Will you love me, for me?
by CreepingDinosaur
Summary: Bella Swan is one of the worlds famous singers. As is Edward Cullen. When a mall mishap happens and they are stuck together will they discover that there is true love out there? That you just have to wait and find it? That its worth waiting for? Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow im like seriously on a roll with new stories. I hope you like this one. It will have a lot of song lyrics throughout the story but thats what its about. Please before disregarding this just ry and read it!!**

**Bella Swan: 25 year old. One of the most famous singers/artists in the world. Writes her own songs. Looking for love but just cant seem to find it.**

**Edward Cullen: 26 year old. One of the most famous composers/singers/artists in the world. Also looking for love but just cant seem to find it.**

**Until one fateful day . . .**

**Bellas point of view.**

I am so sick and tired of people wanting to be my friend or something more with me because i am famous or rich and pretty, sort of. It's not material things that count in a relationship! It's what matters on the outside. And these no good wannabes just dont seem to get it! For me my heart holds my love. I love with my heart. And on day i pray that i can give it to a person who likes me for me, not my money or publicity for just be seen with me.

I wish somebody felt like i did. Then i could actually talk about it and discuss about how to find true love. Yeah, that will never happen to me. My friends tell me to have confidence.

Well . . . i am confident i will never find love.

My only real friends who loved me even before i became famous are Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Alice is a very famous fashion designer. She is known all over the world. She also has very large stores all over the world. She always has my back.

Rose is also a very famous model. She does cover shoots all over the place. She is the incarnation of beauty. She will always have my back.

As i will always have theirs. Three amigos.

I laughed quietly to myslef.

"Whats so funny?" Alice leaned over and whispered. We were in the middle of New Yorks biggest mall. We had on caps, sunglasses, etc. Those were our disguises.

If anybody found out we were in here it would be fan-people hell.

"Nothing." I whispered back and looked through the racks of clothes in the Gap.

"Why are we here? Your a fashion designer you can have any kind of clothes you want anytime." I complained. I was nervous that somebody might reconise us.

"Because we hardly ever get out besides work! We need time to relax and just be free at the mall." She said queitly.

I rolled my eyes.

Rose walked up to us.

"What are we rolling our eyes at?" She questioned to us a little louder than she should.

"Shhh!" Alice and I whispered frantically.

Me being clumsy. I put my finger up to my mouth to silence her and my hat fell off letting my long dark brown curlly hair spread around my face.

"OH my god it's Bella, Alice, and Rose!!!" Some girl screamed behind us. Everybody knew us by that because we were all seen together all the time. We were all best friends.

All heads snapped up to our direction.

"Shit!" We all said and hauled ass out of the store. People chasing us is not good. I am so damn clumsy except for when im on stage. Ironic aint it?

We stopped running by the fountain. We were completely out of breathe.

"I hate you Rose." Alice and i choked out. She rolled her eyes and pointed behind us.

"Run bitches!!" She yelled and took off leaving us there.

"Son of a . . . " Alice said and we took off down the mall.

"Batch of cookies!!" I laughed running with her. She glared at me.

"Sorry." I muttered.

I couldn't help but laugh more. Before i knew it she was turning down another corner opposite from me.

"Brat." I muttered. I realized i had stopped. I turned abruptly and ran into someone tall and muscular. I staggered back.

"Ow." I said and rubbed my head.

I looked up and met with the most beautiful emerald green eyes i have ever seen.

I realized who it was immediatly. How could you not? It was _Edward Cullen._

"Sorry." We both muttered.

Then we heard more screaming. We both turned slowly and looked at the group of a hundred or so people running torwards us. There were tons of papparazzi

"Crap!" I squeaked.

"Come with me!" He said in the most smooth silky velvety voice i have ever heard.

I looked at him and he smiled encouragingly. I knodded and we both took off running down through the mall again. We came to the lounge and there were couches all over the place.

He took my arm and ran faster. When we came up to a couch he yelled "Jump!!" And we both leaped over the couch.

I almost lost my balance but he wrapped and arm around my waist to steady me.

"Are you ok?" He asked sencerily.

"Yeah." I muttered embarrased.

We looked behind us and there was the croud. It formed into even more people. They all screamed. "Edward!!!" And then they screamed "Bella!!"

Great now hey knew he was here too. I felt sorry for him.

"Crap." I graoned again.

We looked around us frantically. The was a JC Pennys across form us. This was a new wing of the mall and there was nothing else down here. We were trapped.

"What do we do?" I asked and looked into his eyes.

"Hmm.." He seemed to think. But the croud was getting a whole lot closer.

He grabbed my hand. And a spark flew through from him to me. I jumped back.

I noticed it faltered him to.

"Lets go into the store." He said and yanked me with him.

We ran through the store jumping occasionally over objects. I want to know what the heck happened to my balance problems!! Cause i sure didnt have any when i was with him.

We stopped in the middle of the store. I was panting frantically.

He looked around. As did i.

We both locked eyes on the dressing rooms.

"Dressing room?" We questioned at the same time. We both started laughing. But then screams interupted us.

"Dressing room." We both confirmed at the same time.

I laughed and ran to the dressing rooms. We ran straight into the womens. There was a door leading to a huge one and we got in. He locked it and sank down to the floor in front of it his back pressed to it tightly.

I walked to the opposite side and sat down on the floor.

I sighed. We were both still panting.

Once we calmed down we looked at each other and laughed.

"Well this has been one interesting day." He chuckled and ran a hand through his pile of messy bronze colored hair. He was very very handsome. Stop Bella he would never want you.

"You have no idea." I giggled.

He walked over and sat down next to me. He smelled very good. Like cologne and something sweet. I dont know why i am even thinking this.

He's probably just like everybody else.

"Edward Cullen." He stuck his hand out. I grabbed it and shook it. Trying to forget the static shock the sent a jolt right through me. I bet he didn't even notice.

"Isabella Swan." I said and let go of his hands.

"Oh i think we all know who you are." He chuckled. I giggled.

"I could say the same thing Edward." I laughed and some how i actually liked saying his name. Wierd isnt it?

He sighed.

"You know you are in the _women's _dressing room, right?" I laughed. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Ah, but Bella you brought me in here. You see, we could have gone into the mens." H said seriously.

I wrinkled my nose.

"But i didn't want to go into the mens." I said in a tiny voice.

He broke out into a roar of laughter.

"So how long do you think we'll be stuck in here?" I asked once he calmed down.

"At the most probably a couple of hours. Why do you not want to be stuck in here with me?" He said and looked down.

"No, no it's just i promised my friend Alice Brandon that i would be there to cut the ribbon to her knew store's grand opening today." I said.

"Alice Brandon? I've heard of her. She does amazing fashions." He said.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"I mean for girls." He blushed slightly. Now that was a picture perfect moment. I made Edward Cullen _blush._

I took out my phone and snapped a picture of his cute blushing face.

His head snapped up at the clicking noise.

"I made Edward Cullen blush. Now_ that _is a moment to remember." I said. He glared.

"What you looked cute?" I asked innocently. Oh i did not just say that, did i? I blushed like an apple.

I heard a clicking noise.

I looked up and Edward snapped a picture of me blushing.

"Well well well. I made Isabella Swan blush." He said in awe.

He waved the picture in front of me.

"Picture perfect." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You looked cute." He said innocently. I chuckled.

"Well since we have our phones out . . . " He trailed off.

He scooted closer to me so i could feel his warmth. He put his phone out in front of us and snapped a picture of our heads pressed together.

I giggled and snapped one with my phone.

"My new wallpaper." We both mumbled at the same time. We snapped our heads back up and looked at each other.

We both chuckled.

We sat there for the longest time just talking.

"So do you ever lip sing?" He asked me.

I snorted.

"No. Never. It just feels fake. There is no point to it. If you sing at all for a living, you should be able to sing on stage." I said sternly. I hope i didnt offend him.

"How ' bout you?" I asked. But he looked lost in thought. Somehow we ended up lying on the floor staring up at the sealing.

I turned onto my side and propped myself up on my elbow.

I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Edward you in there?" I laughed and poked his chest.

"Hmm. Im sorry what?" He asked and repositioned himself so he could look at me.

"Have you ever lip sang? Or do you?" I asked.

"Oh. No i never have and never will. I agree with you, its fake." He said.

"Hmm." I muttered and went back to lying on my back. I learned alot about him. He isn't what i expected. He actually seems like a real person. He is really down to earth.

I felt like i could really talk to him.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate.

I pulled it out of my pocket. It said incoming call from Alice.

I sighed and put it on speaker.

"Hello, Alice." I said nonchantly.

Edward chuckled beside me.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She screached. I rolled my eyes and sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Mary Alice Brandon." I said in a bored voice.

"Dont even give me that tone." She said.

"Yes, mother." I was trying so hard not to laugh. I knew i was pushing a huge nerve button of hers.

I looked over at Edward and he was leaning on the wall facing me silently shaking with laughter.

"Bella! You promised me you would be here to cut the ribbon!! It's my first store in New York City!!" She whined.

"Well, then Alice you shouldnt have left me in the middle of the mall running from screaming fans." I said irritated.

"Bella, im so sorry, i knew that one of us had to escape! Well atleast you got out of there!!" She defended herself. Edward had his hand over his mouth shaking his head slightly.

"Wow, gee, ALice. Your so thoughtful of your friend. And i didn't escape. Yet." I said annoyed.

"What?!?! You mean your still in the mall?!?!" She gasped.

"Duh." I said bored. I was shaking wiht laughter. It was so fun to make her feel guilty. She deserved it.

"Bella! I am so so so so so so sorry! Where are you?" She asked panicked.

"Relax Alice i am in the womens drssing room in JC Penny's."

"Oh. Thank god you arnt hurt. Your so god damn clumsy!" She laughed. Edward was very close to cracking.

"I am not clumsy!" I said.

"I just a have a tiny balance problem." I added in a tiny voice.

That did it Edward burst out laughing. It was the most beautiful laugh in the world. It just made me want to laugh along so i did.

"Bells? Are you alone?" ALice questioned over out laughter.

Crap.

"Uh, n-no." I stuttered.

"Well then who is with you?" She asked annoyed that she had to pry the answers out of me.

"Ugh. Does it really matter?" I asked.

"Yes! I want to make sure its not some sexual predator or something like that." Edward looked horrified. I giggled.

"Ok, ALice whatever.

"Seriously who's with you!!??"

"Edward Cullen." I mumbled really low.

"Im sorry what was that?" She asked.

I was about to repeat it louder but Edward put a finger on my lips to shush me.

He leaned down to the phone that was sitting on the floor.

"Edward Cullen." He said into the phone in his smooth voice.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ALice squealed and we both had to cover our ears.

"ALice calm down!!" I said.

"You waited this long to tell me that you were trapped in a small little dressing room with Edward freaking Cullen!!!" She flipped.

I sighed.

"Alice your on speaker."

"Shit." She mumbled.

"Hi Edward." She said cheerily.

"Hello, Alice." Edward said back.

"Eeep." Alice said really low but excited.

"Alice were going to get out of here soon, ok? I'll figure someway out." I said.

"Ok. Fine. But you better be here! I mean it Isabella Marie Swan!" And with that i hung up.

"Marie?" Edward questioned.

I blushed. "I was named after my grandmother."

"It's beautiful." He whispered.

We sat there for about five more minutes.

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" He asked me.

"Actually i was hoping you would have come up with one." I said sheepishly.

He chuckled.

"Hold on i think i have a plan." He said and quickly dialed a number on his phone.

"Pheew." I said dramatically. He laughed and winked at me.

For some reason it made my heart skip a beat.

"Emmett? . . . Yes. Could you please pick me and Bella up at the mall were kind of trapped in the JC Pennys? . . . Yes Bella Swan! . . . Ok...Yeah thanks man. Bye." Edward hung up his phone.

I looked up at him curiously.

"That was one of my friends, Emmett. He's a body guard and he can definatly get us out of here. He didn't believe i was stuck in a dressing room with Bella Swan." He chuckled.

"Well this is good. I really am starving and i really have to _go."_ I laughed and looked down embarrased.

"That makes the two of us." He said.

"So why dont you have a body guard with you." He asked.

"Well i dont have one at all. And i guess i just thought since i was with my supposed - to - be best friends Alice and Rose that i wouldnt need one. Never would i imagine they would leave me!!" I laughed.

"You should have one. It gets pretty ruff out there." He said. I looked up in his eyes and saw concern.

"Well why dont you have one?" I asked.

"I just thought that i was strong and man enough to not have one." He chuckled.

"You probably are. It's just that there were like two hundred annoying papparazzi out there." I sighed.

"Are you ready to face them?" HE asked.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P'.

"But do i really have a choice?" I asked.

"Nope sorry." He leanded against the wall next to me. We sat there and Waited for Emmett.

"Eddie boy!!! You in there???" I loud booming laugh came from the other side of the door.

I laughed.

"Ugh." Edward grumbled and scrambled to his feet. He held out a hand to me. I took it graciously he helped me off the floor.

"Ow. My foots asleep." I said rubbing my ankle. Edward chuckled. He wrapped an arm around my waist to help steady me agian.

He reached open and unlocked the door. We were met with a huge body builder with curly brown hair.

"Eddie!! Bells! Oh my god!! Bella Swan!!!" He squealed like a girl. I giggled. He picked me up and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"ANd you must be Emmett?" I laughed.

"You darn tootin!" He said. He moved to the side and started pushing our way throughout the and Edward slid on our sunglasses.

The first thing we met were hundreds of flashes and two hundred different questions every second. We ignored the questions and kept walking. I almost lost my balance walking behind Emmett once. Edward reached out and steadied me again with an arm around my waist. But he didn't let go after i got my balance back. He just kept it around me until we got in a silver volve.

Edward and I were in the backseat. His arm still around my waist. Emmett was driving up front.

"Stupid mother . . ." Emmett started to swear at the papparazzi blocking the car but he turned his head to me and quickly changed his words.

"Trucker!" He said and laughed.

I giggled an felt Edward laugh beside me.

"So Eddie boy want to tell em how this happened?" Emmett asked from the front seat.

"Emmett do not call me that." Edward growled. I chuckled.

We both told him what happen.

"Hey Bella did your friend Rose have a last name?" Emmett asked.

"Hale." I said suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well did she tell you she had a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah i think it was Emm . . . " I started backtracking.

"Oh my god is it you EMmett?" I asked.

"Yep Bells it is."

"Aww." I cooed.

"Aww?" EMmett and Edward asked.

"Well you two are perfect for each other. Shes the chick who doesnt take crap from anybody and you, your a perfect person for her to be with. Someone who wont let anyone give her any crap." I stated.

Emmett sniffed.

"Aww. I think i am going to cry." Emmett whispered. I giggled and leaned back on my seat. I let my head fall back and my eyes close. I felt someone watching me so i opened them.

Edward was staring at me.

"What?" I whispered self consciously.

"Nothing." He mumbled clearly embarrased for being caught.

I let it slide and leaned my head back again. Just enjoying the ride.

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It means so much!! Exspecially since this is a new story!!!!**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds.**


	2. No Privacy

**Edwards point of view**

I never knew how beautiful Isabella Swan was. On the inside and out. I've only seen her on t.v. on the gossip channels. She never had a bad story. I always thought she would be the same as all the other stars who pretend to like me for my money and fame. I've never even heard one of her songs. I regret that now.

But she had a beautiful soul. And a beautiful face. I learned quiet alot about her in the five hours we were stuck in that dressing room. That had to be the best 5 hours of my life. No papparzzi no fans and no real world for five whole hours. Stuck with the most beautiful girl in the world.

I learned that she has the same relationship problems as me. Although i dont even understand why she would. She was absolutely beautiful, funny, kind, and she was innocent.

How can you learn such things about a person after only five hours and be so positive about it? I honestly dont know.

The only thing i know right now is that everytime she laughs it sends a butterfly roller coaster speeding through my stomach.

Right now we were in the car driving to Alices store.

"Bella. Were here." I said and poked her side gently.

"No. Five more minutes." She said and leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was adorable.

"Now i've never met Alice but by our phone conversation i dont think she would be happy if you skipped out on her." I chuckled.

Her eyes shot straight open.

"What time is it?" She asked panicked.

"1:50. Why?"

"Crap. I'm supposed to be cutting the ribbon in ten minutes." She said.

"Hey, do you have any plans for today?" She asked.

"No." I answered immediatly. Maybe a little to fast. I blushed and looked down. I've never blushed before today. Ironic.

"Well do you think you could maybe, come with me? Alice will probably not kill me if i bring _you."_ She laughed.

"Well whats in it for me?" I joked.

"What do you want?"

"Tickets." I stated simply.

"Tickets?" She asked confused.

"Yes, Tickets to your show this Saturday night."

"Well ok but would you rather be back stage or in the middle of a bunch of screaming fans?" She giggled.

"Back stage is preferable."

"So if i give you tickets you will help me today?"

"Of course." I answered. Her smile was radiant.

She took a deep breath. "Fine."

She looked outside her window and there were tons of papparazzi and fans. They knew she would be here. But not me.

"Im going into yoga after today." She giggled.

"Call me. I'll join you." I joked. But truthfully, i would if she really ever called me.

"Come on." She grumbled. I had to laugh she was just to cute.

Emmett got out and went around to her door and opened it. For some reason i wanted to do that.

She took one step out and papparazzi were all over her. She stepped over to the side and i got out.

"Bella!!!" "Edward!!! OHMYGOD!!" Were what we heard walking all the way to the back room where Alice was.

I saw a short pixie like girl with spiky black hair. She ran over and squeezed the lights out of Bella.

"Bella!!!!!! Im so sorry!!! I didnt realize you would get trapped in the mall!!!" She appologized.

"It's fine Alice. Alice - Edward. Edward - Alice." She gestured to us.

"Wow. Bella really knows how to find the stars." Alice giggled and shook my hand.

"Bella!! You two could cut the ribbon together." She squealed like a five year old.

"Alice , i dont know i dont want to really start talk, if you know what i mean."

"Bella, Edward. Come with me."

She grabbed both of our hands and pulled us onto a couch.

She flicked on a t.v.

IT was the entertainment channel.

"_Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen were seen at the Westfield mall today running from local fans and papparazzi. Could they be together? They were seen holding hands and laughing throughout the mall."_

It went to a picture of me holding Bellas hand and jumping over the couch by the lounge. We were both laughing our heads off.

Then it went to one after we did our jump and my arm was protectively around her waist.

Then another where we were holding hands running through JC Pennys.

"Bella talk is all over the world." Alice chirped.

"Bella im so sorry i didnt realize what i was doin-" I said but she cut me off.

"Oh, no. It's fine. People start rumors all the time. It doesnt matter. Were friends so what if they make up rumors." She said. I hinced a note of sadness in her voice.

"Ok good now will you please both cut the ribbon. It will help so much!!" ALice begged.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Ok." Bella sighed.

We walked outside.

"Whats wrong?" i whispered in her ear.

"Nothing." She said and smiled at me. It was dazzling.

We walked over to the ribbon and Alice introduced us. The croud interupted into a huge appluase. Screams were let out all over the place.

I put my hands on the huge green diamond studded scissors.

Bella put her hands over mine.

I tried to ignore the shock that flew through me. And the way her hands felt so warm and right against mine.

We opened the scissors together.

"5." She said.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

And we both closed the scissors and the ribbon went cascading down to the concrete.

We both turned around.

Everbody clapped.

Alice ran over to us about five minutes later.

"Bella!! That looked so COOL!!!" She jumped up and down and hugged us both.

"Thank you." She said a little teary.

"Its no problem at all." We both said at the same time. We looked at each other. Alice started giggling.

"Bella? Will you sing?" She asked. Bella looked exhuasted.

"Um, i would but i kind of have plans." She stuttered. Why does my heart feel like it just dropped into a black hole?

"With who?" Alice asked her tiny hands on her hips. One eyebrow raised.

"W- with, um, Edward." She said and grabbed the top of my arm.

"Is this true?" ALice asked me.

I could hear Bella chanting ' Please say yes , Please say yes. '

"YEs." I said and Bella sighed.

"Oh what are you going to do?"

"Lunch." I said.

"Alice, ALice can we have a few words for the press?!?!" A news reporter begged her from behind.

"Of course." She answered him.

"I guess i will see you guys later." She said and waved.

"Bye!" We both said at the same time.

Emmett came up to us with a mouth full of food.

"You guys ready to leave?" He asked spitting food out.

"Yep." Bella answered. I looked down and noticed she still had my arm in hers. She looked at it also. She immediatly let go and looked down blushing a sweet color of pink.

We started walking back to the car. Papparazzi kept asking us questions about our relationship. We just ignored them and kept walking. I walked up to the backseat of the car and opened it for Bella. She blushed and got in. I slid in after her.

"You know you really dont have to go to lunch or anything it was just an excuse." she said nervously.

"No i want to. I want to get to know you better. If thats ok."

"Absolutely fine." She smiled. I couldnt help but smile back.

We pulled up to a nice Italian restaraunt.

We got a secluded spot where nobody could see us.

"So why do you want to know more about me?" She asked. How could she ask that? She is absolutely intruiging.

"I dont know, i just . . ." I stuttered over the words.

"I - you just intruige me i guess. Your the only down to earth person i've met thats been through what i've been through. I just find myself wanting to know more about you." I couldnt believe i just said that.

She blushed and looked down.

I reached over hesitantly and pulled her chin up to look at me.

"Plus, who wouldnt want to get to know this beautiful blushing women?" I asked.

At that time a camera snapped. I looked over and saw the papparazzi found us and took pictures of my hand under her chin.

"Ugh. No privacy must be a rule in this town." She growled. I laughed at her kitty like ferosiousness.

She looked down her brown curls covering her face.

"I dont know, i guess i find you intriguing to. Its just i've had alot of bad experiences. And i ugh, i dont know. Would you believe me if i said it was complicated?" She said.

"I find my self wanting to spend more time with you." We both said at the same time. She blushed and looked down.

"And im not beautiful." She disagreed as i was taking a sip of my water.

I almost choked on it.

"You've got to be kidding me Bella. You are the most beautiful person ive ever met." She shook her head sadly. Did she think i was lying?

"I would never lie to you Bella." She just continued to look at her menu.

"I promise i will prove it to you Bella." I said looking straight at her.

"Prove what?" She asked and glared at me.

"Prove that you are beautiful inside and most definatly outside." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

The our waiter came up.

"Hello, my name is Steven what can i get for you tonight?" He asked Bella.

"Um, mushroom ravioli please." She said politely. I noticed he look her up and down. His gaze stopped on her chest. Fire built up inside me.

"And for you?" He asked rudely.

"Same." I answered icily.

He walked away but not without winking at Bella.

Bella started laughing hystericaly.

"Did you see your face!" She laughed.

"Well sorry no its kind of hard to see your own face." I said sarcasticaly.

"Oh come on! You should know i would never go for a guy like that!!" She laughed.

"Well he was just staring directly down your shirt." I said. She immediatly stopped laughing.

She shivered. "Little creep."

Now it was my time to laugh.

Once we were done with lunch we got in the car and Emmett started driving her home.

She handed me backstage tickets to her show.

"You know, you picked a good night to come." She stated.

"Why is that, beautiful?" I asked. I told her i would make her believe she was beautiful and if that means making all the blood from her body go to her cute cheeks then so help me ill do it.

"Uh, because Alices boyfriend, Jasper is this big time movie director and he is videoing it. I dont really know why. But ALice told me to make it real special." She said.

"Wait! Jasper Whitlock?" Emmett asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?" She asked.

"Yeah!! Me him and Eddie are totally the three musketeers!!" He laughed.

"Stop calling me that." I growled. Bella giggled.

We pulled up to her house.

"Do you live here alone?" I asked. It was a little big for just one person.

"Believe it or not Alice, Rose and I live here together. Us three amigos." She giggled. It made my heart soar.

"Oh. Yeah us three live together too. Unfortunatly." I laughed.

"Come on Eddie you know you love me!!" Emmett whined.

"Emmett you call me that one more time and i will-"

"Ok well i will see you this Saturday Edward." She laughed.

She got out of the car and stood by the window. It looked like she was thinking real hard about something.

I rolled the window down.

She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

She whispered in my ear. "Thanks for making me feel beautiful." And then she started walking up the front steps of her house.

Emmett took off. My hand went to my cheek and i know i had a huge cheeky grin on my face.

"WOooohoooooooo!!! Eddie!!" Oh great Emmett had to ruin the moment.

**Well theres Emmett for you! LOL.**

**Review Please please please.!!!! **

**It will give me confidence to write the next chapter! Thats why this one is up so soon!!  
**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds**


	3. Amazingly incredible

**Bellas point of view**

Well tonight was the night. Saturday. I dont know why i was so nervous it could of been because i knew it was being video taped which i am used to or because Edward is going to be there.

On wednesday we actually went to lunch with our friends all six of us. Me and Edward kind of just went into our own little world talking about stuff.

We talked on the phone constantly. He made me laugh constantly. Everytime he got the chance he would call me beautiful. I blushed like crazy.

When we met up on Friday to go to breakfast it drove the press crazy. They were desperate to know what is going on but we ignored them. No we werent dating. As much as i would love that.

Yes i admit it i am attracted to Edward. Very much so.

Is it possible to fall in love with someone in a week? I think for me it is. I have never felt this way before. Talk about your butterfly roller coaster.

I was in the back of Rose's bmw being driven by my two best friends to the place i am performing at.

We werent ones for limos. Fast nice cars maybe. But limos, no.

We arrived there and i was rushed into the back.

I wasnt paying attention and bumped into a rock hard muscular body.

"Are we always going to meet like this, beautiful?" I looked up and was met with the most gorgeuos sparkling green eyes ever.

"I sure hope not." I said rubbing my head. He leaned down and kissed it. Talk about my heart melting into mush.

"And stop calling me beautiful you got what you wanted i feel beautiful when your around." I snapped.

He chuckled.

"Nope, i rather like calling you that. And besides my job is to make you _believe _that your beautiful all the time. Not just to feel it when your around me." He said seriously.

"Whatever." i sighed nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked concerned.

"I have no idea maybe its because Jaspers filming it or maybe because i am performing my brand new song first." I said wringing my hands together. I left out the part where it could be that it was because he was here. That was the most likely reason.

He went around me and rubbed my neck.

"Its fine your going to do great." He said.

"Bella! Your on in 30 seconds!!!!!!!" My manager Jessica said.

"Ok." I sighed.

I turned around to meet Edwards eyes.

"Well, ill see you after the show. If i dont choke." I said and giggled.

"Bella stop you'll do terrific you always do."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him without a second thought. I tensed afraid of his reaction.

But he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

I relaxed.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what, beautiful?"

"For giving me confidence. For making me feel alright. Nobody besides my friends really care enough to do that." I said.

I stepped back.

"Bella i care about you alot. I'll do whatever i can to make you feel alright and not be so nervous. Now come on you've done this one hundred times before. Show them what your made of." He kissed my head.

"Bella!!!! Ten seconds get your ass on stage!!!" Jessica screamed at me. I really dislike her. Hell, i hate her.

"Yes, sir." I said and saluted her.

She "Hmmphed" And left.

Edward was laughing his butt off.

I gave him my phone so i wouldn't drop it on stage.

I didnt really dance but i moved around a little.

I was wearing a black tank top that was tight up top and flowed down neatly. I had on short black and pink zebra striped shorts, with a black and pink checkered hat. i dont really wear high heels on stage so i am wearing a pair of all star converse that go all the way up to my knee.

"Good luck, beautiful. Knock their socks off." He said and patted my arm. He always made me feel good. Maybe that was one of the reasons i loved him.

I walked out on stage it was pitch black with no lights on. A guy from the set lead me over to the head drummer and helped me sit on the huge bass drum. I was center stage sitting on it with a leg on each side looking like i was doing a split on it.

Then the music started for my brand new song. The stage was lit up with a big green spotlight. Directly on me. Loud cheers errupted the stadium. I could feel a connfidence boost shoot through me. This is why i loved singing the feeling is extrodinary.

I looked over to my side and saw Edward watching me where from where i came onto the stage. HE had no idea what i was supposed to do tonight. Well lets get started.

I sat on the bass drum, microphone in hand singing.

"I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all."

I stood up on the drum trying my best to keep my balance on the rouned top.

I held the microphone to my lips.

"They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies ."

"Crush...Crush...Crush...  
Crush, crush (1,2,3,4!!!) "

Once it said 1, 2, 3, 4!! I held up my fingers and counted down.

Then when the next verse started i jumped off the high bass drum and onto the stage with a perfect straight jump.

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us is counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you wanna play it like a game  
Well come on, come on let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush...Crush...Crush...  
Crush, crush (1,2,3,4!!!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us is counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll baby, don't you know that  
We're all alone now, I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll baby, (hey) don't you know baby  
We're all alone now, I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll baby, (hey) don't you know baby  
We're all alone now, give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us is counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, no

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us is counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, more than this

Ohh, mmm..."

I looked over at Edward and he looked starstruck. It was funny. The croud interupted into applause. So did  
Edward.

The rest of the show went smoothly. It was actually fun having Edward there he winked at me a couple times and sent my heart through the roof.

After the show was over i thanked the croud for being there. I was touched i had so many adoring fans.

I went backstage nervously.

I walked up to Edward.

"So what did you think?" I asked twisting my fingers together over and over again.

"You were amazing!" He said and gathered me in a tight hug.

I laughed.

"Why, thank you!" I giggled.

We went into my dressing room to cool down. It was so hot backstage!

We sat and talked for two whole hours.

"So do you write your own songs?" He asked.

We were sitting on the couch together. My bare feet in his lap his head he was sitting sideways facing me. While i was laying down. He was rubbing my feet gently. It was such a sweet and caring gesture.

"All of my songs where written by mwa!" I laughed.

"Really? Wow your incredible." He sighed. Then we both looked down blushing at what he just said.

"Bella! Were closing up now. You need to head home." Jessica ordered. And slammed the door.

"Wow, i cant stand her talking to you like that, It ennoys the hell out of me." He grumbled.

"Well, thats Jessica." I sighed. I sat up and put my shoes on.

"Want to meet up for lunch on Monday?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

He walked me out to my taxi.

"I could've drove you home." He said irritated.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because its not safe at night in the middle of New York." He said sternly.

I patted his cheek.

"Ill be fine." I said like i was cooing a baby. He took my hand and held it there. We got lost in each others eyes.

The taxi driver rolled down the passenger window and leaned out.

"Hey, lady! Are you ready? We got time to kill, and i got money to earn." He said. I swear i heard Edward growl at the man.

"Sure. I'll see you Monday Edward." I said and got into the back of the taxi.

He waved.

The taxi guy turned to me.

"Where to miss- Holy shit your Bella Swan!!"

**Edwards point of view.**

God if only i had the guts to kiss her. Is it possible to fall in love in one week? For me it is.

I felt my phone vibrate and reached into my pocket to answer it. When i pulled it out it was a Motorola Rival. Thats not my phone. What the hell?

Oh. Crap. I never gave Bella her phone back.

I hopped in my car and sped down to her road. I knew she was already there. I stood outside like an idiot thinkng about her for a half hour.

I ran up to her door and knocked.

Rose answered.

"Hey Edward whats up?" She asked.

"I forgot to give Bella her phone back." I stated simply.

"Aww i can see it in your eyes your so in love with her!!" She squealed. ALice came to the door curiously.

"Oh hey Edward. Damn i can see what you mean Rose." She said in awe. I rolled my eyes.

"Is Bella here?" I asked anxious to see her beautiful face.

"No, shes on a date." Rose snickered.

"What?!?!" I said feeling sick.

"Rose that was so mean!! Yes, Edward she is asleep on the couch." Alice said.

"Sorry, Edward. I just wanted to see your reaction." She appologized sincerily.

"Its ok ill get you back. " I laughed and Alice pulled me inside. There house wasnt too big but it had there three styles written all over it.

Alice led me into the living room.

There she was my personal angel sleeping like a baby on the couch. That had to be uncomfortable.

"We would move her, but shes out like a light and i cant really lift her." Alice said.

"Thats fine." I said and lifted her into my arms effortlessly. She was as light as a feather.

Rose showed me to her room. I laid her on her bed and pulled of her shoes. I pulled the covers over her. She should be exhuasted she had a big day. I couldnt believe how she jumped off that drum.

She was still clinging to my shirt when i tried to put her down.

"Edward?" She rasped full of sleep.

"Yes, love?" Shit. Great going. Let it slip dumbass.

"Stay with me, please?" She asked sadly.

"I dont know if -"

"Please?" She begged.

"Ok." I sighed. I slid under the covers with her. Well if she wanted me to stay . . .

I slowly snaked my arms around her tiny waist. It felt right with her in my arms. Like she was made just to be there. With me.

"Edward." She sighed.

I was about to ask what she needed but i stopped my self when i saw her eyes where closed. She was dreaming about me.

I rested my chin on top of her head and fell alseep with her warm body in my arms.

**Bellas point of view**

I woke up remembering my dreams about Edward last night.

I was about to get up but a strong familiar arm was tightly wrapped around my waist.

**Ooooh. Kinda cliffy. What will happen.**

**If you really want to know you'll review.**

**PLEASE!!!**

**I just couldnt wait to write this chapter. **

**So please review. They take me forever.**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds**

**P.s. Bellas pink and black performing outfit is on my profile! It looks so cool.**


	4. On Camera

**Bellas point of view**

I remember asking Edward to stay with me last night. I was half alseep and i probably wouldnt have if i was fully awake. I wanted him to stay but i never imagined he would. He must've felt so awkward. I am happy he stayed. It felt right to be in his big strong warm arms.

I woke up at nine and saw his perfect face sleeping peacefully. A small smile was played on his lips. His arms were wrapped tightly around me one behind me and one on my front they interlocked with each other at my side.

It's eleven now. I just sat here tracing patterns on his arm. I didnt want him to wake up and realize the mistake he made. He'd probably hate me. I loved him to much to live without him.

I was still tracing patterns on his arm when he stirred a little and his arms tightened around me. But it didnt hurt.

I looked up and saw his eyes flicker open.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said.

I looked down waiting for him to start and say he never wanted to see me again.

"Bella?" He asked concerned.

I didnt say anything i just kept tracing patterns on his arm.

He pulled my chin up to look at him.

"Edward im so sorry i didn't know what i was doing when i asked you to stay. You must hate me. I didnt mean to -" I started.

"Bella I would never have stayed if i didnt love you." He said. My breath stopped. I found myself smiling like crazy.

He buried his head in my pillow.

"Im sorry. It wasnt supposed to come out like that. I shouldnt have - " I quickly interupted him.

"Edward i would never have asked you to stay if i didnt _love you_." I said smiling.

I heard his breath falter. He looked up at me through his long lashes. He was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"With all my heart." I said truthfully.

"I love you too." He said and leaned torwards me.

My heart was going two hundred miles an hour. I leaned torwards him hesitantly.

We were going slow at first but i couldnt stand the space. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to me.

His lips were pressed to mine. They were even softer than i imagined. I ran my hand through his hair. My other hand was resting on his chest.

His hands were on my hips. They pulled me on top of him. We broke apart and i rested my head on his chest. Our breathing was ruff and ragged.

"I've been dying to do that." He said and kissed my head.

"Me too." I sighed.

After a small silence, i realized something.

"You know, this is the first day from as far as i can remember that i didnt wake up feezing." I said.

"Why is that?"

"I honestly dont know. I always wake up freezing even in the middle of summer. But today i felt . . . perfect and warm."

"Well im glad i can help with that." He smiled and pulled the blanket onto us and held me closer.

We must of sat there for about an hour.

Both of our stomachs growled.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Yes, would you like to accompany me to lunch?"

"Of course."

We got out of my bed and i took a shower. I got dressed into some jeans and a yellow tanktop that showed a tiny bit of skin at my waist. My hair was slightly damp after i dried most of it. So i ran my hands through it then crimped it with my fists. It was now slightly curly and long down my bag.

I put on mascara and headed out of my bedroom door.

Edward was sitting on my couch watching the t.v.

I went up behind him and kissed his neck.

He pulled me onto him on the couch and kissed my lips passionatly.

We turned to the t.v.

It was on the entertainment channel.

_"What is going on between our two favorite singers? Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan have been seen constantly together! An insider says that Edward Cullen was last seen at Bellas concert in down town New York City last night! The two are keeping to themselves about this whole controversy. Hopefully they will give us there answers soon." _The reporter lady kept going on and on about us. She showed tons of pictures of us laughing and having a good time together.

"Ready to give them there answers?" Edward asked me suddenly.

"Yeah, i guess."

"Great, now i have to feel bad for all the boys who are going to be upset that Isabella Swan is now taken." He said and sighed dramatically.

"I feel the same way for the girls, honey!" I laughed and jumped out of his lap.

"Can we stop by my place first i want change out of my clothes." He chuckled.

"I guess." I sighed dramatically. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. His hand was so warm and it felt like our hands were two pieces of a puzzle. They just fit together naturally.

We sneakily, avoiding any papparazzi or fans, climbed into my car and he drove to his place.

When we got there he changed while i scoped out his place. His room had Edward written all over it. Classy, elegant, yet a little edgy.

He walked out of his bathroom changed and ready to go. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned in and so did i. This kiss was more needy. But sweet and passionate none the less.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm so glad i can do that whenever i want." He said and grinned widely.

I laughed and grabbed his hand. We headed to my car and he drove us to the Italian restaraunt we went to when we first met.

I sat down across from him in the booth. We ate quickly and sat there talking. I could see the papparazzi waiting for us outside.

"When was it when you found out that you loved me?" He asked. I was confused as to why he would ask this.

"Probably the first day i met you."

"Hmm." Was all he said.

"What about you?"

"Same."

"Is it possible to fall in love with somebody in one week?" I questioned.

"Well, i think if it was the first day . . . Do you believe in love at first sight?" He said.

"With you, yes."

He smiled at me.

"I think thats what it was, love." He stated.

"I agree." I blushed and looked down.

He pulled my chin back up gently to look at him.

"I love your blush."

I smacked his hand away.

"I know, or else you wouldnt make me do it so much. Watch one day i'll pass out because all the blood from my body went to my face at something you said." I snarled.

He chuckled.

"Well, i have never seen you do it before. So i find it beautiful."

"Your the only person in the world thats ever made me blush." I said and looked down _blushing!_

"I am certianly glad that i have that kind of effect on you." He said and moved to sit on the booth with me.

I smirked.

"And Mr. Cullen, what kind of effect do i have on you?" I smirked and put my hand on his thigh rubbing it.

I heard him gulp. He looked down at me and glared. I smiled innocently.

He called for the check and i didnt even object to him paying. I was having to much fun.

I was on the inside of the booth with my right hand on his thigh. So i took my left hand and ran it up his muscular back and rested it on his shoulder and massaged it.

He paid and grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the restaraunt. When we got outside he pinned me up against the wall.

"You are so evil Ms. Swan." He growled and pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled back i was laughing my head off. He still had my back pressed against the wall of the restaraunt.

I looked around his head and gasped. He turned around to see also. There were over twenty cameras filming us and taking pictures. Fans were scattered all over the place clapping and 'Whooping'.

I looked down and blushed from embarrasement. Edward released me from the wall. He wrapped his arm around my waist. Where his hand came intact with my waist he tucked his two fingers in my belt loop. The rest of his fingers played with the hem of my shirt and the tiny bit of skin exsposed at my waist.

Reporters rushed up to us and asked questions. Edward and I answered as many as we could.

"Is it finally coming true? Are you two dating?" A lanky boy with blonde hair and a tape recorder to my face asked.

"Yes, we are for a fact dating." I answered enoyed and Edward and I started walking to the car.

He helped me in by opening my door and blocking me from the screaming fans, papparazzi, and news reporters etc.

Once he got in he took my hand and smiled at me.

"That was not what i expected. They were so pushy." I grumbled and rested my head on his shoulder.

He kissed my head.

"I could see you were getting irritated. I had to get us out of there before you slapped the blonde dude in the face." He chuckled.

"Thanks." I said sarcatically.

"Well, that and that i felt i was going to punch him."

"Why?" I asked and looked him in the eyes.

"Because he was practically undressing you with his eyes!" He said exasperated.

"Aw, you were jealous." I cooed.

"Very much so."

I kissed him on the lips sweetly and he put the car in reverse and backed out of the crazy parking lot.

When we got back to my place all of our friends were there.

We walked up the driveway causiously. They didnt know we were here yet. I gripped his hand harder.

"Bella, its fine they wanted us to get together, why are you so nervous?" He stopped my on the front steps and looked me in the eyes.

I almost got lost in his green eyes, but i remembered he had asked me a question.

"Because knowing Alice she will be extremely upset that i didnt tell her first thing in the morning."

"Oh well." He said simlpy. I looked at him incredously.

He grabbed my face in his hands.

"This is about you and me. Not Alice, or papparazzi, or news reporters, or anyone else. You and me." He said sincerily.

I leaned up and threw my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips his. He picked me up and set me on the rails of the steps so he wouldnt have to bend to kiss me.

His hands were resting on my hips. My arms around his neck and hands tanlged in his bronze colored soft hair.

Then the door was threwn open and it slammed against the henges.

"Isaballe Marie Swan!!!" Alice screached almost making me fall of the rails. Luckily Edward caught me and help me off.

"HI, Alice." I said cheerily.

"Dont Hi Alice me!!" She said immitating my voice.

She grabbed my hand which was hooked with Edwards and pulled us inside.

"Sit!" Rose commanded.

We went and sat on the couch.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the love seat next to us.

Alice stomped over to the t.v. and clicked it on to the entertainment channel.

"Watch!" She commanded.

Edwards hands gripped my waist and pulled me ontop of him so i was sitting on his lap. I squealed in surprise.

"Watch!!" Rose said angrily and sank into the spot on the couch that i was before. ALice just angrily stood there.

I sighed and turned to the television.

_"Its final! They are officially dating. Our most loved Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen looked so perfect together eating lunch this afternoon. Then things turned a little spicy." _The reporter said.

She showed a video of when we came out of the restaraunt.

Edward pinned me against the wall. His hands were gripping my hips. He mumbled something and then roughly pressed his lips to mine. My arms wound around his neck and tangled into his hair once again. We kissed for about 10 seconds. Then he pulled away and smirked at me.

Then i could see the blood rush to my face as i took in the fifty people who were watching us in awe.

_"Can they be any more perfect together? Isabella confirmed that they were dating. And it was confirmed by the looks they shared. SO filled with love and compassion!" _The lady said in awe.

She showed the video of me saying we were dating to the blonde dude.

_"And we all watched Edward get the extremely jealous look on his face to the our local reporter Mike who was asking Bella the obvious questions."_

She then proceeded to show the video again and zoomed up on Edwards face when he saw the blonde dude look at me. Edward was right he was gazing at me up and down. His gaze lingered on certain places. I felt Edwards hands grip harder on my waist. I leaned back and rested my head on his chest.

Everybody in the house burst into laughter. Except me and Edward.

"Ok. We were going to be pissed at you!" Rose choked out.

"But that video just got rid of our anger!" Alice giggled.

"Dude! He was undressing her with his eyes!!" Edward defended.

"Eddies, right. He was looking straight through her shirt." Emmett said seriously.

Everybody looked at him shocked. He could actually be serious every once and a while.

"Well, i agree if anybody was looking at Alice that way, ugh. He would so get it." Jasper said.

"See! I had to get out of there before i did something that would end up on camera." Edward defended.

"Well, i bet you didnt plan on your little sexy kiss there to end up on camera did ya Eddie." Emmett laughed.

"Oh, well it was hot and surely the cameras will be all over you for the next couple weeks." Rose interupted.

We groaned. Great no privacy.

**YAY! They kissed. So sweet!! This chapter is one of my favs so far it was just so fun and cute!!**

**Review!! please!! It took me forever!!!!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds**


	5. Your smile

**sEdwards point of view.**

_2 months later._

I was woken up by a loud ringing noise. I reached over and put my hand over the alarm clock trying to make it stop.

I groaned it wouldnt shut up.

"Honey, i think thats your phone." Bella giggled sleepily from beside me.

I sat up and looked at the alarm clock. 7:00 am.

"Who would be calling this early?" I questioned my sleeping beauty.

"Dont know. But be sure to yell at them." She chuckled and sat up leaning on the headboard next to me.

I looked in my drawer to find my phone. I checked it but it wasnt ringing.

I showed my Bella. She shrugged.

"Do you think it could be yours?" I asked.

"Oh! A, hee hee maybe." She laughed nervously.

She leaned over and got her phone out of her purse. I was right, her Motorola Rival was virbrating and ringing.

She looked at me curiously.

"What, love?" She showed me the number on her phone.

"Do you know that number?"

"No, answer and see." I shrugged.

She looked hesitant but answered anyway.

"Hello? . . . Mom?! . . . why are you calling? . . . ok fine lets talk. . . im listening." I could tell she was having an intense conversation.

I noticed she said it was her mom. For some reason she had me wondering. Well, a little more than usual. She had never mentioned her parents in the two months we had been together. I of course told her about mine. But when i brought hers up she always found some way to change the subject.

We had been together for two wonderful months. I had never loved someone as much as i loved Bella. No one came into comparison. She was, _my love._

I knew that in the future we would be married. We both loved each other to no end. I could see her walking down the isle smiling that breathtaking smile. I just didnt know when. I know it was probably a little early to be thinking about marriage, but when you love someone as much as i love Bella. It happens to cross your mind every now and then. We were soul mates.

We always shared the same bed. No matter what i was always over at her place or she at mine by the end of the night. She mentioned the first day we woke up together that she always woke up freezing cold. She said every day she wakes up with me she feels perfect. Me? Well, i honestly dont think i _can_ sleep without her.

The second night since we started dating i went home and tried to sleep. I wasnt successful, my arms felt empty. Bella fit right in my arms like she was made for them. Ridiculous? Maybe. Completely true? Most definatly.

She was always my angel. I feel like she had woken me up inside. She was my beautiful, intellegent, loving, angel.

"No. . . Renee . . . no you cant just call me and say this!" She was getting mad now i could tell it.

She got up and walked into the kitchen. I followed, not because im nosy, but because i wanted to know if she was ok.

She was setting up a pot of coffee. She threw the old filter out and put a new one. She turned abruptly and leaned against the counter.

"No, i know. . . well if you really gave a damn about me you would except my descisions. . . no i get it . . . all im good for is the material things right? . . . you wanted me to become a lawyer? . . . well, shucks thats a nice thing to call your only daughter huh, Renee? . . . Im not going to speak to you about him." She turned away from me once she noticed i was in the room.

"Im sorry but i have to go. Bye, Renee." She slammed her phone down on the counter. I was giving her time to cool off. But then her body started shaking violently.

"Love? Bella?" I asked panicked. I quickly turned her around to see her face.

Her face had tears pouring down from her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her protectively - its a habit - i gently rocked her.

"Shh. Bella, love. Shhh. Why dont you tell me what happened." I suggested. She knodded. I lifted her up in my arms and carried her into the room.

I couldnt stand to see her cry, it made me feel sick, tacky and physco i know but seeing her cry made me want to die. Angels shouldnt cry.

We sat on the bed. She was in my lap clutching to my shirt and her head buried in my chest. I let her cry and rubbed her back until she was ready to talk.

"Im sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault. Why dont you tell me what happened."

"That was my mom, Renee. I know ive never told you about my parents before or my family. Well thats because they were my only family and they abandoned me."She started. I got kinda fed up. No one abandons angels. Angels help people, people like me and Bella was an angel who loved to help people. How could they?

"When i told them that i got a chance to fufill my dream at becoming a song writer. They thought it was nothing. But when the guy i talked to made me sing the songs he gave me a chance at my dream. Then i had to break it to my parents, Charlie and Renee. I was seventeen. Renee had high hopes on me becoming a lawyer so i could support her when she was older. Well atleast Renee did. My dad just sat back and watched her scream at me about ruining my life and throwing away a great oppurtunity." She sniffled. I whiped her tears away. They glistened against her skin like diamonds. I knodded for her to continue.

"Once he came into my room once i turned eight-teen and i was packing my things to move to New York, he appologized for her behavior. He told me that he was happy that i was fufilling my dreams and that he loved me very much. We dont talk much now because of my mother, shes the only one that calls me and thats just to tell me how hateful i am and how nobody could l-love me b-because im w-worthless." She started crying and stuttering at the end.

How could her own mother be so hateful? Her own flesh and blood and she treats her like this.

"Bella, love dont let her get to you. I love you more than anything in this world. Your my life now. I coundt live without you. Please dont cry." I whiped her cheeks with my thumbs to get rid of her glistening tears. Her diamonds were falling down.

"Promise me, love, that you will not let her get to you anymore. Dont believe the nonsense she told you. Its not true." I held her close to me. I knew she was sensitive to this. I would be too. Just the thought of how Bella really reminds me of an angel makes me realize that my parents would absolutely adore her. Esme exspecially.

"I p-promise."

"Now come on, let me see that beautiful breathtaking smile i've been waiting to see all morning." I asked. She cracked a tiny smile but then blushed and looked down.

"Bella, baby you know you want to." I poked her side where it tickles.

"Stop." She grumbled and pushed my hand away. I knew she was cracking.

"Baby, come on." I poked her side again.

"No, now stop." She smacked my chest and glared at me.

Thats it were going to full cracking mode.

I put my hand in claws and put them by her stomach.

"Smile, my smile, Bella, or your getting it good!" I growled.

"Uh, yeah, ok, a hee hee!! Bye, Edward!!" She said nervously and shot out the door and out of my lap. I internally pouted, i felt empty. I stalked out the door after her.

"Love?" I asked in a creepy voice. I heard her giggle from behind me.

I spun around and she jumped on me. We went tumbling down to the floor in front of the couch in the living room.

She jumped on my lap and stradled me on the carpet. She grabbed my hands and pinned them to my sides. i could easily brake her hold on me but decided to let her have her fun.

"Now, honey. What was it you wanted to see?" She asked in a sweet voice. She bent down and kissed my neck once. I internally groaned.

"Oh, um your smile?" I asked like a question.

She wiggled on top of me.

"And, why should i?" She laughed. She bent and pecked me on my lips. Then she moved to my jaw. God, if she wasnt so beautiful and innocent i dont know what i would do.

I rolled on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes.

She "Hmmphed" And blew the pieace of hair out of her face with her mouth.

"Because its the most gorgeous thing i have ever seen and it sends my heart through the roof and my breathing speed up whenever you do it." I said and smiled at her.

She smirked. Ok what was this devious angel up to.

"Oh, really? Well what does your breathing do when i do this?" She asked and slowly lifted up and pressed her soft plump pink lips to mine. I found myself moving my lips in sycronization to hers. She made me want to melt. Corny? Me? No . . .

She layed back on the ground and smiled.

I bent real low and whispered in her ear.

"Well, baby when you do that, my breathing stops altogether." I sighed and kissed her collar bone.

"PDA!!!" Emmett screached from behind us.

Bella and I turned and saw four pairs of humorous eyes watching us.

"How much did you see?" I asked. I still had Bella pinned to the ground.

"Well we got out here when Bella jumped you." Rose laughed.

"Alice, Rose!! When did you get here?" Bella blushed.

"We slept here last night!" Alice said angrily.

"Oh, i dont remember." I chuckled.

"Of course you dont Edward. You were too busy tackling my best friend." She snapped. Bella blushed and giggled.

"Now, Edward. If you dont mind we need to help Bella get ready and go shopping for tonight. So if you would stop straddling her lap . . ." Rose chuckled.

I sighed and got off of Bella. I reached my hand out and she took it. I helped her off the floor and kissed her forehead.

"Why? What are they doing tonight?" Jasper asked.

"We have a date, celebrating our two month anniversary." My Bella sighed.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked with a mouth full of bananas.

"_I _dont know! Edward wont tell me anything." She grumbled and sat on the couch.

"Because its a surprise, love." I soothed her.

"Blah." She stuck her tongue out at me. She was so cute when she was stubborn or angry. I knew inside she was jumping up and down like Alice because she was excited about our date tonight too.

"Ok, Bella!! Lets go shopping." Alice squealed.

"Be careful." Jasper, Emmett, and I said at the same time. I was understanding to why Jasper said that but we said it seriously and i didnt know Emmett could be serious.

"Why?" The girls turned around giving us weird looks.

"Because the papparazzi, they just want answers for money." I started and Jasper finished.

"And they dont really care about anyones safety."

"Just ignore them and be carefull." Emmett concluded. They saluted us and walked out the door.

Bella turned around on the threshold and mouthed ' I love you ' to me. I did the same.

**Ok kind of a filler. I just needed you too know about her parents for future chapters in this story.**

**Please Review!!! If you peoples keep giving me reviews like you have been i will continue to update everyday. But if you slow down then so will I. **

**Please and Thank you!!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds!!**


	6. Anniversary

**Bellas point of view**

Right now i am in Alices over sized bathroom being traumitized.

"Alice keep the makeup simple, you know how Edward likes it!" Rose yelled.

"Wait? What did Edward say?" I asked.

"I am keeping it simple!!"

"What did he say?" I tried again.

"No! Thats too much!!"

"What did Edward say about my damn makeup??!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ow." Rose and Alice said while acting like they were cleaning out there ears cause they couldnt hear anything.

"What did he say?" I said menacingly.

"Chill, Bells. He said that he likes the way you do your makeup simple. He likes your skin. I guess i should say that he likes your natural beauty." I snorted.

"Bella do no even start this whole im not beautiful crap." Alice said and waved thr curling iron in front of her.

"Alice i swear to god if you burn me with that i will tackled you and die your hair grey." I growled.

"Ugh. Stay still." She said.

They were still doing my hair in about an hour later. My make up was already done. We had a beautiful outfit picked out. And i had 25 minutes to get finished.

"ALice we have twenty five minutes." I warned.

"Chillax Alice the great is never late!!" She sang.

"Ha that ryhmed." Rose laughed.

"Thats the point." Alice said in a duh tone.

"Sorry. Ms. Take Over The Make Over." Rose laughed.

"Ha that ryhmed." Alice laughed.

"Duh!" Rose said.

"If you two do not shut up i will personally die your hair a puke colored green." I knew i got them there.

"Sorry." They muttered. About five minutes Alice cheered back up.

"Your done." She chirped.

I tried to look around to the mirror so i could see myself.

"No! Not until your complete!" She screached and pushed me into the closet. I sighed and slipped on my black dress. It had a low neckline that was silky and layed. My shoes and clutch matched. I had a big black rose that was holding half of my hair back and a pair of black rose earings.**( I cant really describe the dress, but its beautiful go check it out its on my profile!!)**

I went out into the bedroom and they just stared at me.

"Did i mess up my hair or something?" I asked.

"Bella!!!!!!!!" They squealed.

"You"

"Look"

"Freaking"

"Beautiful!!" They squealed.

I blushed and looked in the mirror. I did look pretty.

"Is Edward here yet?" I asked hopeful.

"Yep hes waiting in the living room."

I sighed. I felt the nervousness go back into my stomach right after.

"Come on! He's going to have a heart attck after he see's you!" Alice squealed and dragged me out of the room. I turned around begging her to not make a big deal out of him seeing me like this. But i was still being dragged out backwards and i bumped into something tall, hard, and warm.

"Everytime." I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Watch the hair!!" Rose yelled.

I turned around and met Edwards emerald eyes.

"You look breathtakingly stunning Bella." He said and pulled me close.

"I could say the same, handsome." I laughed and tapped his chest.

He was wearing a suit with a green dressy shirt underneath. It brought out his eyes. Yep, green is definatly my favorite color on him.

"I think green is my favorite color on you." I blurted out.

He chuckled.

"Why is that, beautiful?"

I sighed. Might as well telll him.

"It brings out your eyes." I said quietly and traced under his eyelids with my fingertip.

He put his hand on the back of my neck and brought my lips up to his. Ah, theres my fireworks show.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too."

"AWWWW!!!" Rose and Alice sniffled.

"Come on lets go before they loose it." I said and grabbed Edwards hand.

He chuckled and walked with one arm tight around my waist.

He opened the car door for me and i slid in. He got into the drivers side and kissed my hand. We held our hands together on the center consol.

"So . . . whats you favorite color?" I asked hoping he woulndt notice where this was leading.

"Blue." He said suspiciously.

"Whats your favorite season?"

"Fall."

"Whats your favorite food?"

"Steak."

"Where are we going?" I asked casuly.

"To a . . . Wait!! No no no no no no no nice try!" He chuckled.

"Damn." I muttered and looked out my window.

Ten minutes later we pulled up to a very fancy restaurant. Marseille. It was the fanciest restaurant in New York.

"Wow." Was all i said once we walked in.

It was convered in diamond chandeliers. Everything in here was exquisite. And fancy.

"We've never been here. So i thought we could give it a shot." He smiled. All i did was nod and smile back.

The hostess led us to a secluded spot. I slid in one side of the booth with Edward facing me.

I looked around me admiring the place. Edward chuckled. "I take it you like it here?" He laughed.

I looked back and saw him looking at me intently. I blushed and looked down.

He pulled my chin back up gently.

"Dont hide your blush, its so beautiful." He said. I only blushed deeper. He chuckled and took my hand across the table.

The waiter came and took our orders.

"Does every guy we meet have to flirt with you?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Well, i didnt even notice him. I must be in love with the man across from me."

Edward broke out into a heartbraking grin.

Then the waiter reached over me to take my menu and "accidently" brushed my hand with his.

He set our meals in front of us and walked away. But of course he couldnt just walk away without winking at me.

I turned back to Edward and he had his arms crossed over his chest and had one eyebrow raised looking at me.

I sighed and unrolled my silverware from the cloth napkin.

We ate in a comfortable silence. Until . . .

"Bella, love im sorry its just like they dont even notice me here - holding your hand - and they try to get you to go home with them." He grumbled.

"Like i said, Edward i dont even notice them. I'm to in love." I sighed and smiled at him. It felt good to admit it and get it off my chest.

"With me right?" He asked jokingly.

"No." I said seriously. His face dropped.

"With bigbird." I said still serious.

"Not funny." He said sternly.

"No im serious. I just want him to take me away! We could have little birdies together! Wouldnt they be so cute! I can picture it now! Bella and Bigbird. Bigbired and Bella." I sighed dreamily.

He dropped his fork on his plate looking at me like i had seven heads.

I just looked at him seriously for like 5 seconds until i burst out laughing.

"God i love you so much Bella." He sighed and started laughing. Probably at my red face.

"Is everything to your liking?" The waiter asked me.

"Im perfect how about you, baby?" I turned to Edward. He winked.

"Im fine, love. Maybe we could get the check early tonight?" He winked obvious to the waiter.

"Thats sounds ravishing." I said lowly.

The guy turned to me.

"How bout desert, sexy?" OK now he was really pushing Edwards buttons.

"I can handle that." Edward said and winked.

The waitor walked away.

"Oh my god!" I laughed. Edwards face was red cause he was laughing so hard.

"We should find those pictures of us in the mall." I said.

"I printed them out somewhere. There in my appartment somewhere."

The waitor came back and gave Edward the check.

I gave him uppy dog eyes.

"NO." He said stubbornly.

"Please can i pay just half?" I pouted.

"Bella you know how hard it is to deny you anything." He struggled.

"Then give up." I stated simply.

"NO your not paying."

"Thirty percent?"

"NO"

"Twenty?"

"NO"

"Ten?"

"NO"

"The tip?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'P'.

He slid the bills into the little black folder and picked my hand off the table and held it while i slid out of the booth.

"Ugh." I grumbled.

"Sorry." He apppologized.

"Can i atleast see the reciept?"

"Fine since its done with." He chuckled.

"120 dollars!!!" I screached.

"Places are exspensive." He said simply. He started walking to the car. I just stood there.

He turned back around. Raising one eyebrow at me.

"I'll say!!" I stomped to the car.

We got in after he opened the door for me.

I gave him back the reciept.

"Do you want this? Though i dont think its bigbirds." He said.

He handed me the reciept. I looked at the back and there was the waitors phone number.

I threw it out the window.

"So you didnt want it?" Edward chuckled.

"It wasnt bigbirds!" I defended.

"Ha ha." He said without humor.

I took his right hand off the steering wheel and held it to my face.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He sighed.

I smiled i could never get tired of those three words.

"Way more than bigbird ever could." He added quietly.

"Where are we going?" I asked noticing we were going the opposite way of the appartments.

"I have a place i want to show you." He said. I nodded happily.

"Bigbirds not there." He added.

My smile faded.

"Your never going to let that go are you?"

"Well once you have your little birdies maybe . . . well no not even then." He chuckled.

I released his hand and crossed my arms over my chest.

His face fell. I rested my head on his shoulder, i couldnt stand to see him even the slightest bit sad. He smiled and rested his hand on my bare knee rubbing it.

Twenty minutes later we stopped on the side of the road.

"Uh." Was all i got out.

"Come on, beautiful." He said. I hadnt even noticed that he was standing at my door with it already open.

He took my hand and led to a path of stones that you walk on. We walked for about ten minutes and then he turned and led me off the path.

I looked at him curiously. He just grinned crookedly at me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

We walked a little further and then he lifted a big branch out of the way. He motioned for me to go under it and he quickly followed.

When we got passed branches and bushes i gasped. There was a small pond with a tiny waterfall fountain leading water into it. There were no trees around the pond so the moon had a perfect reflection on the black water. There were flowers all over the place. It was absolutely beautiful.

Edward let me go and i walked up to the edge of the water and sat down. I stuck my hand in it and it was warm. I could see a orange tiny fish fly by as my hand swirled in the water.

I could here Edward come up and sit next to me he wrapped both his arms around my shoulders and his chin on my head.

"This is so beautiful." I said in awe.

"Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you love." He said and kissed my temple.

"How did you find it?"

"I was walking thorugh here the night we met thinking about you. And i decided to go off the path. I just kept going until i heard water. I moved some rocks and found this place. Its classy, elegant, and beautiful just like you. I knew it was our place."

"I love you so much." I said and kissed him passionatly on the lips. He pulled us back so we were laying on the soft grass by the water. When we broke apart i rested my head on his chest.

"Not more than i love you." He said.

"I beg to differ." I argued. I felt his body shake from laughter under mine.

We just layed there together watching the moons reflection on the water.

"Bella? Can i ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course. Anything." I said still looking at the water.

"Do you want . . . marriage? Or a family?" He asked unsteadily.

"Yes i really do. I could imagine me as a mother." I said truthfully.

"Me too."

"W - would you want that with m-me?" He stuttered.

I looked up at him my chin resting on his chest.

I thought about this many times. I just never thought that Edward would want it with me. I wouldnt want children or marriage wih anybody else. I loved him with my soul. For eternity. I just stared at him. I didnt want to say yes if he didnt want it too. I didnt want to scare him away.

"What are you thinking?" He asked worried.

I started tracing under his eyelids.

"I keep thinking of how much i love talking to you, how good you look when you smile, how much i love your laugh." I started.

"I daydream about you off and on, replaying pieces of our conversations, laughing at funny things you said or did."

"I've memorized your face, and the way that you look at me . . . I catch myself smiling again at what i imagine, I wonder what will happen next time we are together, and even though neither of us know what the future holds, i know one thing for sure; your the best thing thats ever happened to me, and i love you more than anything in the world. Edward i do want a family and marriage, with you." I said. He was quiet through my whole speach. I was so nervous to what he would say.

He grabbed my face roughly and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was filled with love and passion.

"Do you love me enough to have those things with m-me?" I asked once we broke away.

"I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you, and sacrifice myself for you is i need be. Enough to miss you incredibly when were apart, no matter what length of time its for and regardless of the distance. Enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the worse of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and to never give up on us. Enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for me when you need or want me, and never, ever want to leave you or live without you. I love you so much." He said.

"Bella i cant explain my feelings for you because there so strong. There are no words in all of eternity to describe how much i love you." He finished. I found myself smiling like an idiot. Then a tear slid down my face at his words.

"Baby, dont cry." He said queitly and wiped the tear away.

"Im just so happy." I laughed quietly.

We layed there probably for another half hour.

"Bella i have somehting for you, for our anniversary." He said. I sat up off of him.

"Well, thats to bad i cant get mad at you for getting me something, because i got you something!" I pouted.

He smirked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long blue veltvet box. I pulled out his box from my clutch. His was almost the same but his was black suede instead of blue velvet.

"Open yours first." He said.

I agreed and pulled the top of the box open. Wow. I gasped at the the necklace he bought for me.

It was a silver heart that had the words - A Ma Vie Do Coer Entier - engraved in black on the outline of it.

"Its french. It says ' My whole heart for my whole life '." Edward said. He took it form me and clipped it together around my neck. Another tear slid down my cheek.

I silently gave him his present.

He opened it and i saw his eyes glaze over with tears. In his box were two dog tags that i had engraved. The first one: _Edward, you've woken me up inside. I feel complete with you._

The second one: _ I never want to spend a day of my life without you by my side. I love you. - Isabella._

There was the date we met on the back of the first chain. Then the day we became a couple on the second chain.

He looked up at me and a silent single tear fell from his right eye.

"Aww." I said and wiped it away. He clipped it around his neck and smiled.

"Bella i love you."

"I love you too Edward."

He kissed me passionatly.

"Thank you." We whispered at the same time making us both laugh.

He stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Its getting late, beautiful. We should hed back home." He smiled and i gave him my hand.

We started walking to the his car. A cold breeze went by and i shivered. Edward noticed and slid off his suit jacket and helped me into it. It was a long and warm on me. It smelt like him too. Definatly the best smell in the world.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anything for you, love." He said and kissed my temple. He wrapped his arm around me and finished our walk to the car.

He opened the door for me then got in.

I grabbed his hand and he kissed the back of mine.

When we arrived at his appartment he helped me get out of the car. After he closed the door her put his arms on either side of me on the door making me back up into it. I smiled, when he leaned in to kiss me. I swung my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. His hands went to my hips.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Ugh. I looked up and saw three papparazzi guys taking pictures of us.

"Lets continue this upstairs." I whispered annoyed into Edwards ear.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. We walked upstairs swinging our entertwined hands between us.

He unlocked the door and led me inside.

"Is anyone here?" I asked him.

"NO, i think there all gone for the night." He said.

I went over and leaned onto the back of the couch.

"Wonder why?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward stalked forward to me.

"Maybe so we could do this . . ." He said and brought his hand sup to cradle my face while kissing me.

"Maybe." I giggled and led him into the bedroom.

**Ok this chapter took me hours. Literally! So please review!! Tell me if you like it? Cause i really did like it alot.**

**Please and thank you!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds!!**

**P.s. Bellas necklace is on my profile its so beautiful. Along with her dress, shoes, earings, hair clip, and clutch. Go check them out!!!**


	7. Diamonds

**Bellas point of view**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

What the heck?

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh!" I screamed. I felt the bed shaking and turned over to look at Edward. He was covering his mouth with his hand to try to keep laughing at me.

He saw me glare at him and stopped.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Baby, i think thats your phone." He said trying not to laugh. I picked up my phone from out of my purse and checked out the number.

Unknown.

"Hello?" I sat up pulling the sheets with me to cover my body. I started playing with Edwards hair when he laid his head on my stomach.

"Bella?"

"D-dad?" I choked.

"Hey, baby girl." He said happily.

"Oh my god i havnt spoken to you in forever!" I said and let a few tears run over my lips. Edward sat up next to me and wiped them off.

"I know and i am so sorry i miss you honey. But your mother is gone tonight and so i figured i would call my daughter." He said sadly.

"Wait! You mean Renee hasnt _let_ you call me?" I asked pissed.

"Im sorry honey. I really am. Its just last time i called you we got in a huge fight and you and her fought." He said and i heard him sniff.

"Are you crying?" I chuckled and wiped some of my tears away.

"No." His voice cracked.

Edward got up and pulled his khaki shorts on.

He smiled at me and mouthed ' Coffee? '

I smiled and nodded my head yes.

I got up and put my clothes on.

"Dad, why doesnt she let you call me?" I asked and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Because of your desicions. But Bells, honey listen to me. I dont care what you do. If it makes you happy and heathy then go ahead shoot for the stars baby. But your mother is just strict and if i take your side - which i did - she'll get, well you know how she can get." He chuckled.

"So. You dont care what i do, you just want me to be happy?" I asked.

"Yeah, as long as your safe, not breaking the law - you know how police officers hate that - you have money to support yourself, and your happy. Bella thats all i truely care about."

"Then why the hell did you kick me out?!?!" I asked and slammed my coffee cup on the table.

"Your mother" He sighed, "She threatened to file for divorce and you know she was a lawyer she threatned to take you with her away form me since you werent eight teen yet."

"So you kick me out at seven teen instead of letting me stay with the witch till im eight teen?" I asked. Charlie burst out laughing.

"I truely have to thank you for that." I laughed with him.

"Bella i love you and miss you but your mother is home and -" He trailed off.

"I understand." I smiled sadly.

"Ok well i will see you soon weather your mother wants me to or not. And tell this Edward character that if he does naything to hurt my baby girl that i still have my gun and i still work with the police. Bye honey." He chuckled and hung before i could say anything back.

I hung up and went to open the shades.

The moon was huge and shining in threw the window birghtly. I had to cover my eyes for a minute to reajust to the light.

Edward came up behnd me and chuckled at me.

"It's funny how the night can make you blind." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me tenderly and rested his chin on my head while we both looked out at the moon. I instantly started crying.

Who does she think she is? She cant stop me from seeing my own father! Or talking to him!!

My hands were resting on Edwards chest and he looked down at me and smiled sadly.

"I just cant take it anymore." I sobbed.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. We layed down with me on top of him soaking his shirt with my salty tears.

"Im sorry." I laughed after i finshed crying.

"For what, love?" He asked and wiped away some tears that were still on my face.

"Well for ruining your shirt, and then for crying all night." I said and kissed his chest where it was still wet from tears.

"It can be washed. And you had a right to cry, its terrible what your own mother is doing to you." He smiled and kissed my nose.

"I love you." I said and kissed him.

"I love you to, baby." I loved when he called me baby it was so sweet. He told me once that he loved when i called him honey. It was cute.

_Two weeks later._

Tonight we were all going to Edwards concert. He was excited because he told me he wrote a song for me. He hoped it would help me feel better, that it showed me that whatever pain i feel, he feels.

I roll my eyes at this, but whatever.

We all were backstage and Edward was sitting on the couch with me i was rubbing his shoulders.

"Eddie Boy!! You should get them to order cheese cake back here!!" Emmett cheered as he stuffed food in his mouth form the snack table.

"Emmett close your mouth when your eating!" Rose scolded. He pouted and she kissed his lips.

"Jazzy! We should by some soveniers!!" Alice said dreamily as she was watching the concession stand.

"Alice, why would you want a sovenier of his concert when you have the real thing right here?" I asked and kissed his neck.

"Shopping." She said in a duh tone.

"Hey am i not good enough?" Edward pouted and put his head on my stomach as i played with his hair.

"Nope." She said and popped the 'P'

"Your good enough for me, honey." I said and kissed his lips.

"Hmm, thats good because im never letting you go." He said and grabbed my face in his hands to pull my lips to his.

"PDA!!" Emmett screached.

"Please, like you and Rose dont do anything worse in public public places." Jasper snorted.

"Whatever. " They both muttered.

"Edward your on in 30 seconds." His manager Rick said.

"Ok." He sighed and sat up.

"I love you, more than anything." He said and kissed my temple then went to the stage.

30 seconds later the music was starting and his voice carried through the building.

""Oh what the hell" she says, "I just cant win for losing"..  
and she lays back down  
Man there's so many times, I don't know what I'm doing..  
like I don't know now

By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes says..  
"its funny how the night can make you blind"  
but I can just imagine..  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
but if she feels bad, then I do too..  
So I let her be

and she says..  
"ooh.. I can't take no more"  
her tears like diamonds on the floor  
and her diamonds bring me down  
'cuz I can't help her now  
she's down in it  
she tried to best, but she can't win it  
aww.. to see them on the ground  
her diamonds falling down..  
way down

She sits down and stares into the distance..  
and takes all night  
And I know I could break her concentration..  
ohh, but it don't feel right

So by the light of the moon she rubs her eyes  
sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
and there's something less about her..  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
so I sit down and cry too..  
but don't let her see

and she says..  
"ooh.. I can't take no more"  
her tears like diamonds on the floor  
and her diamonds bring me down  
'cuz I can't help her now  
she's down in it  
she tried to best, but now she can't win it  
aww.. to see them on the ground  
her diamonds falling down

She shuts out the night..  
and tries to close her eyes  
But if she can find a light.. then she'll be alright..  
she'll be alright.. just not tonight..

and she says..  
"ooh.. I can't take no more"  
her tears like diamonds on the floor  
and her diamonds bring me down  
'cuz I can't help her now  
she's down in it  
she tried to best, but now she can't win it  
aww.. to see them on the ground  
her diamonds falling

oohh, I can't take no more  
her tears like diamonds on the floor  
but her diamonds bring me down  
'cuz I can't help her now  
she's down in it  
she tried to best, but now she can't win it  
aww.. to see them on the ground  
her diamonds falling down

i can't take no more.. diamonds on the floor.. no more..

No More.. no  
more.. Diamonds Falling Down..

i can't take no more.. diamonds on  
the floor.. no more.. no more.. no more.. no more..

Diamonds Falling  
Down Yeah Ehh.. i can't take no more.. no more..

diamonds on the floor..  
no more.. No More Diamonds, No More Diamonds..

Diamonds Falling  
Down.. No..No..No

I can't take these diamonds falling down."

Aww. One word, wow. Couldnt you do better than that Bella?

Just when i think i cant love him anymore. He proves me wrong.

He sang a few more songs and then he came back stage. I ran up to him and jumped on him. He caught my legs as i hitched them around his waist and kissed him.

"I take it she like the song?" He chuckled at the others.

"Well she got all teary on us." Rose said.

"I did not." I said and sniffed up more tears.

"Aw, baby dont cry." Edward said.

"Thank you." I sighed and got down.

"Well it all came to me the night your father called." He said simply.

We headed home cause Edward was exhausted. Atleast i could say i knew how he felt.

When we laid in bed he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest and his chin was on my head. I rubbed his back up and down.

"Thank you, you cant imagine how that feels." He said and kissed my head.

"Well i know how exhuasted i am after a show, so i know you must be to." I shrugged.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you two Edward."

**Short chapter believe me i know. But soon you'll find out why, sorry again its so late when i updated. But i promised one everyday if i get enough reviews!**

**So review lots and you will get the next chapter probably tomorrow morning. Possibly night though.**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds!!**


	8. How could i do that!

**Bellas point of view**

Today we all got letters in the mail. It was about the MTV music awards that are coming up next month in May. Alice, Rose, and I were going to announce the award for Favorite Male Artist. Which Edward was in the nominees for. When we go were supposed to be funny we go up there. We all had to make up speaches.

Jasper and Edward were announcing the winner for the award of Favorite Female Artist. Which i was nominated for but i probably dont even have a chance of winning.

They wanted me to do a song in the middle of the show. That would be so much fun! I've only watched the award show on T.v. and this would just be awesome.

"They want me to sing." Edward said.

"Oh, me too." I sighed and kissed his cheek. We layed dowqn on the couch. His head on my stomach and one of my hands playing with his hair.

"They want us to do a duet at the end of the show." He spoke quietly.

"No way! That would be awesome!" I shouted. He sat up and looked at me curiously.

"You really want to do a duet with me at the awards?" He asked.

"Of course. Wait do you want ot do one with me?"

"I wouldnt want to do one with anyone else." He smiled and kissed me.

"PDA!!" Emmett screached.

"Shut up! We are in our own home!" I said and threw the couch pillows at him.

"Ahh! Feather attack!!" He screamed and fell off his chair.

We all burst out laughing.

"I wonder why they want us to perform twice." I pondered out loud.

"Well duh Bella! You two are the most popular Artist out there if you show up, or perform then the show will get major popularity. Like it already doesnt though." She laughed.

"Hmm." Edward seemed to think about this.

"So we have to meet the dude for this thing later?" Jasper asked and waved his evelope in front of his face.

"Yep at 3:30. His name is James." They all looked at me like i was crazy.

"What? It says right here." I pointed to the bottom of my letter, "His phone number, address, email, and the time and place. Doesnt it say it on yours?"

"Nope." Rose popped the 'P'

"Oooh you better watch out Eddie looks like someone is into your woman." Emmett warned.

"What?!?! Come on! Just because he gave me his phone number, email, address-" I just stopped there cause i saw the smiley face that was winking at me next to his home address. My eyes went wide and everybody stared at me.

"What Bella?" Edward asked.

"Um, nothing." I said and went to refill my glass of hot chocolate.

"Let me see your letter." He said.

"Why? I mean you have your own." I said.

He came over to me and looked me in the eyes.

Damn me getting lost into those friggin green eyes! He had just enough time to snatch my letter out of my back pocket.

"A freaking winking face!!" HE screamed. Everybody started piling into the kitchen.

We all started laughing at him. But he looked totally pissed.

"Your mine!" He said to himself and walked out of the room.

"Oh boy, today should be interesting." Jasper chuckled.

I threw a couple of marshmellows at him.

"Hey watch the hair!" ALice screached and went to go fix his hair cause a marshmellow got stuck in it. She dragged him by his arm into her bathroom/beauty salon.

"Poor Jasper." Emmett sighed. I threw a couple marshmellows at him and laughed cause he caught each on in his mouth.

I went out into the living room and saw Edward staring out the body length window.

I went to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and my head on his chest.

He immedaitly hugged me back, tighter than usual.

"Im afraid ill lose you." He whispered.

I pulled his chin down to look at me.

"You always have me forever." I kissed him on his lips sweetly and turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"I love you more than anything Bella." He said and pulled me to the couch.

"I know and i love you the same way Edwardn- jealousy - pants." He chuckled and pulled me into his lap on the couch.

"So you want to see what we've been up to lately?" He asked and turned on the t.v. to the entertainment channel.

_Two days ago our favorite couple was seen at Westfield mall shopping around. But whats this we see around there necks?_ The lady said and zoomed in on a picture of us holding hands our necklaces we bought for each other visible.

_The two apparantly swapped gifts, Bella Swan is wearing an in graved shite gold heart, and Edward Cullen wearing sterling silver dog tags engaved by Bella. Aw is this cute or what?_

She told the camera what each necklace said and what the french words on my necklace said.

I havnt tooken mine off since ive gotten it. Well except for showers.

"How do they get this stuff?!?!" Edward asked bewildered.

"Face it, honey there good." I giggled and pecked his cheek.

_4:30 pm that day._

We were walking around central park. Edward was walking behind us pissed as hell. Ok so heres how it went.

When we arrived there we all shook hands with James. When he got to my hand he slowly kissed it 3 times. Yeah, not so good, exspecially since Edwards arm was about to crush my waist.

All through the meeting he was eyeing me up and down. His gaze lingering in certain places.

He winked at me several times through it.

And at the end he kissed my hand once more slipped his phone number in my palm, and winked at me. Oh! And dont let me forget what he said after he gave me his phone number.

"Just encase you forgot." UGH!

Edwards hands were in fists and i was pretty positive that if i were not to force him out of there before me then he wouldve killed the guy.

I walked over to him and tried to pull his fingers out of his palm. It didnt work and i got frustrated.

"Edward loosed up your damn fingers." I smacked his chest.

"No." He said sternly and kept walking, i tried it again, no such luck.

"Stubborn ass." I mumbled and walked away from him. I knew where this was going.

"Bella! Wait! Im sorry!" He said and grabbed me by my hips to turn me around to face him.

I kissed his surprised lips.

"Your forgiven." I laughed and took his hand in mine.

"Devious." He mused and slid his arm around my waist.

"OK! Me, Rose, and Bella are going to get our nails done!" Alice announced loudly.

"The queen has spoken!" Emmett murmmered.

She heard his and kicked his shin. Now he was jumping up and down in the middle of central park holding his shin.

"Damn pixie!" He screamed.

Me, ALice, and Rose just kept walking away from them leaving Jasper and Edward to a cursing huge Emmett.

I winked at Edward. He just stood there looking very unhappy.

"MAn, Bella you should give your man a happy pill." Alice chirped.

"OR maybe something else." Rose mumbled.

I looked at her them smacked her arm.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

They both laughed and dragged me into the nail salon.

**Edwards point of view.**

After we got Emmett to shut up we dragged him home. I was still angry about the whole James asshole thing but oh well we never have to see him again.

My phone rang when was sitting on my bed trying to write a new song for the awards. Thats just the thing though, a new song doesnt come form the brain, it comes from the heart, so i just have to wait and try to let the lyrics find me.

I looked at my cell and the caller Id read: Beautiful.

"Hello, love." I said.

"Hey, honey um ALice and Rose are dragging me around shops to go shopping for stuff for the awards. Even though its a month away!" She said the last part louder so Rose and Alice could here.

"So i probably wont be there till like 9:00." She sighed.

"Oh, well thats fine, have fun. " I said trying to cheer her up. My little non - shopaholic angel.

I heard her cover the mouth piece and say something to Alice.

"No we are not going in Victoria secrets!" She screamed.

"Yes, we are now come on!" Rose shouted. She sighed and moved her hand.

"Victoria secrets huh?" I asked.

"Damn you." She mumbled.

"Oh well, i cant wait." I chuckled.

"Shut up!" She said and giggled,

"AHH! No! Ok fine! Alice! Stop!" She screamed.

"Edward i have to go stupid pixie keeps throwing shoes at me."

"Ok. I love you Bella."

"I love you two Edward, bye."

"Bye." I sighed.

I never pictured someone loving someone so much. But i loved Bella to the end of the earth and i would do anything for her.

_Two days later._

I was walking through downtown trying to clear my mind. I wanted to write a song that was special and completely about Bella, my love.

A couple interviewers and papparazzi came up to me.

"Edward! Can you explain the sudden brake between you and Bella?" A woman asked. I looked at her like she had 7 ears.

"There is no brake." I said and walked away but she caught up to me.

"Thats not what this magazine says!" She said and held it up. I didnt even look at it.

"You shouldnt always believe what you read." I said irritated.

"Well then explain the cover picture!" She said. I came to a hault to look at the magazine.

There was my Bella hugging some skinny tall dude with dark brown short hair. His arms were hugging her around her mid section and she was kissing his cheek.

I started running back to my car. I hopped in and floored it all the way to Bellas house. Good thing she gave me and extra key because i wanted an explanation.

I could feel the hot tears boil up in my eyes but i didnt let them fall. I parked in behind Alices porshe. Her and Jasper were out with Rose and Emmett. Bellas car was gone so i would have to wait for her.

I unlocked her door and sat on the couch in the living room. I was just sitting there staring at the magazine feeling sick.

About twenty minutes later her car pulled up and she was walking up the porch and unlocking the door. She walked in but jumped when she saw me.

"Hi." She said. I didnt say anything back. I flipped the magazine over and set it on the coffee table.

"Whats wrong?" She asked and sat by me. I loved how she always cared. But it hurt to know it was all fake.

"Edward? What did i do?" She asked and shook my shoulder.

I flipped the magazine over and glared at her.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked and stood up away from her.

She was about to answer but i cut her off.

"How could you?! After all we've been through! After how much i love you how could you do this?!" I screamed at her. She looked taken back.

"Wait Wait Wait!" She screamed.

"You think im cheating on you?!" She asked.

"What the hell does the magazine look like Bella?!?!"

"Did you even read the article?" She asked.

"Hell no! I didnt want to read about how you were groping him in public!" I screamed.

She stood up and i could see the fire burn in her eyes. And Bella maybe innocent but at times she can be scary, and this was one of those times.

"Edward you should know me better than to cheat on you! I told you how much i loved you! Hell i would give up anything for you!!" She screamed. I just stood there.

"And you should know me a hell of alot better than to grope my fucking c_ousin_!!!!" She screamed and stalked out the door. I just stood there stunned.

I am such a jackass. How could i blame my angel of doing any of that?!?! What is the matter with me?!?!

"Bella!!" I ran after her but she was already speeding down the road in her car.

"Im so so sorry." I whispered and sank to the floor of her porch and let the tears flood down my face.

**Uh, yeah im a little nervous to how you guys will take this chapter, but trust me this was planned from the beggining, and this story is not even close to being done!!**

**So review! If you want to know what will happen at the awards...**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds!!**


	9. Interview

**Bellas point of view.**

_Two weeks later._

My mind still couldnt process the thought that he thought that i would ever think about cheating on him! I am just ouraged. Its ridiculous!!

I love him with my whole heart! Its his it always has been!! Why did he go and screw it up?

Damn! It was just my cousin!! He got adopted away from our family when he was 9 because my aunt died! I havnt seen him in 15 in years!!

"Fuck!!" I screamed sitting on the couch trying to write a new song to sing at the awards in two weeks.

"Bella? Were home!" Alice yelled and came into the living room looking for me, Rose right behind her.

"Oh, Bella!" They said and hugged me. I knew i looked like shit. Red puffy eyes, sweat pants and Edwards wrinkled shirt, no makeup, hair in a messy pony tail.

I started bawling again. Great.

"Bella shh, Shh." Alice said and rubbed my hair.

After i calmed down they were staring to talk to me normally again.

"So we have bad news and good news." Rose started.

"Bad news first." I grumbled.

"Ok so James is the host of the MTV music awards in two weeks. And he will be presenting you the award for Favorite Female Artist." Alice said.

"Alice we dont even know if i am winning yet and i highly doubt i am. Anyways, how is that bad news?" I asked.

"Bella its custmary for you to hug whoever the award presenter is." Alice said.

"Shit. Oh thats just perfect." I growled.

"As if he wont leave me alone as it is!" I grumbled and through the magazine i was readin across the room.

"Good news time?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Well, look here." Rose said and turned on the t.v. to the entertainment channel.

"Rose what are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just watch!" She commanded.

I saw Edward and his guy sitting across form each other. I realized he was on an interview. Probably about his new album.

"Rose-" I started but Alice of course interupted.

"Bella just shut up and watch it!!" Alice screamed. I cowered down in my seat and she turned the t.v. up.

_So tell me about your rapid split with Bella Swan._ The guy said to Edward.

_Well i did something terrible and we split up, thats all. _

_Your split is the main talk of the all over the place! You have to give us real news! Neither one of you have talked and we dying to know!_

_Fine you really want to know what happened? _Edward growled.

_Of course! We havnt seen Isabella in two weeks!_

_Well, i blamed her for cheating! I found the magazine of the picture with her hugging some guy on the front of it! I jumped to concliusions! I blamed her for it! I dont know how i could have been so stupid! She was the love of my life! Ugh! It was just her cousin!! _Edward whispered the last part to himself but we all heard it.

_So is there a chance that there will be another EdwardxBella or is it over?_

_I honestly dont know. I dont understand how she will take me back i was a jerk and i dont deserve her. She has one of the most wonderful, beautiful, purest souls and she is truely amazing i dont deserve her. And, hell, i wouldnt even take myself back! _

The camera went off of Edward and onto another girl reporter. But before it was off of him i noticed he still had on his necklace and dog tags i gave him.

_Thats it? Our favorite couple over for good? If it was true love between our stars then we should be expecting a hot scene between them soon. What will go down at the MTV music awards on May 31st though? Thats our main question!!_

I didnt realize i was crying again until Alice turned the t.v. off.

"Bella he loves you more than anything!_" _Rose said softly.

"He trashed himself on t.v. for you! That video was on youtube and it alrady got 30,000 hits!" Alice chuckled slightly.

"I know and i love him more than anything! Would i still be wearing this damn necklace if i didnt!?!?" I flipped the necklace out of his shirt and it shone brightly in the sunlight from the window.

"Come on Bella! We are getting you out of this house this instant! Get your damn ass hot and we are going shopping for dresses for the awards!" Rose screamed at me, she had this look in her eyes that said if i tried to objetc then she would bite me so i got up and went to get dressed.

I slipped on a purple dress with some velvet purple boots that match **(In my profile!! Its so pretty!!). **My hair was down around my face in curls. Eyeliner, mascara, lipgloss, blush, and some concealer to cover up the bags under my eyes have been applied by Alice and Rose. I looked into the mirror and i actually felt better and definatly looked better.

But i knew that was only because i saw Edwards face. Even though it was on t.v. on some dumb ass entertainment channel.

"Bella! You look so hot in that dress!" Alice gushed i rolled my eyes and put on my over sized sunglasses. I was prepared to meet hundreds of papparazzi and cameras today.

"Come on!" Rose said and pulled out of the door.

When we got to central park we walked around the stores looking for the 'right' dress. Oh! And shoes!

"Bella! Bella!" I heard from behind me. I turned around with a sigh. Papparazzi.

"Bella? Did you see Edwards interview?" One asked me.

"Yes." I stated simply.

"What do you think of it?" Another girl asked me.

"Um, it was very heartfelt, and alot like Edward." I said nervously.

"What do you say about the topic of you two and the picture?" She kept wanting answers. Now i no why Edward burst out on t.v. like that. They were starting to piss me off.

"I dont know. He should've let me explain. I havnt seen my cousin in 15 years, i guess he should of expected something. Because i told him i had no other family other than my parents. But Jacob was adopted away from my family so he didnt know!" I said.

Rose sinced my irritation and dragegd me away from the papparazzi.

We went into this little boutique that we have never been into before. It got me cheered up because i found my perfect dress, along with Rose and Alice. And ur shoes! Cant forget shoes!

When we got home, i was reminising on our anniversary. I rememebered what the necklace i gave him had inscripted in it. It told him he had woken me up inside.

Thats it!!!

See song lyrics come to me naturally!

I grabbed my notpad and scribbled down my new lyrics. They were for Edward.

_One week later._

My song was finished and edited. I just needed a perfect male voice for the small parts the i need him to sing. Emmett. Can Emmett sing? Well we will find out!

I asked Emmett and Rosalie to come over here and help me.

"Knock Knock!!" I heard a booming voice from my doorway.

"Bella ROO!!" He screamed and jumped on my bed and squeezed me tightly.

"So Bells what did you need?" Rose asked.

"Emmett can you sing?"

"I dunno everybody can cant they?" He asked confused.

"I wrote this song to Edward that explains whats on the engraved necklace i gave him, and i need a male to do a few sentences of it at the awards."

"Show me the money!" He said and i gave him the song.

"The highlited is what you would sing."

"Start there." He said and pointed at a verse.

I started to sing and Emmett came in when he was supposed to. It sounded perfect. Emmett had the rocker deep voice that this song needed.

"So will you do it?" I asked hopeful.

"Rosie can i help bewwa pwease?" He asked and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"YOu guys sounded great!" she gushed.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Of course your going to blow his socks off! But you have to let me pick your outfit and Alice do your make up!!" She squealed and hugged me after i nodded yes.

"Bella one more question. Um, what do you want from Edward? I mean do you want a public song or what? I really think you two are soul mates and i just want you both to be happy _together._" She asked.

"And appology." I stated simply.

"Appology?" She asked.

"Yes, when you love someone like i love Edward it doesnt take much to forgive him. I just want one heartfilled appology."

"Aww!" Emmett sniffed. Me and Rose smacked him on the back of his head.

"I am so gonna look pimpin at the awards!!" He boomed.

"This is going to be so freakinf fun!" I said.

"Im exited i get to see my big teddy bear singin on stage!!" Rose screamed and passionatly kissed Emmett.

"EWW! GET OFF MY BED!!" I screamed and ran from the room.

They both followed me to the living room and we sat and talked for a few hours until Emmett had to go back to his place. When Alice got back we told her the news and how excited i was and she was bouncing up and down with excitement.

**Short i know. Not realy my best chapter i know. But its just a filler. Next chapter is the awards!! I promise that it will be funny, exciting, and outrageous!!! Also that it will be a whole lot longer!!!**

**And that you will love it!**

**And i know this chapter kind of sucked but could you review please?**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds!!**


	10. Awards

**7 more reviews and we reach 100!!! Oh my gosh!!**

**So please review!!**

**The awards night . . . **

**Bellas point of view.**

Oh my god. I cant do this. I cant do this. I cant do this!!!!

"Bella relax you can do this!!" Alice said and smacked my butt.

"No! I cant. I have to sing with Edward! We havnt spoken since our fight. I c-cant!" I stuttered.

"Bella we all pitched in together to write a song made for you two! You are going to get on that damn stage and shake your ass off!!" Rose said sternly.

I gulped and sank back into Alices pink bathroom chair and let them finish my makeup and hair.

"Your done!!" Rose said and turned me around to look in the full body mirror. I gasped and hugged them tightly. I looked very pretty.

My hair was up in a simple bun with layers of it falling around my face. Simple makeup but very prominent. My dress was a royal blue and silky. It went to my fingertips and had diamonds and beads imbedded right under the bust and on the neckline. My shoes were silver and had a tiny bow on them.

Rosalies dress was dark red and the same length as mine. It was layed at the botton and had a pink satin stripe under the bust. Her heels were white and had a thick strap around her ankle.

Alices dress was emerald green, strapless, ruffled on the side with a square buckle in the middle under the bust, and a bow on the neckline. Her shoes were thick and black velvet. **(All of there outfits are on my profile!!)**

"We are ready." Alice announced and grabbed her clutch.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Bella cheer up! You are performing twice tonight! And you need to be more excited." Rose said as we got in the limo. Yeah, we had no choice but to go in a limo.

"Whatever." I laughed.

"See theres are giggly Bells!" Alice cooed.

Once we pulled up to the Awards place the driver opened our door and Rose and Alice stepped out. When I stepped out there were tons of flashes and i had to sign a few autographs, but then we were led together to the front row of seats. I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward sitting right next to ours. Goddamnit!

"BellaRoo!!" Emmett said and ran to me. I hugged him and then Jasper pulled him off to get to me.

"Bella i miss you." He chuckled.

"I feel the same." I sighed. I ignored Edward and sat down in my seat, Rose was on my left torwards the boys and Alice was on my right.

"Bella cheer up." Rose demanded. I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs. From the corner of my eyes i could see Alice wink at her. Oh no.

"Fine." They shrugged and started tickling my sides. I jumped up out of my chair laughing and holding my sides. I took this chance to look around the stadium. It was empty except for us six and some workers in the back.

"This place is huge." I whispered.

"Well, its nothing compared to where you perform at Bells." Emmett said in a duh tone.

"Ugh, whatever. Its always full, so i cant really tell how big it is."

"Showoff." Jasper coughed.

"Jackasses." I sneezed.

They burst into laughter, and Edward eyes were boring into me. Part of me wanted to look him straight in the eyes and ask ' What the hell are you looking at, heartbraker? ' Then another part of me wanted to jump him but, oh well.

"What time is it?" I asked looking at the stage.

"7:30 it starts at 8:00." Jasper said.

"Hmm. Im bored." I giggled.

"Figures, the famous people get bored first!" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and sat back into my seat.

"Harsh." He muttered.

"Emmett." I warned.

"BellaRoo."

"Emmett."

"Bellarina!"

"Stupid!" I yelled causing the workers to look at me.

"Ha you attrack attention like a bug and a light." Rose laughed.

"Uh."

"Bella your so impatient." Alice giggled.

I just ignored her and watched all the people file into the stadium.

"Oh! Look Beyonce!!" I squealed. I heard them laugh behind me.

"Your more famous then her Bella." Jasper pointed out.

"I dont care! Shes awesome!"

The show started after everybody was in their seats, James was the host and he already gave out a few awards. Me, Alice, and Rose were now waiting back stage cause we were presenting the next award, Favorite Male Artist.

"Ok, Presenting the award for Favorite Male Artists, is our girls, Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Mary Alice Brandon!" James said and clapped as we came out.

I think the stage was shaking from the noise and cheers from the audience. We walked up to the podium and scooted together to talk into the mic.

I was chewing on a lollipop, all part of our act. Alice snatched it from my mouth making sure everybody saw it even though this whole thing was being shown on the big screen t.v.s behind us.

"You did not just jack my lollipop." I said disbelieving.

"Chill, Bella. We need to present the awards and look your lips are blue!!"

"Silly, Alice, her lips arent blue from the lollipop." Rose said and winked at the croud. I saw Edward tighten his fist in his lap.

"Oh, Bella, you bad girl." Alice said and giggled. Then music came on from the speakers.

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend! _

"Ok, well that was a coincedence." I laughed and blushed slightly.

"Bella we want to play truth or dare!" Rose said.

"Ok?"

"Bells we dare you to sing a verse from the song Blame It by Jamie Foxx. Its about time you brought in some R&B!" Alice chirped.

I groaned when the music started. But as my planned dare i sang along.

_Let it out now, girl what you drinkin', gon' let it sink in  
Here for a weekend, thinkin', we can  
See where we could be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you're down I'd know it_

Fill another cup up, feelin' on your butt what  
You don't even care now, I was unaware  
How fine you was before  
My buzz set in, my buzz set in

Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

"I love that song!" Rose said into the mic. The place interuppted into cheers.

"Damn, Bella i think you rock as an R&B singer."

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Ok so now we dare you to-"

"Wait! I already did a dare!"

"Oh well. Now we dare you to announce who won the award for Favorite Male Artist!" Alice squealed.

"Ok. The winner for Favorite Male Artist is . . ." I opened the envelope and mentally slapped myself. "Edward Cullen!" I said trying to act excited. Which i was for him but not for me.

Edward got up from his seat and climbed the steps on stage. Rose handed him his trophy and he hugged them both. I hate my life. He came over to me and squeazed me in his arms. Before he pulled away he whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I almost broke down right there but Rose and Alice walked with me back stage. When he hugged me the audience 'Awwed'.

"Bella, your performing nex,t just calm down." Alice said and rubbed my back.

"Ok, im fine. Will you help me with my outfit?" I asked them. They nodded and we went into the back changing room.

"You look so sexy, Bella." Alice said happily. I just nodded.

I was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans that were torn, a black shirt that was flowing at the arms but waist tight at the hem a thick red belt on top of it, a pair of black pumps, a red hat with a black bow on it, and a pair of red gloves. My hair was straight and out of its bun hanging down my back.**(Outfit in profile!!)**

I saw Emmett and waved him over.

"You ready big bro?" I asked.

"Hell yeah sexy sis!" He boomed. The stage was pitch black and he went to the side of it. It was shaped like a T. I was on the top part, and then it stretched out like a runway.

"We all wanted some music to kick up the night, so here is Isabella Swan!!" James announced.

I walked to the end of the runway thing and sat on a black wood chair sitting crossed legged on it. The mic was in my hand and the music started. I hoped they liked this song, i know my fans have never heard it.

It started out slow and barely any music in the back. The lights flicked on and my ears hurt from the screams.

(Regular = Bella, **Bold **= Emmett)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

I stood up out of my chair and kicked it out of my way. Emmett came into view and started singing.

**(Wake me up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(I can't wake up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(Save me)**  
call my name and save me from the dark  
**(Wake me up)**  
bid my blood to run  
**(I can't wake up)**  
before I come undone  
**(Save me)**  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

**(Wake me up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(I can't wake up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(Save me)**  
call my name and save me from the dark  
**(Wake me up)**  
bid my blood to run  
**(I can't wake up)**  
before I come undone  
**(Save me)**  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
**without a thought without a voice without a soul**  
don't let me die here  
**there must be something more**  
bring me to life

**(Wake me up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(I can't wake up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(Save me)**  
call my name and save me from the dark  
**(Wake me up)**  
bid my blood to run  
**(I can't wake up)**  
before I come undone  
**(Save me)**  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside **  
(Bring me to life)

I was out of breath when the music stopped. Emmett was standing next to me grinning like and idiot. Rosalie was smiling at him then he blew her a kiss. I laughed at them and took a glance at Edward from the corner of my eye. He was smiling and i thought his eyes were kinda glazy looking, like wet tears. But i was always wrong.

I started walking backstage but Emmett kept bowing and blowing kisses at the croud. I stomped back out on stage and dragged him with me backstage, i could hear the croud laughing at us.

"Emmett!" I scolded.

"What?!?! They loved us!" He said innocently. I rolled my eyes at him and we walked back out to our seats, i didnt even bother to change back into my dress.

"Lets give it up for Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock!" James said and then walked off stage.

Edward and Jasper walked together on stage and envelope in Edwards hand.

"Jasper i think your girlfriend is a tinkerbell inpersonater." Edward chuckled into the mic. I giggled and nudged Alice.

"Well atleast im not some rockstar wanna be." He shot back.

"How am i a wanna be?"

"You just are!"

"Great logic." He snorted.

"You wanna go?" Jasper said and stood in Edwards face.

"No, i would feel bad when i hurt you bro." Edward said and patted his back. Jasper snorted and patted Edwards back extra hard.

"Well why dont you just announce the winner for Favorite Female Artist." Jasper grumbled.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"And the winner for Favorite Female Artist is . . . Isabella Swan!" Edward said excitedly. I almost had a heart attack, i honestly didnt think i had a chance at winning any award.

I walked up onto the stage and hugged Jasper, then Edward, he held me tighter and longer than Jasper. But i was never one for complaining.

I walked up to the mic trophy in hand.

"I think they sound like and old married couple." I giggled and motioned to Edward and Jasper standing behind me. The croud laughed and clapped at me.

"Wow i honestly cant thank you enough for this award." I did my speech and walked off backstage with Edward and Jasper behind me.

"Bella!!" Alice screached and jumped on me.

"I told you! You won! You won!!" She cheered.

"I cant believe it!" I sighed.

"Told you." Rose said smugly.

"Come on." I laughed as we walked back to our seats.

"More music? Huh i think i can do that!" James announced.

"Give it up for Edward Cullen." He said and walked off.

The lights were in Edward, he was sitting on a tall stool and a guitar in his hand, lips at the microphone and stand.

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

_  
This time I think, I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah, sorry

I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

I'm sorry, baby  
I'm sorry, baby  
I'm sorry  


He stared at me all through his song, i had a single tear go down my face but i quickly wiped it away before anyone could see. Besides Edward, he saw it and he knew he caused it.

Wow what an appology. I hated how much i loved him, it was painful. The only thing i was sure of was that he wanted to get back together. And that enough made my heart beat agian.

He walked off stage with one last glance at me.

"You ok?" Rose whispered in my ear.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

"I told you he would appologize." Alice whispered.

"Yeah, you did. And he did. And it was better than i expected i will give him that."

"But will you give him you?" Rose asked.

I ignored her and watched the rest of the show.

When it was coming to an end, Me and Edward got up silently and walked backstage. I didnt say anything to him i just stood there nervously waiting for James to signal us to go on the stage.

James came backstage to talk to us.

"Bella! How are you?" He asked and hugged me.

"Good. Nervous." I said quietly

"The Isabella Swan nervous? I find that hard to believe." He laughed and patted my arm.

"Edward!" He said and shook Edwards hand.

"James, its good to see you." I noticed the tension in his voice and giggled, they heard it and turned to me.

"Something funny?" James laughed.

"Huh? Oh no! Nothings funny." I said and held my lips together. It turned away so they couldnt see me.

"Oh good. Cause your on in 50 seconds." Ok nothing was funny anymore it was all covered with nervousness.

James left to go introduce us and i started running my hands through my hair.

"You look beautiful." Edward said. I turned to him and rolled my eyes. I wasnt mad at him anymore. Its like i said when your in love with someone like i am with Edward, there is absolutely nothing that can keep you mad at him. Only if they did something bad. Edward just accused me falsely. But i had a bad day and so did he.

"You always say that."

He shrugged and looked away.

"We have a little surprise to end tonight show for you guys, so please welcome Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen for there duet!" James said. The croud got even louder if that was possible.

I walked on stage from one side and Edward walked on from the other side, we both had mics in our hands.

**(**Edward = **Bold. **Bella Underlined Both = **Underlined and bold.)**

**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that you told me not to believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
**  
**I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
**  
**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me **  
_  
_While looking through your old box of clothes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room 

  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  


**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
**  
The bed I'm lying in is getting colder _  
_**Wish I never would've said it's over **  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older _  
_**Cause we never really had a closer  
**This can't be the end _  
_  
**Yay yay yay **

**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes _  
_**And I think you should know this **  
You deserve much better than me   
**(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)**

We stepped closer singing together. I didnt think about what it would be like singing on stage with Edward but it was better than singing by myself. Sensational.

We were about an inch apart and his hand was on my cheek, we got caught up in our own little moment staring into each others eyes, that i hardly noticed the croud cheering.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Oh did i want to. I forgave him, i did. I just wanted him mine again, to pretend this never happened.

He leaned down to my ear.

"Im sorry." He whispered.

"Your forgiven." I whispered back and crushed my lips to his. It was about 5 seconds long but i felt like we poured everything we had into it. When we pulled apart we were both smiling like idiots and the stadium i swear was shaking from the whoop calls and the cheering/clapping.

"Wow i dont remember if i was wearing socks or not but if i was they just blew them off!" James announced into the mic.

When we got backstage Edward spun my around and pressed his lips to mine. Our lips moved together, i poured out how much i loved him in this kiss. My hands were around his neck and his on my hips. I needed to breathe but ignored it. I pulled back when i heard several clicking noises.

I turned around my hands still in Edwards hair and saw 3 papparazzi getting the probably million dollar shots of me and Edward ending our fued.

"How'd they get in here?" I asked.

"Dont know." He whispered and captured my lips agian. I pulled back after awhile and smiled. He grabbed my hand and walked us out to our seats. Rose scooted over and so did Jasper so we could sit next to each other.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Whatever." I snorted.

"You think im lying?"

"No i just think your baised."

"Baised am i?"

"Yep." I giggled.

"Your so beautiful." He said and pecked my lips.

"Baised." I coughed and laughed.

"I will make you see. I promised you the first day we met, and i will keep it."

"Hmm." Was all i said and intertwined our hands together. Where they would be forever.

**Wooohoooo!!! YaY! They are back together! Sorry if this was fast. But i just couldnt stand them fighting for so long!!**

**Review! I only need 7 more till one hundred!!**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-MidnightBlueDiamonds!!**

**P.s. All the songs in this story belong to there owners and Twilight Belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!**


	11. Edwards BirthDay

**Bellas point of view**

_June 19th._

Edward and I are back together and frankly i think we are better than ever. We worked everything out, i explained the whole cousin thing to him and he understood.

Today Rose, Alice, and I are lying out in the sun by the pool in our backyard. Alice insisted we hae one biult in about a year ago. Its so damn hot in New York in the middle of summer.

"Turn it up!" Alice called to Rose. She was playing with her Zune and hooking it up to our stereo.

"Ow!" She yelled when she turned it up, the volume was on one hundred.

I giggled and dove into the pool. When i came back up they were watching me intently.

"What?" I asked and climbed the steps.

"Nothing, but Bella girl! You still got it!" Alice squealed.

"Got what?" I asked slowly.

"Your swimming." Rose said in a duh tone.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Ms. Swim Team Captain in highschool!" Alice bounced up and down.

"Whatever." I laughed and layed down on my big baseball glove float.

"Edward will be pleased." Rose joked to Alice.

"Oh yeah." She giggled.

Rose swam under my float about 10 minutes later and flipped it over.

"Ahh! What the hell?!" I asked as the cool water shocked me.

"You looked hot!" Rose defended.

"Oh i know!" I joked.

"Cocky!" Alice coughed.

"Shut up!" I yelled and grabbed her leg pulling her into the pool.

"No! Not the hair!!" She squealed. When she came back up she looked like a wet drowned cat.

"Here kitty kitty." I giggled.

"You are so dead!" She laughed and chased me out of the pool.

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice call from the house.

"Aahhh!!" I yelled as Alice chased me around the hot tub.

We came to the edge of the pool and I jumped and did a double flip into the pool away from her. I swam to the shallow end and popped up laughing my head off.

"Hah!" I yelled to Alice.

"Damn!" A booming voice said in awe from behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Edward bent down to look me in the face.

"I cant even do that." He said.

I giggled and boosted myself out of the pool. Edward looked me up and down.

"See something you desire?" I laughed.

"Maybe." He shrugged and hugged me.

"I got you all wet."

"Oh well, guess that means i have to go swimming to."

"Your right." I said and pushed him off the edge of the pool, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in with him.

"Hey!" He scolded.

"What? You looked _hot._" I giggled when he picked me up bridal style swinging me around.

"I could say the same thing." He laughed and kissed my lips.

"Touche." I sighed.

"Emmett! Dont you dare!!" Rose said angrily. I looked over and Emmett hand Rosalie slung over his shoulder at the edge of the pool about to jump in.

"Ha! Emmett do it!" Me and Alice cheered.

He jumped in the pool with only his boxers on and Rose on his shoulder. When they came back up she slapped him on the head.

"Rosie, baby. You were already wet."

"Too bad!" She hissed and got out.

I started undoing the buttons to Edwards shirt.

"Undressing me are you?" He mused.

"Yep." I said with my tongue between my teeth. He chuckled and set me down.

I finished undressing him and set his clothes on the side of the pool.

"I really like this bothing suit on you." He whispered in my ear. I was wearing a red halter bathing suit top and a pair of brown swiming suit bottoms with a little skirt over it.

"Good." I said and kissed his lips passionatly.

"So its your birthday tonight." I started once we layed in the baseball glove float together spinning around the pool.

"Dont bring it up." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I hate my birthdays like you hate yours." He said and wrapped his arms around my dripping waist.

"Oh." I said amused.

"Dont get me anything." He added.

"To late." Alice sang.

"Bella." Edward groaned.

"Its your birthday!" I defended.

"Ugh. Fine. But if its expensive I will not exept it." He warned. Crap, well he doesnt have to know if it is expensive or not.

I just shrugged and ran my hands through his hair.

We all joked around in the pool for 2 hours, then Alice dragged me and Rose out to do our hair and makeup. We are going to dinner for Edward tonight, then tomorrow we will let him decide what to do.

After 2 torturous hours of Bella Barbie we were all ready to go.

I was wearing a a strapless black dress with a white satin ribbon under the bust. My shoes were white and had diamonds on the straps.

Alice was wearing a bright pink babydoll dress with a pink ribbon also under the bust. Her shoes were pink to match the dress, they had several straps criss crossing up to her ankle.

Rose was wearing a dark purple strapless dress that flowed out under the bust. Her shoes were purple and they had straps that looked like buckles on her ankle.

**(Dresses and Shoes on Profile!!)**

We walked out to the living room together and the boys jaws dropped to the floor, it was actually quit amusing.

"Hello, love." Edward said and squeazed me in his arms. He looked absolutely stunning in his white dress shirt and black pants.

"Hi." I said.

"You look stunningly gorgeous." He said and kissed me sweetly.

"I could definatly say the same." I giggled and poked his chest.

He took my hand and placed it on his arm and smiled at me.

"Where we goin?" Emmett asked mouth full of food.

"To a fancy restaraunt so stop stuffing your face!" Alice scolded.

Edward drove me in his car alone, while the rest were in Alices porshe.

"Your quiet tonight." He noted.

I shrugged. To be honest i was worried about him liking the gift i got him. It was a 14k solid gold watch.** (On my profile!) ** It called Edwards name to me when i was in the jewelry store.

"What wrong?" He asked and put his hand on my knee.

"Nothing, just happy its your birthday and all." I said lying. He looked at me and I smiled. He didnt by it but he let the subject drop.

He opened my door for me when we got to the restaraunt and he took my hand.

There were papparazzi all over the place.

"So much for a nice quiet restaraunt." Rose hissed.

"I know." I sighed and Edward tightened his arm around me.

"Just ignore them." Jasper said soothingly and patted Alice on the back.

"How can we? There so freakin annoying!" Emmett whispered angrily.

"Well just punch them in the face." I shrugged.

"Woohoo! Alright! I got permission!" He yelled.

"Oh god." I groaned.

Edward was shaking with quiet laughter next to me.

"Whatever i dont know you." Rose said directed at Emmett.

"Rosie Posie!" He whined.

"Em, shut up." Edward chuckled.

"Meany birthday boy!" He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mature." I snorted.

"Blah!" He stuck his tongue out at me.

When we got into the restaurant we got a circular booth in the back where it was private. Edward pulled out my chair for me and held my hand while we ordered our food and drinks.

After we ate it was present time. We brought all the presents to the restaraunt. Emmetts idea, dont ask.

"Glow in the dark boxers?" Edward questioned with one perfect eyebrow raised looking at the underpants in his hand.

"Yeah! Dude, there so cool!" Emmett said.

"Um, thanks Em." Edward said and put them back in the box. I giggled quietly but Emmett heard me.

"Well, Bells there for you as much as for him." He said and wiggled his eyebrows. I blushed and sank down in my seat. He started laughing at me and I wanted to get him back.

I leaned forward to Emmett with my elbows on the table.

"Do you honestly think he will be wearing boxers or anything else tonight?" I smirked at his shocked expression.

"Burn." Edward coughed.

"Oooh!" Rose and Alice said and laughed.

Emmett just kept picking at his food.

"Oh my god he is silent." Jasper said in awe.

"Shut up." Emmett growled and flung a peice of lettuce at Jasper.

"Ok!" I laughed and stopped the food fight about to arrupt.

"So its Bellas turn." Rose said.

"Right." I said and trailed off. I took the square neetly wrapped in Emerald shiny paper box out of my purse and handed it to Edward.

He unwrapped it and took the lid off the box. He twirled the watch around in his hands staring at it.

"Bella I love it! Its perfect, how did you know I needed one?" He asked and kissed my cheek.

"Well Emmett and Jasper said the one that you used to wear was just a simple one you bought yourself. This one just screamed you. Do you really like it?"

"I really love it." He said and kissed me.

"Good cause it was 6000 dollars." Emmett chuckled quietly. Alice slapped her hand on her forhead, Jasper looked angry, Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head, and Edward almost spit out his drink.

"W-what?" I scooted over to the corner of my chair and picked at the hem of my dress.

"Um, nevermind." Emmett said quickly.

"No no! I heard you. 6000 dollars?!?!" He said, i could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head as i gazed out the window.

"Bella look at me." He said sternly. I sighed and turned to him.

"You werent supposed to know." I said quietly.

"Yeah, but _6000 dollars?"_ He said outraged.

"Uh huh." I said lookin down at the marble coated table.

"Bella i c-cant except this." He said shakily.

"Yes, you can." Alice yelped.

"No! Its too expensive!" He whisper yelled.

"Damn it Edward just take it! It took her forever to get it perfect!" Rose screamed.

"Wait! What do you mean 'to get it perfect'?" He asked. I stood up and stormed off to the bathroom. I sat on the floor against the door so i could here their conversation.

"She had it detailed! She picked out every little detail of it separatly." Alice sighed.

I walked back out there and stood at the edge of the table.

"Can we leave now?" I asked sternly avoiding any eye contact with Edward.

"I think that would be best." Jasper said and they stood up and we walked to the car. I opened the door to the volvo by myself and sat down in the dark waiting for Edward to get in. He got in silently, we sat there for a couple minutes while he was thinking. When he started the car we went a different way than either one of our houses. I was to, well i dont know what i was, but i didnt bother ask where we were going.

I wasnt mad, or angry i was just i guess overwhelmed. I didnt plan on him ever finding out the price of the watch. I knew he would flip out. But i wanted to get him something special, something nobody else would ever have. Its not like i didnt have enough money for it.

We pulled over to the side of the road by a forest and Edward walked over and opened my door.

"Where are we?" I asked as i got out.

He chuckled quietly.

"Love, im surprised you didnt recognise it. Its our meadow." He said and grabbed my hand. As we traveled through the forest and off of the trail i avoided looking at him or speaking.

When we entered our meadow it was more beautiful than i could have conjured up in my mind. I sat by the pond and swirled my hand in the warm water.

I felt him sit by me and wrap his arms around me and his head on my shoulder.

"Bella im sorry i didnt mean to make you angry, its just so expensive." He said and nuzzled my neck.

"Im not angry." I sighed.

"Bella i love the watch, mostly because its special and picked out by you." He smiled looking out of the air.

"Then just except it."

"I did. And this means i am getting you something so beautiful and incredible for your birthday, and you will except it and be happy without complaining about the price." He said seriously.

I groaned and layed back on the grass. He crawled over me and straddled my waist. He grinned at me.

"Your so beautiful in the moonlight." He said and kissed me.

"Want to go home so i can give you your _other _birthday present?" I smiled evily.

"Did it cosy money?" He laughed.

"Nope. This one is _all_ me!" I giggled and ran to the car with him behind me.

**YAY! New chapter! There should be another one up very soon. If you Review it will be sooner! I changed my pename by the way, just incase you didnt notice.**

**Review!**

**Please and thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I need ideas for Bellas birthday present!!**


	12. Phone calls just arent enough

**Bellas point of view**

_June 20th Edwards Birthday_

I woke up and saw Edward sleeping peacefully next to me, both arms tight around my waist holding me to him. I slowly maneuvered out of his grasp and replaced it with a pillow.

I looked back at him and saw a worry creese between his eyebrows when he tried to pull the pillow closer and it was all sqiushy against him. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

Quickly I hopped in the shower and pulled on some grey skinny jeans, a red baby doll tank top, and a pair of red sandels. My hair was in its natural curly state down my back, and I had mascara and a little red lipgloss on my lips. I wanted to look extra good for him on his birthday.

Rose and Alice helped me make a huge breakfast for him, Emmett and Jasper came out later and sat the table.

I quietly tiptoed in my room and saw Edward threw the pillow off the bed and was cuddling up to my side of the bed. I didn't ever think I could love somebody as much as I loved Edward, but I loved him more than anything in the world. He was my world.

"Edward." I whispered and kneeled down by his head running my hands through his hair.

"Edward wakey wakey." I cooed.

"Edward!" Ugh. I knew he was awake. This was payback for the whole pillow thing.

"Dont make me go to drastic measure, honey." I said and slapped his arm. The side of his mouth tugged up slightly.

"Fine." I shrugged. I pushed him over on his back and crawled up and straddled his wiast. I dipped down and pressed a long lingering kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss and I slapped his chest.

"Faker." I pouted. His eyes flickered open and he grinned at me.

"Well your the one who put a _pillow_ in my arms, I had the weirdest dreams." He said looking off into space. I dipped down and kissed him passionatly again.

"Happy birthday." I whispered and layed on his chest. He played with my hair and kissed my head.

"Indeed it is." I giggled on top of him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, my Bella." He said and pulled my chin up to kiss him.

"Woah! Enough of that! Can we please eat now?!?!" Emmett whined from the doorway.

"Oh, by the way I made breakfast, so get dressed and meet us out there. I told Emmett we couldn't eat until you were there." I said and climbed off of him.

He pouted and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I made french toast." He got straight up slipped some shorts and a shirt on.

"Now thats the spirit." I clapped. He just hugged me tightly and picked me up bridal style.

"Put me down!" I whined.

"No. Its my birthday."

"Hmmph." I slouched into his arms taking in his scent.

"Plus you know you like it when I carry you."

I just shrugged and buried my face in his neck.

"Ha. I knew it." He chuckled and sat me down in a chair at the dining room table.

"Eddie boy! Your here! Can we eat now?"

"Of course, Emmett." I laughed.

"Stop calling me that." Edward warned.

"Your no fun on your birthday." Emmett grumbled.

"So speaking of birthday what do you want to do today?" I asked and held his hand on my knee under the table.

"Well, i was speaking with my mother and she wants to meet you. So I was thinking we could all go to my parents house." He smiled at me.

"I would love that! I've only spoken to Carlisle and Esme on the phone I cant wait to meet them!" I said excitedly.

"All? All of us can go?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, my mother would love to have a houseful of people again." He said taking another bite of french toast.

"Yay! Road trip!" Alice squealed.

"Oh no!" Me and Rose groaned. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Dont worry its only about 4 hours away." He said outloud then whispered in my ear.

"You will be riding with me, _alone." _I giggled and looked back to my plate.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled.

"Well you four can ride together and I will go with Edward. Good? Ok good! End of discussion!" I said quickly and grabbed Edwards and my empty plates.

"Ugh." Alice sighed.

Edward came in and started helping me with the dishes.

"I got them, you go relax its your birthday." I said and pushed his hand away.

"Exactly its my birthday so I want to help." He said and returned to washing the dishes whilst I dried.

After a short silence of washing dishes I felt the need to ask something.

"Do you think your parents will like me?"

"I think they will absolutely adore you." He grinned.

"Why?"

"Because your beautiful, intellegent, funny, considerite, kind, and caring." He said and stroked my cheek. I blushed and looked down.

"Anyways they already love you. My father say that Esme absolutely glows when she talks to you on the phone, and my mother says the same thing about my father." He chuckled.

I smiled slightly and he wrapped his strong arms around me tightly.

"Dont worry, love." He said and kissed my head. We stood there hugging each other for awhile in silence until he broke it.

"Yep, so much better than the pillow." He sighed and kissed my lips sweetly. I giggled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and set me on the counter standing between my legs.

"Your so beautiful Bella." He whispered against my lips.

"Your so baised."

"I will make you believe. It will be my mission in life!" He swore.

"Thats your mission in life?" I teased.

"Well that and to marry you, the love of my life, and to have a children with you." He smiled into space.

"No fair! You stole my mission in life." I pouted.

"We can share my love." He whispered and kissed me.

"Dude! You guys cant go 30 minutes without sucking each others faces." Emmett laughed. I heard Edward groan.

"You cant go 30 minutes without ruining the mood." He sighed and helped me down from the counter.

"Yep. Anyways, Alice wants to know when we are leaving."

"What time is it?"

"About 10:30."

"We can leave at noon so we can get there early and have dinner with them." I suggested.

"I thinks that sounds perfect." Edward agreed.

"I have to go get ready!!" Alice yelped from the living room.

"Cause we dont have an hour and a half." I said sarcastically.

"Come on love. Lets go." Edward chuckled and led me to our room.

We packed an extra pair of clothes just encase we needed them. We werent spending the night but with Emmett there you never know.

"I cant wait until we get there!" I gushed as Edward opened the passenger side door for me.

"Yep, Esme will just love you." He chuckled before he closed my door and got in the drivers side.

We were leading the others to Edwards parents house, they were all in Roses BMW.

After about 30 minutes on the interstate the rearview mirror started beeping, signaling that he had a call.

"Emmett." He guessed.

"Hello?" He asked and pressed the little red phone on the mirror.

"Hey Eddie!"

"Emmett what do you want?"

"Im bored!" He whined. I giggled at him.

"You've been driving for 30 minutes!" Edward said exasperated.

"Dude! Im bored! Driving for 4 hours isnt that intertaining." He whined.

"Goodbye Emmett."

"Bye Eddie boy!" Then Edward hung up on him. I was laughing uncontrolably next to him.

He just shook his head back and forth sadly.

An hour later and we were silent throughout the whole ride. I was thinking intently about Edward and I. I was absolutely positive that I would never want anyone else in my lifetime. I wanted to start a family with him, I wanted to marry him, I wanted anything as long as it was with him. I just didnt know his feelings.

He reached over and grabbed my hand entertwining our fingers on his knee.

"Whats wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing, im just thinking."

"About what, love?"

"Things." He sighed unhappily that I wouldnt tell him.

"What are you thinking about. Your awfully quiet over there." I questioned.

"I was thinking about us." I swear he was reading my mind!

"What about us?"

"Well, just a bunch of things." I nodded for him to continue.

"Bella, do you ever want to get a house together? Not anytime soon if you dont want to, but I mean it is something to think about." He said quickly.

"I think you just read my mind." I giggled. He looked at me curiously.

"I would love to get a house with you Edward. I would pay half though."

"No."

"Yep."

"Bella." He warned.

"Edward." I mimicked.

"How about I buy the house and you buy the things that go inside it." He said defeated.

"Works for me!" I said cheerily.

"Like I can ever say no to you." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked smirking.

"Nothing, love." He said sweetly trying not to laugh. I swatted his arm.

"Sure."

"Do you want a big house or a little one?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"I dont know, honestly I think a big one would be great. Then we would have extra rooms for guest."

"Or children." I heard him whisper.

"Yeah, or that." I said.

"How many do you want?"

"Hmm. Three sounds nice." He broke out into a huge grin.

"Thats what I was thinking too." He said excited.

"Do you want a big house?"

"Anything you want, I want. But if I did have to choose, I would say yes. A few extra rooms can always be a good thing."

I smiled out the window.

"Do you have any places in mind?"

"I have seen a few places." He said not looking me in the eye. I knew somehting was up, I raised my eyes in questioning but he just shrugged it off.

"Mm hmm." I mumbled and turned back to the window. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was grinning hugely.

It was about 2:30 when we pulled over for gas, and to get food or drinks.

"What do you want?" I asked Edward as he was pumping gas.

"Pepsi, please." He said and pecked my lips.

"Okey dokey." I said and skipped inside with Alice and Rose.

I got a purple gatorade and Edwards pepsi, while Alice and Rose were still getting there drinks I snuck around to the candy aisle. I snatched Edwards favorite - Three Musketeers - and my favorite - Watchamacallit hersheys candy bar - and us three went up to the cashiers desk.

"Candy craving?" Rose asked.

"Hey dont look at me like that missy!" I scolded and pointed to the Snickers and Recees Peices in her and Alices hands.

"Touche!" Alice sang.

"Oh my god! Your Isabella Swan!" The young teenager at the cashier desk exclaimed happily.

"Hi." I blushed.

"I love you songs! I wish I had your voice. Please can I have your autograph?" She said and handed me her nametag.

"Of course." I laughed.

"Whats your name?"

"Jessica!" **(Oh! Look now! Jessica worshiping Bella! I had to put that!)**

"Here you go Jessica." I smiled and handed her the money and nametag.

"Thank you! Oh my god Lauren is so not going to believe this!" She gushed.

"Bye." We laughed and walked out to the cars.

I waved the candy bar in Edwards face. He eagerly grabbed it.

"Am I good or what?" I laughed.

"Your too good for me." He said sencerily and kissed me. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Now I think we should go because I already got recognised and people are starting to stare." I said quickly and got in the car.

"Good call." He said mouth full or candy bar and pulled out of the gas station.

"So who recognised you?"

"Jessica, she was the cashier." I shrugged.

"Wow. My famous little rockstar." He cooed eating his candy bar.

"Shut it." I giggled and unwrapped my Watchamacallit.

"Wanna bite?" I asked.

"I've never tried them." He addmitted.

"Here try it." I gave him a bite.

"Mmm! I think I like that better than mine!" He said and whiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Ha! Too bad Eddie boy!" I laughed and snatched it form him.

"Dont call me that." He grumbled.

"Sorry Emmetts getting to me." I giggled.

"Its fine I love you anyway." He sighed.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. He chuckled and turned the radio up.

"I shouldve brought my Debussy Cd." I pouted.

"I know, I didnt think about about it either." He patted my knee and kept his hand there. I leaned on the middle box thing between us and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you to my Bella." He kissed the top of my head and grabbed my hand.

I drifted off to unconsciousness for the rest of the drive and was awoken by Edward.

"Bella, love, were here." He said and kissed my hand.

"Ok." I murmered sleepily making him laugh.

He took my hand and led me up the porch steps with the gang behind us. He knocked on the door three times and a beautiful woman with carmel colored wavy hair opened it and hugged Edward tightly.

"Mom, this is Bella." He gestured to me. Before I said anything she had me in a tight hug that I returned gratefully.

"Its so nice to meet you Esme, it wasnt enough just talking on the phone." I smiled.

"Oh Bella! I counldn't wait to see you! Edwards descriptions of you dont do you justice! Your so beautiful!" And she hugged me again while I blushed a million shades of pink. They croud behind us was cracking up at my face.

"Be quiet!" I laughed.

"Esme, this is Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice." I gestured to each one of them, she smiled and hugged them all.

"Come in!" She said pulling Edward and I inside.

"Wow, Esme your house is absolutely beautiful." I said in awe looking at the amazing insides of there house.

"Oh my god! I love this place!" Alice gushed and skipped all over the place.

"Did you design it?" Rose asked.

"Yes, she did all of it." Edward said smiling.

"Wow." Was all I could for out of my mouth and smiled at her.

"Carlisle! There here!!" She said loudly and a man with short blondish brown hair came and pecked her on the cheek.

"Edward." He smiled and hugged his son.

"Dad, this is Bella. And the rest of the people over there are weird hobos we picked up along the way." He chuckled. I burst out laughing as Alice stood there with her hands on her hips looking furious.

"I am one good looking Hobo then!" She stomped over to him.

"Chill, pixie." He laughed.

"Bella its so nice to meet you. Edward doesn't stop talking about you on the phone." He said and hugged me gently I blushed and hugged him back.

"He also said you blushed alot." He chuckled. Which made me blush deeper. Everyone was laughing at me, so I just buried my face in Edwards chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back still chuckling at me.

"Aw. Come on guys!" I pouted.

"You get any more red Bella I might mistake you for an apple!" Emmett boomed. Ok now he was making me laugh.

"Shut it!"

"Or a cranberry." Jasper suggested.

"Children!" Esme said scoldingly and pulled me into the living room with Edward. The rest followed behind shortly.

"Her face is still red." Alice giggled sitting down next to Jasper.

"Hmmph." I pouted trying not to laugh.

"Bells come on! You know that was funny." Emmett defended. I burst out laughing at him.

"Ok yes it was a little funny." I agreed.

We talked over several things with Esme and Carlisle, until Carlisle called Edward outside to talk to him alone. Well I got worried, what if he didnt like me and was telling Edward I was no good for him? I know Carlisle isnt that kind of person but, you know me I always think the worst of all possible situations.

We ate dinner and talked more, then it was time to leave.

"Bella you must come back soon." Esme said sniffing slightly.

"Oh! And bring Edward too!"

"Thanks mother." He said sarcastically.

"AW! I love you Edward, come back soon please!" She giggled.

"Love you too mom, bye dad." We all hugged goodbye and Edward and I got in his Volvo.

"They love you, you know." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I love them too." I smiled and looked at the window waving goodbye to the house in my head.

Edward and I played several songs on the way back singing along together at certain parts. When we got home we showered and I put on a black silky nightgown with my blue robe.

"Bella." Edward whispered as I was about to turn the lights off in the living room.

I turned around looking at him.

"Yes?" I asked and walked over to him.

"Come with me." He said and pulled me out the door and into his Volvo.

"Edward where are we going? Its almost eleven O'clock!" I said as he drove off.

"I want to be with you, and I have something important to talk to you about."

Oh god! The only thing I could think of was that he wanted to break up, that would kill me inside.

"Ok." I whispered and sank down into my seat. We pulled over to the side of the street and he came and opened my door then took my hand. I realized we were at the trail where we sneak off and go another way to our meadow.

"Edward! Im in my nightgown!" I hissed. I left my robe in the car.

"Doesnt matter." He said and wrapped an arm around my waist leading me off the trail and into our meadow.

I stepped out to the middle of it away from him.

"Why are we here-" I turned around and got cut off by him. He was in front of me, on one knee, nervous as hell looking.

**Oh! Cliffy! And longer! I just had to enter the whole Jessica and Lauren worshiping her thing.**

**Review if you want to hear his proposal - or is it a proposal?**

**You peoples have been awesome with reviews! Keep it up!!**

**Review!**

**Please and thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	13. I dont deserve this

**Edwards point of view.**

God I was nervous as a hell. I didnt know if it was too soon, or too late, or if she would even say yes. She once mentioned that she wanted to marry me. But after the horrible thing I did to her I didn't know if she would still want to.

But now I was on one knee, in the middle of our secret meadow, trying to find my voice to ask the perfect woman to marry me. I knew I didn't deserve her. And if god let me have her I would be forever greatful.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything in this world. You are my world, my life, my love. I've never met someone with such a beautiful innocent soul as yours. You are the most beautiful person in the world. Anytime you come around me, my hands start to shake, I start to breathe heavier, my thoughts are clouded with you gorgeous face, I cant think straight, my knees feel weak like there made of jello, and I cant get you to process how much I love you into one of your kisses. Im in love with you Bella, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Oh god. I think im going to pass out. I slid the black velvet box out of my pocket and opened it. She gasped and gaped at it.

She stood there looking stunned. It was to be exspected. I pulled her out here at midnight in her silky black nightgown, traveled throught the forest, got down on one knee and asked her to marry me.

I looked into her beautiful bottomless brown eyes waiting patiently.

She shook her head yes.

"Yes. Yes, of course I will marry you." She whispered and grinned. She said yes? She said yes!!!!! I slid the ring on her left ring finger. Now she was mine. Thank god! I pulled her to me and kissed her as passionatly as I could right now.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed the ring on her slender finger.

"I love you more than anything." She whispered and pulled me on top of her kissing me.

"I love you more." I sighed and hugged her against my chest.

"Whatever." She sniffed. I saw a crystal clear tear run down her cheek, i reached over and wiped it away.

"Dont cry." I whispered.

"Im happy." She shrugged and sniffled a bit. I chuckled and pulled her to me.

"Im happy too, god Bella im ecstatic." I whispered.

"Oh god." She groaned and buried her face in my chest.

"What?" I asked concerned. She cant take it back! Please no.

"Alice is going to go nuts." She muttered against my shirt.

"Dont worry, love. Were doing the wedding plans together."

"You want to?" She asked surprised.

"Of course." I smiled and layed down pulling her on top of me in the grass.

"We will pick out our cake, the place to have it at, the colors, the flowers, the decorations, the songs, the band, the whole shabam!" I heard her giggle from on top of me.

"About the colors. Can we do green?" She pleaded. Her brown orbs spaarkling in the moonlight.

"That sounds great but why?"

She touched lightly under my eye.

"Your eyes." She whispered. Could she be anymore perfect? I loved her so much.

"Anything you want." I whispered and kissed her gently but long.

"Any thing in mind for the date?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope. But I figured it wouldnt be too hard. We need time, I know we both kinda want a big wedding so it will take time, but I dont want to wait too long."

"I know, I cant wait to make you Mrs. Cullen." I smiled at the moon. Just thinking about it made me ache for it.

"Well its june almost July now. How 'bout a nice may wedding?" I asked.

"That sounds perfect." She sighed.

She held up her ring and admired it.

"Do you like it?" I asked quietly.

"I love it. A lot. Why blue?"

"Because I think you look absolutely stunning in blue." The ring had a oval blue crystal in the middle and two smaller diamonds on the sides. **(On my profile!!) ** It looked absolutely stunning on her. And the fact that it was mine . . .

I felt her shiver and it immediatly had me worried.

"Maybe we should head home, its getting late, and your cold." I rubbed her arm where the goosebumps were showing up.

"Yeah." She sighed.

I picked her up in my arms bridal style and carried her threw the forest.

"I could've walked, im kinda heavy." She said dissaprovingly. I scoffed at her. To me she was as light as a feather. And I loved the feeling of carrying her.

"You are not heavy." I stated and opened her door. She sighed and got in. Once I got in I grabbed her hand and kissed the ring on her finger.

"Am too." She muttered. She is so stubborn. I realized a long time ago that, that is one of the reasons I love her so damn much.

"Not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Edward!" She scolded.

"Yes fiance?" I smiled sheepishly at her.

She just shook her head and smiled out the window.

"May 3rd?" She broke the silence a few minutes later. I was lost in my vision of our wedding and picturing my Bella in a white wedding dress walking down the aisle to me.

"Huh? Im sorry what, love?"

"May 3rd. It clicked in my brain, a beautiful May 3rd wedding." She smiled looking at the moon through the window. I ran my hand down her shiny hair and rubbed her lower back.

"Bella that sounds absolutely perfect." I kissed her head and parked in the driveway to my house.

I opened the door for her and grabbed her into my arms before we went inside.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more."

"Lets not start this again." I laughed, she giggled and kissed me sweetly.

"Im tired." I whispered. As in responce she yawned. I pulled her inside and up to my room where I held her tightly in my arms all night.

**Bellas point of view**

_September 13th, Bellas birthday._

Today was my birthday. Yay. Sike.

Edward and the group were taking me out to dinner and giving me my presents there, like we did with Edward.

I was dressed in a plain green dress that was tight at the bust and flowed out nicely, and green heels to match that had buckles on them. **(Outfit on profile!!)**

"You look absolutely beautiful." Edward said and kissed me gently. I smiled the best I could.

"Cheer up bride to be!" Rose scolded. We told our friends two days after our engagement and they were all supportive and really happy about it. Exspecially Alice.

"Lets go." Edward sighed nervously. He opened the door for me and I got in his car. He grabbed my hand and held it as he drove rubbing circles in it, but from the look on his face I think he was trying to calm himself more than me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked softly and ran my hand down the side of his arm.

"Nothing." He said and smiled at me but it was forced on him.

I let it go for now. Ten minutes later we were still driving in the car and I was wondering where exactly we were going for dinner.

"Bella, uh, you said you wanted to get a house with me right?" Edward asked.

"Of course, we will be married after all." I said happily.

"Good." He smiled and turned into a driveway.

He came around and opened my door for me grabbing my hand.

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked at this absolutely awesome house in front of us.

"I wanted to show you this place." He shrugged and pulled me up the driveway. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door to the house pushing the door open letting me go in first. He had a key?

He flicked on a couple lights and I gasped. This place was huge on the inside and beautiful. There were two sets of stairs curving then meeting up together where we walked in. It had white walls with golden designs along them.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Come on." He said and pulled me showing me the kitchen. It had nice mahongany kitchen cabinets and an island in the middle of it where the stove was. The dining room was huge, as was the living room. It looked elegant and I absolutely loved this house, It was like my dream house.

After Edward showed me around the place we walked down those stairs and met up in the middle.

"Do you like it?" He asked and wrapped his arms around me.

"I absolutely love it, its like my dream house." I sighed.

"Would you want it?" I was confused.

"Yes." I answered warily.

"Then its yours." He stated simply and smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" I asked.

"We said we wanted a house, this one screamed Bella. Its just like your description of your dream house. Happy birthday." He shrugged. I stared at him wide eyed mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked again.

"Well I mean its-" He started to say but i interrupted.

"You bought me a house for my birthday?" I asked slowly.

"Well technically yes, but its for me too." He said sheepishly. I stared at him.

"Bella say something please." He begged after like ten minutes.

A single tear ran down my cheek and he wiped it away.

"You dont like it?" He questioned and cocked his head.

"No! No, I love it, but its too much. Way way too much." I shook my head.

"Bella think about it, its perfect, we can move here and live our lives together, maybe have a few kids." He shrugged. I knew he really wanted kids as did I.

"You want to know the best part?" He asked locking the door and pulling me in the grass.** (The outside of the house is on my profile!!)**

"What?" I sniffed.

"See the two houses on the right and left of it?" He asked and pointed to each of them. They looked similar to ours.

"Yeah." I sniffed.

"Well, guess who owns them?" He smiled.

"Oh good god Edward! Please tell me you did not buy those too!" I screamed. He burst out laughing holding his sides.

I waited till he was done and stood there with my hands on my hips and one eyebrow raised.

"No, baby, I dont own those. But my two best friends do." He chuckled.

"Jasper, and Emmett?" I asked slowly.

"Yep, they bought them after I bought this one and Alice and Rose already agreed to move in with them." I ran and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist kissing him fiercly.

"I take it you want the house?" He smiled.

"Oh yeah!" I giggled and kissed him agian. He grabbed my thighs to keep me where I was.

"We can pick out furniture as soon as you would like. Its all ours." He smiled.

"I still pay for the furniture." I said sternly and poked his chest as his back rested on his car and he held me around his waist.

"But Bella-"

"No! No but Bellas here. You bought the house for god knows what price. I. Am. Buying. The. Furniture." I said sternly and put on a straight face.

"Whatever you say." He agreed and kissed me passionatly.

"Lets get you to dinner, before I get strangled by a pixie for not getting her chance to give you her present." He smiled and opened my door setting me in the car.

When we got to the restaraunt I was giddy and Edward and I were both grinning like idiots.

"She loved it!" Alice squealed and hugged me.

"Yep, she jumped me in the front yard." Edward chuckled as I smacked his chest.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Hey atleast you marked your territory." Emmett shrugged.

"The yard or Bella?" Jaser asked.

"Both!" Emmett laughed loudly causing people to look our way and have shocked looks on their faces at who was sitting close enough to touch them.

"Stop it!" Rose said and smacked Emmett on the back of the head causing me and Alice to giggle.

After dinner we all ate desert and I reluctantly excepted the gifts they got me. Which were great, I will admit that.

"Handcuffs?" I asked.

"Yep." Emmett said and wiggled his eyebrows at Edward.

"Emmett want to help me test these things out?" I giggled and put one on his wrist and the other locking onto his chair.

"Hey! They work! Wohoo! Now unlock me." He said seriously.

"Nope." I popped the 'P' and Edward laughed sharing his peice of cake with me.

"Good one!" Rose laughed and Alice slapped her hand on the table from laughing at Emmetts red face as he was trying to menouver his wrist free of the handcuffs.

"Genius!" Jasper laughed and high fived me.

"Well I think we are done here." Edward chuckled and held my hand as us five walked out of the restauraunt leaving Emmett stuck on his chair inside.

Edward and I got in the car and as we pulled out I rolled down the window and threw the keys to the handcuffs at Rose.

"Goodluck!!" I called as Edward drove off.

"Oh here!" Edward said and handed me a long silver box with a royal blue bow around it.

I opened it and felt tears welling up in my eyes. It was a charm bracelet that was held together by royal blue beads and a plack that had engraved: Bella & Edward Forever.

"Its so beautiful." I whispered. I realized it matched my ring.

"Bella why are you crying?" Edward asked concerned and place a hand on my knee.

"You do so much for me. I dont deserve this or the house, or you." I said quietly watching the tears land on my dress.

"Bella dont say that." Edward said sternly. We were at my place by now and he opened up my door. He pinned me agianst the side of the car and grabbed my face gently in his hands.

"You deserve a lot more than I can give you." He smiled but I just looked down at my feet.

"Bella, baby please look at me." He pleaded in a soft voice. I looked up slowly not quite looking in his eyes, I knew I would get lost in them.

"I love you so much more than anything in the world. You will be my wife soon, and whats mine is yours. No exceptions." He wiped my tears away and I wrapped my arms around his torso as his encircled me and held me tightly to him. God, I loved this man to death.

**So cute! And shocking! Review!!! Next chapter envolves Bellas parents- Oops said to much!!**

**Well review! You guys are so freaking AwEsOmE!! **

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. Please exscuse any mistakes I have made! Thanx!! ;-)**


	14. Whats best for you

**Bellas point of view**

_October 15th_

Edward and I were currently shopping around New York City looking and ordering furniture.

"Water bed?" He asked hopeful.

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"I'll get sea sick." He laughed loudly at this until he saw my face.

"Im serious i dont like being shook around like that." I shuddered. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"Pillow top?"

"Definatly." I agreed and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Ohh!" He yelled and sat on this huge king sized pillow top bed.

"Feel." He sighed and pulled me to him. I sat down and almost moaned.

"Ok this is so the one!" I squealed and bounced up.

"Wow." He said and pulled a comforter off the shelves looking at it. It was gold, black, and white striped silky on one side and regular on the other. I loved it.

"I love it." I shrugged and felt the fabric.

"This one?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Lets get it. Get the king." I smiled and pecked his cheek as we walked around the store.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you , too."

We picked out tons of furniture! Every room in the house should be decorated perfectly. Most of it was being delivered in two days, and then the group was coming over to help us set all the stuff up.

"Wow. I am so tired." I whined as we got in the car.

"I know what you mean." He yawned.

"I cant wait to move in. It will be awesome."

"Only about 2 more days, baby." He rubbed my knee.

"We can move in the day we decorate?" I questioned.

"Of course. Why not?"

"Eeep." I squealed slightly and he chuckled.

The guys sold there house and they were staying at our house for the next week or whatever until Edward and I decorate. Then Alice and Rose are going to set up there house, sell our old house, and move in. I was thinking about the memories in the house we made but it didnt make me too sad because i knew that would be right next door if i ever need my two besties.

"What-" I was about to ask but my phone interupted. I took it out and flipped it open without looking at the caller ID. I really need to do that.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl."

"Daddy? Oh hi!" Edward chuckled at my surprised tone and i slapped his arm.

"We heard about the engagment." Oh crap. The press have been all over our asses about my ring. One week ago we finally released the news that we were getting married. We have been bomboarded all over the place since then.

"Oh?"

"Bells, im just going to come out and ask. Will you meet us?"

"Meet y-you?" I stuttered.

"Yes, honey. I havnt seen you in years and your getting married i need to see you." I gulped loudly. I slouched in my seat and put my face in my hands. Edward was rubbing my back gently trying to calm me.

"Um, i dont know. What about Renee?"

"She will be there."

"Doesnt she hate me?" I growled.

"Isabella she does not hate you!" I snorted.

"Bella please. Im begging you here. Im literally on my knees, honey." He pleaded.

"Fine. When and where?"

"How about tomorrow at the old cafe he used ot love?" Eeep.

"When?"

"2:30?"

"Ok see you then." I swallowed thickly.

"Bye honey, i love you."

"Love you too dad, bye." I slammed my phone on the dash board and groaned into my hands.

"It'll be fine Bella." Edward said softly. We were at my house now and just sitting in the car.

"No, it wont." I sniffed confidently.

"I will be there if you want."

"Oh yes you will. I am not going alone!" I said sternly. He chuckled then pouted as i opened my door for myself.

"Come on lover boy." I said and opened his door for him.

He attacked me in a tight hug.

"Dont worry, honey."

"I'll try not too. But i will not succeed."

"Be positive."

"I am positive i will not succeed." He rolled his eyes and kissed me.

"When are we going and where?" He asked.

"We are going to drive to and old cafe i am in love with at 2:30."

"I thought i was the only one you were in love with." He grumbled.

"Yes, you and a caramel mocha frappucchino." I smiled cheekily and he laughed.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

_The next day. 2:25 at the cafe._

"No! No i cant do this." I said shakily and put the car back in ignition. Edward reached over and snatched the keys out.

"Bella come on."

"No."

"Bella."

"No."

"Baby please dont make me do this." I begged.

"God Bella you know I cant handle it when you beg." He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did that when he was overwhelmed. I mentally giggled.

"Good so we dont have to go." I said and reached for the keys but he snatched them back.

"No. You are going in there to reconcile with your parents." He said sternly and opened my door.

"What if they dont want to reconcile! What if there just going to tell me i screwed up and i am a worthless peice of-"

"Dont even!" He snarled.

"Sorry." I mumbled and looked down. He kneeled down and tilted my chin up.

"Bella your not any of those things your mother ever said. Your the most beautiful, caring, warm hearted person ive ever met. I love you more than anything, now if your not going to do this then i will walk in there and tell them that you chicken and get them to come out here." I gaped at him.

"Ugh." I stomped out of the car and slammed the door.

He chuckled and tried to grab my hand but i pulled away.

"Bella." He whined.

"Too bad."

"Baby." Nope.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature." He snorted.

"I know right?!" I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me fully on the lips wrapping an arm around my waist.

"How come your not nervous? Meeting the in laws?" I questioned.

"Oh im nervous but i just didnt want to tell you till you got out of the car." I turned around abruptly and headed for the car.

"Bella!" He wrapped his arm around me tightly and pulled me into the cafe.

"Hmmph." I said as he dragged me.

I saw both of my parents sitting at a booth, just the back of there heads make me want to through up with nervousness. They didnt see us yet so there is still time for an exscape!

"Keep walking or I am tickling you till you pee your pants." Edward threatened. I walked faster as he smirked.

I nervously walked up to there booth and stod in front of it.

"Hi." I waved nervously as there eyes popped open wide.

"Bells!" My dad said and brought me into a huge hug lifting my feet off the floor. I felt the tears well up.

"Hey dad." I sniffed.

"Gosh ive missed you." He smiled and patted my back. My mother stood up and hesitantly wrapped her amrs around me.

I did the same but it didnt last as long as my dads and she didnt say one word.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward." I motioned to him and wiped a tear away.

They shook hands politely.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan." He smiled. Yeah, dazzle them.

"Pssh call me Charlie." My dad laughed as Edward chuckled. It made me happy to see them together to finally meet.

"Sit, sit!" My dad smiled and called over the waitor.

"What do you need?" She asked politely.

"Bells?" My dad looked at me.

"Um, a small caramel mocha frappuccino." I smiled slightly.

"Nothing-" Edward was about to say but i interrupted him.

"He will have the same." I smiled and thanked the waitress.

"Bella, love im really not thirsty."

"You have to try the frappuccino!" I defended.

"I couldve had some of yours."

"Yeah." I snorted.

"Shes crazy about those things." My dad chuckled.

"Youll be lucky to get a sip of it." My mom added smiling.

"Secret addiction?" Edward smirked.

I smiled sheepishly.

"So whens the wedding?" My mom asked quietly.

"May 3rd." Edward smiled.

"The invitations will be sent out in february, so look forward to one." I smiled. They smiled at me hugely.

"To be honest we didnt know if we were invited." My dad admitted sheepishly.

"Of course you are! Who else is going to walk me down the aisle?" I giggled.

"Oh, Bella. I would love to walk you down the aisle. Well ill be there encase you trip." My dad chuckled and i saw Edward trying not to laugh from beside me.

"Ehem." I glared at him.

"Sorry, love." He pecked my forehead.

"Men." My mother scoffed.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes and snorted.

We talked forever about certain things, just a bunch of different stuff until my mother broke out the difficult crap.

"Bella we only wanted what was best for you. And at the time we didnt think that a singing career would be very good." My mother said. My elbows were on the table and my face was in them holding my tears as they leaked out of my eyes.

"What do you think now?" I sniffed and looked up. Edwards hand was rubbing up and down my back and he was closer than usual so i know he was worried about me.

"Well, i think you are doing very great. You have a soon to be husband, supposedly nice house, that you have to let me see sometime, and look at you! Your one of the most famous people in the United States!" My mother laughed and sniffed a bit.

"Bells, your doing great. Your fending for yourself, your smarter than me. Hell! You got excepted to Harvard and Princeton! Were not mad or upset that you turned them down, becuase if you didnt then you wouldnt have the great things you do now." I nodded and straightened up in my seat.

"Yeah, i love my life right now. Exspecially now that you can start being apart of it." I smiled slightly.

"Of course sweety." My mother grinned at me.

"So . . . what kind of cake are you having at the wedding?" My dad asked nonchantly.

"We need to introduce him to Emmett." I told Edward and he laughed.

"Oh most definatly." He grinned and checked his watch.

"Bella, baby i think we might need to get going." He said.

"Oh, what time is it?"

"5:49."

"Crap." I groaned.

"Something wrong?" My mom asked.

"I have a show tonight, and i have to be there at 7:00."

"Oh yeah, i heard about that its supposed to be huge." My dad chuckled.

"What?"

"Bells its going to be on t.v. the whole thing. You will have the whole place packed and some people trying to sneak in I bet."

"Good, god how come nobody tells me this?" I said in exasperation.

"Well, i guess we better get going." I smiled slightly.

"After the wedding you can come and look at the house if you'd like, the furniture should be there tomorrow." Edward said and shook my dads hand and hugged my mom.

"Take care of my little girl." My dad said sternly.

"Yeah, or else he'll bring out the gun!" I said in amusement.

"I wont hesitate." He smiled and hugged me tightly.

My mom hugged me and whispered she was sorry in my ear.

"I love you both, see you soon." I waved as Edward put his arm around my waist.

"Can i drive?" He asked out loud, i could hear my parents chuckling at him.

"But-" I whined and he gave me the pouty face.

"Here!" I sighed and put the keys in his hand.

"Thank you." He said sweetly and kissed my temple.

"Whatever you wreck it, and your dead." I hissed.

"Wouldnt dream of it."

"Better not." I poked his chest and slid in the car.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as he drove out of the Cafe parking lot.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly and grabbed my hand intertwining his fingers with mine then kissed my hand. I looked at our hands and smiled.

"Yeah, everythings just perfect." I smiled.

**Ok so i am sick. That is why you are getting an update today lol. Well i planned to anyway, but with me being sick i am forced to stay away from people, so i have nothing better to do.**

**Please review! You guys totally rocked my world last night! Huge amounts of favorites, alerts, and review!! Thank you so so so much!!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. By the way sorry if i ever said that Bellas parents lived in forks before, but they dont they live in new york also but like an hour away from Bella. Thanx!!Excuse my mistakes im sick and i dont really feel up to Editing sorry, no beta.**


	15. Decorating

**Bellas point of view**

I was getting dressed for the show tonight and Edward was laying on the bed wtaching me get ready.

"I didnt know you got excepted to Harvard and Princeton." He said nonchantly.

"Yep." I popped the 'P'.

"Impressive."

"Why, thank you." I smiled and handed him the necklace he gave me so he could put it around my neck. He slipped it on and kissed my neck once he was done.

"I applied, but they didnt lead me to my dream." I shrugged.

"Whats your dream?"

"This." I motioned around me.

"Feeling the electricity flow through you on stage, then getting off and being kissed sinceless by your sexy fiance." I giggled at the look on his face.

"Sexy, eh?" He smirked.

"Most definatly."

"You know im beggining to think you only love me for my body." He said as he pulled me on top of him on the bed.

"Nope, i love you for your brains, your wit, your humor, your smile, and you warm heart. I love you for you." I said between kisses. I was stradling his chest one leg on each side of it. His hands resting on my thighs.

"You know, i think you pretty sexy too." He smirked again.

"Really?" I said as i dipped down really slowly for a kiss. Right as my lips were hovering over his i whispered:

"We need to go." And i jumped off of him running down the stairs.

"Evil!" He yelled.

"Why, thank you!" I smirked as he opened the car door for me, as i got in he smacked my butt, hard.

"Hey!" I scolded.

"Hey yourself." He grinned cheekily.

"Ow." I mutterted once he got in and rubbed my butt.

"Whatever you know you liked it." He snorted and drove down the road.

"Yeah, i like it better when it hurts." I smirked at his suprised face.

"Naughty Bella." He sighed.

"You love me anyway."

"Yes, i truly do." He smiled and put his hand on my knee.

When we got to the place i was kinda nervous, well i mean i always am kinda nervous before my shows. This one was supposed to be the biggest yet, because I supposedly made a great breakthrough at the awards.

"Edward how do i look?" I asked warily as i fidgeted with my the hem of my shirt.

"Absolutely stunning, now go knock 'em dead." He smiled and smacked my butt again. I was wearing a purple, green, and black tie dye shirt, with purple skinny jeans, silver tennis shoes, and black and green striped fingerless gloves. **(Outfit in profile!!)**

I saluted him and went on the stage hearing a blasting noise of cheers and cat calls from the audience.

The music started and my voice rang out through the speakers.

_You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts_

I looked over to the side at Edward and winked, he laughed and blew me a kiss.

_  
Oh I have waited here for you  
I have waited_

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You can meet me on an aeroplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up  
Oh I have waited here for you  
Don't keep me waiting

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright with you  
'Cause you hold my secrets tight  
You do,you do  
You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalalalala lalala  
You make me wanna lala lalala

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala lalala  
You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala lalala  
You make me wanna lala lalala lalala  
lalala.........  


I reached out and slapped hands with the people in the front row, they were cheering their asses off. Soar throats suck, so i give back.

As the music for another song came on i smiled at Edward and mouthed 'I love you'.

He did the same and wished me good luck.

_  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like so unreal_

I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm aggressive just one thought ain't close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question an you of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, I'm never mistaken  
But I can't control myself got me calling out for help

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
Its not healthy for me to feel this  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
I can't take it see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me.  
Its not healthy for me to feel this  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin and turnin I cant sleep at Night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me lookin for the rest of me your love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me cause you or my minds got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes its a lesson and its based on my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots soon as I see you I get so hot  
Common sense is out the door can't seem to find the lock  
Take me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me I'ma put desire in your arms tonight  
I'm out with you, ya got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on by the way you make me feel

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
Its not healthy for me to feel this  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
I can't take it see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me.  
Its not healthy for me to feel this  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin and turnin I cant sleep at Night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me lookin for the rest of me your love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me cause you or my minds got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Boy you know you got me feeling open  
And boy your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do its true  
I'm going crazy over you I'm begging

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
Its not healthy for me to feel this  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
I can't take it see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me.  
Its not healthy for me to feel this  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin and turnin I cant sleep at Night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me lookin for the rest of me your love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me cause you or my minds got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala oh oh  


I smiled hugelybecause it was an honor to sing both of those songs, why? Alice wrote the first one and Rose wrote the second one. They made them up exspecially for me and there names will be put on my album so they can get credit, my idea.

After like 10 more songs, from encores i went back stage and almost passed out on a chair.

"Tired?" Edward asked sencerily and handed me a ice cold water bottle.

"Yes, very."

"Lets go home." He smiled and took my hand. I nodded and threw my emtpy water bottle out in the trash.

"I hope i sounded good on t.v." I said warily.

"Bella, love you sounded so freakin good. You have some amazing vocals, baby." He smiled out the window.

"So do you, almost all the singers do." I shrugged.

"No im serious. Those high notes, damn." He sighed.

"What?"

"Amazing." He smiled and pecked me on the head.

I snorted, i honestly dont think im that good, just lucky enough to have fans.

When we got to my place i collasped on the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I faintly remember Edward chuckling then proceeding to take my shoes and clothes off replacing them with shorts and one of his shirts.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my head and held me tight to his chest.

I slept all through the night like a baby, in the morning a felt a hand brush the hair from my face.

"Bella, love we have to get up." He whispered. I peeked one eye open and saw he was dressed and clean kneeling down on the side of the bed in front of me.

"Why?" I mumbled and snuggled back into the blankets. He laughed and tugged on the blankets.

"Because baby, the guys are already at the house with all the furniture. If we get everything done tonight we can sleep in our new home and huge nice pillow top bed." I smiled slightly then snuggled back into the blankets.

"You go."

"Bella." He whined.

"Edward." I mocked.

"Fine." He shrugged.

"Fine?" I squeaked then he picked me up bridal style.

"Ok! Fine, fine! Im getting ready!" I squealed as he set me in the bathroom.

"Thats my girl." He smiled and left. As he left i smacked his butt.

He jumped and smirked at me.

"Oh by the way the outfit your wearing is on the bed."

"Did you pick it out?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because i like you in the clothes i picked."

"Yes, dad."

"Not funny." He said and left.

"I thought it was funny." I mumbled.

"I heard that!" He called from the door. I giggled and hopped in the shower.

After cleaning, i brushed through my hair so it was curly down my back in its natural state.

I wrapped a towel around my body and walked to the bedroom looking for the clothes Edward set out for me.

"Well, maybe i like you in that better." A silky voice said from behind me.

"Im sure the moving guys would too." I smirked.

"Put this on." He growled and through me a pair of jean shorts and a royal blue baby doll tank top that was very form fitting.

"Maybe not. Maybe ill go like this and see what the moving guys think. Then change into that right in front of them, and ask them which the prefer." I smiled innocently.

"Nobody is watching my fiance change!" He said and dissapeared in the hallway.

"Im good." I smiled.

"Not that good!" He called back.

"Damn!" I heard his laughter from the stairs and giggled along with it.

I put on the clothes and some blue flip flops then trotted down the stairs.

"Hello, beautiful." I smiled at the voice as his arms wound around my waist.

"Hi."

"Where are Alice and the others?" I asked and turned to face him.

"They already left. Apparantly they picked out there furniture the same day as us, so there should be like 6 moving trucks parked in our driveway."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

As we were driving to the house - its about 10 minutes away - we were talking casually about different ideas ect. Last week we painted the whole house. We decided to base rooms off of themes.

"I brought the stereo if you'd like we can listen to music." He said.

"That be fun, but forgot my Debussy cd again!" I sighed in exasperation.

He held up a cd case and waved it in front of my face.

"You can borrow mine."

"Thank you! I love you so much!" I said happily and pecked his cheek.

"I love you too." He smiled and pulled into the driveway of our house. I liked that: Our House.

There were two moving trucks out by the road and four other ones going down by Alices and Roses house.

"This is going to look incredible." I bounced up and down as Edward signed the papers for the delivery.

"Yes, it is. And it will be ours, forever." He smiled and kissed me passionatly on the lips.

"Eeeeep!!" Were heard a squealing pixie from the house next door.

"Uh, oh." Edward mumbled.

"Bella!" She squealed and tackled me to the ground hugging me.

"Ow!" I whined.

"Oops! Sorry, Bells!" She said and got off me leaving me in the grass. Edward held out his hand for me and helped me out of the grass.

Rose came up behind me and helped me brush the grass and dirt off my back.

"Love can you help me?" Edward asked from the back of the moving truck.

"Yes, honey?" I asked.

"All, i need you to do is push this stuff forward and hand things to me from the back of the truck. I can carry it all in." I nodded and he grabbed me by the hips pushing me into the truck.

I pushed all the furniture forward until we emptied the first truck.

"Phew!" I said wiped out. Edward leaned against the truck.

"Tell me about it." I went behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Dont worry, we can set up all the stuff we have out first then later we can get the other stuff." He smiled and thanked me.

I led him into the house and looked at all the packaged items.

"Oh boy." I squeaked.

"How do we do this?" He asked.

"Um, we know where we are putting most of this stuff so unwrap it throw the trash in a pile and set it up." I shrugged and went to help him move the couch to the lving room.

Five hours later we were finished with the whole house. Tomorrow me and the girls we going grocerie shopping together. Alice and Rose still had two more trucks coming tomorrow and i gaped at them for five minutes once they told me this.

Edward and I walked around the house giving them the tour.

The living room was absolutely huge so we had three couches, lights hanging off the walls, and a huge 75in plasma screen t.v. on the wall, and a huge mahongany wooden coffee table in the middle of the three couches. The colors were white, red, brown, orange, and green. I loved it! **(Picture on profile!!)**

The kicthen had lights just like the ones on the walls in the living room but they were hanging from the cieling above the island. We had a stainless steel fridge, mahogany stools around the island and all the neccesary kitchen stuff, besides food. **(Picture on profile!!)**

The back porch had green comfy chairs in set around it like a lounge and a table to eat at, it was green.** (Picture on profile!!)**

The dining room table was a white marble rectangle surrounded by white chairs. There was a tear drop shaped chandelier covered by white candles, and a huge blue and white abstract painting in the back ground to match the blue candles on the table. **(Picture on profile!!)**

The bathroom, god that bathroom was freaking paradise! It had marble brown counters with two red cleard bowl looking sinks sticking out of it. A closet, a huge round bathtube, a shower with a see through glass wall - Edward said he really liked that part then i smacked him - we got dark red and brown towels to match the interior, a stool looking comfy thing to sit by the bathtub, and a few small plants to lighten it up. **(Picture on profile!!)**

The pool in the backyard was huge also, it was made out of big grey stones. There was a water fall leading into it that was made of huge marble rocks and stairs leading up to it where the hot tub was. **(Picture on profile!!)**

Our room was black, white, and gold to match our comforter, I had insisted on a shelf to go to books that me and Edward have collected over the years so we had five shelve sof different classical, modern day, and romance, etc books that i was just so excited about.

"Wow, you guys this looks freaking awesome!!" Alice squealed and ran around the house checking out how we decorate dthe guest rooms, etc.

After a few minutes they left to finish there houses and me and Edward were left alone, as soon as they were out the door i ran to him and threw my arms around his neck his arms immediatly went to my waist and pulled me tighter his lips kissing me sinceless.

"Its looks fantastic!" I squealed as he twirled me around in a circle lifting my feet completely off the ground.

"Its ours, baby we can start living our lives together to the fullest!" He smiled and kissed me again taking my breath away.

"Well, its our first night in the house. Alone. What should we do?" I asked.

He got an evil glint in his eyes.

"I can think of a few things." I giggled as he chased me up the stairs.

"Payback for this morning missy." He smiled michievioulsy and crawled on top of me on the bed.

**Im not really good at describing things, so really sorry 'bout that! All of the rooms are on my profile! Anf they look freaking awesome!!**

**Review!!!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. The songs do not belong to me! They belong to the artist or whoever owns them! :-)**


	16. Idiotic Emmett

**Bellas point of view**

_January 29th_

I was woke up by someone kissing my head and cheek.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He whispered.

"Good morning." I mumbled and snuggled up to him.

"Its 12:00." He chuckled when my eye shot straight open.

"Why didnt you wake me up sooner?" I asked and pulled the covers around me as i sat up.

"You looked so beautiful sleeping there, i didnt want to. Until Emmett would quit bugging me about going swimming."

"But its like 49 degrees outside!" It has gotten very cold in New York.

"I told him that. But Emmetts not the smartest coconut." He smiled.

"Emmetts head is a coconut, its hard and full of fruit." He chuckled and slid on a pair of pj pants.

"Is it snowing?"

"Not quiet."

I got up and slid on a pair of big pj pants and one of Edwards shirts.

"You are so tempting when you where my shirts." He groaned.

"Why, thank you!" I laughed and ran down the stairs with him chasing me. We were in the middle of kissing when there was a knock on the back sliding glass doors.

"Emmett you idiot!" I laughed when i saw him in his swim trunks and a tube around his waist. I slid open the doors and shivered from the cold.

"You guys have the only pool on this block!" He whined.

"Its 49 degrees out here!" Edward yelled frustrated. I placed a hand on his chest to calm him down, he was about to strangle Emmett.

"Come on! Lets go swimming." Emmett said and ran to the edge of the pool. I walked over to it and dipped my toe in.

"Holy shit!" I screamed.

"Cold?" Rose chuckled from a few feet away.

"Hell yes!"

"Cannonball!" Emmett screamed and ran past me curling up into a ball jumping in. As he was running past me he knocked my body to the side making me fall face first into the pool.

"Bella!!" I heard Edward shout.

"Oh shit!" Emmett said as he pulled me out of the pool and set me down on the ground. I was coughing like crazy.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked panicked and held my face in his hands.

"Bella baby?"

"Im fine." I choked out gasping for air.

"Emmett!" I heard a tiny pixie scream. I looked over and saw her hitting Emmett repeatidly over the head with her shoe.

"Oh bella!" Edward said and pulled me onto his arms kissing me everywhere.

"Emmett." Edward growled.

"Bells im so sorry! I didnt mean too! You know i didnt your my little sister!" He said in fear of me hitting him like Alice.

"Emmett just watch your back." Rose chuckled.

"Payback is a bitch." I agreed a laughed.

"Bella your shivering come on lets get you inside." He picked me up bridal style and carried me inside, but not after glaring after Emmett.

"Lets get you in a hot bath." He said and set me on my feet. I noticed he was all wet.

"I got you all wet." I stated.

"So." He shrugged and ran the hot water. He was about to walk away but I grabbed his wrist.

"Join me?" I smiled the best i could but i was so freaking freezing.

"Of course." He grinned and pulled his shirt off. After he slipped his pants off he walked over and started helping me pull off my clothes.

"Undressing me now, eh?" I giggled,

"Its fun." He grinned crookedly.

He slipped in the tub and then i did and curled up to his side. He wrapped both arms around me pushing away some bubbles from the bubble bath he poured in.

"Wow, i didnt realize how cold I was." I shivered agianst his warm touch and the steaming water.

"Emmett is such an idiot." He growled.

"Dont take it out on him." I said sternly.

"Thats my job." I added making him laugh and pull me closer.

"What are you going to do?" He questioned.

"Dunno." I shrugged and kissed him.

"Peanut butter in his shoes?" He laughed.

"MAybe." I shrugged.

"Jelly in his underwear?"

"Possibly."

"Dying his hair pink?"

"Oh! Thats a god one." I laughed and kissed him again.

We snuggled in there for a while until the water started getting cold and i pouted as he handed me my towel after wrapping just one around his hips.

"I feel like a prune." I muttered as i wrapped the towel around me.

"Me too." He laughed.

"Well you dont look like one." I winked. He looked at me in surprise as i walked out of the bathroom and into the huge walk in closet we shared.

"Neither do you." He whispered and followed me.

I grabbed a pair of bootcut jeans, a long sleeved green sweater and a blue hoodie.

"God, i still feel cold." I shivered as Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly burying his head in my damp hair.

I could feel the warmth of him on me i just still felt absolutely freezing.

"Are you alright?" He asked and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, im just so cold." I smiled slightly. He took my hand in his and kissed my ring.

"Lets go light a fire." I smiled and nodded.

I watched him as he lit the log in the fireplace in the living room, smiling as i watched the fire turn blue then green.

"S'mores?" He asked and handed me a bag of marshmellows, a bar of chocolate, and some graham crackers.

"Yay." I said quietly and scooted in front of the fire.

We sat there twirling marshmellows over the fireplace then making smores for a few minutes. Then he brought the afgan that always sits on the back of the couch down and we layed down together in front of the fire. My back was to his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist, we were both tucked into the afgan.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you two." I turned to face him. He kissed me sweetly then i snuggled into his chest.

I ended up falling asleep for a nap, becuase i felt my eyes flicker open as Edward brushed the hair from my face.

"I didnt want to wake you, but its 6:00pm." He smiled.

"You shouldnt have let me go back to sleep."

"You got pushed into a 39 degrees pool, you deserved it. And i wanted to lay here like this for a little longer."

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked and pecked his cheek sitting up.

"Anything you make woud be delicious, love."

"Great make me choose." I through my hands up in exasperation.

"Aww." He cooed and sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Stuffed peppers?" I asked.

"Mmmm." He whined and rubbed his stomach.

"It will take a while."

"Uh." His face dropped.

"Sorry, honey." I smiled and got to work on the stuffed peppers.

I sat in his lap at the island.

"Sooo i figured we need to start with the wedding plans soon, very soon." I said.

"Yes indeed we do."

"For the cake-"

"Something unusual, unique, nobody has had before." He interrupted.

"Exactly my thoughts, except it has to have some green in it." He nodded at me.

"Photographer?" I asked.

"I want memories, tons of them." He smiled.

"Me too, so i figured we would get the full package that we were looking at the other day."

"The place we picked out is beautiful, Bella. The pictures will be awesome." He said and pecked my cheek. I hopped off his lap and went to check on the peppers.

"So, what about your dress?" He asked nonchantly.

"What about it?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Whats it look like?"

"Ha. Nice try buddy." I slapped his chest.

"Damn it." He sighed.

"This weekend Alice is ging with me to order the flowers." I stated.

"So we got those covered?"

"Yep."

"Hmm. Did they find bridesmaids dresses?" He said while staring at my lips.

"Yes, and there beautiful. Esme and my mom found there dresses also." I said and licked my lips to tease him.

"Tomorrow, would you like to go with me to pick out the rings?" He asked not looking me in the eye but lips.

"Depends, are you going to be looking at the rings or my lips?" I smirked once he pressed his lips to mine.

"Both."

"I guess." I sighed dramatically.

We had to pick out the two rings two exchange, the band would be attached to my current ring after the wedding.

"Did your dad get his suit?" He asked.

"No, he said he will get one fitted sometime in March." I shrugged.

"Ok, then we pretty much have everything settled. Just minor details left?"

"Actually yeah."

"We can look online and see what kind of idea we want the cake to look like, then fix it up a bit." He smiled and i nodded taking the peppers out of the oven.

"The Dj we hired wants a list of songs by February, apparantly hes really 'busy'." He chuckled as i rolled my eyes and got out the salt in pepper.

"Oh! And i still have to get shoes." I said.

"Shoes?"

"To go with the dress." I said in a duh tone.

"Oh." I giggled at his pouty face.

"Do you really think there not going to let me see you for a whole day before the wedding?" He asked as he dug into his food.

"Yes, Alice is all about the tradition crap like that. Apparantly bad luck, but i wouldnt doubt her you know how she is always freakishly right about everything."

"This is so good." He moaned.

"Im glad you like it."

"I do thank you." He kissed me sweetly then pouted again.

"But i dont want to leave you for a whole day."

"Take that up with Alice."

"Damn pixie." He muttered and kept eating.

**Edwards point of view**

_The next day._

I woke up and smiled at Bellas head snuggled into my chest and her warm body in my arms. I kissed her head and watched her sleep. I loved this woman so much, she was my life and i could in no way in hell ever live without her.

After about a half hour she stirred in her sleep, i looked over at the clock and it was about 2:30. Dang, we were tired.

Her eyes flickered open and i saw those endless beautiful brown eyes ive been dying to see all day.

"Morning, love." I smiled and kissed her sweet smelling hair.

"Ow." She groaned and her voice was all hoarse.

"Bella? Whats wrong?"

"My throat." She rasped and sat up coughing.

"I cant breathe through my nose." She whined.

I felt her head and it was burning up. Emmett.

"Bella your burning up i think you have a fever. Stay here and i'll bring you so orange juice and medicine." She nodded and layed back against my pillow.

I looked around for a thermometer, when i found one i went back upstairs to my Bella.

"Here take these." I said and sat on the egde of the bed watching as she took the medicine.

"A thermometer really, Edward?" She asked hoarsely.

"Just put it under you tongue or we will do it the hard way." She looked at me confused then realization struck her and she squinted her eyes at me.

"You wouldnt dare."

"Wanna bet?" I laughed as she quickly stuck it under her tongue.

Once it beeped i took it out and checked it.

"Bella, your temperature is 103.5!" I panicked.

"But, why would i be sick- Emmett!!" She groaned.

"I think the pool had something to do with it." I chuckled and pulled her into my lap and lying down.

"Edward, no, i dont want to get you sick." She said pushing away from me.

"Pssh, Edward Cullen does not get sick." I laughed and pulled her back to me.

"Edward-"

"Seriously love, ive only been sick like 3 times my whole life. Just relax and drink your orange juice." I told her sternly.

She slept for 3 hours or so in my arms then she awoke sweating and coughing.

"I'll go get your some cough drops." I murmered worried. As i was getting her some more orange juice i heard soft footsteps coming from behind me.

"Bella, you should stay in bed." I said and gave her the cough drops.

She shrugged.

"I feel all better." She smiled.

"BS." I said as she coughed and groaned at her throat.

"Woohooo! Whats up party people!!" A booming idiotic voice came from our front door slamming it and walking in here.

"OW!" Bella moaned clutching her head.

I walked up to Emmett and slapped him hard upside the head.

"Ow! Man what was that for?" He whined rubbing his head. The others looked ta me in shock.

"Bella is sick!" I whisper yelled.

After that they all took turns hitting Emmett on the head.

"Where is she?" Rose asked.

"Kitchen." I said and lead them in there. She was slouching against the island and her eyes looked tired.

"Aw. Bella were so sorry." Alice sighed and sat down next to her.

"Im so Bells, i really didnt mean to make you sick." Emmett said sitting across from her.

"Whats her temperature?" Jasper asked and sat on the other side of Bella rubbing her back.

"103.5."

"Emmett!" They all screached.

"Ow!" Bella groaned clutching her head again.

"Sorry." They muttered.

"Its ok, im fine! Really! Im not sick, Edward just read the thermometer wrong." She tried to smile but coughed.

"Ok fine. You want to try it the other way, sweetheart?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She looked horrified.

"Um, no thanks."

"Maybe i am a little sick." She addmitted.

"Thought so." Jasper chuckled.

"Im going to make you some soup love." I kissed her forehead and got the ingredients out of the fridge.

"Mmm, soup." She smiled at me.

"Do you want homemade clam chouder, Egg drop soup, or vegetable, honey?" I asked.

"Clam chouder sounds good, please." I nodded and smiled getting the ingredients out.

"Well we were going to the mall, wanted to know if you wanted to come but i guess thats a no?" Emmett asked eyeing the soup bubbling on the stove.

"You think?" I smirked.

"Sorry, Bella. I'll make you some brownies." Emmett smiled and walked out the door with the others.

"How you feelin'?" I asked and rubbed her back..

"Fine."

"Dont lie to me."

"Ok, fine i feel like shit." She growled.

"Dont worry the soup will be done soon. Then we can sit around watching movies." I pecked her temple and went to the stove putting some soup in two bowls.

"You really dont have to do all this." She said sniffing.

"Do all what?"

"Make soup and everything. Usually Alice and Rose leave the house when im sick so i fend for myself. Something about if they get sick, they cant go shopping." She shrugged and enhaled the soup as i set it in front of her. I took her face in my hands.

"Bella i am doing this because i want to and love you. I will always be here for you." She smiled and i kissed her lips.

"Thank you." She sighed and ate the soop.

"Anything for you, love."

That night she was restless in bed, tossing and turning all night. The following day was worse and the one after that. Her temperauture was now 104.5, and i was worried sick. She kept refusing to go to the doctor. Tonight i was just lying in bed watching her toss and turn awake.

She finally had enough and sat up throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She took her hair out of its pony tail and ran her hands through it. I was about to get up and comfort her but she walked into the bathroom closing the door quietly.

After she was in there for ten minutes i walked up to the door and knock gently.

"Bella, love?" No answer.

"Sweetheart can I come in?" Still no answer. I took a deep breath and opened the door quietly.

She was sitting cross legged on the counter, her head was in both her heads with her elbows resting on her knees.

She looked up slowly. Her face was pale, a lot paler than usual. Her eyes werent sparkling like a few days ago and she looked worn and tired out.

"Oh, baby come here." I walked up to the counter and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I rubbed her back as she cried into my shirt.

"I've never felt so horrible." She mumbled.

"I know, sweetheart." I soothed her.

"I feel like crap, and i cant breathe."

"Your going to the doctor tomorrow." I stated not giving her and option. She nodded her head into my neck and i felt the hot tears stream down my shirt. She looked at it and frowned.

"Im sorry." She said.

"It can be washed." I shrugged.

"Thank you." She sniffed and put her arms around my neck pulling me close.

"I told you before Bella. I would do anything for you." I kissed her head bringing her back into the bedroom lying her on the bed.

"I cant sleep." She said.

"Try." I said pulling her close and running my fingers lightly up and down her spine. She fell alseep five minutes later. I chuckled quietly, should've thought of that earlier.

I rested my chin on her head and fell asleep with her in my arms.

In the morning i quietly slipped on some clothes lying an outfit out for her on the bed while she was sleeping. I called her doctor and he made an appointment at 12:30. I hated to wake her because she hasnt gotten any sleep lately but we had to go.

"Bella, sweetheart." I said brushing the hair from her face.

"Hmm?"

"We have to get you to the doctors."

"No. Needles." She whined.

"Im pretty sure they wont stick any needles in you, honey." She nodded and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"The same." She went into the bathroom changing and washing up some.

"You look beautiful." I said as she walked out in her blue t shirt with the grey sweater over it, skinny jeans, and blue flats. Her hair was in loose curls down her back and she was wearing minimal makeup. She did look absolutely beautiful, she still took my breath away no matter how sick she was.

"Now i know for a fact thats BS." She mumbled and gulped down some orange juice. Sometimes she infuriated me. She just didnt believe she was beautiful! Why else would all the men stare at her as she walked by? Why else would i get so infuriated and jealous at them?

"Bella dont start." I said and opened the door to my volvo for her.

The doctor said that she just had a really bad cold. He chuckled when we told him the story with Emmett and the pool. He also said that is most likely the problem cause it was so cold out and the pool didnt help it. I found out that she hadnt been taking her vitamins as much, which caused a change in her imune system. He gave us a prescription for antibiotics. We drove over to CVS they guys were checking her out and pissing me off. I just wanted to turn her around to see them all staring at her as she walked by and ask 'Still believe your not beautiful?' To which she would say yes. Then i would scream out 'Raise your hands if you think the woman is beautiful!!' Than all the guys a mile from there would have their hands up.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked as we waited in line at the pharmacist.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Mmm Hmm." She rolled her eyes.

"Your too perceptive." I chuckled.

"Your too sexy." She giggled and walked around looking at magazines.

"I could say the same."

"Whatever." She shrugged looking through a magazine.

"Isabella Swan?" A little girl about 6 or so asked and tugged on Bellas jeans. She smiled brightly at her and bent down to her eyelevel keeping a safe distance.

"Hi. Whats your name?" She asked. The little girl swayed from side to side.

"Molly." She answered. "Can I have your autograph?" She asked sheepishly. I wasnt surprised that young kids new Bellas music. It was catchy and her songs were about everyday living and love things like that. Shes done two country songs, a few pop, etc. There moms probably listened and got there kids hooked. She had the most amazing voice i have ever heard.

"Of course." She smiled and handed Bella a Barbie pen and notebook. Bella took it smiling and wrote a little message signing it with the date and her signature.

"How old are you Molly?" My Bella asked.

"6."

"Here you go sir." The elderly lady from the counter said and handed me a bag of Bellas medicine.

"Bye Bella!" Molly chirped and ran over to her mom. Her mom looked shocked to see me and Bella there. We both winked and waved as we walked out of the store.

"She was cute." Bella sighed.

"She was." I agreed smiling. This is one of the many reasons Bella would be the perfect mom. She was loving, kind, considerate, and always there for you when you needed it. Her child would always be cared for and would have many choices. I wanted kids and so did Bella. I only wanted them with Bella, my soul mate. I didnt know if or when she would be ready for kids. But i would wait. I would do anything for Bella.

**Aw. Molly was cute, i think. I added that little bit to show how much Bella would be good with kids, and how much Edward loved her. **

******:-) I just realized I got over 200 reviews! You have got to be kidding me! Oh my freking gosh!! Thank you!!**

**Review please!!! There wedding is the next chapter, i think. Maybe, maybe not. Im pretty sure it is . . . Anyway! Review if you want to find out!**

**Please and Thank You!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. Still sick so please forgive any mistakes i may have made!! Thanx!! ;-)**


	17. Impossible

**Bellas point of view**

_April 25th_

I got over my sickness completely 3 days after i got the antibiotics, Edward was releaved and he kept kissing me sinceless.

We were all sitting around the coffee table in our living room, Emmett set up Monopoly and begged us all to play. Emmett proposed to Rosalie in february and now they were getting married sometime in the fall.

My mom and dad were arriving here two days before the wedding and staying in one of our guest rooms, then Edwards parents will come in the same day too and were staying in our other guest room. Well one of our others, we had 4.

"Bella, love roll." Edward said breaking me out of my reverie.

"Oh." I said and shook the dice letting them roll around on the board.

"9." Emmett said and moved my race car nine spaces. Go to jail.

"Damn." I muttered. They all laughed at me and Edward kissed my cheek. He was in jail too.

"Its nice to be partners in crime." He whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I asked as he leaned closer to kiss me. As his lips were hovering mine the dinger went off in the kitchen indicating that the muffins i made were done.

"Sorry, lover boy." I giggled as he smacked my butt when i left to the kitchen. I pulled out the muffins inhaling that godly smelling scent. Ah, banana nut.

Weird. I've always hated banana nut muffins. But now they smelled delicioso!

I put them on a plate and carried it out to the living room.

"Muffin anyone?" I laughed as they all took one and Edwards lips attacked mine.

"I would like one." He laughed.

I was nibbling on my muffin when I noticed Alice and Rose were looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked causing the boys to look up at us.

"Bella. These are banana nut right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"You've never liked banana nut." Alice said slowly.

"So, i like them now." I shrugged smiling as i got doubles and got out of jail.

"Bella can we talk to you in private?" Rose asked.

"Why?" Edward and I asked.

"Oh, just because there was a problem with our bridesmaids dresses and we need your help." Alice said sweetly.

"Ok." I said suspiciously. As if they would ever let me help with their bridesmaids dresses. Since me and Edward both had two best friends, it was to hard to pick just one for the maid of honor, etc. So they were equals.

"Whats going on?" I asked and sat down on our bed.

"Bella, we've noticed some weird things going on about you." Alice started pacing.

"Like?" I pressed.

"Like, you have liked foods you've never liked before, you have been having weird ass cravings, your back has been hurting, you have been going to the bathroom like crazy, and your tired as hell." Rose said. I looked at her dumbly, where are they going with this?

"And?" I said.

"Bella when was your last period?!?!" Alice whisper yelled.

"I, um, wait, I dont know. We always have them at the same time when was yours?" I asked.

"Last-" Rose said but stopped.

"I dont remember." Alice muttered.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Do you see what were getting at?" Rose hissed.

"Well, you know i have seen differences in you guys too!"

"Like what?" Alice raised in eyebrow and put her hands on her hips waiting. I stood up and faced them.

"Well, you have been craving weird things to. Rose doesnt stop eating chocolate, Alices boobs are bigger! I found Alice on the couch passed out yesterday from being tired. Rose you have been non stop complaining about your feet hurting! Pretty much the same thing as me!" I quipt back.

"So are you thinking what i am thinking?" Rose asked slowly.

"You think im pregnant?" I asked slowly. They shook there heads yes.

"Both of you have the same signs as i do!"

"Oh shit!" They squeaked.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh my fucking god." I panicked.

"Sorry." I muttered looking up to the cieling and back to them.

"Ok, um lets not panick." Rose said shakily.

"So you agree its possible for us to be pregnant?" Alice asked.

"Its possible." I nodded.

"Damn." We sighed and sat down on the bed.

I heard a knock on the door, and it slid open quietly revealing my fiance.

"Hey, is everything alright?" He asked and kissed my head.

"Yeah, Alice just wanted to know if she would need a purse that matched her dress, and Rose didnt like the way the tie on the back of her dress looked but we fixed it." I smiled and took his hand.

"Oh, thats good then. Rose, Emmett said that if we dont hurry up he will pick you up and bring you down there himself." He chuckled and led me out the door. I took one look back at them and saw there faces were the same emotion as mine: Scared shitless.

I knew that Edward wanted a baby. He told me he would wait till whenever i was ready. But i was never not ready. I was just waiting i guess. I didnt know if he was ready.

I knew he would be a fantastic father, he had such a huge heart and he would always be there for our child.

"Ok! Bella its your turn again!" Emmett said and passed me the dice. I shook them and rolled snake eyes.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next morning i got up out of bed early while Edward was still sleeping. Alice, Rose, and I made plans to go get pregnancy test today. None of us would mention it to our spouces.

I was slipping on a red baby doll tank, black skinny jeans, and rep slip flops on when i heard rustling around in the bed. I stayed extra still and quiet but it didnt work.

"Where you going?" He asked sleepily. God stupid brain work! Think, think goddamnit!

"Um, Alice, Rose, and I were going shopping for shoes for the wedding." I said still having my back turned torwards him. We still havent gotten shoes so this worked.

"Its, 9:30."

"Well, i wanted to be back before you would wake up." I smiled at him. He looked suspicious but let it drop.

"Mmm'k, I love you." He said sleepily and snuggled back up to my pillow. It took all i had not to laugh. I giggled slightly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, honey." I closed the door quietly.

I rushed outside and was met by a pixie and model.

"Ready?" I asked. They shook there heads silently.

We hopped in my car and I backed out of the driveway.

"Stop being so nervous you too. Your going to make me wreck!" I whined.

"Sorry." They muttered.

"Look, you know as well as I do that Emmett and Jasper would be joyed to have a baby with you both. Rose your gettng married and you know he wants a child to play and mess around with. And Alice you are getting married to Jasper also, its a gut feeling and you know it also, freaky always right pixie!" They giggled at me.

"Thanks Bella, you sure do know how to make a girl feel better." Rose sniffed.

"Its my job." I shrugged and turned up the radio. We sang along together to the songs.

_Please tell me what is takin' place,  
'Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
Probably 'cause I always forget,  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
It always gotta be the same. (in my world)  
Never wore a cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by a fried chicken ass!  
All in a small town, Napanee._

You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world

I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take all friggin' day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.

When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time this night.

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world

(la la la la)

Take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party up,  
But don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house.

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world  


I pulled into the grocery store and smiled the best i could at them.

"Ready?" They nodded.

When we got ot the aisle with the tests, there were so many!

"Which one?" I asked.

"Get one that is the most accurate." Rose said. Me and Alice looked at her like she was stupid.

"Well duh!" We said in unision. She laughed.

"You know what i mean! Get one that spells out the word!" She slapped us both playfully.

"Ok here." I handed them both a test. They nodded at my choice.

We checked out and went ot the mall to look for shoes, shopping could always calm us down and we always had a good time doing it.

"I think we might want to go." I mumbled looking at my phone.

"But we havnt found any shoes." Rose said.

"Its 12:30, there going to be all over us." I said.

"Not really, there just going to be confused and worried but will convince them other wise." Alice shrugged.

"The pixie has spoken!" I said and bowed Rose joined me as we laughed. Alice 'hmmphed' and walked ahead of us into the parking lot.

We hopped in the car and drove back to the house.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
the whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

We were singing along and laughing like crazy when we pulled into the driveway of my house. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were outside looking at us once we pulled up. My face was bright red when i opened the door and let the music flow out.

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
the whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the floor [She hit the floor]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

I shut the car off laughing with Rose and Alice, the guys looked at us like we were crazy.

"I like that song." I laughed and high fived Alice and Rose.

"Told you! Bella would be an awesome R&B singer!" Alice squealed as we got to the guys.

"Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, the whole club was lookin at her." I sang.

"She hit the floor." Rose laughed.

"Next thing you know!" ALice chirped.

"Shwaty got low low low low low low low low!" We all sang and fell on the grass laughing.

"Somebodys in a good mood today." Jasper chuckled at us.

"Yeah i guess so." Alice sighed.

"Did you find shoes?" Edward asked me and helped me up off the grass. I bit my lip looking at Rose and Alice for an explanation.

"Ugh, no i swear no matter how many times we visit the mall they never get anything new." Rose whined.

"Yeah, still the same stuff." Alice agreed.

"Same old same old." I chuckled and kissed him.

"We'll have to go another time Bella, maybe to a bridal store." Rose added.

"Yeah, that would probably be best." Alice agreed. I shook my head and smiled.

"Bella, want to come over and help us with our hairstyles?" Rose asked she winked at me knowing the boys couldnt see.

"Of course!" I said falsely happy.

"But you just got back." Emmett said.

"Well we need to know how to do our hair so its not similar to Bellas." Alice chirped and grabbed both of our hands dragging us to her house.

"God, that was so freakin close." Rose sighed as we walked into Alices over sized bathroom. I swear the thing was bigger than her bedroom.

"Is this bathroom big enough Alice?" Rose questioned.

"No, it wouldnt fit all my make up." She pouted. Me and Rose rolled our eyes and pulled the test from our pockets. Alice skipped over and locked the door.

"Ok, lets do this." She sighed. We took the test out of the boxes and read the directions.

Now we were waiting by the bathroom door for the tests to get there results.

We heard a knocking on the door.

"ALice?"

"Yes, Jazz?" She asked sweetly through the door.

"The guys and i were thinking about ordering pizza tonight is that ok with you girls?" He asked.

"Sounds great!" We said hurridly.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked suspicioulsy.

"I got the comb stuck in Roses hair!" I called out. Making us crack up.

"Oh god. Good luck with that." He groaned.

When we heard the footstapes dissapear i checked the time.

"Its time." Alice said.

"Yep." I agreed. We all walked over to our test. Mine was on the sink, Roses on the bathtub, and Alices on the back of the toilet. What? We iddnt want to get confused!

"On the count of three flip it over." Rose said as she grasped hers with shaky hands.

"One." She whispered.

"Two." ALice said.

"Three." I whispered and flipped mine over gasping and almost bursting out into tears.

We all took a look at one anothers.

"Holy shit." Alice whispered in awe.

"No fucking way." Rose laughed.

"Impossible." I said and touched the screen where it read : Positive on all three of our tests.

"Ahhh!!" We screamed out of nowhere. We all jumped up in down holding hands.

"I am so happy." We whispered in unision.

"Wait. Lets not get to excited about this, we have to make an appointment first." Rose said smiling.

"My doctor can do us all on the same day, he could probably test us together." I smiled.

"AHHHH!!!!!!" We screamed again.

"Bella?!" Edward screamed knocking on the door with Emmett and Jasper.

"Rosie!"

"ALice!"

We quickly shoved the test in our pockets with the box and papers getting rid of any evidence.

I opened the door quickly putting on my poker face.

"Yes?" We asked at the same time.

"Whats with all the screaming?" Edward asked.

"Um, nothing i finally got the comb out of Rosalies hair." I shrugged and us three walked past the guys downstairs.

"Thats seriously why you were screaming?" Emmett scoffed.

"Wll, it took forever and we were happy." Alice said and winked at both of us making us giggle.

Edward came and sat on there love seat wrapping an arm around my shoulder and holding my hand with his other.

"Im happy for you?" He said but it sounded like a question.

"You should be." Rose said and winked at me.

"Hmm." He said suspiciously. I shrugged and grabbed the phone to order pizza.

"Whats everybody want?"

"Peppers!"

"Pinnaple and ham!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Just cheese!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Ok. You know what you answer cause i didnt understand a thing they just said." I smiled and layed the phone in Edwards hand.

The night went smoothly and i was always grinning about the thought of having Edwards baby in me. He asked me about my grinning once, but i just told him i was excited for the wedding. Which i was.

_April 30th_

I slipped on some white shorts, a yellow tank top, and grey converse skipping downstairs. Edward was sitting on the couch watching t.v. Today was the day of our appointments but i told him we were going shoe shopping which we were. Only afterwards . . .

"I hope you find some shoes." He smiled and wrapped me in his arms.

"So do i or else i would be walking down the aisle bare foot." He chuckled and kissed my head.

"How about a honey moon in Hawaii?" He asked.

"That would be amazing, but i think thats a little exspensive." He pulled out two peices of paper.

"Then i guess im going alone?" He asked and waved the tickets in front of me.

"Although i have always wanted to go there." My eyes went wide and teary as i jumped up kissing him.

"When are they for?" I asked smiling.

"May, 4th. We will leave the day after the wedding." He grinned.

"I cant believe it."

"Thank you, i love you so much." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you more than anything Bella." He said and kissed me back.

_L, O, L, O, L O LO V E  
L, O, L, O L, O I'm talkin 'bout  
L, O L, L O L, O L O V E  
L, O L O L O I'm talkin 'bout  
Did you hear me say  
L, O, L, O L O L O V E  
L, O, L O L, O I'm talkin 'bout  
L, O L O L O L O V E  
L, O L O L O L O I'm talkin 'bout  
I'm talkin; 'bout love  
I'm talkin' bout love  
_My phone rang and i dug it out of my back pocket.

"Hello, Alice."

"Bella! Come on were outside! By the way you driving." She hung up without letting me respond.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked and brushed the hair from my face.

"No, but apparantly im driving." I shrugged. I got up put my hands on his thighs leaning down and kissing him passionatly. As i tried to pull away he gripped my hair kissing me harder.

_L, O, L, O, L O LO V E  
L, O, L, O L, O I'm talkin 'bout  
L, O L, L O L, O L O V E  
L, O L O L O I'm talkin 'bout  
Did you hear me say  
L, O, L, O L O L O V E  
L, O, L O L, O I'm talkin 'bout  
L, O L O L O L O V E  
L, O L O L O L O I'm talkin 'bout  
I'm talkin; 'bout love  
I'm talkin' bout love  
_

"Damn Alice." He groaned as i pulled away to answer my phone.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said and pecked me on the lips.

"ALice i am on my way." I said as i grabbed my keys and waved to Edward before closing the door and hanging up my phone.

They looked at me with eyebrows raised when i slid in the car and pulled out.

"You and the hubby get caught up in something?" Rose asked.

"Maybe." I shrugged as they giggled at me.

We pulled into the doctors office and headed in. Taking deep breaths.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When we walked out of the doctors office and into the parking lot we turned to each other and screamed.

"Oh my god!" We said and wiped a few tears that fell.

"I cant believe it." Rose sniffed.

"This is going to be awesome." ALice said.

"I feel bad for the boys." I said. They knew what i meant and nodded. Pregnancy hormones. Yes, all three of us were pregnant. Rose was 10 weeks, Alice was 9, and I was 8 weeks pregnant. Weird right? But absolutely amazing.

**Wooohooo!! Gosh this one was long! You guys absolutely rock with reviews so please please please keep it up!!**

**I promise the wedding is in the next chapter! So please review!**

**Please and Thank You!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I do not own twilight, or any of the songs i have mentioned in here! Thanx!! :-)**


	18. I do

**Bellas point of view**

_May 3rd, The Day Of The Wedding_

Oh god! Breathe in breath out, breathe in breathe out.

"Alice its not working!" I panicked.

"Your probably not breathing right." I gaped at her.

"Then why dont you show me how to breathe?!?!"

Before she could get me with a smartass comeback my mother and father came through the door. We were in the back dressing rooms of Sunset Gardens. Its the place where the wedding was being held.

"Oh my! Bella you look gorgeous!" My mom squealed and hugged me gently making sure not to smudge my makeup or anything.

"Thanks." I said trying to feel confident.

"Wow, Bells you look incredible." My dad said a little warily.

I blushed and looked back into the mirror, sure I looked pretty but incredible or gorgeous was over the top. My hair was in a side swept updo, it was curled hanging down, and then there were peices of hair framing my face.

"Bella 2 minutes." Rose said and patted me on the back.

My god I have never felt this nervous. It wasnt because I was having second thoughts about the wedding, marrying Edward was one thing I was absolutely sure about doing. But what if I trip, or I fall, or I forget to say 'I do' At the right part?!?! There were like 50 people out there. Mostly our friends, Edwards family, and the little bit of mine. Ben - my cousin - was here also.

"Oh god." I stressed and sat down in the make up chair.

"Bella this is Edward we are talking about. You want to marry him and you will. Just think about Edward." Rose said as Alice darted out of the room.

My mom left with Rose downstairs, so it was just me and my dad until Alice came back.

"Bells, stop worrying." He placed his hand on mine and gave it a gentle squeaze.

Alice darted in and quickly went under my dress slipping something up my thigh.

"Alice!" I screached.

"I bought it for you!" She said happily. I realized she slipped a white lacy garter around my thigh, and my dad was standing right there!

"30 seconds!" ALice squeaked and led my dad and I to the beggining of the aisle, nobody could see us yet.

"Bella count to 10 after I go down, then its your go." She smiled and headed out behind Rose. Roses dress was floor length but tight and hugged her in the right places, it was the green that Edward and I picked for the wedding. It was beaded around the bust and wrapped around her figure.

Alices dress was also the same green color. It went about an inch under her knee and was rolled at the bottom so it would puff out, it was wrapped and had beading around the bust line.

"Bells were up to bat." My dad said and smiled.

"For the love of all that is holy, please do not let me fall daddy." I pleaded.

"Dont worry." He chuckled as Wagners march played and we walked around the corner and onto the main aisle. I heard several gasps when we walked into sight and I almost panicked that I had forgotten something, but then it was embarrasement that flooded through me when i heard several "She is so beautiful."s and "Wow, drop dead gorgeous."s.

I blushed and looked up front where I could see Edward waiting with a huge grin on his face. He looked absolutely handsome in his black tux and green tie that brought out his eyes. Oh yeah, green was a good way to go.

Emmett was behind him, then Jasper was behind Emmett smiling at me. Emmett winked then chuckled slightly at my red face.

My dress, well it was the dress of my dreams and it looked absolutely stunning on just the ordering catolog. I had specialy made improvements on it. It had silky fabric that wrapped around the bust with a single beaded line under it. From there it flowed out beautifully and on the bottom going up to my thighs it has golden vine designs that traced all over the soft white fabric.

When we came in front of Edward my dad took my hand and placed it in Edwards. That same electrifying current shot through us and Edward smiled taking my other hand in his.

I smiled up at his perfection and the minister started with the speach. We each wrote our own vowels, and when he read his I didnt neccesarily break down. A single tear ran down my cheek, and he wiped it away smiling. His eyes watered up when I read mine and I grinned that they were atleast a fraction of as great as his were, but he could be tearing up because they were so bad . . .

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Edward, may place a ring on the finger of your bride." The minister said.

"Isabella, with this ring, I embrace you fully as my wife. Accept this ring as a symbol of my affection and complete love for you: By accepting this ring you give to me my most cherished possessions - Your beauty, your heart, my future." Edward smiled and slid the ring on my finger.

"By the same token Bella, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

I took Edwards finger in mine. My ring was a band encrested with diamonds. Edwards was also but it had three larger square cut diamonds sticking out.

"Edward, with this ring, I embrace you as my husband. Accept this ring as as symbol for my affection and complete love for you: As this ring encircles you finger, so shall my love forever encircle your heart." I smiled and slid the ring on his finger.

"Now, Edward do you take Bella to be your wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you apart?"

"I do." Ok by now yes I was crying. But can you honestly blame me? I am pregnant and getting married to Edward Cullen!

"Bella, do you take Edward to be your husband, through sickness and in health, till death do you apart?"

"I do."

"It is with great pleasure, that I now pronounce to you Edward and Bella, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Edward cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine, yay my fireworks! I threw my arms boquet and all around his neck. There were millions of flashes an clicks going on as we shared our first kiss as husband and wife.

When we broke apart we grinned at each other and turned to our guests. We walked back down the aisle and once we hit the end Edward picked me off the ground spinning me in a circle smiling hugely.

"I cant believe it." He said in awe.

"What?" I asked and wiped away a stray tear. Good thing Alice put waterproof makeup on me.

"I am married to the most breathtakingly beautiful woman. Inside and out." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again.

"All right enough of that! Its time to par-tay!" Emmett said as people came into the lobby and smiled at us.

ALice, Rose, Renee, and Esme tackled me.

"Oh my god! You made me cry!" Alice bawled.

"Sorry, Pix." I giggled. Emmett and the guys were all congratulating Edward.

"Bella, I am so happy your now apart of my family officially!" Esme said hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Esme that means alot." I smiled and hugged my mom and Rose.

"Woo hooo! Party!" Emmett boomed and ran into the reception area where the dancing and stuff would take place.

I giggled at him and Edward placed a hand around my waist and led me into the room. People were still taking pictures which of course made me blush.

"My beautiful blushing bride." He chuckled and pulled out a chair for me at our special table in the room with just our 4 friends.

The dinner was served shortly and then space was cleared off the dance floor for some real fun. Edward and I agreed to have mushroom ravioli and ceaser salad. With Red wine or sparkling cider.

"Bella I thought you didnt like red wine." Rose said eyeing my stomach carefully as I was about to take a sip of the red wine. Oh duh! Im pregnant.

"Oh! Yeah thats right." I smiled and switched it out for sparkling cider.

"What? I thought you loved red wine?" Emmett asked.

"I used too. But i've grown out of it." I shrugged.

"Into sparkling cider?" He snorted. I kicked him under the table and he shot me a glare.

The Maids of honor and Best men got up to make there speach. Emmett and Jasper, and Rose and Alice.

First up Rose and Alice. Alice took her butterknife and dinged it on her wine glass.

"Everybody attention please!!" Alice squealed. I internally groaned she was going to make this bad.

"So, as you all know we have known Bella for years." Rose started.

"We've always wanted for her to be happy and we trust Edward to do her justice." Alice continued.

"We knew that Edward and Bella were in love that first day we saw them together by the look in there eyes." Rose smiled.

"And by the way Bella mumbled Edwards name every night when she was asleep!" Alice chirped. I went bright red as everybody stared at me and giggled. Edwards arms was around me so I buried my face in his chest, that made everybody laugh harder.

"Good god no." I groaned. He was shaking with laughter as he rubbed my back.

"Anyways! We are so happy for you too. And in the future, when Bella wants to kill us for what Alice just said, my name is Rosalie Hale and hers is Alice Brandon!" Rose laughed.

"Just incase we go missing!" Alice chirped and they sat back down. Everybody was laughing at there little performance. I shot glares at them even though I was smiling like crazy.

Emmett and Jasper. NO!!!

"Ok so we have known Eddie boy over there for quiet a long time now! And we were wondering when he would find a girl." Always the etiquette Emmett.

"But we had no idea it would be a girl as special and as beautiful as Bella." Jasper added smacking Emmett upside the head making everybody laugh. I giggled at them.

"As our others have said we could also see that Edward and Bella were in love." - Jasper.

"And thats not just because Edward would sit by the house phone and have his cellphone in another hand waiting for her to call either!" Emmett boomed. I looked over at Edward and he was a slight pink color. He put his face in his hands and rested his elbows on the table. I rubbed his knee smiling at him.

"Therfore we have always known that Bella and Edward here would be married and have a fantastic life together. And you both always know that if you need anything at all, that us four are here for you always." Jasper concluded and smiled with Rose and Alice as the photographer took pictures of them 4.

When they sat back down Edward glared at Emmett but he was smiling also.

"And now the groom and bride will have the first dance as husband and wife." Our wedding planner Max said over the microphone on the dim lit stage.

Edward stood up and held out his hand to me, I took it and we traveled to the middle of the dance floor together. He put his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck connecting my hands.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
_

God damn tears.

_  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

Edwards eyes were brimmed with tears, and I wiped one that got away from his left eye. He smiled at me appologeticaly, I just grinned back. There was a chorus of "Awws."

The photographer was getting close ups of our faces by zooming in a few feet away. That moment was cute.

_  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  


We swayed elagantly through our whole dance and i was having a bliss moment. We stared in each others eyes the whole time.

_  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
_

At the end Edward chuckled when I wiped away my tears and he ended up helping me. Everybody was clapping wildly. I looked over to Rose, Alice, Esme, and my mom they all had tears in there eyes as Edward walked me over to them.

"Dude." Emmett whined and wiped away a tear that left his eye.

"Awww." I said and patted Emmett on the shoulder.

"Wow, I am so glad you guys are having this recorded professionally by Jaspers company." Esme smiled.

"Me too." Edward agreed and kissed my cheek.

"Aww. Wow i've never done a wedding that made me cry." Max said. Everybody laughed.

"Now, lets give it up for the father and the brides dance." He smiled and left the stage.

My dad came up and smiled at me. His eyes were red and puffy. I took his hand and led him out to then dance floor.

"Dad, have you been crying?" I giggled.

"You were too." He defended.

"I gave away my little girl." He smiled slightly and kissed my hair.

We got in the dancing position and the music started. I groaned internally of course he picked the song that makes me cry.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way  
_

I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and he was smiling at us, he looked at me like I was the best thing in the world. It amazes me how much I could love someone and much more that, that they could love me the same way back.

_  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew

I giggled and wiped a tear from my eye. That line was adorable.

_  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first  


At the end I wrapped my arms tightly around him and squeazed as hard as I could.

"I love you Bells, never forget that." He kissed my hair and hugged me back.

"I love you too daddy." I sniffed and walked with him to Renee and Edward. Renee was wearing a black dress that was white at the top with a flower brooche.

Edward quickly enveloped me in his arms.

"That was so sweet." He smiled.

"Yeah." I laughed and fixed my shoe. My shoes, yeah we finally found some. But they were awesome and let me say they were definatly worth the wait. They were silky white and the edges were rimmed with crystals and beads.

The mother and son dance was up and I watched Edward and Esme twirl around the dance floor. Her purple flutter sleeved dress was so beautiful on her, Carlisle couldnt keep his eyes off of her. I hoped with all my heart that when me and Edward were that age we would still share the same love we have now. Carlisle and Esme are my inspiration.

After they were done it was time to cut the cake. Everybody surrounded us around the cake. It was four layers, the bottom layer had pearl designs that looked somewhat like the designs on my dress, along with the second and third layer. The top layer had pearl dots all over it. Each layer had a green thick ribbon around its hem, the cake topper was a green and pearl boquet.

I placed my hands on the large knife and Edwards hands encircled mine as we slowly put the knife through the cake and brought the first peice out and onto a plate.

I broke off a peice along with Edward. I reached up and placed it in his mouth smearing the frosting that was left on my fingers on his lips.

The croud giggled, and he smirked at me.

He brought the cake up, put it in my mouth, rubbed frosting on my cheek, then proceeded to bring his lips to my cheek and lick it off. The croud errupted into "Oohs" And loud laughter at my beyond red face.

We laughed at each other and he led me back to our table and we sat down sharing our peice of cake.

"Damn this cake is so good." Emmett moaned and licked his lips.

"I agree." I said and stuck my finger in the frosting.

"Someone likes cake." Alice smirked.

"Yeah, you should talk you both had full peices." I smiled innocently back.

"Can you blame us?" Rose smirked.

"Can you blame me?"

"Woah, there is so something going on here that we dont know about." Jasper said.

"Nope. We have a cake fettish." I shrugged and winked at Rose and Alice as they giggled.

"Hmm." Edward nodded suspiciously. I just smiled innocently and went back to this mouthwatering cake.

After awhile people were all sitting down at there tables eating cake and chatting. Emmett said that it was the best time to do the garter toss. Blood welcome to my face.

There was a white silky wrapped chair in the middle of the dance floor. I sat in it and Edward kneeled down in front of me. Yes, I was waiting for the blood to rush to my face. Oh! Look there it goes.

Oh my god I didnt know that a song was going to play. Cherry Pie by Warrants came on over the loud speakers. **(Seriously if you can I beg of you to listen to it at this part! It will make it so awesome! Freakin perfect!!!)**

As the drum and the music started, Edward pulled my dress up revealing my shoes and he dunked under my dress sliding his hands up my leg and thigh slowly. I gulped.

"Wooohooo! Eddie!!" Emmett boomed louder than the music.

_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good  
Make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie  
_

My face was completely red when Edward bit the lacy garter and brought it slowly down my leg and around my shoe still having it in his mouth he shot it across the room and it landed on the floor by our table.

Edward put my dress back in place and smirked at me. He got up and kissed me passionatly, he pulled me too my feet and spun me under his arms a few times as we danced to the same song. It was fast and catchy.

_Swingin' to the drums  
Swingin' to guitar  
Swingin' to the bass  
In the back of my car  
Ain't got money  
Ain't got no gas  
But we'll get where  
We're goin' if we  
Swing real fast  
I scream you scream  
We all scream for her  
Don't even try 'cause  
You can't ignore her  
_

I laced my fingers with both of his hands and we swung around happily laughing at each other. Everybody was watching us with amused looks.

Emmett pulled Rosalie out with Jasper and Alice and we all danced together at the song.

_Swing it! All night long,  
Swing it!  
Swing in the bathroom  
Swingin' on the floor  
Swingin' so hard  
We forgot to lock the door  
In walks her daddy  
Standin' six foot four  
He said you ain't gonna swing  
With my daughter no more  
_

_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good  
Make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie oh yea  
_

_Swing It! _

At the last SWING IT! We all went "Swing it!" Together and laughed our asses off.

"I think I really like that song." Edward smirked and picked up my garter that was on the floor. He spun it around his finger as we went to visit our parents.

"Entertaining." Charlie coughed/laughed.

"Wow." My mom and Esme giggled.

"Son, you have really out done yourself." Carlisle laughed and slapped Edward on the back.

"We are so keeping this." He said and twirled the garter around on his finger as we went back to our table.

"And why is that?"

"Because I cant get the picture of how it looked on your sexy leg out of my mind." I giggled as he put it between his teeth and growled.

"Your crazy."

"Crazy for you." He smiled and kissed my fully on the lips. There were 3 photographers rushing around everywhere getting every little moment captured.

"I cant wait to show our children this." He laughed and put and arm around my waist.

"Huh?" I asked alarmed. Did he find out?

"You know. If we ever have kids, they would probably love to see this." He shrugged. My heart calmed down a little bit. But there was this feeling inside me, it felt like guilt. I should tell him, but i've only known for about a week, four days if you count when I officially knew. I wanted to tell him so bad, but I didnt know if he was ready quit yet.

"My lady would you like to dance?" Edward asked and held out his hand for me. We slow danced for a little bit, but I couldnt look him in the eye.

"Bella, love." He said and put his fingers lightly on my chin bringing it up to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked not entirely meeting his gaze.

"Whats wrong?" He asked quietly, he sounded worried.

"Nothing, why would you think somethings wrong?" I smiled the best I could.

"You cant even look me in the eye." He stated sadly.

"Edward-" I began and took a deep breath.

"You said you wanted a baby right?"

"Whenever your ready, of course, honey."

"You want one with me?"

"I wouldnt want one with anyone else, your the love of my life." He smiled and wiped the happiness tears away from my eyes.

"Thats good." I nodded.

"Was there something that lead to this?" He asked kindly not trying to pry or anything.

"Uhm, well, lets just say in about 8 months it wont be just the two of us, our house will have three people in it. One that is preferably small." He looked at me carefully.

"Oh my god Bella!" He said happily and picked me up spinning me in the air.

"Your excited." I stated and grinned.

"Yes, very my love - wait! Its not Alice is it?" I laughed out loud making everybody turn to us.

"No, no. Its a baby." I said quietly as he grinned huge and kissed me passionatly.

"How far along are you?"

"About 8 weeks." He hugged me tightly and kissed my head.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too." I sniffed as we walked back to our table.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He asked. I blushed and looked down.

"Yes." I mumbled.

He tilted my head back up.

"Bella, my love you look incredibly breathtakingly gorgeous." He said and kissed me sweetly.

"You look pretty desirable too." I poked his chest and he smiled against my lips.

"Whats with the smiling?" Emmett asked.

"Bella." Edward said motioning for me to tell them.

"Im pregnant." I smiled shyly.

"Wow!" Emmett smiled. Rose looked at him and smiled at how happy he was.

"OH! Bella, Edward congraTulations!" Jasper said in awe. Alice glanced at him and sighed.

"Thank you."

"I know I just felt so guilty not telling him, ive only know for about a week. But your the father and you deserve to know." I said looking knowingly at Rose and Alice. They shared a look and smiled at me and nodded.

"Emmett can I speak to you outside?" Rose asked sweetly.

"Sure." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Jazzy come with me." Alice chirped nervously and skipped away with him.

"Whats going on?" Edward asked as we watched them leave.

"Well dont tell anyone. But Rose and Alice both have little ones on the way." He smiled at me.

"No way."

"Yep, weird huh?"

"I guess, but now they wont be lonely and they can grow up together being best friends." He grinned at me.

"Yeah." I sighed and took a sip of my drink smiling. Gosh that felt good to get it off my chest.

When Jasper and Emmett came back in they were smiling like crazy.

"CongraTulations." Edward and I smiled.

"Dude this is so awesome!" Emmett boomed.

"I know, i am honored to be the father of Alices baby." Jasper smiled.

"Wait so there all three pregnant?" Emmett asked slowly. I nodded.

"Oh my." Jasper sighed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Dude, pregnancy hormones." Edward shrugged at Emmett.

"I would be honored to get up in the middle of the night and drive to the local store to get Bella peanut butter and pickles." He stated smiling.

"Plus, with Bella you wont be able to tell that big of a difference." Alice said coming up behind.

"What?" I asked.

"Well Bella you always are calm and serene, so Edward wont have too much trouble. Just your cravings will go haywire."

"And you are predicting this?" Edward asked.

"Yes, so its automatically right." I smiled.

"Rose will have mixed emotions, but nothing to bad."

"And what about you, pixie?" Rose asked.

"She will be hyper than ever before and Jasper wont be able to keep up with her." I said knowingly. She looked down shamelessly.

"SO there is no difference in you either?" Emmett laughed.

"Shut it." Alice giggled and pecked Jasper on the cheek.

"Bella will you dance with me this is a perfect time to make you blush." Emmett laughed as i took his hand and he led me into the middle of the dance floor where all the other couples were dancing.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Of course."

"I mean about the baby?"

"Yes, I am a little scared though."

"It will pass, once you see the perfect bundle od joy in your arms, and know that you and Rose created it." He smirked at me.

"And what about when you and Eddo over there 'Created' a baby?" He teased making me blush and look away. His booming laughter echoed off the walls and everybody glanced at us.

I danced with tones of people, atleast 20 or so. When Carlisle and I danced I cried, becuase he told me how he could not imagine a more perfect soul mate for Edward, and how he was proud to have me as a daughter now.

Edward tapped on Carlisles shoulder after a few minutes.

"May I dance with my bride, dad?" Edward asked sweetly and smiled at him

"Of course, son. And let me tell you she is someone known to blush at the slightest compliments." He chuckled when I looked away blushing at that one.

"I know." He whispered and smiled at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we swayed around the dance floor.

"I am so happy." He smiled looking me in the eyes.

"Me too. Edward I love you so much, more than anything in this world. You know I would do anything for you." It felt right to say how much I loved him at this moment.

"I love you too Bella, more than my own life, you have no idea." I smiled and kissed him slowly and gently. There were clicking noises around us and I was extremely happy that they were capturing this moment.

Now it was time to throw the boquet. My boquet was full of white roses. It had dark green leaves sticking out everywhere and as everything else it was beautiful.

I stood up on the stage and watched all the women come to the front of the stage. I turned around and grasper it in both hands. I threw it not to hard, I didnt want it to go and hit somebody in the face. I turned around and saw a pixie jumping up and down squealing at the boquet in her hands. I clapped and laughed at her.

I turned to look at Jasper. He was sitting with Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle at a table. He looked up and met my gaze. I winked at him and he smiled back holding up a black velvet box. I started clapping again.

I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Well aint that just some fine magic right there!" I laughed.

"Sure." He muttered nervously. Edward pulled me to sit in his lap across the table from him.

"Dont be so nervous, did you even see how she almost broke all the crystal glasses in here when she squealed about catching the boquet?" I laughed and felt Edward shaking from under me.

"Yeah, but I guess its a mans nature to be nervous. Hell I know I was." Emmett shrugged.

"Men." I rolled my eyes. Edward laughed at me and placed his hand on my Belly slightly.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine.

"I love you too." After that we shared another long and slow kiss. Alice came up to me and pulled me on the dance floor where all the women were dancing to Girls Just Want To Have Fun. The song started when I was throwing the boquet. Alice, Rose and I sang along and smiled dancing crazy with each other.

After we were done all the guys went out and danced to Bad Boys. The theme song to cops. I laughed at Emmett taking his jacket off and swinging it above his head. Edward winked at me when I was watching him dance crazy with Emmett and Jasper.

The photographers called anybody who was major or in the wedding outside in the garden to take portraits. I got over 20 different ones with Edward.

My favorite was wear he was siting in a silky white cloth wrapped chair with red roses around him, and I was standing but each of my legs were on either side of him, i was pretty much on top of him cause we were facing each other and we were leaning into each other. Probably about 2 to 3 hundred different pictures with family and friends, etc.

After many more dances with my family, etc. Edward and I headed home after everybody left. We got to take the top layer, and half of the third layer home of the cake. Which I was very pleased about.

Edward lifter me out of the car bridal style and carried me inside.

When we got home Edward locked the door and once again he was twirling my garter in his hands.

"Maybe we should reinacted certain parts of the wedding." He said.

"Maybe." I shrugged as he chased me upstairs into our bedroom locking the door again.

**Bellas hairstyle**

**Roses dress**

**Alices dress**

**Bellas wedding dress**

**There rings**

**The reception area**

**The ceremony area**

**Renees dress**

**Bellas shoes**

**Esmes dress**

**The cake**

**The boquet**

**Are all on my profile and each of them is absolutely gorgeous!!**

**Ok wow. My arms are freaking killing me here. This is the longest chapter of the story and i went over it hundreds of times trying to make the wedding perfect. So please tell me what you think and review.**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinty!!**

**P.s. I do not own any of the songs or twilight. I just make her characters do funny stuff. No blood no foul. I am still a little sick so please exscuse any mistakes i missed, i did go over it checking for errors. Thanx!!**


	19. Lets pack

**Edwards point of view**

I woke up and saw Bellas beautiful face resting on my chest her hair was all across my stomach. My hands were around her holding her to me, our legs were tangled together and she looked so peaceful. It was about 9:00am.

Last night was, i cant even find words to describe it. Freaking amazing, the wedding was the one of mine and Bellas dreams. She looked absolutely stunning and we had so much fun.

I smiled at Bella remembering last night. I knew that we would have to get up soon and pack, but I didnt want to wake Bella just yet. She would be tired and she needed rest for the baby.

Ah, baby. She is having a baby. And its mine!!!! My grin was freaking huge by now and I couldnt make it go away. I am ecstatic.

After another hour of watching Bella and thinking about the baby and her I finally decided I needed to get up. I rolled us to the side slowly so I wouldnt wake her.

I quietly menouvered out of her grasp and went to take a shower. After washing up I tried to tame my hair but it was as wild as ever, I pulled on some jeans and a red button up, leaving it unbottoned to expose my bare chest.

I walked downstairs and started making Bella and I breakfast. As I was about to pour coffee in a cup for her I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. I watched as she turned into the kitchen and sat down at the island. Her hair was in a wild state but it made her look sexy, and the fact that she was wearing my white button up from last night with no pants just underwear on.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped hers around my bar stomach so my shirt flowed around us.

"Goodmorning, my beautiful pregnant wife." I smiled and kissed her head.

"Morning." She mummbled sleepily and rested her head on my chest.

"Are you cold?" I asked looking at her legs which were covered in goosebumps.

"A little." She nodded. I ran my hands up and down her legs trying to warm her.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes, until I woke up and found myself snuggling a pillow." I barked out a laugh.

"You dont like snuggling pillows?" I teased. She smirked and I got worried.

"No, i like your rock hard abs." She smiled and ran her hands up and down my stomach and chest. I bit my tongue.

"See I am still on the theory that you only love me for my body." I said. She rolled her eyes and placed my hands on her belly.

"Thats why I am carying your baby." She smiled genuiely and her eyes glistened over. I rubbed her stomach and smiled also.

"And for that i am very thankful." I said and pressed my lips to hers. Her hands tangled in my hair and I held her close to me.

"Edward I think I smell burning eggs." She said around my lips.

"I dont smell anything." I said and kissed her again.

"No, go before you burn down the house." She giggled and pushed me torwards the stove.

"Here you go, sweetheart." I said and placed a mug of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks." She smiled and inhaled the aroma.

"I made breakfast and after we might want to start packing." I said and slid the egg and toast on a plate in front of her.

"Thank you." She yawned. I sat down next to her and we ate in silence.

"When do we have to leave?" She asked as she got up to put our dishes in the sink and wash them. I was about to object but she gave me a stern look that kept my mouth closed.

"About 5, its a 13 hour flight so we will land at about 12 midnight, with time zones and all." I shrugged and dried the plates that she washed.

"Mmm'k Alice and them want to have lunch at IHOP before we leave so I will go hop in the shower." She said and turned to me.

"Ok, I will get the suitcases from the basemant." I said and kissed her once more before she left to go upstairs. I heard the shower turn on and then left to go find our suitcases.

The basement was dark and errie. Bella was afraid to go down here but, once you turn the light on it wasnt so bad.

I looked all around for the suitcases and saw them under a few boxes in the corner. Bellas was a huge royal blue zipper one and mine was the same but green. We shopped together, so dont ask.

"Find them?" My Bella called down and it echoed off the walls.

"Um, yes, love."

"Why Um?" I looked around and saw her standing on the stairs looking at me curioulsy. She was wearing dark flare jeans and a white tanktop with a brown over thing. Her shirt was flowy so I couldnt tell if she showed or not.

"You look b-beautiful." Goddamnit! How come she can make me stutter? Oh! Thats right becuase she is freaking the most beautiful sexiest woman in the world and you married her last night.

"Thank you. Now why arent you focusing on the suitcases its 12:30." She walked down one step more and peeped at me.

"Well there kinda under a bunch of boxes." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Great." She sighed.

"Do you need my help?" She asked.

"No. No your pregnant I got this." I turned around to study this mess.

"I know you can lift them, but where are you going to put the boxes after you move them off the suitcases?" She asked.

"See thats my dilema." I smiled sheepishly at her. She took in her surroundings and causicously tiptoed down the stairs and weaved through the boxes off stuff to get to me.

"Ok. Its official i really hate it down here." She grumbled when she met up with me. Right before she reached me her toe got caught on a box and she was fallng forward. I quickly caught her in my arms before she hit the ground.

"God, Bella please be careful." I said panicky.

"Sorry." She mumbled. I righted her up on her feet and she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." She sighed.

"Its fine. Are you alright?" I asked and looked at her then her belly.

"We are both perfectly peachy." She grinned. I chuckled and turned back to the 10 boxes that were covering the suitcases.

"Um." I said running a hand through my hair.

"You can move them onto the old coffee table in the other corner, they should be fine there." She shrugged.

"Ok, love. That sounds good." I smiled and moved all the boxes onto the old coffee table and around it.

"My muscle man." She giggled once I grabbed the suitcases and followed her upstairs.

"Come on Mrs. Cullen." I said and motioned for her to go into the bedroom.

"Ok, Mr. Cullen." She giggled and plopped down on the bed next to the suitcases.

"So, I guess we can get started?" She asked biting her bottom lip. If only she knew what that did to me . . .

"Yep." I shrugged and went to the dresser going through my clothes seeing what i might need.

"How long are we going to be there?" She asked from the closet.

"A week, and pack cool. Its going to be hot." I called back to her.

"Okey dokey then." She mumbled. I chuckled.

"Well, I have four bathing suits so you pick one." She said and layed them out on the bed.

"Take them all. I have a feeling we will be swimming alot." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she snorted.

"Why is that Mr. Cullen?"

"Because I would do anything to get you to change into those." I pointed to her bathing suits.

"Uh huh." She raised and eyebrow and stuck the four bathing suits into a small pocket on the inside of her suitcase.

We packed all of our cool clothes and we both had trouble zipping up our suitcases.

"Um." She mumbled when her zipper wouldnt budge.

I laughed and picked her up by her hips and set her on the suitcase. I zipped it up easily.

"Hmmph." She said and crawled around sitting on my suitcase.

"Cause this isnt childish." She grumbled crossing her arms as I zipped up mine effortlessly.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her on the lips.

"Your so beautiful." I whispered against her lips.

"Enough lover boy Alice said she would meet us at 1:30 at IHOP and Its 1:20 we need to hurry." She laughed and skipped around grabbing her purse and keys.

"Im driving." She stated.

"But-"

"No buts." She said sternly.

"Once Im a big blimp you can drive." I smiled at the though of our child growing inside of Bella.

I opened the car door for her and got in after her and she started the car. Half way to IHOP I was still smiling and Bellas curiosity got the best of her.

"Why are you smiling so huge?" She asked smiling herself.

"Just thinking about the thought of our child growing inside of you." I said and took her hand.

"I know, its very exciting. Theres a part of me that wants to watch and see it grow inside of me throughout the pregnancy but theres another part that cant wait until I can hold him/her in my arms." She smiled looking at the road.

"I know what you mean, beautiful." I kissed her head as she parked next to Alices porshe and we got out and walked into IHOP hand in hand.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The host asked mainly Bella eyeing her up and down. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her to my side.

"Were here with Alice Brandon." Bella said politely.

"Ah, yes right this way." He smiled and winked leading us to our table.

"Bella!!" Alice screached and hugged Bella. Rose walked up and hugged her too.

"Rose your starting to show." Bella said. Rose was wearing a tight pink t shirt and she had a small little bump.

"Thank you." She said sarcastically.

"Aw." Alice cooed. I pulled out Bellas seat for her.

"Thank you." She smiled and sat down. I sat next to her and draped my arm across the back of her seat.

"So Bella we cant really tell if your showing or not." Alice chirped.

"Im not." Bella shrugged.

"I bet you are. Your as skinny as a twig so you have to have a tiny bump." Rose smirked.

"Whatever." Bella rolled her eyes and looked at her menu.

"So the host is still eyeing Bella." Jasper chuckled.

"Creeper." Bella said and acted like it was a cough. I chuckled slightly.

"Rose slapped him in the face." Emmett said proudly.

"Why?" I laughed.

"He wanted to feel my baby bump." She said menacingly.

"Ew." Alice shuddered.

"Dido." Bella giggled.

"Whatever, he had it coming." Rose shrugged and looked at her menu.

"What are you getting?" Bella whispered to me.

"I dont know, maybe soup." I smiled at her.

"Hmm, damn cravings i dont know what the hell i want." She said and slammed her menu down on the table.

"Told you." Alice sang.

"Shhh!" Bella said trying to concentrate on two different meals.

"Soup or hamburger?" She questioned herself.

"Bella honey I will get the soup you get the hamburger we will share." I stated.

"Oh! Ok then." She said happily then kissed my cheek.

"What kind of soup?" Rose questioned. Bella started biting her bottom lip again.

"Damnnit!" She sighed and opened her menu.

They all burst out into laughter.

"What do you want?" She asked me looking up through her lashes. I had to hold in my gasp at how beautiful she was.

"Hmm. Minestrone?" I asked.

"Mmm. Sounds good." she agreed.

"Finally." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Pixie." Bella hissed.

"Baby momas." Emmett rolled his eyes laughing.

Bella, Alice, and Rose smacked him on his head.

"Dont." Bella started.

"Ever." Alice hissed.

"Call me that agian!" Rose finished.

"Sorry, babe." He muttered rubbing his head.

"Wow. Jasper you've been pretty quiet over there." I said and tapped his shoulder.

"Hell no im not getting into this." He said and looked back to his menu. The waitor came and flirted with Alice while taking our orders, pissing Jasper off.

"Dude shes my pregnant fiance!" He yelled. Making him jump and scatter off.

"Aw Jazzy was jealous." Alice cooed kissing him sweetly.

"Pda." Emmett coughed. Rose smacked his head again.

"Emmett by the time Rose has her baby your head it going to be swollen." I chuckled and layed my chin on Bellas shoulder.

"Yes it is." Bella cutely giggled. The waitor came back with our food and scurried off quickly.

"So Bella what about your concerts coming up?" Rose asked curiously. I stopped eating and turned to her.

"Well I have 3 in the next two months. But no more scheduled so i think ill stop there cause I will be 4 months and I dont want to risk anything." I groaned outloud.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Bella its dangerous for you to be on stage pregnant." I said drinking some more orange juice.

"I know, i only have three more concerts and I cant cancel them." She said sternly.

"Fine." I sighed going back to eating. She sighed also and looked to Alice.

"So you said yes?" My Bella questioned her.

"Yep!" She squealed and held up her diamond ring.

"Eeep." Bella squealed with Rose.

"Now were all going to be married." Rose said.

"Married with children." Bella sang quietly. I snorted at her joke and the rest laugh.

"I like that show." Jasper chuckled.

"Me too." I laughed.

"Figures." Alice giggled.

"Wait so your both waiting to do the weddings until after we have the babies right?" Bella pleaded.

"Duh." Rose said.

"In no way in hell am i going to look like a blimp on my wedding day." Alice said.

"Phew!" Bella sighed. We ate and talked until about 3:30 then we had to go.

"Have fun!" Alice chirped and hugged me and Bella.

"Oh they will." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows hugging Bella. She smacked his head.

"Ow!"

"Just helping Rose." Bella shrugged and got in the passenger side.

"Look over the house." I said to Emmett.

"Yes sir!" Emmett saluted me and I drove off.

"Are you mad?" Bella asked quietly. I mustve looked stunned.

"No! Of course not, love why would I?" I asked and held her hand on her knee.

"Because of the whole concert thing." She shrugged.

"Bella i am a little worried but you've never gotten hurt on stage before, so I trust that it will go smoothly." I said.

"Ok." She sighed and looked out the window with a smile on her face.

When we got to the house Jasper helped me get the suitcases out of the room and put them in the back of Alices porsche. Bella slid in the back with me and they drove off to the airport.

"Ok! Bella i am going to miss you." Alice sniffed once we had to leave to board the plane.

"Oh Alice!" Bella laughed and hugged her.

"Its only a week. Its only a week. Its only a week." Alice chanted over and over again to herself as Bella pulled away.

"Miss you too pixie! Tell Rose I'll miss her and to smack Emmett on the head for me!" Bella giggled and waved. We walked hand in hand and boarded the plane. We had first class seats so it was only us an elderly couple up front a a middle aged couple in the middle why we were in the back.

"Wow." Bella sighed looking out the window as we took off.

"I hope you like first class because we are stuck on here for 13 hours." I chuckled and kissed her soft hand.

"Its nice." She smiled.

"Bella I love you so much, more than anything." I said and pulled her into my lap so we were both looking out the window.

"I love you too Edward, you have no idea how much." She smiled and kissed me passionatly.

"I have an idea."

"I hope." She sighed dramatically.

We talked for a little bit and then Bella and I fell asleep for about five hours together. Until we woke up at about 10:00.

"So do you want a boy or a girl?" Bellas asked playing with our entertwined hands.

"Anything you give me will be perfect. But if I had to chose. I always imagined a little Bella." I smiled and kissed her temple.

"Hmm." She smiled.

"What about you, sweetheart?" I asked brushing some hair out of her face.

"Anything would be perfect. I always wanted a little girl. But sometimes I imagine a little Edward running around the house." She smiled looking out the window.

"So we want to find out once we get the chance right? Or do you want it to be a surprise?" I asked.

"I dont think I can wait." She giggled shaking her head.

"Me either." I agreed.

"About the nursery, I was thinking the room across from ours." I said.

"Thats sounds perfect, within good hearing range." She chuckled.

We landed at about 12:30 and a taxi took us to our hotel.

"Wow. This room is beautiful." Bella said as she unlocked the door and walked inside.

It was a huge master suit with a king sized bed. It had hawiian style written all over it.

"It is, but not as beautiful as you." I kissed her on her full lips.

"I think I'll take a shower." She said as I unpacked some stuff out of my suitcase.

"Ok, love have fun." I chuckled. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

When she came back out she was in a black lacy baby doll nightgown that went mid thigh and it fit her curves perfectly.

"You will never believe how many things I got at the bridal shower like this." She giggled as I stared at her jaw pretty much lying on the floor.

"God, Bella you look so sexy, beautiful, perfect, absolutely amazing." I stuttered through this.

"You look pretty good too." She said and climbed on me straddling my waist. She bent down and kissed me passionatly on the lips . . .

**Phew! Sorry it took me so long to update! I finally got over with my cold!!**

**You guys were so sweet wishing me get wells and eveyrhting! Aww *Sniffles* Drama queen *coughs***

**Review! Cause you guys freakin rock!!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-ifninity!!**


	20. Hawaii

**Bellas point of view**

I woke up at about 9:30 and Edward was holding me tightly to his chest. I smiled at him and quickly got out of bed, and hopped in the shower.

After I showered I put on some shorts and a tank top pulling my hair into a high pony tail, I walked into the kitchen and went through the already stocked refrigerator.

I made Edward a big breakfast and put it on a tray and headed back into the bedroom. I set it on the table beside the bed and tried to wake him up.

"Edward." I whispered and kissed his lips. He smiled but didnt move.

"I know your awake Mr. Smiley Pants." I said and smacked his arm.

"You know me so well Mrs. Smiley Pants." He chuckled and sat up. I placed the tray in front of him and smiled.

He picked it up, set it aside and left the room. I felt hurt for a minute until he came back with another fork and handed it to me.

"Your eating for two." He grinned and set the tray in front of me. After we ate we washed the dishes.

"So do you want to go swimming in the ocean today?" He asked.

"Most definatly." I smiled and hugged him.

"Go get your bathing suit on, sexy." I rolled my eyes at him and went into the bathroom with my dark blue halter bathing suit in hand.

When I came back out I let my hair loose, and I heard a gasp from behind me.

"God, you look beautiful." A silky voice said and wrapped both arms around my waist.

"You look pretty good too." I laughed and took in his black and red swim trunks.

"Come, love." He smiled and we walked out of the hotel and down the sand to the edge of the ocean.

"Damn, its hot." I said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"You can swim right?" He chuckled.

"I was the swim team captain all through high school." I hissed.

"Right, I forgot." He smiled and walked into the water and dove under. I dipped my toe in first.

"Its warm." I smiled as he reamurged from the crystal clear water.

"Yes, and It feels geat." He smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me slowly in. I dove in and came up about ten feet away from him.

"Hey!" He scolded and swam to me. He picked me up by my hips and lifted me into the air.

"Ahh!" I squealed.

"You look beautiful in the sun." He said and kissed my lips.

"So do you, shiny." I giggled and ran my hands down his stomach.

He rolled his eyes and dunked under.

We swam for about 10 minutes then went back to our towels that were layed on the sand.

"Sunblock?" He asked.

"You just want the chance to rub all over me." I laughed at his exspession. He pulled me between his legs.

"Maybe." He shrugged and poured the freezing cold sunblock on my back and swept my hair over my shoulder. I shivered from the cold.

"Cold?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." I sighed and smiled up at the sun beating down on us.

"I want to take you out later tonight." He stated.

"Where?"

"Dinner, then I have something to show you." He smiled as he rubbed the sunblock all over my back. He lifted the back of my bathing suit ties and rubbed his hands with sunblock under there then let it snap back into place.

"Ow!" I whined.

"Sorry." He murmed.

"Hmmph." I said once he was done and sat behind him.

"Your turn." I stated.

"I already have some on, love." He said uneasily.

"I dont know you look pretty hot." I whispered in his ear and poured some on his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rubbed it in with my hands.

I ran my hands up and around his neck rubbing it in, then I swiftly got up as he was enjoying it and went to my own towel.

"You are such a tease." He growled playfully at me.

"Yep." I said popping the 'P'.

"Oh my god! Your Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen right?" A teenage girl about 14 asked and stood next to me.

"Yeah." Edward laughed.

"God! You guys are amazing! Can I have your autograph!? My names Ashley!!" She asked hopping up and down. She reminded me of Alice.

"Of course." I laughed. She handed her pen and tablet to Edward then once he was done, I signed it with a message and my name. Then I drew a heart around Edwards and mine.

"Here." I smiled and handed it to her.

"Oh my god!" She squealed and hugged us.

"Thank you!!" She yelled and ran off to her group of friends about 30 feet down.

"She reminds me of Alice." Edward and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Um, love, we might want to leave." He said and pointed to where the girl Ashley was telling her friends about us.

"Shit!" I whispered and gathered my towel and put my sunglasses on.

As we walked by them they screamed and there were already papparazzi there.

"Bella you are so hot!!" A few teenage boys yelled at once when we were walking into the hotel. I turned around smiled and waved.

When we got back to the suit Edward was not happy.

"Edward there like 14!" I laughed.

"Doesnt change the fact that they were undressing you with there eyes." He grumbled and opened a can of soda passing me one.

"The girls were doing the same thing!" I defended.

"Hmmph." He said and slumped down on the couch. I crawled over him still in my bathing suit and smiled when his eyes got wide.

"I was going to take a shower and invite you but if you dont want to I could always ask one of those boys." I said getting off of him and going to the door.

"Not funny." He groaned and picked me up leading me into the shower.

After our shower I slipped a towel around my body and walked into the bedroom to check the time.

"We'll leave at about 6:00 for dinner and then I will show you what I wanted after." He smiled and kissed my bare shoulder.

"You know I hate surprises."

"I know." He smiled and went to the closet dressing. I groaned and dried my hair.

"Love you!" He called back to me laughing.

"Uh huh!" I yelled back. It was 5:00 now so I better start getting ready.

"Are we going somewhere fancy?" I asked.

"Sort of, dress nice but casual." He smiled.

"Ok." I sighed and went through my suitcase.

I slipped on a little black dress with red hawaiin flowers at the bottom, red peep toe flats, half of my hair was pulled back by a red carnation clip and the rest was curly down my back, a red bangle was on my wrist and a pair of red dangly earings. Edwards necklace was resting on my chest delicatly. **(Outfit on profile!!)**

I walked out and Edward chuckled slightly. I put my hands on my hips and quirked and eyebrow.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"We match." He stated and kissed me sweetly.

I noticed he was wearing a red button up and black pants.

He wrapped an arm around my wiast and we headed out to the elevator.

"Oooh! Mommy! Its Bella and Edward!" A boy about 5 said and pointed at us as we got into the elevator with the two of them.

"Wow." His mom said breathless, I didnt know if it was because Edward looking freaking sexy as hell right now, or if we were famous.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"C-can my mommy have your autograph?" The little boy asked.

"Tj! There probably on vacation." She scolded.

"Its fine. Here." I said and signed the peice of paper the little boy held out to me. I handed it to Edward.

"Your pretty." The little boy stated staring at me.

I blushed and Edward chuckled at my face.

"Sorry." The woman appologized to us.

This hotel had like thirty floors and we were on the top, so this would take a while.

I leaned down on my legs and looked him in the eyes.

"Your pretty handsome yourself." I said and messed with his little tie he was wearing. They must be going somewhere nice.

He blushed and looked down, kicking invisible dirt.

I giggled and tilted his chin up. I kissed him on the cheek, and then the elevator dinged and we walked out.

"By Bella!!" He said still holding his cheek.

"By Tj." I giggled and walked away with Edward.

"Your going to make a fantastic mother." He smiled and kissed my temple.

"Wow, I was suspecting the jealous Edward cause that little boy called me perty." I giggled.

"He was 5!"

"I know."

"Well your constant flirting with him didnt help much." He said and crossed his arms.

"Oh whatever!" I laughed.

"Love you baby." I said sweetly and kissed his cheek. He grinned and grabbed my hand weaving his fringers through mine.

We got in the rental car and he drove to a hawaiin restaraunt and we went in to meet the hostess.

"Hi, wow Edward Cullen." She said in awe. I tried to fight that urge to punch her in the mouth after she checked him out.

"How many?" She asked.

"Two." He smiled and looked down at me kissing my temple.

Her smile faultered when she looked at me and she led us to our table.

"Wow, Bella Cullen Jealous." He smirked and sat across from me in the blue suede booths.

"Well, when your pregnant that urge to punch the admiring girls in the mouth gets a whole lot stronger." I growled and opened my menu.

"I love you, Bella." He smiled crookedly making my heart skip a few beats. He grabbed my hand across the table.

"I love you too."

"Good, now what have you two been craving?" He chuckled and kissed my hand. I layed the menu in front of both of us so we could look together.

We ordered and talked about the baby, the nursery, the gender and other random things then headed to wherever Edward was suposed to be taking me.

We pulled up to a little shack, it looked abandoned.

"Your not going to kill me and leave the body here or something right?" I asked. He looked at me shocked.

"I was joking!" I laughed as he pouted.

"I love you to much to do that." He smiled and opened the door to the shack. He led me to a back room, in there was a large black grand piano and it was dim and there were roses and candles all over the place.

I gasped and felt the tears come to my eyes.

"I told you I played right?" He asked and sat me down next to him on the piano bench.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I havnt played in a while because the only piano I have is at my parents house, and Carlisle plays alot." He smiled looking at the piano. I felt bad becuase by the look in his eyes he really loved to play.

"The last time I played was a week after I met you, I wrote you a song." He smiled and wiped the tear that fell from my eye.

"Would you like me to play it for you?" He asked. I nodded and smiled scooting closer to him.

His hands moved gracefully and swiftly across the piano keys and made the most beautiful song I had ever heard. The song came to and end and he turned to me smiling and wiped my tears away.

"Damn pregnancy hormones." I sniffled. He chuckled.

"Is that the song you hum to me everynight?" I asked.

"Yes, love. Its yours. Bellas lullaby." He smiled. I grabbed his face in my hands and crashed my lips to his, I kissed him with so much passion it might have set this little shack on fire. I wouldnt even notice.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Anything for you, anything." He said and kissed me again.

"Will you play more?" I asked and glanced at the piano.

"Of course." He grinned and placed his hands on the keys.

He played for another hour or so and then closed the lid and led me outside to the car.

"Edward your magnificient! That was so beautiful." I smiled and through my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around my wiast and buried his head in my hair.

"Bella, I love you so much." He sighed.

We went back to the hotel, and he led me on a romantic walk down the beach. The sun was setting and we took off our shoes walking were the waves brush up on the sand.

He layed down a blanket and we layed back on it.

"Where the heck did you just get a blanket from?" I asked and layed on his chest.

"I have my ways." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the ocean, it was pink, orange, and blue mixed with the colors of the sky.

"Its beautiful." I sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whsipered and brushed some hair out of my face.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**YAY! Someone (you know who you are!) Suggested they get recognised a little more, and I agree! So thank you for your advice!! And I hope this was good enough!!**

**Review!**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	21. Genders

**Bella point of view**

_8 weeks later_

The honeymoon was better than the one of my dreams. I thanked Edwards so many times.

We came back on the 11th.

Today I was 16 weeks, and we were going to the doctors to get an ultrasound. Edward and I agreed that we wouldnt wait to find out the gender.

I slipped on a tight blue tank top and black skinny jeans.

"Bella you can see the baby." Edward said in awe as he looked at my stomach. I had a little but noticable baby bump.

I giggled when he bent down and layed a butterfly kiss on my stomach.

He placed his hands on my belly gently and kissed me slowly. When I pulled back he pouted.

"Do you want to find out the gender?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He grinned and took my hand leading me into his volvo.

We listened to Debussy the whole way to the doctors office, and it was quiet and peaceful.

We walked hand in hand into the office.

"Bella Cullen?" My doctor Angela called and smiled at me.

"Angela!" I said excitedly and hugged her.

"Hey Bells, wow your getting big." She eyed my stomach and smiled.

"Edward this is my doctor and friend from high school Angela." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled and put an arm around me. She led us into the back room and had me lay down on the brown bed with white paper over it.

I lifted up my shirt revealing my belly and she put a handful of gel on it.

"Yikes." I shivered. They both laughed at me.

"Cold?" Angela giggled.

"Very." I said as she put the little monitor thing on my stomach and rubbed the gel around with it.

She pulled the stool up by the computer and continued her search. Edward held my hand from the side of the bed where he was sitting in a chair.

"Oh look here we got a heartbeat." Angela said and turned the volume up on the monitor.

Once I heard the fluttering tiny heartbeat Tears filled my eyes. Everything finally felt real. Edward layed his head on my shoulder and kissed my temple.

"Aw." I said.

"And here is your baby." She smiled and pointed out the parts on the screen to the baby.

"That is its left foot then the right one is over here behind it." She pointed to a tiny little foot with toes.

"Can you get these printed?" Edward asked and wiped something from his eye.

"Yes, I will be right back." She smiled and left.

"Aw. You were crying." I said softly and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned down and left a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled. Angela came back in and handed a strip of pictures to Edward.

"So did you want to find out the sex today?" She asked wiping off the gel from my stomach.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well you have a little baby girl inside you Bells." She smiled. Edward helped me off the brown plastic bed and out to the volvo.

"A little girl." He smiled and kissed my hand as we drove back home.

((((((((((((((((())))))))))(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((())))))))))))))

That night we were all sitting around the our living room. Alice and Rose already found out the gender of their babys. We all agreed not to tell each other until tonight.

"So Alice you start." I said. Edward pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back.

"I am having a girl." She squealed so loud we had to cover our ears.

"Rose." I said giggling.

"Well their genders are-"

"Wait their?" Jasper asked.

"Genders?" Edward asked.

"Yes, two twin boys." She sighed happily. Emmett put his arm around her proudly.

"Hopefully nothing like the father." Jasper coughed. I giggled along with Alice.

"Shut it Jazzy." Emmett mocked.

"Both of you shut up! Now Bells whats the news?" Rose snapped.

"Were having a baby girl." I smiled. Edward wound his arms around me and pulled me to his chest kissing my head.

"EEEEKKK! This is so AWESOME!!" Alice squealed bouncing in her seat.

"Any names in mind?" Jasper asked us trying to stop Alices bouncing, but that just made her bounce more.

"We have a few in mind, but not set completely." Edward shrugged.

_June 20th Edwards 24th birthday._

For the past month I have been working so hard on Edwards present I hoped he would like it.

The guys helped me clear out the basement and put all of our stuff in Roses basement since they had room.

We painted the walls a silver color and I bought Edward a huge shiny brand new black piano. There was a leather bench big enough for two people that matched and went with it. **(Piano is on my profile!!)**

Today I placed three tall white candles on the back of it. There were rose pedals all over the top of it. The basement was dim lit and very romantic.

"Thanks girls." I sighed. Alice and Rose hepled me decorate it. The piano was in the middle of the room, and it looked spotless.

"Bella he is going to go absolutely nuts when he sees this." ALice said softly.

"I hope he does." I giggled and walked out of the basement with them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Rose said and hugged me.

"Bye guys." I smiled and went up to our room. Edward was out with Jasper and Emmett. So I had to get ready before they got back.

I slipped into the shower, washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, and conditioner. After I dried my hair I slipped on a little black dress, that had pink carnations and vines around the bust and waist, it had a tie from the back the tied under the bust.

My shoes were the same pink as my dress, it had a strap around the ankle and toes.** (Dress and shoes on profile!!)**

I slipped on the necklass Edward gave me a year ago, wow its been that long? And the bracelet he got me.

I curled my hair so it hung loosely down my back and went downstairs.

I was putting my shoes on when Edward came downstairs dressed in a black button up and black dress pants. I had to hold in my gasp at how handsome he looked.

"Well, hello, my love." He said and pulled me into his arms. I kissed him gently but long.

"You look stunning." He whispered and kissed my head.

"You look so handsome that I am going to have to go all pregnant woman on some chicks at the restaurant." I giggled and played with his white tie.

In my dress you could hardly tell I was pregnant.

"Well, if any guys come onto you im going all protective husband." He smiled.

"Works for me." I shrugged. He chuckled and opened the passenger side door of his car for me.

Once he got in he grabbed my hand and pressed the back of my palm to his lips.

"I love you my Bella." He sighed.

"I love you too." I laid my head on his shoulder.

When we pulled up to the restraurant, he led me inside and got pissed at the host.

"See! Thats what im talking about!" He said exasperated as he pulled my chair out for me.

I peeked at the host and he winked at me.

"Oh mom its Bella Swan!" A teenage girl about 17 said and pointed at us. Edward and I looked down at our menus avoiding any eye contact with the surrounding fans.

He reached over and took my hand across the table.

The waitor came and took our orders and menus. We ate in silence occasionaly making each other try the others food.

"Would you like dessert?" The waitor asked.

"No." I answered for the both of us.

Edward looked at me questioningly.

Once we were out in the parking lot I turned to him.

"I made you a birthday cake, its back home." I said to clear things up. His smile brightened.

"I love it when you cook." He said excited.

"Keys." I held out my hand.

"Fine." He sighed. I got in the drivers side and drove off.

"Im surprised you gave up that easily." I said checking my rearview mirror and moving into the next lane.

"Well, im here to enjoy the ride." He grinned and leaned back against the headrest on his seat.

I snorted and pulled over to the familiar trail in the woods.

"Tonights a full moon." I said and got out. He pouted that he didnt get to open my door for me.

He was extremely careful of me as we traveled through the forest to get to our meadow.

"Wow." I breathed as we entered the meadow.

The moon was shining very bright against the pond and the leaves looked translucent.

"I've never seen it so beautiful." I said in awe.

"I've seen more beautiful." He said softly.

I looked over to him and smiled.

"And what would that be?"

"You." He wrapped his arms around my waist. I snorted.

"Please there is no way I can compare to this meadow." He was about to object but I pressed my lips to his before he could.

We layed down and watched the moon shining on the water for about a half hour.

"I have a birthday present for you-"

"I told you not too."

"Too bad. Anyways before I was so rudely interrupted." I gave him a look to which he smiled at.

"You cant really unwrap it or hold it. Its at home." I smiled and handed him his keys.

He kept asking me questions about it and guessing what it was on the way home.

"Edward im not going to tell you! And you will never guess it correctly!!" I laughed.

"Hmmph." He sat back in his seat pouting. When we pulled up to the house I led him inside.

He went to the bathroom, so I took the chance to go to the basement and light the candles. The room was light up instantly by them and it looked incredible, if i do say so myself. His cake was chocolate with blue and green iceing, that was fun to make.

I went back upstairs and put the lighter away and met him by the living room.

"Come on birthday boy." I laughed and held out my hand. He took it skeptically and followed me to the basement door.

"What are you doing I thought you hated it down there." I giggled and shook my head.

"Not anymore."

"Close your eyes."

"Bella theres stairs."

"I promise i wont let you fall." Wow role reversal.

"Role reversal?" He chuckled.

"Can you read minds?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Ah! Nevermind. Now close your damn eyes!" I said sternly.

He snapped them closed and held both my hands as we walked down the stairs.

"Pushy beautiful pregnant woman." He mumbled. I giggled at him.

"Ok." I sighed as we got to the bottom of the stairs and in the perfect view of the piano.

"Can I open them?" He asked in a tiny voice.

"Oh! Yeah sorry i forgot!" He laughed loudly and opened his eyes.

The popped open wide. I mean really wide I thought they were going to fall out of his head. He walked forward slowly.

He gracefully ran his hand over the keys, making the melody sound echo off the walls. The basement was soundproof. He didnt say anything he just stared at the room and the piano with the candles and rose pedals.

"You said you didnt get to play alot, and you play so wonderfully." I started and put my hand on his back.

"Now you can play all you like. The baby would love to hear you play." I said softly. He turned around and grabbed me in his arms tightly. I wrapped mine around his neck and played with his hair.

"Bella, I love you so much. You have done so much for me. This-" He gestured around the room.

"Is so wonderful, I can never thank you enough." His eyes were watery but I know he would never let the tears fall.

"So you like it?" I asked.

"I absolutely love it." He grinned.

"Good. Because you dont know how many spiders there were down here." I said seriously.

I have a dealthy fear of spiders and I almost had a heart attack when we moved all of the boxes out of here.

"Aw, baby you cleaned out spiders for me?" He asked.

"I wouldn't do it for anybody else." I shrugged.

"My Bella, how can I ever replay you?" He asked placing his hands on my belly.

"You dont have too, just love me forever. And play for me whenever I want." He chuckled at me and pulled my chin up to kiss me passionatly.

"The first one I couldnt do anything about, that was settled the day I met you in the mall. Now for the second one, well my Bella I'll see what I can do."

He pulled me down next to him and ran his hands across the keys playing my lullaby. After an hour of playing I yawned, trying to mistake it for a cough but he caught me and sighed dissaprovingly.

"Bella if your tired you need to rest. The baby." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine im tired will you sleep with me?" I asked and blew out the candles.

"I thought you were tired?" He chuckled as I smacked his chest.

"Not that way." I giggled. He grabbed the cake and put something over it so it wouldnt go bad in the kitchen then we went up to the bedroom and I changed into a tank top and shorts. He only had his pj bottoms on.

"Happy birthday." I giggled as he played with my hair.

"Thank you, love." He kissed my head and rested his hands on my stomach rubbing it.

"Have you thought of any names? I mean I know its early but." He shrugged and held me to him.

"Actually, I thought of one that really sounded perfect." I stated.

"Go on." He smiled.

"Sophie."

"Wisdom." He grinned knowingly. Sophie meant wisdom.

"You know shes going to be smart as hell with a father like you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"A father like me? What about her mother? My little bookworm." He cooed and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"I just cant think of a middle name that clicks. I want it to be special, maybe named after one of the family, you know?" I said pondering.

"What about Marie?"

"Marie?"

"Well, she would be named after her great grandmother. And her mother." I thought it over, then smiled.

"Sophie Marie." He said quietly.

"Sophie Marie Cullen." I said in awe.

"I think that sounds perfect." We both said at the same time and laughed quietly.

"I love you Edward." I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too, my Bella." He rubbed my back softly until I fell asleep.

**Wow. Ok I knwo it has been forever! Let me explain please. . . **

**So I was in the middle of writing this chapter and listening to music when my whole laptop froze. I just saved it so I wasnt worried. But I had to turn it off by the power button and not correctly by clicking start. Anyways when I turned it back on it popped up with some message about my hard drive and blah blah blah. It happened before so I had to reinstall all of my stuff. I lost all of my work and everything. So as you probably know i had to rewrite this chapter.**

**Enough of my babbling.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I changed Bella and Edwards age. So now Bella is 23 and Edward just turned 24! And I changed it form them wanting 3 kids to only one or two, if you didnt notice. ThX!**


	22. Holidays

**Bellas point of view**

_October 23th_

Ok I was getting bigger, a lot bigger. Today I was 7 and a half months. Wow. She is do so soon.

Edward and I decorated the house with halloween decorations and it looked so cool.

Right now we were sitting in the living room watching t.v.

_Isabella Swan is getting bigger and bigger! They released the news three months ago that she was pregnant with a baby girl!! _

_What else can we tell about this baby? Well she is going to have some awesome vocal cords._

The lady on the entertainment channel was going on and on about us.

"Yeah she is really going to have some awesome vocal cords with you as her mother." Edward chuckled.

"You too!" I laughed.

He was about to say something when Emmett walked through the front door.

"Hey Em." We said. He ignored us and went striaght to the kitchen. A minute later he came out with a pudding cup and walked back out the door.

"What the hell?" Edward asked laughing.

"No!!" I screamed and got out of Edwards lap and into the kitchen.

"What?" He asked panicked.

"That was my last pudding cup!!!" I yelled.

"Bella!" Edward laughed loudly and wrapped both arms around me.

"I'll buy you some more pudding cups." He whispered in my ear.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He chuckled and placed me on the kitchen counter. He put both of his hands on my thighs and leaned forward kissing me sinceless. My hands went into his hair and he kissed me harder.

_December 25th, Christmas_

I flickered my eyes open and saw that handsome face right in front of me.

"Well, merry Christmas sleeping beauty." He kissed my head gently still smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I giggled and kissed him harder.

Today was Christmas. Oh boy. Three huge pregnant woman, Edwards parents, my parents, and a huge present crazy body builder.

"Oh boy." I sighed thinking about it. I sat up and groaned.

"Whats wrong?" Edward asked panicked.

"Nothing but im so huge." I wimpered. I couldnt even see my feet when I stood up.

"But your still the most beautiful woman ever to live." He grinned.

"Uh huh." I mumbled.

"Come on." He chuckled and pulled me up by my hands.

We spent all morning wrapping presents together in the living room. Everybody agreed not to do any unwrapping until we were all together.

"Phew." Edward said once he wrapped the last one for his parents.

"Damn, your doing the wrapping from now on baby." I poked his arm and he smiled.

He got up off the floor and held out his hands to me. I took them and he hauled me off the floor.

"Time to cook?" I guessed, he nodded. I sat down at the island.

"What can I do boss?" I asked grinning.

"Bella, love you dont have to do anything. Your 9 and a half months pregnant." I frowned.

"But I can still do stuff, can I make the pies?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. He smiled and kissed my head.

He handed me all the ingredients and I grinned.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He chuckled and started on the turkey.

We were cooking together and singing along to Christmas songs over the radio when the doorbell rang. I got up to go get it.

"Sit. I got it." He laughed at me trying to wobble out there. I stuck my tongue out at him and went anyway.

"Bella!" Esme chirped and came straight to me.

"Love you too mom." Edward said sarcastically.

"Oh, im sorry Edward." She laughed then hugged him.

"Hi Esme." I laughed and hugged her sideways.

"Wow." She giggled and put her hands on my stomach.

"I know." I chuckled and led her back into the kitchen.

"Smells delicious." She said and sat next to me on the island.

"Son your making your pregnant wife cook?" Carlisle asked and wrapped his arms around Esme.

"I know isnt he cruel." I giggled. Edwards jaw popped wide open and he glared at me.

"Im kidding, I wanted to cook." They chuckled at his reaction.

"Isabella Cullen your in trouble." Edward said scoldingly. He winked and placed the pies in the oven.

"Oooh im so scared." I teased. He picked me up and put me in his lap.

_Ding dong._

"Damnit." I sighed and tried to wobble out of his lap. He laughed again and I smacked his arm.

"Coming!" I called. Edward was behind me laughing.

"Look, you keep laughing and I will rip off your- Hey mom! Dad!" I called cheerfully after I opened the door.

They started laughing at me and Edwards parents joined them, heehee I guess they heard.

"What are you going to rip off?" Edward asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Um nothing. Alice!!" I squealed and ran outside where she was standing trying to make her jacket zip up over her belly.

"Bella!!!" We hugged the best we could.

"Bella! Alice!" Rose squealed and wobbled over to us. God she was freaking huge.

"Um, I hear Rose but i cant see her is she behind that blimp?" Alice asked giggling. I giggled along with her and Emmett and Jasper came out.

"Present time?!?!" Emmett boomed and ran inside. He came back out and kissed Rose on the cheek and helped her inside.

"Hey Jasper." I said smiling. He hugged me the best he could.

"Well Bella, Merry Christmas." He said and patted my belly.

"Wow." Carlisle chuckled when us three blimps wobbled inside.

"Bells you are-"

"What dad?" I hissed.

"Looking beautiful today." He said quickly and went into the kitchen.

Edward was standing ten feet away from me staring at me.

"What?" I whined.

"Uh, nothing." He said and started moving slowly into the kitchen.

"Edward!"

He kept going so I went after him.

"Edward!" I called again and chased him around the kitchen.

"I promise I wont rip anything off!" He chuckled and hugged me close to him.

"I love you." He kissed my lips sweetly.

"I love you too."

After everything was cooked we sat stuff on the table and everybody sat down.

Emmett dug in right away and we laughed at him.

"So Bella when is she do?" Charlie asked.

"January 30th." I smiled and Edward grabbed my hand under the table.

"Wow, so soon. When are the others do?" Esme asked looking at Rose and Alice.

"January 2nd." Rose smiled.

"January 14th." Alice said excited.

"Did she drink coffee today?" Emmett asked.

"Shut it!" Alice snapped.

"Oh yes she did." Emmett chuckled.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"The rolls are done." I said and tried to get up.

"Bella, love, sit I got them." Edward said sternly.

"No, no, no. I got them, you eat." I got up and went into the kitchen listening to Edward mumbling something about "Shes so stubborn she never lets me do anything for her." I rolled my eyes and walked back out there with the rolls.

When I walked back out there, Emmett was making fun of Jasper for something and picked up a spoon full of mashed potatoes and flicked them at Jasper. Jasper ducked and it went over him.

I was right behind him.

The mashed potatoes landed staright smack dab in the middle of my chest. Everybody gasped as they slid down my chest and into my shirt between my breasts.

I closed my eyes at the temperature of them.

"Bella, love." Edward said shakily.

I slammed the rolls on the table and reached my hand in my shirt, brought out a handful of mashed potatoes and slammed it on Emmetts plate.

"Paybacks a bitch." I hissed and went into the kitchen. Once I was in the kitchen everybody burst into loud laughter.

I took a few paper towels and rubbed the butter out of my black silky shirt.

"Love?" A velvet voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and pouted.

"It wont come out." I said and pointed to my shirt where there was a light stain of butter.

"Baby its fine." Edward chuckled.

"Uh." I pouted and put more soap on it scrubbing it harder. He took it from my hands and kissed me fully on the lips.

"Stop, you look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him to me.

A few minutes later we went back to the dining room and everybody stared at us.

Edward pulled out my chair for me and once I sat down Emmett wouldnt shut up.

"Bellabear! Im so sorry that was supposed to hit Jasper!" Alice smacked him on the head.

"Whatever Emmett. Like I said payback is a b-i-t-c-h." I smirked as he cowered down on his seat.

"What did you do with the mashed potatoes?" Edward asked eyeing his plate.

"Uhm I ate them." He stuttered looking around.

"You ate them!?!?!" I screamed.

"They were potatoes!" He defended.

"Your sick." I said looking down.

"Dude you mashed potatoes that came out of my wifes-" Edward started but my dad interrupted him.

"Please dont go there." Charlie laughed.

"Eww." I shuddered.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and continued eating.

"Emmett needs counciling." I murmed in his ear.

"Food addicts?" I nodded giggling.

He kissed my cheek sweetly and laughed.

"Bella sit! I got the dishes." Edward scolded when I tried to do the dishes after dinner.

"But-"

"No!"

"I was just trying to help." I murmered and slammed the dishes down. I went out to the living room and sat next to Alice, Rose, Esme, and Renee.

"Present time now?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Shut up." I said and hit him with a roll of wrapping paper.

"Cranky pregnant woman." He mumbled making me laugh.

"Wait till Edwards out here and then you can." Rose giggled.

A few minutes later Emmett had all our gifts in piles in front of us. Edward came out and I didnt even bother to look at him as he sat down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Im sorry." He whispered.

I shrugged and went back to watching Alice unwrap her gift from me.

"EEEEP! Bella how did you get these?!?!" She asked jumping up and down holding out her brand new pair of Jimmy Choos that havnt even been released to the markets yet.

"I have connections." I smiled.

"Eeep!!" She squealed and kissed my cheek.

"Sweetheart?" Edward asked.

"What?"

He rested his chin on my shoulder and pulled me into his lap.

"You know I worry about you, even more or so now that your do soon. Im sorry I just dont want you working hard." He whispered in my ear.

"I was washing dishes." I hissed.

"But if you stand to long your back will hurt. Remember two months ago?"

"Yeah." I sighed. Two months ago I was cleaning the house and my back started to hurt like hell that I was on the vurge of tears.

"See, baby Im just worried and I didnt mean to snap at you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Im sorry I snapped at you too." I whispered and kissed his chest.

"Its fine. Now open your gifts." He smiled handing me one from my parents.

After all the gifts were opened the couples went there own way and Edward pulled me to sit in his lap by the fireplace.

He handed me a square thin package, that just screamed Cd. I giggled at him.

"Ok, so you probably can guess half of what it is." He chuckled. I nodded and unwrapped the shiny blue paper.

It looked the Cd over and on the back it had a picture of me and him lookng into each others eyes at the wedding then there were songs numbered on it.

1. Bellas lullaby.

My eyes teared up and I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed him passionatly.

He wiped my tears away and smiled.

"Anything for you." I handed him his gift and went back to reading the songs on the Cd. He unwrapped his gift and smiled huge.

It was a silver frame with blue and green vines running around it. There was a picture of us on our wedding day as the main picture in the middle, then on the edges there were pictures of us throughout our life so far.

There was the on of us together in the mall the day we met, one where he was kissing me against the wall of the restaurant, another where we were washing our cars and he sprayed me with the hose, a few more leading up to Sophie. Her picture in my stomach was in the corner.

"Bella, this is so wonderful." He smiled and kissed me.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." I giggled copying his lines.

"Anyone want to hear christmas carols? Im sure I could get Edward to play." I called out.

"Of course." He smiled. They all came to us and grinned.

"Play what?" Carlisle asked.

"You didnt tell him?" I asked.

"It never came out." He shrugged and helped me off the floor.

"Come on." I said to them laughing as Emmett danced around in his santa claus hat.

Edward pulled me to sit next to him on the piano bench, while everybody else sat on the two couches we placed down there.

"Wow." Carlisle chuckled at the piano. Edward smiled and set the picture frame on the top of it and started playing.

"Bella you two sing." Rose said smiling.

"Ok." I sighed happily.

"Love pick a song." Edward said and kissed my head.

"Deck the halls." I smiled and started singing with him.

**Ok, so im getting back on track with updates. And i know some of you arent happy with them having a girl, but it was all planned from the beggining and I would appreciate it if you would not leave flames.**

**Its simpled, if you dont want to read this story **_**then dont read it!**_

**I have certain reasons why they had a girl and you will find out if you stick with me.**

**Review!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	23. Gut feeling?

**Edwards point of view**

_December 27th_

"Still eating leftovers?" Bella giggled from behind me. We still had Christmas dinner leftovers, thats all we've been eating for the past two days.

"Yep." I chuckled.

"Ugh, were giving the rest to Emmett." She mumbled and sat down at the table.

I put a plate of food in front of her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem." I sat across from her and started eating. Halfway through dinner Bella was about to say something but she jumped in her seat.

"Aw! Look at the doggy Edward." She cooed and started petting this huge golden retriever that poked her with its nose.

"Bella. love." I said shakily. Where the hell did a dog come from? How the hell did it get in our house.

"He's so cute." She cooed. I went to the door and saw Emmett outside holding a piece of pizza, waving it around.

"Brutus!"

"Here boy!"

"Brutus goddamnit!" He yelled and took a bite of the pizza.

"Lose something?" I hissed.

"Oh, um hey Eddie." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Emmett, you dumbass, would you happen to know why there is a damn dog in my house!?" I yelled.

"Shit!" He cursed and ran inside. I followed him to make so Bella was alright.

"Whats his name?" Bella asked Emmett as he put the leash on it.

"Brutus." He chuckled.

"Aw." She cooed and petted his ear, he licked her hand and she squealed.

"Wait! Does Rose know about her?" She asked and I helped her out of her seat.

"Um, no. Wait! Her?"

"Emmett its a girl." She giggled. Emmett crawled under the dog and came back out looking disturbed.

"Um, shit its a girl." He laughed.

"Brutus, is guys name." I laughed and wrapped my arms around Bella.

"Oh well, come on Brutus." He shrugged and left.

"Dumbass." Bella giggled and kissed my cheek.

"EEEMMMMEEETTTT!!!" We heard a loud screach from next door.

We walked outside and saw Rose standing there looking pissed as hell.

"Rosie baby." Emmett said softly.

"Oh shit." Rose cursed and held her stomach.

"Rose!" Bella said franticaly.

"My water just broke! Goddamn you Emmett!" She groaned in pain.

"Fuck! What do I do?!" Emmett said and held Rose in his arms.

"Take her to the goddamn hospital!" Alice screached from behind us.

"Oh right!" He looked down at Brutus and looked at me pleadingly.

"No! Hell no!" I yelled. Brutus ran straight up to Bella.

"Aw come on girl." Bella cooed and let her inside.

"There all taken care of." She smiled. I glared at her.

"Emmett go!" She yelled as Emmett helped Rose in the car.

"Hasta la vista babies!" Emmett called and got into the car.

He was speeding around the corner, and Alice hobbled over to Bella.

"Eeek!" They squealed.

"Wow!" Bella sighed.

"This is so cool!" Jasper said.

"Ugh." I mumbled.

"Dont be such a baby." Bella said and trudged inside. Brutus ran up to her and almost knocked her over. I caught her cursing out the dog.

"Aw, come here girl." Bella giggled and got on the floor playing with Brutus.

I sighed and turned on the t.v.

"I think Uncle Eddie doesnt like you." She whispered.

"You think?" I retorted. She frowned at me.

"Dont worry Brutus, he'll come around." She said and fed Brutus a roll from dinner.

She sat down next to me and laughed when the dog came and put its head on my lap.

"Go." I said.

"Edward!" Bella scolded.

"What?" I sighed and started petting the dogs head. A minute later she left and fell asleep at the foot of the coffee table.

"See, she just wants someone to love her." Bella giggled when Brutus turned over on her back and her legs flailed all over the place.

"Uh huh." I mumbled and turned to the t.v.

Bella sighed and crawled over me pressing her soft lips to mine fiercly. I put my hands on her hips and held her there. Her hands went into my hair.

A few minutes later she rested her forehead against mine.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much." I said and kissed her again.

_January 3rd._

Bella and Alice couldnt go to the hospital because Rose was only there for a day.

On the 28th she came home with the twins. Brandon Emmett McCarty and Ryan Lee McCarty. Brandon had Emmetts brown hair but it was straight, Ryan had blonde curly hair. They both had Emmetts and Rosalies features. Beautiful babies they were.

I couldnt wait till Sophie was born. I was dying to see how beautiful she would be, I hoped she looked like Bella. Bella was the most beautiful woman in the world and I knew Sophie ws going to be dazzling also.

Bella and Alice gushed over them and Its was really beautiful watching Bella play with Brandon.

Tonight I had a concert and I really didnt want to go. The doctor said at Bellas last checkup that she would be do any day now, he made a mistake before.

"Bella-"

"No. Your going." She said sternly and pushed me into the bathroom. I came out dressed and ready.

"Maybe you shouldnt go." She smirked and kissed me fully on the lips. She smiled at me brightly and it dazzled me speachless.

"Told you."

"No! Your going, now go!"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I chuckled. She sighed and kissed my cheek.

"If anything happens I will call you." She smiled.

"But-"

"Go!"

"Fine, I love you." I sighed and kissed her soft lips.

"I love you too." She sighed and shut the door.

I sped down the road and got yelled at when I arrived at the place because I was late.

"Look im sorry." I laughed at Tim. The new manager.

"Ok, now go!" He said sternly and pointed to the stage.

I went out and the place was shaking from the cheers.

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._

Or maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education X-Ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Or maybe I'm just blind...

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_I got that rush that Bella always said made her felt good and I just wished she was here with me. It didnt feel right leaving her alone. Tonight exspecially, I dont know why. Just a gut feeling?

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

That last song, I wrote when Bella and I were apart that one month. It still haunts me. I am so lucky that she would even think about taking me back.

Halfway through the show, I went backstage and grabbed a bottle of water. I chugged it down fast and cooled down a little bit.

"Edward!" I heard Tim shout. I turned around and he had a phone in his hand running to me.

"Here." He said and handed it to me.

"Hello?"

"Edward! Man! You have to come to the hospital! Bellas in labor!" Emmetts voice was panicky. I dropped the phone and ran to my car.

**Ok, So i know I screwed up on the dates and the months with the pregnancies. I had something planned, but I messed up big last chapter.**

**The babies were never going to be born on there due dates. Does that clear it up some?**

**I blame it on the doctor, Hes the one who messed up. *Winks***

**Review!!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I dont own any of the songs, or Twilight!! :-)**


	24. Helpful Advice

**Bellas point of view**

Shit, shit, shit, fuck!!!!

"Ugh!!" I grunted as Emmett sped down the highway to the hospital, he just called Edward. I felt terrible that he couldnt finish his concert.

"Bella, breathe in breathe out." Emmett said as he helped me into the hospital to the front desk. The woman looked up and glared.

"Do you need something?" She asked rudely.

"What the fuck do you think? I came here to do yoga?" I snapped and motioned around my belly. Emmett cut in and appologized.

"Oh god, your Bella Swan." She squealed.

"Yes, can i have a fucking godamn room?" I breathed in and out through my nose.

"Oh my! Im so sorry." She said quickly and helped me into a wheel chair.

"Emmett! Hand!" I growled. He put his hand in mine as another contraction came and i squeazed the fucking hell out out of it.

"Ow." He whispered to himself. Ha bitch thats payback for making fun of me when my face got red when i was having a contraction. Dumbass.

"Bells-"

"Shut it moron!" I cursed. I was pissed at him. When my water broke he kept cutting jokes about me peeing on the floor. Until i slapped him and told him my damn water broke.

"Ow!"I groaned and squeazed Emmetts hand harder. She placed me in a room at the top fucking floor. Stupid ass. Emmett helped me on the bed after i was changed and I huffed as the last contraction I had wore off.

"Rosie, was alot worse." He chuckled. He sat in the chair next to the bed and patted my shoulder.

When we were on our into the hospital there were already papparazzi outside! Damn them.

"What did Edward say." I whimpered and layed back on the pillow.

He laughed and I glared at him.

"He didnt say anything, the phone slammed down and i heard footsteps running away from it." I sighed. I really didnt want him to miss this.

"I hope he gets here in time." I said quietly.

"Dont worry I will." I heard a velvety voice dome from the door. I looked over and he came rushing to my side. He held my hand and kissed my lips.

"Oh god." I groaned and squeazed his hand. He just held onto mine and didnt complain about it hurting. I looked at him to see if it was hurting him.

"Love, it doesnt hurt." He assured me. I looked over at Emmett who was over in the corner messing with the machines.

"You fucking dumbass dont touch those!!" I screamed. Emmett stuck he tongue out at me and i flicked him off. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it, calming me down.

"Calm down." He said but there was a smile itching to be on his perfect face.

"Bells you sure can be mean at times." Emmett boomed. I lifted up my blankets and tried to get off the bed to smack him. Edward pushed me down gently and smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Is Alice helping Rose take care of the twins?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, Jazz is helping too." Emmett said and handed Edward a wet rag to wipe me down with.

"Good." I said happy that Rose was ok and not left alone with two newborn twins.

"Thats my Bella." Edward chuckled softly.

"What?" I asked.

"Your still worrying about others, when your in labor and in a massive amount of pain." He kissed my forehead as I rolled my eyes.

The doctor came in and smiled at us. Which i glared at. How can he be so fucking happy when im in so much damn pain?!?!

"Ok, Mrs. Cullen. You are dialated 9 inches. In a minute you will have to push." He said and snapped his gloves on.

I couldnt help but smile when he called me Mrs. Cullen. One more minute, Sophie would be in the world. She would be real. No more imagining what she looks like.

"Damn." Emmett sighed dragging out the word.

"What?" I snapped.

"Sorry, this is the second time i've done this and it still gets to me." He sniffed a little.

"Idiot." I muttered and Edward laughed softly. The doctor came back in with a few nurses behind him and smiled again. Damnit.

"Alright when I say push. You push." Well no fucking duh! Thats what I wanted to say but I pursed my lips to keep it inside. Edward noticed and chuckled.

I grabbed his hand when he saw the doctor um well yeah get ready for delivery. He looked disgruntled and unhappy that the doctor was seeing what, nobody should ever see.

"Ok, push." He said. I squeazed Edwards hand as tight as I could and pushed with all my might.

I push and pushed and I fucking pushed!

"Ok one more big push." He said.

After straining myself we heard a soft cry fill the room.

The nurses wrapped her up in a blanket and set her in my arms. Everybody left the room. Including Emmett. Thank god.

"7 pounds 8 ounces." The doctor said and left after everybody else.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered and sat up looking at her precious little face. She cried softly.

I wiped her face off a little with the blanket and tears flooded down my face.

"Oh my god." I cried and smiled at her. Edward was grinning when he stroked her cheek.

"Shes so beautiful." I whispered. Edward kissed my temple and hugged me close.

"Just like her mother." He smiled. Her eyes bored into mine and it finally felt real.

She was here. In my arms. Finally. She was so beautiful. She had tiny little curls stuck to her head and she was tiny. The curls were dark like mine.

The nurses came and took her to get cleaned up. They did it in front of me as I watched, Edward requested that.

"Here, shes sleeping now." The nurse smiled and placed her back in my arms.

I kissed her head and placed her in Edwards arms. He eyes watered up and a tear fell down his right eye when he looked down at her. He wiped it away quickly, hoping I didnt see it.

I just smiled at them two. Emmett knocked on the door and peeked through.

"Can I come in? Or am I going to get smacked again?" He looked at Edward and they both laughed.

"Come on in. But no promises about being not hit." I giggled. He stepped in and sat at the edge of my bed looking at Sophie. Edward smiled and placed him in Emmetts arms.

"Meet Sophie Marie Cullen." I smiled.

"Aw." He cooed at her sleeping face. The nurse wheeled in a hospital crib by my bed then left again.

I yawned loudly and my eyes drooped.

"Love get some sleep. Shes not going anywhere." I eyed him carefully.

"And niether am I." He chuckled and kissed my lips sweetly. Emmett placed her in the crib by my bed. It was see through so I could see her.

"Im going to head home so Rose can get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Emmett said and patted Edwards arm.

"Bye." We said looking at Sophie. He grumbled something about;

"Dont even pay attention to me."

"Love you Em." I called giggling. He waved me off.

"Yeah, yeah." He winked and left the room.

My eyes drooped as I looked over to Sophie.

"Sleep." Edward whispered. I held up my blankets and he crawled in and wrapped his arms around my waist. He smiled that he was able to do that now.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, more than anything. You and Sophie are my life." He whispered back and kissed my head. I rested my head on his chest and fell into a deep slumber.

(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

I awoke to the sun shining through the green blinds covering the huge hospital window.

I looked over and saw Edward sitting in the recliner feeding Sophie. All three of us girls decided to say NO to breast feeding.

He was smiling down at her as she sucked the bottle.

Edward looked up and smiled at me. He got up and came over to me and kissed my head.

"Here mommy want to feed her?" He asked. I nodded and sat up running my hands through my hair.

He set her in my arms and she fit perfectly. She molded into my arms, like she was supposed to.

Her wide eyes looked into mine as she sucked the bottle empty. Edward set it on the table and slid on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and looked at her smiling.

She smiled crookedly at us and my breathe caught. She had his smiled.

"She has your smile." I giggled and pecked Edwards cheek. He grinned as she wrapped her whole hand around his pinky.

"Ah, yes but you have your mothers beauty. Dont you?" He cooed to her.

"Shut up." I laughed looking down blushing.

"Yes, she is so beautiful. Sophie your going to look as beautiful as your mother when you grow up. Her beauty cant compare to anyones." He cooed. I smacked his arm blushing.

"Your doing that just to make me blush." I exclaimed.

"And her blush is so beautiful. Like the sun lighting up her face." He cooed. I groaned at my fire red face. He barked out a laugh and I joined.

Sophie opened her mouth smiling.

"Can I go home today?" I asked.

"Yes love. The doctor said that you will be fine and if you have any pains then take some tylenol."

"Good, Sophie cant wait to see her new room." I cooed and set her in the crib.

"We should keep that nightgown." Edward wiggled his eyebrows. The hospital nightgown was backless but had ties. You could see my red underwear and black bra.

"Shut up." I laughed. I got changed into some black shorts and yellow tank top and we climbed into the car after the doctor said we could leave. There were papparazzi all over as we tried to drive out of the parking lot.

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. We were both smiling like idiots.

When we got home we went inside and straight up to the nursery.

The nursery was consisted of the colors; Brown, raspberry pink, and white.

Her crib was mohogany and smooth covered in her pink and brown blankets. She had a pink teddy bear and some stuffed animals placed around the room, the walls were white but the dresser and furniture matched the crib. There were pink and brown polka dotted blinds on the windows, also.** (Theres a picture of Sophies nursery on my profile!! :})**

Edward and I did the nursery together and it looked absolutely fantastic.

I placed her in her crib and covered her up as she started to drift off. I watched her over the side of it and Edward wrapped both arms around me and I rested my head on his chest smiling.

"It finally feels real." He mused and ran his hand through my hair.

"What?" I questioned pulling back to look into his emerald pools. They were shining with joy and happiness and that made me smile. If he was happy then i was happy.

"When you were pregnant i kept feeling like you two were both too good for me, that you would dissapear at any moment. Then my life would have no meaning." He sighed.

"We arent going anywhere. I promise." I stroked his cheek and stood up on my tippie toes to kiss him.

Our kiss was slow and passionate, until it was broken by my stomach growling. Talk about embarrasing.

"Is mommy hungry?" He asked against my lips. I giggled and pulled back. We walked out of the room not closing the door. I took his hand and we walked back down stairs.

"Only if daddy is going to cook." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and gave me choices.

"Anything you want I want." I shrugged.

"Damn, what I want I dont think your up for." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I gaped at him.

"Whatever, you cant handle it." I giggled. He smirked. After we were done eating he pressed me into the wall and kissed me hungrily.

"Yo! Seriously, can you not do that in front of us." Emmett begged from the living room.

"Idiot!" Edward muttered loudly.

"Heard that Eddie."

"Your were supposed to." He retorted.

I heard a cry fill the room and looked over to the baby monitor that we had set up in the living room and kitchen, then one in our bedroom.

"Yay! Can we see her?" Alice begged as Rose placed the twins down on the couch in the seats.

"Yeah." I smiled and ran upstairs to get her. I picked her up gently and walked back downstairs.

"Aw!!" Rose and Alice cooed loudly as she drank another bottle of formula.

"She looks just like you two morphed into one." Emmett chuckled.

"Thats because she is you dumbass." Jasper laughed.

"Little Sophie." Rose cooed. We sat down on the couch and Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple.

"Aw." They cooed again.

"Shut up." We all groaned. The girls stuck there tongues out at us and giggled.

"Man." Alice sighed.

"Why cant you pop out now?" She asked sternly looking down at her huge bulging stomach. I laughed and gave her so helpful advice.

"Dont take Emmett with you."

**AH! The baby is here!! EEEK! -Oh god I sound like Alice- Damnit. Well anyway I know its been awhile and im am so sorry bout that.**

**For those of you reading Nobody can keep us apart, I had a chapter written and my stupid ass computer deleted it when it didnt shut down right**_** agian!!**_

**Anyway! Review!**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	25. Sophie

**Edwards point of view**

_August 4, 8 months later._

Alice gave birth to Claire Addison Whitlock on January 14th. She was a tiny little thing. But so cute. She had to stay in the hosptital for a week because she was so late in birth, but there both perfectly fine now.

Bella and Sophie have been absolutely wonderful. They were my world and I couldnt live without them, ever.

During the early months of Sophies life, things were a little shaken up. But, Bella and I held through. I wrote Sophie a lullaby, it was sweet and delicate like her. Bella cried when she heard it.

At 6 months Sophie picked up a sleeping pattern. Going to bed at around 10:00 at night and waking up at 10 in the morning, it was kinda funny.

I think Bella and I only fought twice during the hard times.

The first time it ended up with both of us laughing our asses off rolling on the floor.

The second time... Ah. Yes, i remember the second time very well.

**(Italics is his flashblack.)**

_Bella and I were sitting at the dinner table, in the middle of not talking to each other. _

_Bella was feeding Sophie and giggling as she made faces at the milk._

_I cleaned my plate and went to bed early. As I was laying in bed I saw Bella walk across the hallway into Sophies room and to put her to bed._

_"Goodnight, Sophie." I heard her sweet voice whisper. She turned off the lights in the hallway and came into the room, went into the bathroom and changed into a tank top and shorts._

_When she got to her side of the bed she took off her pants and slid into bed in just her underwear and shirt. And god did she look sexy._

_My back was facing her as I tried to get to sleep. But I couldnt, not without her in my arms._

_10 minutes later I felt the bed shift and Bella leaned over my shoulder and kissed my cheek, with her soft pink lips._

_"I Love you." She whispered. I guess she was waiting for a reply, but her bare legs were on mine and I was momentarily distracted._

_I heard her sigh and move back to her side of the bed._

_"Love you too, Bella." She mimicked my voice in a hiss._

_I turned over and met her eyes, she closed them quickly and turned over so I couldn't see her face._

_I wrapped my hands around her waist and tried to pull her to me but she wiggled free._

_I grunted and flipped her over, I straddled her waist and pinned her arms above her head. She tried to get up but, I let her hands go and placed my hands on her bare thighs and held her to the bed._

_"You know I love you more than anything in the world." I growled. She rolled her eyes._

_"Do you?"_

_"Do you even have to ask?" I whispered as my nose skimmed her jawline. Her breathing sped up._

_"No." She breathed._

_"Do you love me?" I asked and kissed her neck._

_She rolled so she was on top of me, straddling my torso, a knee on each side of my chest. The blankets were on the floor so now she was only in a t shirt and underwear on top of me. I gulped rather loudly. She pinned my arms above my head, I could easily brake her hold, but right now I liked it._

_She smirked and dipped down placing a long lingering kiss on my chest._

_"More than anything." She whispered and let my hands go. She ran her small warm hands up my waist and to my chest. Up the back of my neck, she yanked my neck up forward and kissed me hard..._

Yeah, you can probably take a wild guess at what we did to end that fight. I smiled remembering that night. One word. WOW.

I dont even remember what we were arguing about.

By six months Sophie could sit up by herself. Today she is still trying to get the whole crawling thing under control.

She has Bellas beautiful wavy brown hair- that was already down to her jaw-, my green eyes, and for facial features she looked like both of us. She was absolutely beautiful. Just like her mother.

I smelled something delicious from the kitchen, speaking of Bella.

I walked in there and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. Bella was paranoid that I wouldnt like her after birth because she would still have baby fat. I told her that was ludicrous. But she still went running around the neighborhood with Rose and Alice every morning before Sophie would wake up.

Bella, looked better, sexier, and more beautiful than ever. I didnt deserve her at all.

I know Bella, and she would scold me for thinking thoughts like this.

"What are you making?" I asked eyeing the pan on the stove filled with chicken and sauce.

"Chicken fettucini." She smiled. I kissed her neck and she turned around in my arms.

I pressed my lips to hers hard. She jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her over to the counter and kissed her passionatly.

Her hands were threading through my hair, mine were under her shirt all over her back and torso.

"Dinners going to burn." She breathed.

"I dont care." I said and pulled her closer, crushing my lips to hers.

"You'll care when this place is in ashes on the ground." She whispered and broke out into a fit of cute giggles when I pouted and let her go.

"K, its done." She laughed and set it on the table. I put the plates and silverware on and made me and Bella both a plate while she went to grab Sophie from her playpin.

"Your just hyper arent you?" Bella giggled as Sophie squirmed around in her seat waiting for her baby food. Bella placed a thing of applesauce in front of her and laughed at Sophie grabbing at it.

She fed Sophie half of the little thing of applesauce and started eating.

Bella went to reach for her drink and Sophie copied her.

As Bella set her glass down Sophie mimicked. Bella looked at her through the corner of her eye.

She slowly grabbed her glass and Sophie did the same with her bottle of juice. Bella took a sip as did Sophie.

Slowly Bella placed her glass back down and Sophie followed.

Bella looked at me smirking. I was shaking with silent laughter. I layed back in my chair, face red chuckling until I was out of breath.

Bella ran a hand through her wavy hair and giggled. They both looked so beautiful together giggling at each other. My world. Both of them were my world, my life. I never thought I could love someone or something so much.

"Mommy is so silly aint she?" I asked Sophie.

Sophie looked at me and grinned.

"Love, whats in her mouth?" I asked and moved to sit next to her. Bella stuck her finger in Sophies mouth and felt the two little white spots on Sophies gums.

"Aw, lookie someones cutting teeth." Bella smiled.

I smiled and kissed Sophies and Bellas head and took the dishes into the kitchen.

"So what can I do?" I asked as Bella took Sophie out of her high chair.

"You can either wash the dishes or change Sophie." She smirked.

"Which one is more work." She looked at me confused.

"Washing dishes I suppose."

"Good, now go change her." I smacked her butt as she walked upstairs with Sophie. She turned around and winked at me.

"Daddys just chicken, he doesnt want to smell you. But be proud you still dont smell as bad as Uncle Emmett." I barked out a laugh at Bella. She giggled and continued to go upstairs.

I finished the dishes and Bella carried Sophie back downstairs with a pained look on her face.

"How can something so tiny do something so-" She shook her head and placed Sophie on the floor to watch her try to crawl agian.

Bella layed on the floor and cheered Sophie on as she tried to crawl.

"Come on baby." She whispered and held her hands out to Sophie to crawl to her. I sat beside her and wrapped my hands around her small stomach. I placed her on her knees and she moved her arms and legs along the carpet. Halfway to Bella I let go and she finished the rest of the way.

Bellas smile was absolutely dazzling as she picked Sophie up and kissed her cheek.

"Now try to crawl back to daddy." She smiled and set her back on her knees and hands. She was wearing a white long sleeve onsie that said Sweet Pea. Half her hair was in a pony tail sticking straight up. I laughed when she came out with that hairstyle. But it was so damn cute that I had to.

Sophie started moving slowly, then about a foot away her arm stumbled but I quickly picked her up before her little face hit the carpet.

"Aw, you'll get it." I said and kissed her head she layed her head on me. Bella came over and layed her head on my shoulder, playing with Sophies hair.

"She looks just like you." We both said in unision. I looked at her and scoffed.

"Whatever she looks just like you." Bella said.

"Love, she looks exactly like you." I argued.

"Absolutely beautiful." I added. Bella kissed my cheek and smiled. She still had a tint of red on her cheeks from my compliment.

I picked Sophie up and set her in her playpin. I layed on the couch and pulled Bella on top of me. She cuddled into my chest and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She kissed my lips sweetly, but it turned a little more heated.

My hands were on her hips as she straddled my waist.

"PDA!" A booming voice yelled. Bella groaned. Emmett.

"Gross." He said and picked up Sophie out of her playpin and held her.

"How the hell does he get in here?" I asked.

"I dont know." Bella whined and laid her forehead on my chest, dry sobbing. I rubbed her back and chuckled.

Jasper came in shortly and they both sat around our living room. Bella was stabbing them over and over again with her eyes.

"Dude, Jazz she looks like Bella and Edward morphed together!" Emmett said in awe at Sophie. Jasper slapped his hand to his forehead. I sighed and Bella growled, actually growled at him.

"Cause she is you dumbass!" She started laughing her butt off after that.

"Go away." Bella laughed.

"Uh, why?" He whined.

"I want alone time." Bella smirked and winked at me.

"Yeah, go. And dont you have two of your own kids?" I asked anxious.

"Bunch of little bastards." Emmett sighed then laughed.

"Emmett!" Bella scolded them burst out laughing. Jasper and I were shaking with laughter in our seats.

"What?! Thats there nicknames. I love them, little bastards."

"What the hell?" Bella whispered laughing. I shook my head in shame at them.

"And Jasper shouldnt you be helping Alice?" My Bella asked unpatiently.

"Yeah, i should be. Emmett said there was an emergency so I had to come over here. But apparantly hes just an idiot. See yall tomorrow." He smiled, waved, and walked out.

"Bye!" We called in unision. Bella checked the time and it was 9:50.

I looked over at Sophie with her. Her mouth formed a tiny 'O' as she yawned.

"Somebodys tired." I chuckled. Bella scooped her up in her arms and walked upstairs not without swinging her hips and winking at me.

"Emmett go home." I said staring at Bella as she retreated upstairs. I heard her giggle softly.

"But-"

"Home." I said and pointed to the door.

"KK. I get it you need 'alone time'. See ya later Eddo." He walked out very slowly and I threw a pillow at him.

"Bye." He called. I picked up the pillow, and quickly straightened up downstairs and turned off the lights. I walked upstairs turning lights off on the way. I peeked in Sophies room and Bella was holding rocking her in the wooden rocking chair by the window.

The bright moonlight shining on Bellas ivory skin and mahongany hair made me gasp at how stunningly heart brakingly beautiful she was.

I heard her softly humming the Sophies lullaby to her as she slept in her arms. She looked up and smiled gorgeously at me.

She placed Sophie gently in her crib and walked over to me. I pulled her arms so they were around my neck, and mine were around her waist playing with the hem of her shirt.

We kissed the whole while we backed into our room.

"Alone time?" I whispered.

"Alone time." She breathed an knodded taking off my shirt.

**Aw. See Sophie is sooo cute. I thought the whole father daughter thing is cute between Edward and Sophie!**

**I know its been awhile, but school starts in a few days so...**

**Review! They make me very very happy! Reviews mean faster updates...**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. What I pictured Sophie kind of looking like is on my profile.**


	26. It's my pool damnit!

**Bellas point of view**

_October 25th, 6:00 am._

I heard a soft cry from the room next to ours and snuggled closer to Edward.

"Do you want me to get her?" He asked. I shook my head and got up. I put one of his shirts on and a pair of underwear.

I walked sleepily into Sophies room. She usually wakes up about this time, has a bottle or two then goes back to sleep for a nap.** (Sorry, forgot to mention that in the last chapter!)**

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her downstairs. Quickly I made a warm bottle and stuck it in her tiny mouth.

She sucked it till it was completely gone and yawned.

"You know, I think your just doing this so you dont have to be alone all the time." I giggled and carried her back upsatirs. I was about to put her back in her room when she started making noises and reaching for Edwards and I's room.

Edward peeked up at me and my eyebrows furrowed. I tried to walk but she cryed louder and reacher for our room.

"Ok, ok fine." I laughed. Edward smiled and put some boxers and a shirt on.

I layed in bed with her and she climbed into the middle. Edward layed down and put his arms around my waist hugging me close.

Since Sophies been born he has the need to always be touching me. Weather its hand holding, hugging, kissing, etc. But hey, really am I ever the one for complaining?

"I love you, Bella, Sophie." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"We love you too." He was shaking the bed from laughter. Sophie was between us, touching both of our chests.

"That was quick." I chuckled at Sophies already sleeping form.

He chuckled and kissed my head goodnight. Then we both fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke at about 11:00. Weird, usually Sophies up by now. I looked to my right and felt tears well up in my eyes.

Sophie was curled up on Edwards chest, her little hands were bawled up in his shirt. She was going up and down slightly with Edwards breathing. His hands were on either side of her, holding her safely there. They looked so much alike.

I had to get a picture! I quickly but quietly got up and snapped a few pictures with my phone, then with our digital camera.

Edward must of heard the click because he stirred and flicked his eyes open and caught me. I smiled and nodded back down to Sophie. He looked down and grinned.

"Didnt you notice?" I giggled. He shook his head no.

"What is it you girls like so much about my chest?" He chuckled and kissed her head. Ha. Snapped that one too.

"We cant spill the secret." I whispered and winked at him. He rolled his eyes and Sophie peeked hers open. She looked up at Edward and grinned.

"Aw." I cried and wiped a few tears that fell off my cheeks.

"Well, hello baby girl." Edward whispered and held her up in the air. She giggled at the height and covered her eyes.

Today we had a day planned just for us. We had to go to the store, etc. She needed new baby clothes to fit her and I needed a new bathing suit.

We got dressed and ate breakfast.

"So why does mommy need a new bathing suit?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Because when mommy was pregnant, mommys lady ' things ' got a little bigger and dont fit in her old one." I smirked. He dropped his fork on the glass plate and gaped at me.

"You wanted to know." I said and shrugged. I took our plates in the kitchen to wash them.

"I wasnt complaining." He called. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Of course you weren't." I rolled my eyes. He grabbed Sophies baby bag and we headed out to the Volvo.

I strapped her in and placed her bag on the floor. She was sucking on her bottle as I shut her door.

I turned around and screamed. Alice was standing there looking hyper as hell with Claire in her arms, she looked hyper too.

Claire was always hyper. Its a good thing she had Alice for a mother.

"Hey Bells!" She chirped.

"Hi." I said glaring at her. Edward and Jasper were laughing at me.

"Shut it!" I snapped, they bowed there heads and Edward got in the car.

"Where ya goin?" Alice asked and peeped at Sophie.

"Um to the store."

"Grocery store." I added before she could flip.

"Liar." She hissed.

"Look, i need a new bathing suit." I sighed. She looked at me curiously. I glanced down then back up quickly.

"Oh!" She giggled rapidly after that.

I got in the car and rolled the window down.

"Dont say anything!" I hissed to her. She winked.

"Wait why does she need a new bathing suit?" Emmett asked from behind Jasper.

"You dont want to know!" I called and Edward too off down the road.

"Still wasnt complaining." He chuckled. I smacked his arm and he looked at me sideways pouting.

"Eyes on the road." I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest. He tried to hold my hand but I wouldnt budge.

"Goddamn beautiful stubborn woman." He growled. I giggled silently and kept my eyes on the windshield.

5 minutes later I felt wind on the back of my neck. What the hell? I turned around and saw that Sophie rolled her window down all the way. The wind was blowing rapidly through her hair and she was grinning the biggest cutest grin ever.

Edward rolled it up about half way from the front, just encase.

Sophie pressed the down button and rolled it down all the way again. Edward got a furrow between his brows and rolled it up again.

She looked at him and frowned. Then she rolled it back down again. Edward rolled it back up, she rolled it down agian.

The furrow was getting deeper for both of them. He looked at her through the rearview mirror and squinted his eyes.

"So its war you want, huh?" He asked then rolled it up all the way.

She glared at him and rolled it back down, but this time she kept her hand on the button.

Edward tried tp roll it up agian but it wouldnt budge.

I turned around in my seat laughing my ass off.

"Smart ass kid." Edward muttered and left the window button alone.

Sophie giggled and grinned as the wind blew through the backseat.

"Why didnt you just lock it?" I asked still giggling. Edward looked like a light bulb went off in his head.

As soon as his hand went to the button Sophies was already on hers holding it down!

"Oh my god!" I gasped laughing. I was bent over in the front seat red faced.

Edward started laughing along with me soon after.

We calmed down a few minutes later and I leaned back in my seat. Edward took my hand and kissed the back of it. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Hic-up." I burst out with the hic-ups. Edward started chuckling.

I straightened back up and frowned.

"Hic-up." Ow. That one hurt.

"Water?" Edward asked and handed me his ice cold bottle of water. I nodded and took a swig of it.

"Hi-cup, dam-it." I hic-uped.

Edwards face was red and he was pursing his lips to keep from laughing.

For the next 2 minutes they were non stop and Edward was shaking so hard in his seat I think he shook the whole car.

"Shut-up." I hic-uped.

"Sorry, love." He said between laughs. I hmmphed and leaned back in my seat.

"Want me to scare them out of you?"

"No!" I yelled, i didnt like being scared.

I sat staring straight out the front windshield, only blinking like once every minute.

_Clunk._

I jumped back startled in my seat. My eyes bulged out and I gaped at the huge ass bug that just got splattered on the windshield.

"Ew." I said and scrunched my face up. Edward raised an eyebrow at the bug looking discusted.

"Poor guy." He said shaking his head. I giggled as he parked and opened my door for me.

He got Sophie out and hitched her on his hip then took my hand as we walked into the mall.

We looked at the bug on the windshield and gagged.

"Whats the last thing that went through that bugs mind before it the windshield?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes, thats a classic.

"Its ass." I smirked as he glared at me.

"Your too smart for you own good."

"No, thats just a classic."

We walked into the mall with our disguises on. Sunglasses, Edward had on a baseball cap, and I had my hair down like usual.

Two months after Sophie was born, Edward, her and I went to do a family photoshoot, that ended up in over 12 magazines.

"Think they'll notice her?" I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Well two months old and she was already as famous as Beyonce." He chuckled. **(I love her!! She was awesome in Obsessed!)**

"Hmm." I nodded and he walked into a bathing suit store.

"Maybe mommy will model for us." He wiggled his eyebrows as he cooed Sophie.

"In your dreams." I scoffed.

"There too." He said.

"Dont get into any trouble." I pointed to him. He looked startled.

"Me? Get in trouble at the mall? Ha! Right..." He looked down suddenly interested in his black converse. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Ok, fine, love. Sophie and I will go test all the free samples." I barked out a laugh and kissed him sweetly then went into the bathing suit store.

I found a few beautiful but not to showy ones and tried them on.

I ended up buying three.

The first one was yellow and black with swirly paradise designs on it.

The second one was black with blue stips though it.

The third on was a giraffe print bikini, ha I got that one to drive Edward crazy.

I checked the babys bathing suits out and got Sophie a red and white polka dotted lady bug one piece. And nother green and white one with pink bows and flowers on it.** (All 5 bathing suits are on my profile!)**

I went up to the cashier to pay for them.

"I bet you would look really pretty in these." The teenager with black slicked back hair said and wiggled his eyebrows together.

I felt a warm familiar arm wrap around my waist and then lips kiss my temple.

"I bet she would." Edwards voice was dripping with venom.

The boy looked scared and quickly gave me the total. As I was reaching for my wallet Edward stuck his credit card out and handed it to the guy.

When we left I glared at him.

"You could've let me pay."

"I could've. But I didnt." He grinned crookedly making my heart do cartwheels and little back flips.

"Uh huh." I mumbled and hitched Sophie on my hip. Edward took my bag and looked through it.

"Damn..." He sighed.

"What?"

"We are so going swimming when we get home." He groaned. I giggled.

"Sophie I got you two new bathing suits, now you can get in the water." I smiled and kissed her nose. She wrinkled her nose and went forward to kiss mine.

I heard a snapping noise when she kissed my nose and giggled.

Edward was smiling as he took the picture with his phone.

"You two are so cute." He chuckled.

"So what trouble did daddy get into?" I whispered to Sophie.

"Ha nice try. But we just went around the food court getting samples." He licked his lips.

"Sure..." I trailed off.

"Mommy doesnt believe me." He pouted at Sophie.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P'.

"Hmmph." He said and walked into the baby store.

"Hmmph." I mimicked and walked over to the right sizes for her.

He followed and looked through isles.

"Love, look." He chuckled. I turned around and laughed at the wedding dress and high heels they had laying out. And yes they were for babys.

"Thats funny." I giggled and held up a brown sundress with swirl designs on it to Sophies figure.

We picked out a few outfits and when Edward tried to stick his card out I bumped hips with him and pushed him to the side. I quickly gave the woman at the counter my credit card smiling.

When we walked out Edward glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature." He chuckled.

"I know right." I said and flipped my hair. He laughed and wrapped and arm around my waist.

We headed home then and Edward practically begged me to go swimming.

"Dont you want to break in the new swimsuits?" He grinned.

"No."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Pretty please, baby?" He asked and pouted. I giggled and just couldnt say no at his handsome face.

"Fine but you are swimming too." I said and went upstairs with my bag. He followed and brought Sophie in to lay on our bed while we dressed.

I looked at my bathing suits trying to pick one.

"Giraffe." Edward called from the closet. I giggled and went into the bathroom to change while he changed in the closet.

I came out still tyeing the back straps together and Edward was staring at me.

"Stop staring." I blushed looking down. He looked me over once and I rolled my eyes.

"You look so sexy, beautiful, absolutely stunning." He said and kissed me passionatly.

"You look pretty damn sexy yourself." I giggled and ran my hand up his bare chest. He shivered at my touch.

"Ga!" Sophie whined from the bed. I looked over and saw her messing with the layed out bathing suits.

"Ah, somebody wants to go swimming." I laughed and slipped her clothes off and put her pink and green one piece on.

"Both my girls look beautiful." Edward grinned and walked downstairs with us.

"Hes just buttering us up." I whispered to Sophie. She glanced back at Edward and squinted her eyes at him.

"Blah." Edward muttered and layed out a towel on the grass.

"He's so childish. Sometimes more than you." I said and poked her in the belly. She giggled and squirmed in my arms.

"BellRoo!!" Emmett yelled from his house and waved back and forth really fast. He ran inside really fast yelling;

"We all goin swimmin!!" Two minutes later he had both the boys in his arms and ran over here.

**Edwards point of view**

"Hey Ryan." Bella cooed and held Ryan in her arms. He was smiling and chewing on a frozen teething ring.

"Eeeek!! Jazzy! Were all swimming!!" Alice squealed from her back door and ran inside. 30 seconds later she ran out like a freaking lightning bult and jumped straight into the pool.

"No fair, I wanted to be the first one in." Emmett pouted. Rose and Jasper came out and layed on our patio chairs.

Rose plugged a radio in and turned it to a station we all liked.

"Its my pool damnit." Bella sighed and dove straight in. She came up and the sun was shining on her ivory skin. God, I have never seen anyone as beautiful and as stunning as her. My love.

"Sophie wants to get in." Bella called. I looked down at the precious girl in my arms and she squirming and reaching for Bella at the pool.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the pool. Bella ducked under and swam to us. She came back up and reached for Sophie. She stuck Sophies toes in to watch her reaction.

She giggled like crazy and Bella joined.

Rose took Brandon and put him in slowly. He splashed her and Emmett laughed.

"Shut it you ass!" Rose hissed and messed with her hair.

"Rosie baby." Emmett plead and swan around with Ryan in his arms.

"Jazzy! Bring Claire in!" Alice squealed. He walked in slowly and gave Claire to Alice, taking Ryan in his arms cause Emmett wouldnt shut up about swimming.

He swam around and came up at the deepend. He did a pose and squirted water out of his mouth like a fountain.

Sohpie giggled widly at him.

Bella slowly moved her into the water up to her shoulders.

"Shes going to be a awesome swimmer." ALice said knowingly at Sophie.

"Well with a swim team captian as a mother." Rose giggled.

Bella smiled and carefully placed her hands on Sophies belly and layed her on the water on her stomach. She just blew bubbles in the water.

"Silly girl." Bella giggled and glanced at me.

She gave Sophie to Emmett and swan over to me. She placed her hands on my knees and lifted herself up to look me in the eyes.

"Arent you going to get in?"

"Maybe." I shrugged. I rather like watching her and Sophie together.

"Come on." She pouted and kissed me on the lips. I held her face there so I could kiss her longer. She gripped my back and walked backwards pulling me into the pool.

I reamurged and gaped at her. She brushed some wet hair from my face and giggled.

"You looked hot." She said innocently. I picked her up by her hips and threw her into the deepend.

She came back up and jumped on my back. I hitched her legs around my waist and held her there by her thighs.

Rosalie and Alice took the Ryan and Claire out and set them in there baby seats in the shade on a blanket. They layed down a few feet away in the sun.

Brandon was staring at Emmett like he was an idiot as he did a cannonball into the pool then spit out more water.

"Emmett I dont want you spit in my pool!" Bella yelled then laughed. I swear I just heard Brandon sigh at his dad. Jasper laughed at him and brought him to sit by the other babies.

Now him and Emmett were playing 'Deadly pool wars' with each other. Bella climbed off my back and I placed Sophie around my shoulders. She used my hair to grip and hang on to.

Bella snapped her head around and looked all around her.

"What is it?" I asked and stroked her hair.

"Do you hear this clicking noise? Almost like cameras?" She asked.

"No, love. Plus this is a highly gated community." I kissed her temple. There was a deep furrow between her brows and I smoother it out with my fingers.

"I love you, Edward." She sighed and kissed my lips sweetly.

"I love you too. Both of you." I glanced up at Sophie and she was watching Emmett and Jasper splash each other intently.

"Dont get any ideas." Bella warned Sophie giggling.

**So, this one was alot longer! Yay! -Theres that Alice thing again- :O Uh oh.**

**Anyways! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please and Thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	27. Your going to regret this

**Bella point of view**

Today I had a photoshoot for the cover of my new album. Edward was going with me, while Alice offered to watch Sophie.

He opened the car door for me and I slid in. He got in and held my hand in his after kissing it.

We were at a 4 way intersection about to go when the light turned green. This huge van pulled right in front of us, Edward slammed on the brakes and shot his right arm out in front of me to brace me in my seat as I flew forward.

I slammed back on my seat eyes wide.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked through clenched teeth. I knew he was dying to give that guy a peice of his mind.

"Yes." I breathed. He took his arm down and drove down the road. His face was hard and mouth pursed.

I put my hand on his knee and rubbed it.

"Its not worth it." I whispered.

"Not worth what?" He growled.

"Not worth your precious breath." I giggled. He tense posture relaxed and he chuckled.

"You always know how to make me feel better." He kissed my temple and I leaned on his shoulder.

"Its my job." I shrugged and kissed his cheek. He parked in the parking lot and got my door.

He placed his arm around my waist and we walked in.

"Bella!" The photoshoots main choreographer Jacob said excited and hugged me.

"Hey Jake." Edward and I have been working with him for several years.

"Jacob." Edward smiled and they shook hands.

"Eddo my man." He laughed. Too much like Emmett.

"Hows the twins?" I asked. Jake had two beautiful twin girls with his wife Leah.

"Good. There growing fast." He nodded and pulled me to a chair.

"You have a new stylist." He stated.

"I didnt know I even had a stylist." I mummbled. Edward chuckled at me.

"Well, well, well. Bella Swan." That stupid ass voice always pissed me off. I turned to the right and James was standing there smirking at me.

"Cullen, actually." I snapped.

"Last names dont mean a thing." He shrugged. Edward scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward hissed.

"He's my assistant today." Jake rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow." He whined.

"I hope that hurt." I growled.

"Bells-"

"No, just please tell me he isnt my stylist." I hissed.

"Oh no he isnt." Edward said matter of factly. Then he glared at James who just smirked at him.

"No he isnt." Jake assured us. Then Leah came out and smiled at me. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Leah!" I squealed.

"Hey Bells!" She said happy to see me.

"Bells your new styist." Jake motioned to Leah and I bounced in place.

"Yay." I said quietly.

"Come, come, your going to look so sexy!" She squealed and dragged me to the back. I ran back and kissed Edward passionatly on the lips then ran back to her. She rolled her eyes and placed me in a red styling chair.

She placed tons of makeup on me. But natural colors, the lighting in the place where we were shooting didnt work right if my makeup wasnt right. My eyes were smoky and dark.

My hair, well it was big at the ends, curly, crimpy, wild, and wavy!

The first outfit she put me in was weird. I guess you could say. It was a blue and black velvety dress with long sleeves. It was very cold outside. It only went to mid thigh, and long black leather boots went to my thigh.

I stood up and smiled. I guess I kinda did look sexy.

"Where are the twins?" I asked as we walked back out to Jake.

"At billys." She smiled thinking about them.

"Hows Sophie. God she is so adorable." She laughed.

"Shes cutting teeth." I giggled.

"First words?"

"Not yet." I but my lip when we got to Edward and the other two. People were placing lights all over outside for the shoot.

"Wow. You look so sexy." He smiled and placed his hands on my hips as I stood between his legs. He was sitting on a stool by Jake and the other asshole.

"Damn..." Asshole sighed dramaticaly and looked me up and down. I swear I heard Edward growl. I bent down to his ear.

"Play nice." I whispered and kissed his neck then bit his ear lobe. His breathing stopped then hitched back up.

I giggled as he glared at me. I grabbed his hand and he followed me outside where it was all sand, a few wooden poles covered with nails and metal were spread out.

"G-god its c-cold." I shivered. Edward wrapped both arms around me and I put mine through his jacket and snuggled into him.

"Sorry Bells, but we needed to this outside." Jake appologized messing with his professional camera.

"Theres warmth to go around." Asshole wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Asshole." I muttered into Edwards chest. He chuckled and rubbed my back.

"K, Bells were ready." I released my grip from Edward frowning. He kissed my forehead and stood against the wall.

"Ok, what we doin?" I asked Jake. He explained the theme and what not.

"If you dont act badass I will kick your ass." Leah threatened.

I gave her a thumbs up and scurried off to Jake. She giggled and watched me.

"Bells pick a song to get you in the mood." She called and messed with the stereo.

"Undead by Hollywood Undead." I called to her. She burst out laughing.

"Your the one who got me into that song!" I defended. Edward was shaking his head sadly at me.

"I know all the words to that song." I laughed to him.

"I know, i heard you singing it in the shower one day." I gaped at him. He smirked and nodded his head to James. He was glaring at Edward. I giggled and nodded knowingly.

They had me pose all kinds ways. Throughout this I mouthed the words to the sung and Jake couldnt stop laughing.

When the part about being a ganster came on I sang it outloud and collasped on the ground laughing.

"Nice." Edward noted smiling.

Leah took me into the back to change again. this time she fixed my hair so it was flatter but wild and layered all around me. She told me that it was alright to run my hands through it. I got in that habit thanks to Edward.

She put me in a leather jacket with gloves, dark blue faded jeans that were tight as hell around my ass.

Edward gaped at me when I came out and I blew him a kiss.

"Its not polite to stare." I smirked.

"Your my wife I can stare all I want." I rolled my eyes and went back to Jake.

This time I was leaning against one of the wooden poles, one leg hitched up and about three inches of my skin was showing at my waist, The wind was blowing so i my hair was all over.

"Bells are you flexible?" Jake asked. Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"I just had a kid, what the hell do you think?" I laughed.

"I bet shes flexible." James smirked.

"Oh, trust me she is." Edward wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Good, Edward come here." Edward raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged.

"Leah get him a leather jacket and Bells you fix his hair." I laughed and ran my hands through his hair making it wild. He moaned as my hands went through his hair.

He slipped on a black shirt and black leather jacket and gloves.

"This is going to be good." Leah giggled into Jakes ear. What were they doing?

They layed out a black tarp on the sand and had Edward lay on his back.

I crawled ontop of him and straddled his waist and leaned forward onto him. Lace and Leather, by Britney Spears was blasting through the speakers.

They had us do our own poses and I just wanted to make Edward sqiurm.

SO, I leaned down to his ear.

"Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show, your one and only pleasure, all dipped in lace and leather." I whispered and bit his neck. _Snap._ Good they were documenting this.

"Fantasy, coutesy, of me, baby lets go, watch me apply the preasure, all dipped in lace in leather." His jacket wasnt zipped up so I took the zipper in my mouth and winked. _Snap._

"Woah!" Leah laughed.

"Damn." Edward sighed. I giggled and kissed his lips. Now it was his turn...

He put both his hands on my hips and leaned his head back to look in the camera. _Snap._

Now he was ontop of me.

"You know, im not wearing anything under this jacket." I said nonchantly. Edward squinted his eyes at me. He knew my game, and I wanted to make him squirm.

"Im not lying. Not even a bra." I said with a serious face. He smirked and ran his hands under the jacket and onto my stomach, after taking his gloves off. I gasped at his cold hands.

Jake and a couple other camera guys went around and got the shot with his hands up my shirt.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

"You werent lying." He laughed. I shook my head.

"Nope, its too tight for me to wear a bra. So are the pants._ No underwear._" He gulped and his eyes got wider. Ha, I win.

"You two just want a bed?" Asshole growled and walked away.

"Actually yes!" I called after him. Edward laughed and got off of me. I pushed him down and slid my hands under his shirt and kissed his abs as my hands lifted up his shirt. _Snap._

"Get a room." Asshole called. I flicked him off with both hands._ Snap._

"Dont worry, we have 6 at home." Edward called and I kissed him sweetly and got up.

"The one with the middle fingers in the air might be on the cover." Jake laughed.

"Cover of what?" I asked and brushed some sand off me. Edward smacked my butt. I glared at him, he smiled innocently.

"There was sand there." He shrugged.

"The cover of Allure magazine." Leah said.

"I didnt know we were going to be on the cover." Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Me neither." I said.

"Dont worry, cause you are. They wanted one of you and Edward. But the only way we could get you to act like you did, was if we didnt tell you." Leah giggled.

"Damnit." I laughed.

"Im hungry." Jake whined. Leah laughed and they started to pack up the equipment.

"Sweetheart lets get changed, im hungry too." Edward whispered in my ear. I giggled and nodded.

"Maybe I should stay in this jacket." I shrugged.

"Ha. NO your not. Not in public." He growled. I laughed and changed into a bra and my long sleeved blue blouse. I slipped the leather jacket on ontop of it, keeping the jeans on.

"Heehee." I giggled when I went out there.

"I paid for the clothes, I like them." I smiled.

"Me too." He laughed and we said our goodbyes to Jake and Leah.

"We want copies!" Edward called to them as we walked out of there. The laughed and nodded.

"This was fun." I pursed my lips to keep from laughing.

"Indeed my love it was." He backed me into the car and kissed me soundlessly. I wrapped my hands in his bronze locks and he held me close by my hips.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Papparazzi.

"Damnit." I growled. Edward opened my door for me and went to his side.

_Later that night._

Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were over at our place and we were trying to beat each other at Texas holdem.

The babies were asleep on the couch safely tucked in.

"I fold." Emmett said. We all groaned, the only way he was still in the game was because he kept folding everyhand.

"So how was the photoshoot?" Alice asked snacking on some M&Ms.

"Good." Edward and I said nonchantly then winked at each other.

"We will find out sooner or later." Rose threatened.

"Yes, you will." Allure was Roses favorite magazine. She would definatly find out soon.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and me were the only ones left in the game.

"Im the only girl." I pouted. Edward rubbed my leg and smiled.

"I knew you were good at poker but I didnt know you were this good." He chuckled. I've been helping him stay in the game, since we all put 50 bucks in.

"Hmm." I nodded focusing on my two cards and the ones on the table, I was determined to win.

We layed our cards down.

"Four of a kind." I stated comfidently. Jasper groaned.

"Two pairs of 3s." He slammed his cards down and went to sit by Alice on the other couch. He put all his money in, poor guy.

"Two pairs of 6s." Edward said.

"Full house." Emmett said proudly. I still won this hand.

"I still won this hand." I smirked at Emmett. He frowned but then got an evil glint in his eye.

"Why dont we make this interesting?" He suggested. Everybody got quiet and listened.

"Ok."

"If I win, you three girls have to perform at the music awards in March together. Not some innocent stuff like Bella does, something that will turn the croud on." Oh he is going to die.

"Fine, but if I win, Emmett you have to die your hair permently pink and walk around the mall carrying our bags. Because when I win we are going on a shopping spree." I smirked.

He just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Bella your a genius." Alice giggled and came to sit by me with Rose.

"Ok, im out. No way am I taking part of this." Edward said and kissed my hair then went to sit by Jasper.

"Lets rumble." Emmett said and dealt the cards.

"Kk." I mumbled and ate some pretzels.

_5 minutes later..._

"All in." We said in unision and tossed our chips in the middle of the table.

"Show me watch you got." Emmett said.

"Straight flush." I smirked and layed my cards out.

"Damn." He sighed longingly.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Damn you lost sista." He laughed and slammed his cards down.

"Royal Flush!" My jaw dropped at his cards and my face started to get all red.

"No! No way!" I stood up and wanted to curse him out.

"Too bad so sad." He grinned and leaned back in his chair counting all his money in 50s.

I heard a soft cry from Sophies room and ran up the to get her. I cradled her in my arms, bouncing her slightly as I walked back downstairs. Her face lit up when she saw everybody down here.

"Bella theres something you should kno-" Alice was about to say.

"No! No there isnt." Emmett said quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him and kissed Sophies head as I sat down by Edward. He wrapped his arms around me. It felt like he was restraining me here.

"I found these taped under the table." Rose said and handed me all 4 aces to the games, and some other high cards.

"Emmett." I growled. I slid Sophie into Edwards arms and got up to go after Emmett.

"You cheated!" I hissed and ran after him. He stood on one side of the coffee table and went the other way when i went after him.

"No I didnt!"

"Then explain these!" I said and slammed the taped up cards down on the table.

"Ok, fine, I cheated." He muttered.

"But im so sorry Bells!" He plead.

"No, your going to be sorry." I hissed.

"What?"

"We are going to preform together. And you are going to wish you never made that bet after you see what we do!" I hissed and went to sit next to Edward. Jasper and him were glaring at Emmett.

"What did you get our wives into?" Jasper growled.

**Ha, this was fun to write. The pictures of just Bella at the photoshoot are on my profile!**

**Sorry i know its been a long time! But school has started, and Im effin sick again!**

**I might only be able to update my stories on the weekends... That sucks and yes I know it.**

**Just dont virtually stab me.**

**;)**

**Review!**

**Please and Thank You!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I do not own the songs or pictures or the magazine! But they all freakin ROCK!!!**


	28. No ink

**Bellas point of view**

_November 1st_

"Something provocative." Rose giggled. We were disgusing the song we were going to write together for the awards show.

"Something sexy!" Alice chirped. I was pacing in front of the dining room table as they sat at it.

I put my hands palm down on the table and leaned forward.

"Something to make the boys weep."

They nodded along eagerly.

"Bella will you pop this bottle cap, my nails are still drying?" Rose asked. I took her bottle from her and looked up suddenly.

"That gives me an idea." I said mischeviously. They raised there eyebrows questioningly.

"Hey girls, whats up?" Edward asked coming through the doorway with Sophie on his hip.

He kissed my temple and I smiled innocently at him.

"Nothing." We answered at the same time. Rose and Alice got up to leave and I winked at them.

"Uh huh." Edward said suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and took Sophie from him.

I sat down and put her so she was sitting up on the table and handed her a bottle of apple juice.

"Baby, you know I had nothing to do with that bet." Edward whined.

"Too bad. Your a guy and it was guys against girls." I shrugged.

"Hmmph." He said and went into the living room. I heard him log on the computer and check his email.

"Daddys such a whiny thing." I giggled.

"Heard that!" He called from the living room. I laughed and took Sophie to him.

"We got the invitations for the awards, we have to print them out online." He smiled.

"Invitations? Why are they doing that?"

"Apparantly because alot of people tried to sneak in last year, thanks to a certain singer." He glanced at me through the corner of his eye. I stuck my tongue out at him and sat on the couch.

"Why are they doing it so early in the year?" I asked and played with Sophies hair.

"Dont know, sweetheart." He shrugged.

"Shi - crap." He cursed in a whisper.

"What?"

"No ink." He groaned.

"We better go get some." I laughed. I slipped on my red flip flops to match my red silk halter top and black faded jean skirt.

"If anybody touches you-" He didnt finish his sentence.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Bella, love your too damn sexy for your own damn good." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Baised." I coughed.

"Clueless." He coughed and locked the front door.

"Are you calling me stupid?" I said appauled and buckled Sophie in her carseat.

"What? No!" He babbled on and on until I finally burst out laughing.

"Smart ass." He rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway.

We pulled into a really packed Walmart.

"You suck." I said to Edward. He burst out laughing.

"Its the only place they'll sell it." He defended.

"No, Walgreens, CVS, any little store!"

"It will be easier this way." He placed Sophie on his hip and an arm around my waist.

"I hope you get attacked."

"By a bunch of teen girls?" He chuckled. I slapped his arm away and walked in front of him.

"I like this view better." He called.

"Me too!" An unfamiliar voice called. I turned around slowly and a dirty man with a backpack was watching me and smiling, then he winked. Creepy.

Edward jogged up to me and placed his arm around my wiast glaring at the man.

I smirked at him.

"Ok you win this one." He muttered. I clapped for myself.

"Damn straight." I smiled proudly.

"Well, if you werent so beautiful." He mumbled to himself.

"Whatever." I laughed as we walked into the sliding automatic doors.

"Damn you." I hissed. Everybody was staring. Edward was trying to block me from all the guys views.

"Not gonna work." I laughed. He led me to the computer supplies.

"They dont have it!" He said exasperated. I smirked and started to walk away.

"Crap." He muttered. I laughed at Sophie. She was looking wide eyed at all the people staring at her.

"Mom-ma!" She said alert. I gasped and grinned. Her first words.

Edward looked over at us and grinned. Sophie looked confused. Shes like 'Did that sound just come from me?'

"Aw." A woman cooed from in front of us. I smiled at her.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked shyly. I nodded and signed a cd of mine and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled and left with her daughter.

"Your first words." I giggled at Sophie as we walked out of the store.

"Her voice is so tiny." Edward chuckled. It was like tiny tinkling bells. Cute as hell.

We got in the car and went to Walgreens.

There wasnt any hanging up, so I decided to ask the guy if he had any in the back.

"Dude, your freakin Bella Swan. Wholy shit." He looked me up and down, and I got pissed.

"Do you have any damn ink or not?" Edward started laughing and I smacked him.

"Ow."

"Good."

"No, we dont have any of that kind of ink." The teenage boy said.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." I sighed and signed his hand. People are weird.

"Thanks." I nodded and walked out.

"Want to try CVS?" Edward asked.

"They arent going to have it." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'll go in and you can stay in the car." He kissed me head and drove off.

We pulled into CVS and he got out, leaving the car running for us.

"Ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma." Sophie kept going on and on giggling everytime she made a noise.

I turned around and looked at her. She smiled at me and I grabbed her toes tickling her.

"Gah!" She squealed.

She looked out the front windshield and grinned wider. I followed her eyes and saw Edward walking to the car. He looked frustrated, no bags in his hand.

He slid in and rested his forhead against the steering wheel. I rubbed his back gently.

"How 'bout we just rent a movie and go home? We can get ink later." I asked and kissed his cheek.

"Thats sounds good." He nodded and turned the car on.

"Ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma." I giggled from the front seat at Sophie. Edward laughed and looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"We also need juice." I muttered.

"Why didnt you get any at the stores we've already been to?" He groaned.

"Because I forgot." I said in a tiny voice.

He chuckled and rubbed my knee, doing a U-turn and going back to the Ingles we passed earlier.

"Here, i'll go in. You stay here." I said.

"But-"

"Just agree for once."

He sighed and nodded.

"Im just worried about you." He mumbled. I reached over and took his face in my hands planting a kiss on his soft lips.

"I know, and you dont have any reason to be." I smiled and got out. As soon as I was about to shut the door Sophie let out a peircing scream and reached for me.

"Aw, you want to come?" I laughed. Without shutting my door I opened hers and unbuckled her.

"We can get some ice cream too." I cooed Sophie.

"Im going to be waiting here forever." Edward laughed as I shut my door.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the Ingles with her on my hip. We got a bottle of apple juice and Sophie held it balancing it on my shoulder.

"Dont drop it." I warned.

"Hmm. So many choices." I groaned at the packed ice cream freezers.

"Birthday cake." I decided after about a minute. I looked on the carton and it said buy one get one free.

"Uh oh." I murmured.

"Hmm. Pick one." I whined to Sophie two minutes later of agonzing over which second ice cream to buy.

She randomly pointed at the shelf. I looked and smiled. She was pointing at the Rocky Road.

"Good choice." I laughed and went up to the cash register.

"Aw, she's so much cuter in person." The lady there cooed at Sophie.

"She gets that alot." I agreed smiling.

"Have a nice day." She smiled as I walked out.

"Lets hope daddy isnt too mad." I bit my lip and checked the time on my cell phone. 9:53.

Crap, we were in there for 17 minutes.

I put Sophie in the back avoiding his gaze and slid in the front. I buckled my seat belt and looked over at him he was just staring at me.

"What?"

"You know i've been sitting here for like 20 minutes right?" He asked.

"It was 17." I said in a duh tone. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, we were leaving but we had a craving for ice cream so we went to the ice cream aisle. Theres lots in there by the way. It was very hard to choose. And after I chose the first one, I realized it was buy one get one free. So I had to go back and try to pick another one. That was even harder, so I let Sophie pick, and she look forever! Finally she picked Rocky Road and we left." Edward was staring at me with an amused expression all throughout my babble.

He turned to Sophie.

"Can you believe she's blaming this on you?" He asked incredously.

He put the car in ignition and pulled onto the road.

"Ah, the women in my life." He chuckled. Sophie made this sound like a motor boat from the back and I realized she was sticking her tongue out at him.

"Heehee." I giggled.

We went to Blockbuster and I let him pick the movie. Unborn.

"Figures he gets the scary one." I mumbled to Sophie.

"Yes, you cant handle scary movies by yourself. You'll be holding onto me the whole time." He wiggled his eyebrows and opened the glass door for me.

"Oh you think so?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No, I know so." He smirked.

_Halfway throughout the movie_

I was gripping Edward for dear life. Another scary part came and I hid my head in his chest.

"Told you so." He laughed and rubbed myback.

"Mmmhmm." I muttered against his bare chest.

Damn, did he smell good. Thats part of the reason im staying like this. And also he looks like an adonis when he's shirtless. Or dressed for that matter.

I dont think he should be talking. I am wearing a black silky lace nightgown that went to mid thigh. And he couldnt keep his hands off me. Neither of us are winning tonight.

I heard a soft cry from Sophies room and Edward sat up with me on his chest. I slid off of him and he went to get her.

He handed me her and went to the bathroom.

I layed her down with a bottle of milk on a pillow. Edward smiled when he saw us and layed behind me wrapping his arms around my waist holding me to him.

After the movie he put Sophie back in her crib and came back in and layed down with me in the dark.

I kissed his lips goodnight but he held me there and it went deeper.

30 seconds later I was stradling his waist and his hands were creeping up the hem of my nightgown.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered against my lips.

"You cant even see me!"

"I can too."

"How."

"I have night vision." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Ok." I said unconvinced and dipped down to kiss him again. And again. And again...

**Sorry this is kinda a filler, just to get more family time. More career time will be up soon. I'm lucky i got to write this.**

**I dont want to bother you with my problems, but if you must know why i might not be able to update very soon, is becuase I have bronchitis. Its something to do with my lungs and makes it hard to breathe. I have to use an inhaler for the next week or so. Antibiotics are also on my list of medicines. So after another week my updating should be more often.**

**Enough of me...**

**Review!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	29. Planning

**Bellas point of view**

**Nov. 5th**

"Sweetheart dinners ready!" Edward called from the kitchen. Sophie smiled and reached out for me. I picked her up carefully and brought her to the table.

I looked around and saw chicken alfredo. Mmm...

"Wow, this looks delicous thank you." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"You always cook, its time I did." He chuckled. I shrugged.

He turned the t.v on and to the Entertainment channel.

"Catch up on our lives." I laughed. He nodded and poured me a glass of water.

_"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen with Sophie Cullen, out for a stroll on the 1st. Bella was looking mighty fine." _There were two guys as the hosts ogling at the picture of me bending over and putting Sophie in her carseat.

I looked down suddenly interested in my food. Edward looked at the t.v and back at me a few times, then sighed.

_"Damn."_

_"I know Nick, she has got to be the finest women in the world!"_

_"Woah! Remember the picks from October 25th."_

_"Ah, the giraffe bikini. Damnnnn..." _Edward dropped his fork on his plate and slowly turned his head to the t.v. Uh oh.

They showed tons of pictures. Of me. In my bikini. Giraffe. Shit...

The first one was where I dove into the pool, then one where I came out and I flipped my hair back, water pouring down my body shining in the sun.

Next one; Me pulling Edward into the pool, Edward gripping my hips then throwing me in the deepend.

I cleared my throat and turned back to my plate.

_"Sexiest woman alive, she gets my vote."_

_"My personal favorite."_

Another one came on...

Me lying on the grass wet, hair wild all over the place, sun bathing, flicking Emmett off with both my hands.

_"She has been in my dreams for the past two months. Badass sexy rocker chick...!"_

_"Was she dressed?"_

_"Helllllllllllllllllllll nooooooooooooo! And she wasnt married to Edward either!" _I jumped out of my seat and grabbed the remote turning the t.v off.

"Uh, hee hee." I giggled nervously as I cleared the table.

"Why dont you just go out there naked next time?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Your the one who picked giraffe!" I defended. He turned the t.v back on and my pictures were still there.

"Im soooo glad I did." He chuckled.

"Bella!!" Alice screached and burst through the door.

"Come in." I said sarcastically. Edward chuckled and finished clearing off the table.

"I want to do a line with your styles badass sexy rocker chick!" She giggled.

_"Ok, but seriously agian, the picture with the leather bomber jacket, skin showing, DAMN!" _The guy whistled loudly. They showed our photoshoot pictures.

"So what do you say Bells? Would you sign on?!?!" She squealed. I smiled and nodded. She jumped on me and squeazed me tight.

"Oh Bella!" A model sang from the front door.

"Come in." I said sarcastically again. She rolled her eyes.

"I finished the model compaign today!" I hugged her and smiled.

"Congrats."

"SO, we need to talk to you. You said you had a certain idea?" They both looked at me then glared at Edward.

He held his hands up in defense.

"Im not listening."

"MmmHmm." Alice and Rose rolled there eyes and pulled me outside.

"Bella! Tell us your idea!" They said sternly.

"Well, do we have to write our own song, so lets be creative. Either that or we can do a remake of a classic."

"Like?" They pushed.

I leaned forward, looking around to make sure none of the boys were around, and whispered the song in there ears.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" They jumped up and down together.

"We need to make this HOT!" Alice chirped.

"Yes, yes we do." I agreed. Emmett came outside and waved. I rolled my eyes.

_January 3rd. Sophies 1st birthday._

"OK, we are done." I sighed and looked around at the pink and black decorated porch.

Today was Sophies 1st birthday. I was so excited.

"It looks fantastic." Edward smiled and kissed me passionatly. We backed into a wall. Then the door opened with my parents and his standing there with Emmett.

"Woah, cant you wait till the party is over?" Emmett boomed when we went outside.

I was wearing a grey sweater dress.

I bent over the table and flicked Emmett off again smiling.

"Touchie arent ya Bells?" Jasper asked chuckling. I rolled my eyes and placed Sophies presents on the out door table.

It wasnt cold outside. But it was chilly. Sophie had on a black onsie that said 'mommy is queen'. Edwards doing.

"Swimming?" Emmett asked.

"NO!!!!" Edward and I shouted.

"Damn." He sighed and went over to the cake.

Sophie absolutely loves music. She will get on her feet and try to dance with me around the house. Edward said she was taking after me.

Her cake was a huge lady bug. I made it, and it took me for freaking ever!

"Emmett I swear if you touch that fucking cake I will personally rip your throat out." I hissed.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because it took me forever!"

"You didnt make it." He scoffed. I took a step torwards him.

"Yes she did." Edward chuckled and covered the pool up with a tarp.

"Oh." He slowly walked away from it. I smirked at him.

"K! Present time!" Alice and Rose called.

I held Sophie in my lap while Jasper took a video of the whole present opening thing.

"Thanks, this was great of all of you." I smiled and Edward moved the presents and paper away.

"No problem Bells."

"She is our grandaughter." I rolled my eyes. My mom keeps looking at me weirdly. Something in her eyes tells me she doesnt want to even speak to me. I dont know. Im probably overeacting right? Yeah...

"Cake time!" Emmett yelped.

Edward took Sophie from me while I cut the cake.

Awhile later everybody headed home and I was saying goodbye to my parents and Edwards parents.

"Thank you so much for coming." I smiled and hugged Esme.

"Of course dear. You three mean the world to us, we wouldnt miss it for the world." She patted my back gently. Carlisle hugged me next and kissed my hair.

"You three take care, and tell us if you need anything." He said seriously. They hugged Edward and left to there car.

"Bells she is the most adorable baby i've ever seen, including you kid sorry." He chuckled and tickled Sophies stomach.

"I know." I nodded smiling. Both my parents hugged Edward and I then left. I stared after my mother as they left. She only said a total of 10 words to me.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward broke me out of my reverie. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Yeah." We went inside and cleaned up.

"Is there something wrong with your mom?" He asked.

"You noticed huh?" I chuckled.

"Hmm, yeah."

"I dont know." I shrugged.

"PMSing?" I guessed.

"Nice..."

"It was a joke!"

"Ok..."

"Jerk."

He wrapped his arms around me and squeazed tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey." I said and kissed him.

"Dad-dy!" He glanced over at Sophie. She was sitting in a pile of wrapping paper. We could hardly even see her.

I got out the camera and video taped her.

"Silly girl." Edward chuckled and picked her out of the wrapping paper. He sat her on his lap and she started pulling at his hair.

"Gah!" He yelled.

She started giggling widly at his disgruntled face.

"Oh you think your so funny, dont you?" He squinted his eyes at her. She pulled on his hair again laughing.

"What about now?" He chuckled and placed her on the floor tickling her crazy. I bent over laughing at them.

They both stopped laughing so I looked up. They were staring at me intently.

"Lets get her." Edward whispered in her ear. I gulped and started to get off the floor slowly.

"Edward-" I didnt have time to finish. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me under him, he straddled my legs and tickled sinceless.

"Edward!" I tried to push his hands off me but he is so freaking strong.

"Yes love?"

"Stop!"

"Nope."

I bent up and grabbed handfuls of his hair and pressed his lips to mine feircely. His grip slipped and he held my shoulders to the floor. My hands were slick against his neck as we kissed passionatly.

Something hit him on the cheek and we stopped to look up. Sophie was balling up wrapping paper throwing it all over the place.

He looked back at me and chuckled against my lips.

"You get carried away to much."

"Me?!" He said outraged. I slid out from under him and nodded disapprovingly.

"Yes you." I pointed and picked up the wrapping paper. He slapped my butt hard.

"Ow." I pouted. He shrugged and went to clean up the kitchen.

"He's mad cause im right." I giggled to Sophie.

"Yeah right!" Edward scoffed. After we cleaned the house up I put Sophie to bed and went into our bedroom.

Edward was waiting in the dark by the bathroom door. I looked at him curiously.

"What?"

He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me to him. We kissed slowly menouvering into the bathroom. He started undressing me, and I him.

"Take a shower with me?"

"Of course." I whispered and undid his belt buckle.

I dont know how long we were in the shower, but the water turned freezing.

_February 11th._

"Are we going to get in trouble for this?" I asked and bit my nails nervously. Alice and Rose were going a little too wild for the awards.

"Yes." They nodded eagerly.

"This is good why?"

"It will teach the boys not to mess with us!"

"Ok." I said slowly and gulped down my soda. The boys all came into the living room and sat down next to us.

"Whatcha doing?" Emmett asked.

"Discusing things." ALice snapped.

"The awards?" Jasper asked uneasily. We all nodded.

"Ugh we had nothing to do with this!" Edward said exasperated.

"Yes, but you were in on the bet." I pointed out.

"What how'd they find out?!" Emmett asked. All three of us looked up eyebrows raised.

"Oh hell no." Alice hissed.

"No! We werent in the bet!" Edward defended.

"We thought Bella would loose." Jasper sighed.

"You mother-"

"Rose!" I scolded.

"You are so in for it. I was going to take it easier on you, but Edward payback is a effin bitch." I threatened. I turned back to Rose and we started talking again.

"So Bella. Leather?" Rose asked trying not to laugh.

Edwards eyebrows furrowed.

"Definatly leather." I wiggled my eyebrows. Edward groaned.

"I hate you Emmett." Jasper snapped.

"I have some really cute underwear to match your outfit." Alice said to Rose.

"What _outfit?_" Emmett growled. The three of us got up and rolled our eyes.

"Our outfits." I laughed and walked outside with Alice and Rose.

"Your going to regret this, I promise." We said at the same time.

"Leather?" I heard Edward whisper in awe after he thought we left.

**Edward, Emmetts, and Jaspers point of view.**

_Shit._

**_I need help! _I have a few ideas for a song, but I need a badass song that the girls can sing! Please I want to make this chapter good, so I need a badass rocker song. . . **

**I know its been awhile, sorry again. School is getting more rough by the day, lots of homework exspecially.**

**Review.**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!**


	30. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show

**Bellas point of view**

_February 20th._

"Lets do a tribute to the classics." Alice suggested.

"Yes!" That gave me a perfect idea.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"Pat benatar, Joan Jett. The rocker women of the century! They absolutely fucking rock!" I said excited.

"Did Bella just say the F word?" Alice whispered in Roses ear.

"I think so, maybe she said fudgeing?"

"I said FUCKING!"

"Hey! Child in the room!" Edward scolded from behind and covered Sophies ears. I turned around sheepishly.

"Hello."

He started chuckling and kissed my temple.

"So, about this whole bet thing-"

"We are not calling it off." Rose said final.

"Baby, I didnt have anything to do with it." Edward whined to me.

"You bet against me."

"Well, technically yes-"

"You underestimated me."

"Well, yes-"

"You deserve payback. Learn your lesson."

"You. Never. Bet. Against. Bella. Swan." Rose and Alice said lowly at the same time.

"Cullen." I interupted.

"Whatever." They shrugged and went back to our idea chart.

"Whatever?" Edward asked disbelieveing. I patted his cheek like a baby.

"Dont worry." I cooed. He glared at me then left the room with Sophie mumbling something about 'I can never get a brake around here.'

"Whiny ass."

"Heard that!"

I giggled and sat beside Rose.

"So, looks at my idea." I said and handed them a peice of paper with my plans.

"Yes! Absolutely!" Alice chirped.

"Awesome Bella! We are going to so win this bet." We started giggling wildly at each other. Suddenly Alice looked behind us and glared. Rose and I turned and saw the guys watching us from the doorway.

"Go!" We shouted and pointed to the door. They took all four babies and left pouting.

"Idiots." Alice muttered. Rose and I nodded agreeing.

_March 13th, Awards night. _

I was currently in our lit up bathroom applying makeup to match my outfit.

We dropped Sophie at my parents place earlier today, so we had all night to ourselves after the award show...

Edward was going to die when he saw my outfit to go in. Alice, Rose, and I were changing into our preforming outfits later when we got there. I was so going to get punished for that outfit.

My dress was a zebra print halter form fitting dress, it went to about mid thigh. I would complain about the length but I couldnt say no to it, it was a very beautiful dress.

My shoes, they were black velvet thigh high boots. I had a feeling Edward was going to like these too.

I applied my eyshadow so my eyes were smoky and dark, my hair was wild and layered. **(Dress, shoes, and hair are all on my profile.)**

I walked out into our bedroom zipping up my boot the rest of the way. I heard something drop on the floor and looked up.

Edward was staring at me wide eyed, mouth open, I was a little surprised he wasnt drooling.

His hand was open and the car keys were on the floor. He must've dropped them.

I walked over to him with an amused expression on my face.

I put my hand under his jaw and closed it.

"Might want to close that, before you swallow some flies." I smirked. He blinked once and then crashed his lips to mine.

"You look so incredibly breath takingly sexy, beautiful, gorgeous." He whispered against my lips. I blushed and looked him over once.

Black pants, grey fitting t shirt, black vest. His muscles were toned and showing through his shirt. God, he looked so sexy.

"You look sexy yourself Mr. Cullen." I said and kissed him agian. His hands went to my thighs and to the top of my boots.

"I like the boots. And I swear if I have to knock someone out for looking at you the wrong way, I will not hesitate to do so."

"Same for me, any girls touch you there dead." I hissed.

"The only woman aloud to touch me is you." He confirmed with a chuckle. I raised my eyebrows.

"You think Im playing around?"

"No, I would never doubt you baby." I had to smirk at that.

"Ah, but you see, you did doubt me. Thats why later you will be swallowing flies constantly." I said and walked out the door and to the car.

"Uh." He sighed shaking his head and opened my door for me.

"Oh! Bella!" Alice and Rose yelled. I walked over to them and squealed.

"You look so damn hot!" They yelled at me and jumped hugging me.

"You guys look sexy!" I giggled and slapped their butts.

"The boys are upset?" I guessed nodding to Emmett and Jasper. They looked displeased.

"Oh yeah." They giggled. I laughed along grinning.

"Good."

Alice was wearing a hot pink and black tub top with tutu skirt. Black full foot heels, and pink highlights in her short black hair.** (Outift on profile.)**

"Wow, Alice you are going to set some fashion trends." I laughed.

"But she looks hot." Rose agreed.

Rose was wearing a strapless red and black pattern tube dress, black leggings, and black heels. Her hair was as straight as a pin.**(Outfit on profile.)**

"Damn, we look so fi-ine!" Alice let out a loud tinkling laugh. I walked back to the Volvo and slid in. Edward had a pained look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked and placed my hand on his knee.

"Your making me nervous." He addmitted and looked out the window blushing.

"How?" I asked one eyebrow raised.

"Bella, love, you look so sexy..." He shook his head not finishing his sentence.

I pursed my lips looking out the window.

"I love you." I whispered. He looked over and smiled crookedly, making my heart stutter.

"I love you too." He took my hand in his. The rest of the ride was silent.

When we pulled up to the stadium, where the awards was being held, Edward turned to me.

"Im serious, anybody even looks at you inappropriatly I will deck them."

I took his face in my hands and placed one long lingering kiss on his soft lips. His hand was on my thigh. Making me get the chills.

"You know you make me nervous too." I said and eyed his hand. He ran it up the side of my body and rested it on my cheek.

He kissed me passionatly again and pulled back.

"Your so beautiful." I blushed looking down.

He pulled my chin back up.

"Stop. Dont hide your blush from me. Its too beautiful." I slapped his hand away.

"Your doing this on purpose. Your the only one who can make me blush, and you do it constantly." I grumbled.

"Im glad I have that kind of effect on you."

"Im sure you are." I narrowed my eyes at him. He chuckled and patted my knee. Jasper and Emmetts cars both pulled next to ours and we got out.

"Emmett cheer up." I laughed. He was pouting at Rose.

"She wont tell me what song your doing."

"And were not gonna." She said and kissed his cheek. Edward wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, I put mine around him and rested it on his lower back.

"Ready?" Alice chirped.

"For the cameras?" I asked.

"Duh!"

"I guess." I sighed dramatically. They laughed and we walked into the croud.

"Bella! Edward!" That was all I heard. Screaming and screaming. Then we took before pictures.

When we got inside and took our seats I sighed.

"Damn fans." Jasper chuckled.

"You got that right." I said.

The place filled up in like 2 minutes. James walked up to us and smiled creepily at me.

"Well look who we have here." He eyed me up and down. Edwards fist bawled up, his arm around my waist tightened.

"What do you want?" Emmett barked.

"Chill, just wanted to check some things out." He said and winked at Alice and Rose. Jasper started to get up out of his seat but Alice pulled him back down.

"Go away." I said. He nodded and left with a smirk on his face. He only walked about 10 feet away when he tripped on the carpet and fell face first onto the ground. Everybody around us got silent then errupted with laughs. He quickly scurried off to his seat.

"Smooth." I giggled. We made sure that we had front row seats, right in front of the stage. Just so the boys would get the best view.

"Come on Bells, we are up first." Rose said and walked away with Alice. I got up and placed my hands on Edwards thighs. I leant down to his eye level and smiled.

"Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." I whispered and kissed his lips slowly. I scurried off to Rose and Alice.

"That was mean." Rose giggled and high fived me.

"Nobody bets against Bella Cullen." I smirked.

**This is mean, I know. Haha. Cliffy much?**

**Review if you want to find out!**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!**

**P.s. Thank you for all your help with the songs! It is much appreciated! :)**


	31. Pacifist

**Bellas point of view**

Rose, Alice, and I were all dressed and waiting backstage.

"OK." Rose said nervously.

"Im nervous." Alice addmited.

"Me too." I laughed.

Alice was wearing a dark pink satin corset, a leather skirt with the zipper all the way up the front, a dark pink sude biker jacket, and black suede heels that were studded. **(Outfit on profile.)**

Rose was wearing leather shorts, they went to the top of her thighs. A white tank top with a black skull on it, a dark green biker jacket, and studded buckle boots. **(Outfit on profile.)**

I was wearing leather skinny pants, they were tight as hell, but flexible. My top was silky, red, tight, low cut, and from the bust down it had diamond rings that connected the fabric. My shoes were studded gladiator sandals, I was wearing a black leather biker jacket, and leather finger gloves. **(Outfit on profile.)**

"We are going to get into so much trouble." I laughed and rubbed my arm.

"Bella! No you are not taking this back! Remember who bet against you!" Rose scolded.

Edward. Grrr.

"Thats the spirit!" Alice chirped.

The stage was pitch black and round, three guys from the set led us to our spots.

We were each sitting on Harley Davidsons motorcyles. Alices was purple, mine black and red, Roses was green and black.**(Bikes are on my profile.)**

Our jackets were popped up and we were leaning back against our bikes looking hot.

"To get the show started please welcome a special treat from Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon!!" The host shouted into the mic and got off the stage.

One big light came onto us and the music started playing.

We swung our legs over our bikes and got off them. **(It would be a lot better is you listen to the songs while reading. Lol.)**

**(Bella=Bold. **_Italics=Alice. _Underlined=Rose. _**All three=All three girls**_**)**

**I saw him dancin' there by the record machine **  
_I knew he must 'a been about seventeen  
_The beat was going strong   
**Playin' my favorite song **  
**An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me**, _yeah me _  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singin'

We walked up to the front of the stage and danced together.

_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
**_

**OW..  
**

_He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name _

_That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same  
_  
Said can I take you home  
where we can be alone

When Rose sang 'Alone' we all went low.

**An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me **

_Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'  
_  
_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
**_

**Ow.. **

Rose took my hand and I leaned my head back when I sung OW!**  
**  
**Said can I take you home where we can be alo-o-o-one**Next we'll be movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
_An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'_

_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me **_

_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me **_

_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me **_

_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me **_

_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me **_

_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me **_

The crowd was singing along with us by the end and we had the biggest grins plastered on our faces. But we werent done yet.

I went and sat on the handle bars of my bike.

"You know Alice, Rose, I bet theres a lot of heartbreakers out there in this crowd." I said into my mic. They smirked and came over to me.

"Really? Think they'll try to mess with us?" Rose asked.

"They better not."

"Or else." Alice added. Then the music started again. We took our jackets off and flung them across the stage. I tapped my foot to the music.

**(Same as before. Bella. **_Alice. _Rose. _**All three.)**_

**Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head**

We spun our heads around.

Drownin me in your promises, better left unsaid  
_Youre the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be  
_

We strutted forward on the stage. Badasses. Hell yeah.

_**Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around with me!**_

I gripped my hair and head in one hand and did a body roll. Then we all kicked our leg into the air.

_**  
Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around - no no no!  
**_  
**Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin out of control**

In the background flames went out of the side of the stage.

**  
**_You taught me the ways of desire, now its takin its toll  
_Youre the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

_**Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around with me!  
Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around - no no no!  
**_  
_Youre the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
_The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

I got on my hands and knees crawling forward on the stage as I sang my next part.

Rose came up and put her heel on my back, I flipped over onto my back and she stood over me.

I went forward and crawled to her as she backed up. I flipped myself off the ground and smiled.

**Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around with me!**

**  
Youre a**_** heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around with me!**_

Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Dont you mess around with me!  
Youre a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Heartbreaker!

We sat back on our bikes handlebars and smiled as the song ended. I was trying to keep my balance as the stage was shaking from the cheers and whoop calls.

I took one look at the boys and burst out laughing on stage. They all were wide eyed, mouth hanging open, gaping at us, leaning forward in their seats.

We walked off stage still laughing.

"Wow, you girls did great!" The host Matt said and high fived us.

"This is live, so they got your husbands reactions." He chuckled.

"Oh my god!" I burst out laughing with the girls.

"Lets get changed, I have a feeling they dont want us to stay in these outfits for the rest of the show." Rose giggled. We nodded and went back to the dressing rooms.

We changed back into our dresses and fixed our hair, etc.

Now we were presenting the first award of the night.

"Presenting the first award tonight, is once again Bella, Rose, and Alice!" Matt cheered and we walked to the stage. As we came out Cyclone was blaring through the speakers and Rose gripped my shoulder because the stage was shaking.

We went up to the podium and smiled.

As we went to say something we got cut off by more cheers and whoop calls.

"So, Bella how 'bout another game of truth or dare." Rose asked once people quieted down.

"No! No way!" I laughed.

"But-"

"NO."

"We were just going to dare you to run across the stage naked." Alice shrugged like it was no big deal. When she said naked everybody got quiet, then there were loud whoop calls and whistles, all men. Edward was glaring at the people around him.

"Uhm, no thanks, im married now and I havent done that since high school," I laughed.

"Wait! You did that in high school?!" Rose said outraged.

"Yeah." I laughed nervously.

"When?" Alice asked.

"After a football game, I was running all around that damn field, there were balls hitting me all over the place!" I laughed. Then my eyes got wide.

"Woah! Ok! That didnt come out right! I meant the rubber ones!" The whole place was shaking with laughter. I blushed madly and looked away.

"I meant footballs." I laughed.

"O-k!" Rose laughed nervously into the mic.

"Well, before we find out something else about Bella and her wild days, how about we give out the award for favorite male artist!" Alice chirped.

We opened the envelope together and I grinned.

"Edward Cullen!" We screamed into the mic. There were cheers all over and he climbed the stage, hugged ALice and Rose and kissed me on my lips.

"We need to have a talk when we get home." He laughed quietly in my ear. I giggled and stepped back. He gave his speach and took my hand leading me backstage. He thanked me in his speach, making me tear up, jerk.

Emmett and Jasper we waiting backstage for us. We looked at the guys nervously.

"So what did ya think?" I asked nervously. Emmett plopped down on a chair sighing.

"Emmett was wishing he was the motorcycle." Jasper chuckled.

"Edward was wanting to be the stage! Bella would crawl all over him!" Emmett defended.

"I'd crawl all over him anyway." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Jazzy poo." Alice whined.

"Were not mad, just too turned on to be upset." He sighed and patted her butt.

"So what did we learn from this little episode?" I asked.

"Never bet against you wife." All three boys said at the same time and hung their heads down.

"So did you really streak across the football field?" Edward asked as we walked back to our seats, the comercial just ending.

"No." I giggled.

"Phew." He sighed and sank into his seat.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Becuase im the only one that gets to see you naked." I gaped at him and slapped his chest playfully.

"Did you ever?" I asked.

"Yes, a few times."

"What?!"

He kissed my cheek and laughed.

"No, baby, I never did. Your the only one whos ever seen me naked. Well, besides my mother and father." He chuckled. I giggled and leaned into his side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm.

A few more preformances and awards later Miley Cyrus was announcing the Favorite Female artist award. I knew I was nominated, but I honestly didnt think I would win. Edward kept telling me and insisting that I would.

"And the award goes to- for the third time in a row- Bella Swan!" **(There saying her old last name because she is known by Swan, legaly she is Cullen.)**

I blinked a few times before I processed what she said. Edward kissed my lips and I walked up the stage, hugged the presenter, and did my speach.

"I'd like to thank Edward, my husband the most. He's been there through thick and thin, always on my side. I love you more than anything. Thank you!" I said and went backstage. I was a little teary that I won, figures, I am a girl.

I was backstage alone in a hall way wiping away a stray tear when somebody came up behind me.

"I knew you would win." I turned around trying to be nice.

"James." I nodded.

"You look hot." He smiled gruesomly.

"Thank you?"

"Your welcome." He took a step torward me.

"I better get back." I said jaw clenched and tried to move around him. He grabbed my arms and pinned me agianst the wall.

**Edwards point of view.**

Bella left the stage about 3 minutes ago, after thanking me and telling me that hse loved me more than anything. Damn, only Bella could make me this emotional.

Think of Bella- Where is she?

"Hey, wheres Bella?" I whispered into Emmetts ear.

"I dont know, lemme ask Rose." He leaned over and asked her, she looked at me and shrugged. Alice and Jasper leaned over and asked what was going on.

"Wheres Bella?" I asked Alice.

Her brows furrowed and she looked around.

"I dont know."

"I'll be right back." I said and got up walking backstage. Something wasn't right, another gut feeling?

I wondered around backstage for a minute or two until I went venturing down a deserted hallway.

"James let me go!" That was my Bellas voice. James? Bella? I could feel the fire rising in me.

I walked quickly down the hallway and around the corner.

"Bella, we both know you want me. Lets just hurry and I can give you what you want." He said sickingly.

I turned another corned and there was still no sight of them. I could hear their voices echoing off the white walls though.

"Your out of your fucking mind! Let me go!" She sounded like she was struggling against something.

"Shh." He whispered.

"Edward!!" She let out a peircing scream.

I turned another corner. All I could see was red at the sight that was before me. He was pinning her against the wall, she kept trying to kick against him, my Bella.

"Edward!" She shouted once she saw me. James dropped her and she went colliding to the floor.

"James." I growled and clenched my fists.

"Ouch." She yelped at her head.

My hard gaze faltered to her on the floor and I ran to her.

"Bella, baby are you alright?" I asked. She nodded and wiped some stray tears from her cheeks. I looked up and James was standing there looking discusted at me.

"You son of a bitch." I hissed and stood up helping Bella up as well.

I took one step toward him and he cowered back. Yes, I was almost three times his size. Puny ass wimp.

Bella placed her soft warm hand on my chest and halted me.

I turned to her and she backed down from my glare.

"Honey, calm down." She whispered. I tried to get calm but I couldnt, not after seeing what he was about to do.

"Bella why dont you go back out to Alice and Rose." I clenched my jaw hoping she would listen. James just stood there looking between us.

"No, im not leaving you." Her mind was set, and it was hard to change it when it came down to Bella.

I turned back to James.

"I swear to god if you ever touch her agian I will bury you so far in the ground that the heat from the earths core will disintegrate your ass." I hissed. **(Hee hee. Can anybody guess where I got that quote from? Its from one of my favorite movies.)**

He backed down and walked in the other direction without a single word.

I could see the corners of his lips pull up in a smirk as he turned down a corner. I took another step towards him.

Bella stepped in front of me and pushed lightly on my chest.

I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist and led her to the main part backstage and sat her down on a couch. I kneeled in front of her and breathed in trying to calm myself.

"Did he ...do anything?" I asked through clenched teeth. She looked confused then shock covered her face and she blushed looking down.

"No, nothing I promise." She rested her head on my chest and breathed in.

"Thank you." She whispered. I pulled her face back and wiped the silent tears away.

"I told you before, I would do anything for you. Theres no need to thank me." She shook her head no.

I wrapped my arms around her and gathered her in a tight hug.

"Always so stubborn." I muttered. She giggled against my chest.

"Oh god! Bella!" Rose said panicked and ran to us. Everybody else was behind her with worried faces.

"What happened?" Jasper asked alert.

"James-" I was about to add more but Emmett was already swearing his lungs out.

"That little fucker! Where is he?!" He looked all around backstage and grunted.

"Puny wimp ass ditched didnt he?" He grumbled.

"Douche." Jasper laughed and rubbed Alices back, she was close to tears.

"Bella are you alright?" She asked. Bella nodded against my chest and kissed my neck.

"Im fine." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips passionatly.

"I think we should go home." Jasper sighed.

"Yes, I agree." I picked Bella up bridal style and we walked out the back way. There weren't any paparrazzi out here, thank the heavens.

There were a few people about 50 ft away smoking but we dodged whoever it was. It was dark outside, really dark for New York.

"Its dark." Bella mumbled. I smiled down at her. She just read my mind.

"Well, I guess its because we came in the back way. Its deserted out here." Jasper said.

I sat Bella down at her door and hugged her, I didnt want to let go. Not just yet.

"We'll see you guys later." Emmett and Jasper said and drove off with Alice and Rose.

"Crap, Edward I forgot my purse." Bella said.

"Do you need it?" We could always get her another one...

"It has the keys in it." She bit her lip sheepishly. Damn that drives me nuts, her soft pink lips...

"Um..." I said.

"You can go get it, I'll be fine out here."

"Are you crazy?! I am not letting you out of my sight!"

"Edward." She sighed.

"I'll be fine."

"No."

"Your as stubborn as I am."

"Yes."

"Yes you'll go?"

"No!"

"Look, if I go get it then James could still be in there, I dont want another run in with him. If we both go we will by no doubt get bomboarded with papparazzi. Your quick and steathy you can avoid them. Nobodys out here." She glanced around in the dark and shrugged.

"I dont know." I sighed. She kissed my lips slowly and passionatly.

"Just go." She giggled. I pecked her lips and sighed.

"Dont move. If anybody comes-"

"Edward go." She laughed. I turned around and walked away. She leaned against the car and watched me. Twenty feet away I turned back to her.

"I think your making me go so you can check me out as I leave!" I called to her. She threw her beautiful head back and laughed.

"Thats part of it!" She called back. I chuckled and walked back inside. Quickly I avoided the paps, grabbed her purse and walked back out. It looked even darker than before.

Bella was still leaning against the passenger door. She was gazing up at the moon, which was covered with dark clouds.

There was something behind her, on the other side of the car. She seemed oblivious to the figure.

I walked faster and called her name. She looked at me and smiled. I motioned for her to come to me. She started walking forward confused. When she got to me I spun her around and motioned to the figure.

"What?" She whispered. It was gone. What the hell?

"I just saw..." I trailed off blinking.

"What did you see?" She asked worried.

"Nothing." I sighed. We walked back to the car and something grabbed Bellas arm from behind.

She turned around and jumped. James was standing there grinning.

"What the hell did I say?" I hissed. Bella put her hand on my upper arm to hold me back.

"What? To never touch her again? Ha." He snorted. I took another step forward and he didnt even back down.

"You wont hit me."

"Why the hell wouldnt I?" I hissed.

"You dont like to fight." He shrugged.

"You think he's a pacifist?" Bella laughed humorously.

"We all know he is."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I was completely confused to what the hell he was even talking about.

"I did some research." He shrugged.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes, you are quite the pacifist. I read it in a magazine article." He smirked. What the _fuck_ is he talking about?

I laughed without humor.

"Bella." He said and took a step to her. She stepped behind me gripping me arm.

"You shouldnt always believe what you read." I scoffed.

"Why not?" He sneered.

"Because." I shrugged and turned away. Before taking another step I turned around and punched him straight in the eye with all my strength.

Bella jumped and backed away.

"Some pacifist I am." I laughed without humor. He fell to the ground holding his face.

A few papparazzi cars were coming over to us and some were already there, they got a shots of that. No doubt a video worth millions. I dont give a damn. Nobody touches my wife, and if somebody scares her they will have to deal with me.

"Come on, love." I said and opened her door. She slid in and I got in after her. When I got in she was grinning proudly at me.

"I love you." She smiled. I leaned over and kissed her.

"My macho man." She said proudly and buckled her seatbelt.

I chuckled and drove out onto the highway and went home.

On the way home my thumb kept twitching. And it hurt slightly.

"Is your finger hurt?" Bella asked eyeing my hand that could grip the steering wheel all the way.

"I guess I didnt tuck my thumb into my fist." I chuckled slightly.

She sighed and got out of the car. I glared at her, she was supposed to let me open the door.

"Oh shush." She laughed. She unlocked the house door and we went inside.

"I'll get you some ice. Sit." She said and pointed to the couch. I sat down and eyed my thumb. It needed to be popped back into place then it would be all good.

She kneeled in front of me and placed the ice on my finger.

"Is it broken?" She asked. She knew Carlisle was a doctor, and I picked up a few things from him.

"No, just needs to be popped back into place." I shrugged. She nodded.

"But I cant do it."

"Then who will do it?" She asked.

"You."

"Me?" Her eyes bugged out.

"No. No,no,no,no,no! If I hurt you even worse-"

"Bella, love, all you have to do is pop my knuckle back in place." She scrunched her nose up cutely.

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked.

"Me?"

"Who else?" She laughed.

"Oh, no it shouldnt."

"Your lying."

"Am not."

"Are too! your eyes say that your lying." She had me there.

"It will a little bit, nothing I cant handle." I shrugged. She sighed and got on her knees taking my hand in hers.

"Dont yell at me." She warned.

"I wont. Promise." She looked unsure. Then I could almost hear the light bulb go off in her head. She slid her boots off and straddled my waist as I layed back against the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shush." She said and waved me off. I pursed my lips and waited for her to do it.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." She said and pressed her lips to mine hard. I could feel a sharp pain where my knuckle was and realized she popped it back. I couldn't curse or yell or anything because her lips were agianst mine.

Smart girl.

A few minutes later she pulled back breathless.

"All better?" She asked.

"No."

"When will it be?"

"When I get you out of this dress." She barked out a laugh and helped me slide her dress off. She was wearing a set of black lacy panties and bra.

_B-E-A-U-tiful..._

"Your so beautiful." I said against her lips. She smiled and undid my shirt throwing it off somewhere in the living room.

I hitched her legs around my waist and carried her upstairs keeping our lips attached the whole time.

"I love you." I whispered as we fell back on the bed.

"I love you too." She said and pressed her lips to mine ...

**They were doing a remake of Joan Jetts I love Rock & Roll, but the way I have it in my mind is like the Britney Spears version.**

**I really hoped this was good. I liked it alot! If you didnt then dont leave any flames... Please. **

**Review if you liked it. **

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I do not I repeat do not own any of the songs! They belong to the lovely people who sing them, or whatever! Pat and Joan ROCK!!!! :) Thx.**


	32. Bella and Edward can never get a break

**Bellas point of view**

_The next morning_

_"Im sorry im bad, im sorry your blue, im sorry about all the things I said to you."_ My phone went off blaring through our bedroom.

Edward groaned and held me tighter to him.

I tried to move out of his grip to get my phone but he wouldnt let me.

"Ignore it."

"Honey I cant. What if its my parents?"

He reluctantly released me. I wrapped the sheet around my body and leaned over the bed grabbing my phone out of my purse.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells."

"Hey dad."

"We were wondering when you wanted Sophie back." He chuckled.

"Um, we could come later. Do you have plans?" I asked and leaned against the headboard. Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck.

"Well, your mother and I were going to go out to dinner at about 6..."

"6? Thats fine we will be there at about 4."

"K, Bells. See ya later."

"Bye dad." I hung my phone up and kissed Edward fully on the lips.

I looked at the clock.

"Edward we need get up and get dressed. Then leave to my parents." I said.

"No." He moaned.

"Yes." I mimicked.

"But-"

"No buts."

"Your butt."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"I am not even going to ask." I giggled. He was sometimes out of it in the morning.

I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. After I took a shower Edward got in.

I was brushing my teeth, standing over the sink in just my red lacy bra, and dark blue low riding jeans. Edward got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked behind me.

He looked suspicious. He started walking out of the bathroom backwards. I rolled my eyes and finished brushing my teeth.

My hair was still damp so I crimped it with my hands and let it hang loose.

I turned around and looked for the green tank top I placed on the counter to change into. It wasnt in here...

"Edward!" I yelled.

I walked out into the bedroom and he was standing at the edge of the bed, hands behind his back.

"Have you seen my shirt?" I asked one eyebrow raised. He looked me up and down and smiled innocently.

"No."

"Uh huh. Whats behind your back?"

"Nothing."

I walked forward and reached behind his back. He brought my shirt out.

"Nothing eh?" I laughed and reached for my shirt. He held it up high so I couldnt reach it.

"Edward give me my shirt." I whined. He shook his head no.

"Look-" I said and pushed him so he fell back on the bed. I crawled on top of him and staddled his waist holding his arms down.

"We need to leave. My parents are going out tonight and we have to pick up Sophie. Now give me my damn shirt." I growled. He frowned and handed it over. I dipped down and kissed him.

"Good boy." I said and slipped it on. He pouted and walked out of the room. I giggled and followed him.

I locked the front door and we got in the volvo. Edward turned the radio up. A woman and man talk show host were talking about news.

_"We are all wondering about what went down last night at the awards with Edward and James." The guy announced._

_"Hmm. Things did get a little hot. But they had survielence cameras in the hallway when James apparantly cornered Bella!" The girl laughed disbalievingly._

_"Heres the recording." The guy said._

_**"I knew you would win."**_

_**"James."**_

_**"You look hot."**_

_**"Thanks?"**_

_**"Your welcome."**_

_**"I better get back."**_

_**"James! What are you doing let me go?!"**_

_**"Bella just be quiet."**_

_**"Let go of me damnit!"**_

_**"Bella if your not quiet I will make this painful." **__ "You could hear him actually growl this line!" The woman said._

_**"James I will get Edward to beat your goddamn ass if you do not let me go!"**_

_**"Pucker up babe."**_

_Snap._

_"That sound you just heard was Bella slapping James in the face." The guy snickered._

_**"You little bitch!"**_

_**"I told you to let me go."**_

_**"Maybe I should get a harder grip." He sneered. **_I remember that part. It was where he pushed me against the damn wall.

_**"James let me go!"**_

_**"Bella, we both know you want me. Lets just hurry and I can give you what you want."**_

_**"Your out of you mind! Let me go!"**_

_**"Shh."**_

_**"Edward!"**_

_**"Edward!" **__"Relief. Edward to the rescue!" The woman laughed._

_**"James." **__"Listen to how Edward sounds. Its like he is seeing fire."_

_**"Ouch."**_

_**"Bella, baby are you alright?" **__"Aw." The girl cooed._

_**"You son of bitch." **__"Oh snap." The guy laughed._

_**"Honey, calm down." **__"I would let Edward kick his ass! But Bella is known to be the one who is against violence." The girl said knowingly._

_**"Bella why dont you go back out to Alice and Rose."**_

_**"No, im not leaving you."**_

_**"I swear to god if you ever touch her again I will bury you so far in the ground that the heat from the earths core will disintegrate your ass." **_

_"Damn. You could practically hear the venom dripping from his voice."_

_"Jim this is just unbelievable. James McCoy is very popular with his MTV reality show, and his other careers. Its shocking." The women said._

_"I wouldve kicked his ass so fucking hard."_

_"Its so cute how they are in the video. Which is pretty much online everywhere! But if you want to want to watch it in HD high quality its on our website."_

_"Dont forget the parking lot episode." The guy laughed._

_"Oh, Edward decking James! Woo go Edward! The video of that is also online."_

_"I cant belive James believed that magazine article about Edward being a pacifist. We all know he would do anything for his woman."_

_"Who even came up with that shit?"_

_"Some reporter. Assholes. It seems like Edward and Bella can never get a brake."_

_"This is very disturbing. But all in all I think Bella needs Edward. Shes so tiny." The girl giggled._

_"Whatever, we all know Bella Swan-Cullen whatever is tiny and sexy as hell but even at her size she looks like she can kick Jame's ass."_

_"Agreed."_

I was giggling at the end of the show. Edward didnt find it funny at all though... His hands were gripping the steering wheel hard. His knuckles white.

I pried his fingers off of it and kissed his knuckles.

He looked down at me and smiled crookedly.

"Thank you, again."

"Stop thanking me."

"No. Who knows what he wouldve done-"

"Stop. Dont go there. Its over. I would do anything for you love. Even kicking some gay ass MTV reality shows host's butt."

An hour later we pulled up to my parents house. Edward opened the door for me and I got out.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie said and gathered me in a hug. He shook Edwards hand and greeted him.

"Sophie!" I said excited and took her in my arms. She giggled as I kissed her nose.

"Momma." She kissed my cheek sweetly then went back to playing with her pooh bear stuffed animal.

"What no kiss for daddy?" Edward said and took her from me. He kissed her cheek and she kissed his.

"Wheres mom?" I asked.

"Uh, shes getting ready." He said nervously.

She came down the stairs then.

"Or she isnt." He said and rubbed his neck.

"Hey mom." I smiled. She just glared at me.

"Whats wrong?" I whispered to my dad.

"Shes a little upset right now."

"Of course im upset! Who wouldnt be when your daughter is dancing like a fucking hooker on live tv in front of all of America!" She yelled. Edwards jaw dropped and he got a pissed look in his eyes.

I breathed in through my nose deeply.

"Edward take Sophie to the car." I said lowly.

"But-"

"Go!" He sighed, kissed my temple, then left with Sophie.

"What the hell is your problem?" I sneered still standing on the threshold of the front door.

"You are!"

"Why?! I thought you were fine with it being this way! I thought you wanted to act like a good mother for once!"

"Girls-" Charlie tried to step between us but Renee pushed him out of the way.

"Because you've been a mother for so long." She scoffed.

"No I havent! I've only been a mother for a year. But I am and always will be a better mother than you ever were! And you want to know why?"

She raised her eyebrows and stepped closer to me. We were the same exact height.

"Why?" She sneered back.

"Because im not a bitch who ruins everybody elses life around her because her daughter doesnt want to be a small town, good for nothing, stay at home, lug off my husband, asshole like you!"

She took another step towards me and slapped me right across the face. I stumbled back loosing my balance and tripping. I fell back and down the three small steps that led up to the door.

My head hit the concrete along with my elbows scraping against it.

"Bella!" Edward shouted and ran over to me. He braced my head up and I groaned.

"Oh my god Bella! Im so sorry! I never meant for it to go this far!" Renee appologized and started walking towards me. I got up and backed away.

"S- stay away from m- me." I stuttered.

"Lets go." Edward said strictly and helped me to the car. Thank god I wasnt bleeding. I dont like the smell of blood.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted after me. I got in the car and looked back at him. He was screaming at Renee. He looked back at the car and saw me looking.

'Im so sorry baby girl.' He mouthed. I looked away feeling the tears well up. Edward got in the car and sped off down the road. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead against them.

"Are you hurt?" Edward asked quietly and put his hand on my back. I didnt answer, I just looked away and let silent tears fall down my chin and into my lap. He rubbed my back up and down the whole way home with one hand.

When we got home Sophie was sleeping in the back. I picked her up gently in my arms and carried her upstairs. I layed with her on our king sized bed and cried silently as I watched her tiny little form move slightly with her breathing.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Edward dont let me be like her." I whispered pleadingly.

He pulled back to look me in the eyes and took my face in his hands.

"Isabella you will never be like her. You are the complete opposite. Your kind, smart, caring, funny, and the best mother any child could ask for. Dont ever think less of yourself, beautiful." I kissed his lips hard.

He moved us so we were laying on our sides, my back to him, his left arm wrapped around my side tightly, his right arm stretched out with my head resting on it, and Sophie laying right in front of me tucked into her pink and green blankie.

"I love you. Both of you, more than anything." I whispered and kissed Sophies cheek. Edward leaned over and kissed us both on our foreheads.

"I love you too, more than anything. You two precious angels are my life." I breathed out a laugh. He always had a way with words.

**SO, ok, yeah, Renee is a effin bitch in my story. Haha.**

**Review! **

**Please and thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I think most of your questions were answered in this chapter, or I replied to your review... Sorry if i confused anyone. Thx. ;)**


	33. Rest

**Edwards point of view**

_The next day_

I woke up to empty arms. That sucked.

"Bella?" I asked and sat up groggily.

No answer. I groaned and checked the time.

8:30. Ugh. Sophie wasnt in our bed anymore...

I walked downstairs and saw Sophie sleeping in her playpin. Bella?

Bella was sitting at the kitchen table drinking from a mug of coffee.

I put my hands on her shoulders and kissed her hair.

"Your up early." I commented.

"Couldnt sleep."

"Neither could I. My arms felt empty."

"Sorry."

"Its fine. How about you come back to bed?"

"Im not tired."

"You should be."

"Edward im not tired." She said sternly and shook off my hands.

I sighed and sat across from her folding my hands across the table. Her eyes were slightly red.

"Go back to bed." She said not looking at me.

"Im fine."

"Im going to do some cleaning, just go back to bed I can tell your tired." She sighed and went to go take a shower.

I layed back on our bed and closed my eyes. I was half asleep when Bella came out of the shower and got dressed.

She kissed my lips and went back downstairs, closing the bedroom door gently.

I awoke again to nothing in my arms. This really sucked.

Bella was cleaning the kitchen when I went downstairs.

She sighed and turned around.

"God you scared me!" She said clutching at her heart. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her.

"You should get some sleep." It was 12:30pm.

"No I shouldnt."

"I have stuff to do." She added.

"Oh? And what is that?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Cleaning." She answered shortly.

I sighed.

"Bella this place is spotless. Just get some rest."

"I dont need rest."

"Yes. You. Do."

"No. I. Dont."

"Fine then." I walked out of the kitchen angry.

But then I realized I wasnt mad a Bella. I was mad at whomever did this to her.

I walked back in the kitchen and she was glaring at me.

"Look, all im saying is that you've been up for hours and you cried all last night-"

"Sorry, I didnt mean to bother you with all my crying." She said sarcastically.

I chuckled slightly.

"Bella, baby I dont mind your crying. I am upset that anybody should ever give you a reason to cry anything but tears of joy."

Her eyes softened up.

"I am not going to sleep."

"Ok." I sighed and went to take a shower.

After my shower Sophie was bouncing up and down in her playpin grinning at me. I picked her up and kissed her head.

"Goodmorning." I chuckled.

"Dad-dy."

"Emmett wants you to come over to watch some game on t.v." Bella said from behind me. I turned around and frowned.

"I think i'll stay here."

"Edward go. Take Sophie, Alice and Rose are over there so she can play with Claire."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Why wont you come?"

"Im still cleaning."

"Bella." I growled.

"Edward." She mimicked. I had to laugh at her kitty like ferocousness.

"Will you come over later?"

"Maybe."

I kissed her sweetly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Dont forget Sophies bottle." I grabbed it and winked at her. She kissed Sophies hair.

"Dont let daddy beat uncle Emmett up." She giggled into her ear.

"No promises." I said.

She rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on baby girl." I sighed and walked over to Emmetts.

"Wheres Bella?" Everybody asked once I walked in.

"Well its nice to see yall too." I said sarcastically and put Sophie down by Claire.

"Hi Edward. Now wheres Bella?" They all asked.

"Shes cleaning." I scoffed.

"Yeah she told us what that bitch did." Rose spat.

"Well before she went on a cleaning spree in our appartment. She will be over it and perfectly fine tonight." Alice sighed.

"Wait! What do you mean before?" I asked.

"Renee pushed Bella down the stairs when she was about 18."

"Bella said they were fighting and she lost her balance." Rose snorted.

"But we could see the bruise on her shoulder from where her mom pushed her." Alice hissed.

"If Bellas mom wasnt a effin girl I would kick her ass." Jasper said.

I sighed and played with Sophies hair. So much like her mother.

"Are you sure she will be alright?" I asked.

"Yes. Positively. She just needs time to herself." Rose sighed and patted my shoulder.

At 4:00pm I took Sophie back home. I wasnt really into the game or conversations that were passed around. Bella was my only interest.

I opened the front door and sighed.

Bella was sleeping on the couch. Not tired my ass.

I set Sophie down and picked Bella up gently in my arms. I carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed. She didnt even stir when I picked her up. She was really tired apparantly.

I kissed her forehead and brushed the hair from her face.

"Sleep, my love." I whispered.

I sat down on the couch and flicked the t.. Every news and gossip channel was talking about James and Bella and I.

Oops. Haha.

"See daddy always protects mommy." I said to Sophie. She was lying on the other side of the couch playing with her teething ring. Not that she needed it anymore.

I picked her up and layed down with her. She was molded to fit in Bellas arms like Bella was for mine.

"Sophie you look so much like your mother its scary." I chuckled. She turned into me and closed her eyes.

Five minutes later she was sleeping. I flipped the channel to some pointless reality show.

"I guess both my girls were tired." I said quietly.

At about 6 Sophie woke back up and she was fully awake. I brought her into the kitchen and set her so she was sitting on the island.

"What are we making mommy for dinner?" I asked.

"Gah." She giggled.

"Mmm. Is that an italian dish? Sounds yummy."

"Gah!"

"Ok Ok, Gah it is." I laughed.

She made sounds like a motor boat with her lips.

"Silly girl."

"Daddy daddy daddy." She chanted and played with the spatula.

"Oh." She giggled and smacked the counter with the spatula. I rolled my eyes and got ingredients for mushroom ravioli out of the refrigerator.

"Give it here my little motor boat." I laughed and tried to take the spatula away from her.

She held it back so I couldnt reach it.

"Sophie." I warned.

"Oh!" She giggled and smacked my hand with the spatula. It dinged against my wedding ring.

"Oh you think your so funny?" I asked and sat in the stool below her. I quickly grabbed the spatula and stuck my tongue out at her. She hmmphed and grabbed a spoon.

"Damnit." I laughed.

She played with it for a while then looked at something behind me.

I turned around and was met with an angry glaring Bella.

"Uh oh. Daddy trouble." Sophie said.

"Yes daddy is in trouble." Bella snapped.

"Uh oh is right." I chuckled.

"Its not funny. You werent supposed to let me go back to sleep."

"I didnt let you. You were asleep when I got home."

"You should've woken me up."

"Alice and Rose told me about the stairs incident." I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her inbetween my legs.

"What stairs incident?"

"The one with your mom when you were 18."

Her eyes got slightly wider but she quickly composed herself.

"I fell." She shrugged.

"Thats why there was a bruise in the shape of your mothers hand on your shoulder." I scoffed angrily.

"Look, its over. Done with." She sighed.

"No its not."

"What do you want?" She growled.

"To know if shes ever done anything else." I snapped.

"Edward shes done tons of things! Shes hated me ever since I was 16 and got discovered. What do you think?" She growled. I wrapped my arms around her tiny figure and rubbed her back while she cried silently into my shoulder.

A few minutes later she quieted down and kissed my lips.

"Im sorry."

"For what, love?"

"Crying on you all the time."

"Hey, thats what my shoulder is made for." I shrugged.

"For me to cry on?" She laughed. I wiped some stray tears from her eyes.

"Exactly."

She sat down in front of Sophie.

"Momma k?" She asked and touched Bellas cheek. Bella let out and airy laugh and held her tiny hand there.

"Yeah mommas ok." She nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Whats daddy making for dinner?" She whispered to her.

"Mushroom Ravioli." I smiled.

She groaned.

"My favorite."

"I know." I smirked.

"And you need to have a talk with you daughter. She smacked me with a spatula." I chuckled.

"Ah, shes already learning the Cullen women ways." Bella sighed. I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"And what are these ways?"

"We smack our men with spatulas." She shrugged.

"You've never done that to me." I grumbled and turned back to the counter.

She came up behind me and smacked me hard on the butt with something.

I slowly turned around and she was waving the spatula in front of me.

"I have now." She smirked.

Sophie was giggling wildly.

"Smack that." I said. Bella let out a loud tinkling laugh.

"You have yet to learn the Cullen men ways." I smirked as she sat back down.

"What way is that?" Bella asked laughing her beautiful laugh.

"You will find out soon my love." I whispered and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

**K, so its the weekend. Hopefully I will get a few updates in!**

**I have a new story. Its really cute! Its called 'Remember me, love?'**

**Go check it out if you want! Its already finished becuase it was a one shot, but it was way too long so I am breaking it into chapters!**

**Review!**

**Please and thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I still dont own anything Twilight!**


	34. Cheese?

**Edwards point of view**

_Fi_ve _days later_

"Go kick ass." Bella giggled against my lips. I was just about to head out the door for my concert downtown tonight.

"I wish you could be there."

"So do I. But! But your daughter and I will be watching it on tv!" She smiled. She always seemed like she was so proud of me, making me smile.

I looked over at Sophie. She was holding her toes and giggling at bigbird on the t.v.

"Turn it off." I laughed.

"No, we _love _bigbird." Bella purred out sexily. I gulped and decided it would be best if I left before I jumped her.

"Ok, fine. I'll see you later baby." I said and kissed her forehead. Before I shut the door I peeked my head back in.

"Im serious. Turn that bird off."

She rolled her eyes and sat down brushing Sophies hair.

"Think about it Soph, that couldve been your daddy." Bella whispered in her ear.

"Hardy har har." I snorted. Bella blew me a kiss and I walked out the door.

"Bigbird." I scoffed to no one in particular.

"Bigbird?" I asked myself once again in the car.

"Stupid ass yellow feathered damn bird." I sighed.

"Im jealous of a bird!" I said exasperated.

"Now, im talking to myself."

"Shit."

I turned the radio up and drowned out all thoughts of bigass- I mean bigbird and Bella.

Bellas sweet voice rang through the car and I relaxed into my seat.

The sooner I get this concert over with, the sooner I can go home.

I wanted to go back home. I loved spending days with Bella and Sophie. And nights with Bella...

"Your late." My manager chassled as I walked in backstage.

"Sorry." I muttered.

I walked up to the mic and thousands of screams erupted throughout the place.

_"You always reached out to me and helped me believe  
_

_All those memories we share  
_

_I will cherish every one of them  
_

_The truth of it is there's a right way to live  
_

_And you showed me  
_

_So now you live on in the words of a song  
You're a melody_

You stand here with me now

Just when fear blinded me you taught me to dream  


_I'll give you everything I am and still fall short of  
What you've done for me  
_

_In this life that I live  
I hope I can give love unselfishly  
_

_I've learned the world is bigger than me  
You're my daily dose of reality_

You stand here with me now

On and on we sing  


_On and on we sing this song_

'Cause you stand here with me"  


I wish she was here. Supporting me. But I knew she was back home with Sophie watching me.

I smiled and started up with another song.

_"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me"  


After many more songs and 2 encores I decided I really wanted to go home. Something was pulling me there...

"I love you Bella!" I said into the mic and went off stage.

Since it was a daytime show, it was about 8:00 oclock when I got off stage.

I chugged down a bottle of water and grabbed my keys taking off towards the parking lot.

Before I hit the door someone called me from behind. I sighed and turned around.

"Victoria?" I said.

"Hey Edward." She smiled. It was a weird smile...

She always hated me. I never knew her, I guess she hated me because I won favorite video over hers.

Diva.

"Um, whats up?"

She laughed and walked closer to me. I backed up one step slowly.

"Edward I feel like we should start over. Start a new." She said lowly.

"I dont know..." I trailed off looking over at the door. Oh, how I wanted to be out of here.

"Come on." She asked.

"I have to go home."

"Too what?" She asked and ran her hand along my collar.

"My wife and daughter." I said and placed her hand back down to her side.

"Hmm. Sounds like your really tied up." She purred sounding like a freaking jack hammer.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me-" I started to walk away but she got in front of me.

"What are you-" Before I could finish she pressed her lips to mine.

Her lips werent even on mine for a millisecond before I pushed her away by the top of her arms.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" I yelled and wiped my mouth off on my sleeve. It tasted like shit. Her kiss, well I dont really know if it even counts as a kiss, was gross. Absolutely revolting!

"Edward lets go somewhere." She purred. My eyes were blazing now as I got mad.

"No! Leave me the hell alone!" I said and stormed out of there. I got in my car and sped down the road.

As I headed home I got a feeling inside me that made me want to puke. Guilt.

I didnt kiss her! That should not even count as a kiss! I didnt feel anything when her lips touched mine for that fraction of a second. Her lips were chapped and disgusting, ugh.

I shuddered remembering this.

With Bella kissed there is so much passion. Even just the pecks on my cheeks are wonderful. Her lips are so soft, warm, and gentle. And I could never forget the spark that makes me jump everytime she barelyy touches me, it gets alot stronger when she kisses me. I mean a lot stronger.

My phone started ringing, Bellas voice.

It was a text message.

_I love you too. - Bella._

Oh! She was talking about when I yelled into the mic that I loved her.

Once again guilt covered me in a dark cloud.

I had to tell her. She was my wife she deserved to know everything.

I wouldnt tonight, she seemed happy. I didnt want to ruin her whole night.

I would make dinner for her. And possibly buy a punching bag...

I pulled into our driveway 10 minutes later. I took a deep breath and walked up the driveway and silently into our house.

I set my keys down at the table next to the door along with my phone then walked into the kitchen.

Bella was sitting at the island, in front of Sophie. Sophie was sitting on top of it. Bella had a peice of cheese in her fingers and Sophie had cheese all over her mouth.

"Maybe it will taste better if you get it in your mouth." Bella said quietly. I leaned against the doorframe watching them.

Sophie wiped her mouth on her hand then her hand on her clothes.

Bella squinted her eyes at her.

"Thats alright, Alice bought that anyway." She giggled.

"lice." Sophie giggled.

"Alice." Bella repeated.

"Awhice."

"Aw." Bella cooed. I chuckled from the doorway and Bella snapped her head around to see what the noise was.

She smiled beautifully at me.

"Daddys home." She whispered to Sophie. Sophie glanced over at me and held her arms out to me. I walked over there, kissed Bellas forehead, and picked Sophie up.

"Well hey there cheesy." I laughed.

"Cheese." Sophie grinned toothily.

"She likes wearing it more than eating it." Bella grumbled and stirred whatever she was cooking on the stove.

"Maybe we should get you cleaned up." I chuckled and walked upstairs with her. I wiped her mouth and hands off then changed her outfit and diaper.

I sat her on the kitchen counter and put loads of toothpaste on my toothbrush and scrubbed my teeth better than I ever have before.

I glanced over at Sophie as I spit the rest of my toothpaste out. Crap.

She w_as_ playing with Bellas toothbrush. She dropped Bellas toothbrush. Well, uh now it was in the toilet.

"Crap. Sophie!" I scolded. She frowned at me, I immediatly felt bad. I picked Bellas toothbrush out of the toilet, washed my hands, and picked Sophie back up.

"Its ok." I sighed. I set her in her high chair by the table and chuckled slightly. She was still frowning.

"I told you it was ok. We can get mommy a new one."

"Get mommy a new what?" Bella asked raising one eyebrow and set the dishes on the table.

"She dropped your toothbrush in the toilet." I said.

Bellas smile dropped. She stood there for a second then scrunched her face up.

"Ew."

Sophie giggled quietly.

She walked back into the kitchen shaking her head sadly.

"Gross." She muttered. I laughed quietly and fixed Sophie a bottle.

"We have an extra one under the sink." She said knowingly.

"Good." I chuckled.

"Shut it." She laughed.

After we cleaned up dinner I sat back at the table and put my head in my hands.

Soft footsteps came up behind me. Bella slid her hands in a criss cross pattern down my chest and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing, sweetheart." I said.

"Bullshit." She said kissing my neck.

I chuckled and pulled her into my lap.

"I love you, more than anything." I said and buried my head in her hair. She ran her hands through my hair and I groaned.

Her hands were so small and soft as they went through my locks.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yes." I lied. She tilted my chin up to look me in the eyes. Crap.

She sighed and nodded dropping the subject. She knew I was lying. She knew everything.

"Momma." Sophie said from the living room. We both walked in there and smiled at Sophie.

She was standing on her legs holding onto her playpin.

Bella bent down on her knees and held her hands out to Sophie.

"Come on Sophie baby." She smiled.

I knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her slim waist.

"Come to mommy." I said.

Sophie glanced back at the playpin and let go. She stumbled but took another step forward and another and another.

Right when she got to Bella she fell into her lap giggling.

"Aw you did it!" Bella said excited and kissed her cheek. I played with her hair and chuckled.

"Now she can run around the house and be cheesy at the same time."

"Haha. NO." Bella said sternly.

"Hmmph." Sophie sighed.

"Cheese?" She asked hopeful.

"No, cheese." I said.

"Cheese?"

"Nope." Bella sang.

"Cheese?" Sophie glared getting frustrated now.

"No cheese baby girl." I laughed.

"No cheese?"

"Yes."

"Yes cheese?"

"You sure are talkative today arent you?" Bella chuckled and picked her up throwing her in the air about a foot and catching her. She giggled widly and her face turned red.

This was my world. And some stuck up hollywood diva wasnt going to change that.

_Two days later_

We had already put Sophie to bed. Bella was between my legs, her head on my stomach as we watched t.v. Entertainment channel. Bella was smiling at the clip of me knocking James out in the parking lot.

A comercial came on and I was about to tell her about Victoria.

"Bella-"

"Shh!" She whispered and sat up.

_"What was going on backstage two nights ago at Edwards concert? Things were getting a little hot between Edward and Victoria."_

I sat up immediatly and cursed myself out. Bellas eyebrows furrowed. She gasped as they showed the picture.

It was the one when Victoria kissed me. My hands were on her shoulders, but instead of it looking like I was pushing her back, it looked like I was pulling her forward. Her lips were on mine. Well not exactly, you had to look really really close to see the tiny finger nail size of space between us.

I looked over at Bella and a tear ran down her face.

"Bella no its not-"

She ran straight upstairs. I ran after her, right when I hit the bedroom door she slammed it in my face.

"Bella! I swear its not what you think!" I called. I could hear a broken cry come from the other side and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Bella, love, please. Open the door." She didnt. I sank down on the wall next to the door. I threw my face into my hands and breathed deeply.

10 minutes later the door opened. I looked up and Bella looked down quickly at me then started walking down the stairs and to the door. Her keys were hanging out her front pocket dangling as she quickly moved.

"Bella!" I shouted. She didnt stop. She got the front door open one inch before I stepped in front of her and my back pushed it shut.

"Bella let me explain!"

She breathed in deeply through her mouth.

"Edward move." She said lowly.

"No. Your not going anywhere, its almost midnight."

She looked up at me, and I cowered down slightly from her glare. Its one I've never seen before.

A lot more menacing than the one she gave the one time we got in the fight over her cousin.

"Edward, move or I am going to knee you so hard that Emmett and Jasper will feel it." She growled.

Emmett and Jasper were next door. Um, Bella scares me at times. And this is another one of those times. This is the first time she has ever threatened me.

I moved out of her way. She threw the door open and walked down the driveway to her car. Before she got in she wiped a few tears off her face.

Then she was speeding down the road.

I walked back inside. They had to show the video. They couldnt have just gotten that one picture!

I watched the t.v. for another 10 minutes until they switched off the subject. All they did was show that one fucking picture.

"Fuck!" I yelled and slammed my hand on the dining room table as hard as I could.

I heard a loud cry coming from upstairs and sighed.

I walked into Sophies room and picked her up and out of her crib.

"Shh. Its fine. Your alright." I whispered and bounced her in my arms. She quieted down and looked at me in the dark.

"Momma?"

"She'll be back soon." I kissed her head in layed her back in her crib.

When I went back downstairs the clock read 12:30. I sat down at the island in the kitchen and placed my face in my hands. Or maybe she wont.

I got goosebumps thinking about all the things that could happen to Bella this late, with no bodyguard.

Damnit I shouldve let her knee me.

Two hours later, it was 2:39 when the front door opened and Bella walked straight into the kitchen. She grabbed a coke can from the fridge and popped it open leaning against the counter.

I ran my hands down my face and sighed.

"Where did you go?" I asked quietly.

"The bookstore on 5th avenue." I looked up at her and her eyes were red. She looked heartbroken.

"What did you read?"

"101 ways to kill yourself painfully. Although nothing can compare to the pain of knowing that the husband your in love with cheated on you." She shrugged and walked past me. I grabbed her wrist stopping her. She turned back to me and looked as if she was about to bite my head off.

"Bella please let me explain." I pleaded. She laughed without humor.

"Why? You never let me explain now did you? No, you yelled at me and cussed me out. I didnt even do anything, but I have proof that you did."

"Bella-"

"Edward let me go before I do what you did to me." She snapped. I let her go and she walked upstairs and slammed the bedroom door.

God Im so stupid! I shouldve told her earlier! I will not loose her. She is my world...

My heart feels as if it has been shot three times then ran over by a lawn mower.

**Um, review?**

**Please and thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!**

**P.s. This was planned from the beggining! Thx. Review damnit! Heehee please?**


	35. I need you

**Edwards point of view**

_Two weeks later_

This was hell. Absolutely purely hell.

Bella hasnt spoken to me in two whole weeks. I havent kissed her, or touched her, or made love to her in two weeks.

She only nods at my questions or ignores me all together.

I hated myself. This was all my fault! Shes so close, within arms reach, but I cant touch her. She didnt want me to. I couldnt even hold her in my arms at night!

I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and kiss her sinceless.

A few months ago, Bella and I signed our brand new duet over to a romance movie. It hasnt been released yet. Nobody has heard it.

Tonight a lot of people will. The premiere is tonight for the movie. 'A Summer Place.' Was the title of the movie. A remake of it actually. We dropped Sophie off at my parents, which they were thrilled with.

Our full song , all 4 minutes and 8 seconds of it will be in the movie. The news was leaked about a month ago, so everybody knew about it.

It was 7:30, the movie started at 9:00 but we had to get there to walk the red carpet.

To say thanks, the producer got us 4 extra tickets. Of course we are taking Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper.

They were thrilled to say the least.

They also threatened me hundreds of times when they saw the picture with Victoria.

Alice tried to bite me. Dont ask. After a long talk with them while Bella was sleeping, and swearing on my life that I would never even think of cheating on Bella. They all actually believed me.

All of them said they would stay out of it, not taking sides, and stay out of our personal lives.

Huh. They've never stayed out of our goddamn personal lives before, now have they?!

I tied my white tie up and let it hang down my chest in my black suit. My black suit jacket was slung over my arm.

Bella was in our bathroom applying her makeup, not that she needed any.

Her phone started ringing and she walked out to answer it. I gasped slightly and quickly walked out of the room.

She looked so fucking beautiful. Absolutely stunning, gorgeous, heavenly, alluring, radiant. I can go on forever...

I've never seen Bella in a evening gown before, only at our wedding.

Wedding. Bella still wore her wedding ring, she never took it off, as well as the neckless I gave her.

She never mentioned a divorce. I wanted to throw up at even just thinking that word.

I would not let it get to that. I will not let Bella get a divorce from me. She has to know the truth.

I need to find that damn tape!

Her dress was floor length, form fitting all the way down to her hips then flowed out a little, it was strapless, white, and had purple and hot pink flower and vine designs on it. Her shoes were the same color pink with black straps. Her hair was curled down her back, slightly wild, her bangs going off to the side as usual. **( Dress is on profile with shoes.)**

God, tonight was going to be harder than I thought.

She finished talking to whoever called her and walked out to the living room. Alice burst through the doors and squealed at Bella in her dress.

"She looks gorgeous doesnt she?" I chuckled. Bella blushed madly and looked away.

"EEEK! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Alice screached.

"What?" Bella asked.

"That you would look so hot in that dress!! Thats so going on your line of clothing!" She bounced up and down in her strapless green dress. **(On profile.)** I pulled my suit jacket on and walked with Bella outside to the car.

Rose came over and whistled at her best friends.

"Damn! Nice." Bella commented on Roses dress. It was pure red, a sweetheart neckline, and a split up to the thigh.**(On profile.)**

"Ah, my hot besties." Alice sniffed.

Bella laughed at her and sighed.

"Ok, so im going to get a wrist massager or something, im going to be signing so many autographs." Bella whined.

"Showoff." Emmett coughed.

"No! I didnt mean it like that..!"

"Uh huh lets go." Jasper chuckled.

I opened the passenger side for Bella and she slid in mumbling a thank you.

"Anything for you." I said and closed her door. I got in and started up the car. Emmett and Jasper followed behind us to the theater.

It was the biggest theater in all of New York. Also the most packed. Oh boy...

When we pulled up I put my arm around Bellas waist and held her tight to my side.

She was going to have to deal with me touching her tonight, I dont want to loose her in the croud.

We were bomboarded as soon as we hit the carpet. It was dark out, but the street lights and all the other lights lit the place up.

Bellas hand moved its way to the middle of my back. I smiled envoluntarily, I couldnt help it. This could all be a show but her touch was electrifying and it made me so happy.

"Bella! Bella who are you wearing?!" One reporter asked.

"My best friend." She giggled.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"I resent that." Rose said coming up from behind her. She laughed with Bella and all 6 of us took a few shots in front of the big movie poster.

Bella held her wrist as we walked into the movie theater at 9. She signed over 200 autographs im sure.

"Showoff." Jasper coughed. Bella stuck her tongue out at him and I chuckled.

We sat in the very top row. The theater darkened and all the papparazzi were thrown out.

I kept my hands to myself, Bella kept hers in her lap wringing them together every now and then.

I wondered if she felt the shocking current that was going on between us in this dark theater. She had too. My hand kept twitching towards hers. Just to hold it...

No. I cant. She wouldnt be happy if I did. But would she be happy if I didnt?

Halfway through the movie Bella had goosebumps on her arms. I slid my jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

She looked at me through the corner of her eyes and looked back to the screen. She slid her arms through my jacket and held it close to her though.

At the end our song started playing as the in love couple got on with their happy lives.

(Bella = _Italics _Edward = **Bold.** And yes, I changed it a little.)

**I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath  
I wanna ride cross West Virginia on the backseat of a Cadillac  
You know some city boys like me go out like that so I need you  
**

**Like a needle needs a vein  
Like Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain  
I need you like a lighthouse on the coast  
Like the father and the son needs the holy ghost  
I need you  
**  
_I wanna get lost in some corner booth  
Cantina Mexico  
I wanna dance to the static of an a.m. radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin  
Maken love 'til the sun comes up till sun goes down again cause I need you  
_  
_Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain  
I need you  
Like a lighthouse on a coast  
Like the father and the son needs the holy ghost  
I need you  
_  
**I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some city boys like me go out like that I need you**

**Oh, I need you.**

**I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you**

_Ooh, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you too_

_Oooh ah ah, oooh ah ah_**  
**

I looked over at Bella and a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away thinking nobody saw it, but I did.

That one tear made my heart sink back into my stomach.

The couple shared a final kiss and the lights in the theater turned back on. We all stood up and shuffled out.

A short time after the movie ended we finally got back to our car. Alice and Rose hugged Bella and whispered something in her ear. They gave me a sad look then got in there car and drove off.

Bella and I got in and I drove home also. Half way there Bellas hands were covered in tears that kept falling from her eyes. She let out a small sob and wiped them away.

I gritted my teeth together. How could I make such an angel cry broken sobs?

My grip tightened on the steering wheel, and my knuckles turned white.

I loathed myself right now. I would give my life for Bella and that might be what I have to do to make her believe me.

She let out another broken cry and leaned her head back on the head rest. She gave up I could tell. She couldnt stop crying. Her heart was broken by me. Her husband. Her fucking husband!

I took a vow the day I said 'I do' to never make her hurt. Even though it wasnt said outloud, it was a vow I made to myself and Bella.

We pulled in our driveway and I turned the car off. I turned to Bella, I was about to appologize again. I dont care I will do it a billion times, if she would just trust me.

But she was already out of the car and fast walking up the driveway and opening the front door.

I walked inside and followed her. She was in our bathroom crying her beautiful eyes out.

I on the side of the bed and placed my face in my hands. I breathed in shakily and let out an uneven breath.

I need Bella. I cant live without her! She is a part of me, hell she is me. She is my life, along with our daughter. We made her together, she cant forget that. She is the result of our love. The precious angel that looks exactly like her beautiful mother, with a pure soul just like her already at the age of 1.

Bella opened the bathroom and I looked up. She changed into shorts and a tank top, layed all the way on the other side of the bed just like she has been for the past two weeks and turened the lights off.

Her eyes were red and puffy, they held so much heartbreak it made my heartbreak into more tin pieces. All of those pieces belonged to Bella. She owned them, they were made for her. She always will, no matter what happens now.

**Review! I know its sad... As I said it was planned from the beginning.**

**I loved that song 'I need you' By Tim Mcgraw and Faith Hill. I do not own it! It just fit the part so well! :)**

**Review agian...**

**Please and Thank You!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. If I havent mentioned it, Rose and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper did get married. I didnt go over it and write chaps about it because this is mainly Bella and Edwards story! Thx. :)**


	36. Pain

**Bellas point of view**

Living hell. Pure torture.

Thats what this was. Being apart from Edward. Well not really.

He was so close, yet so far away.

I cant explain how badly I want him to hold me. How badly I want to feel his big strong warm arms wrapped around me protectively. He used to do that every night. Now I just lay in bed tense, not knowing what to do. Do I shift? Turn over? If I turn over he would be facing me, then the tears will flow like the Nile river.

Everytime I go to do something that could possibly end this fued, that picture pops up in my head.

I dont want to explain how badly I want to kill that fucking bitch. Or atleast slap her a few times!

I trusted Edward with all my heart. I cant believe he did that.

Litteraly I c_ant_ believe it.

It shows in his eyes at times when he looks at me how sorry he is.

But, what is he sorry for? Sorry for cheating on me? Sorry he ever married me? Or sorry because he didnt want any of this to happen?

Was he in love with this other girl? Everytime I think he might end up leaving me my throat gets tight and its hard to swallow.

I dont know if I can live without Edward. Well, actually I do. I cant.

People say to their loves; 'Im not saying I cant live without you, im saying I dont want too._'_

I cant live without Edward. He was my life, my one and only love. When I think of my life without Edward my heart hurts. I feel like it stops beating, which if I had to live a life without Edward then I prefer it did.

Why am I being so stubborn? The answer is because every single guy I had ever been with has done something unfaithful.

Thats why I havent been with many guys at all.

When you finally let one in and trust him, marry him, have his goddamn baby, he snaps and does the same thing those other guys did.

At first when I was thinking about it at the bookstore the night this all started, I thought that maybe they werent kissing, or maybe she pulled him onto her. But then on the t.v in the bookstore the news came on again.

I never failed to notice how his hands were on her shoulders pulling her _to _him.

I cleaned up my plate and grabbed Sophie from the table. We just finished eating lunch.

Edward followed us out to the living room silently. I plopped down with the remote on the recliner and leaned back in it with her.

Edward sat on the far end of the couch. So far, but yet so close. Does it always have to be like this?

I flicked the t.v on and ran through some channels. When it hit Nickelodeon Sophie smiled.

"Pongebob!" She giggled. She had a problem pronouncing her S's. Still she could only say about 10 words all together.

"Spongebob it is." I laughed and set the remote down. The Spongebob Movie was on. Good she hasnt seen this one before, she has a low tolerance for reruns.

It was at the part where Spongebob meets Patrick at goofy goobers or whatever.

"Figures Spongebob gets drunk." I muttered. He was all wobly with a 5 o'clock shadow.

I heard Edward chuckle from the couch and smiled at the sound. Such a beautiful sound, it should be let out more often. Its my fault it isnt.

I sighed and snuggled up to Sophie on the recliner. Soon I was drifting off. I hadnt had much sleep lately, even though I pretended to be sleeping I dont know if Edward bought it.

When I was on the vurge of deep slumber I felt two strong arms tuck a blanket over me tightly. Hmm, I was cold.

"I love you Bella, more than anything." He whispered in my ear, he pressed his lips tenderly to my forhead. Then he was gone. I missed the smell of his sweet breath fanning across my face as he whispered to me such sweet things. He always had a perfect way with words.

****************************************************************************************

When I woke up Edward was sleeping peacefully on the couch. I looked down to Sophie and she was snuggled up to me, lying on me with her head over my heart.

Edward told me the first time she did that, that it was calming to the baby to hear the mothers heartbeat.

I looked back to Edward and giggled. His mouth was slightly open and his breathing was even as his chest moved up and down.

I picked Sophie up gently and layed her down on Edwards chest. She didnt even wake up, nor did he.

I sighed and walked up stairs. Tonight I had a show that was going to be live on t.v.

Great. Sike.

I slipped on some black skinny jeans, a black and pink skull metal mulisha strapless top, and some black and pink converse.** (Outfit is on profile because it looks cool!)**

After I laced up my converse I grabbed my keys and headed downstairs. When I hit the front door a velvety voice stopped me.

"You look beautiful."

I didnt look his way, I only glanced at him through the corner of my eye. He was still lying down with a sleeping baby Sophie on his chest.

"I'll be home later." I said bluntly and walked out the door, locking it on my way.

One tear drop fell as I walked to my car, I quickly wiped it away and slid in.

Once I got to the megaplex, where I was preforming, I was all teary eyed.

"Look, you need to get cheered up." Gerome our stage choreographer chassled.

"Ger its kinda hard." I laughed shakily and wiped a few more tears a way.

"The world is full of love!" He sang out loud and danced in a circle. I barked out a laugh.

"Thanks, you making a fool out of yourself is what I really needed." I chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Your welcome." He said sarcastically.

"Now, get going." He pushed my lightly in the way of the stage.

I went up to the front of the stage and did my thing.

I wished Edward were here, cheering me on. My confidence has been let down a few notches.

I know that he couldnt be able to because of Sophie, which I dont mind.

But if he could be, would he be here? Does he hate me for not believing him? I gave him all the trust in the world. Strangely I still do trust him. Does he trust me?

I swallowed thickly and began.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
'Cause baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(Fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor

Why does love always feel like?  
Why does love always feel like?  
A battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  


After few more songs I was in the middle of a chorus for CrushCrushCrush when suddenly I was yanked off stage by 3 huge body guards.

"Bella! Are you alright?!?!" Thats all I heard. And I couldnt make any sense of it.

I looked back to the stage and gasped in horror. It was covered in fire! The billboard that had the megaplexes name on it fell on the stage and it was on effin fire!

"Oh my god!" I stuttered coughing on the smoke that was clouding the air

"Bella!" Gerome got my attention.

"Are you alright?" He asked frantic.

"Y-yeah." I said and ran a hand through my hair. He pulled me outside while people filed out and firemen came in.

We were waiting outside all my fans about 10 feet away.

"God." I stressed.

"I think you should head home, theres no way this show is going to get finished." He laughed.

"Mmmk." I nodded.

"Do you need someone to drive you home? Or I could you just have to let me call my wife..."

"NO! No dont waste your time here. Head home, see the kids, etc. I can drive home." I scoffed. He patted my back and walked away.

"Im sorry!" I appologized to my fans and slid in my car. There was only one place I wanted to be right now. Home, with my husband and daughter.

The drive home was rough, I was shaking rapidly and there was traffic lined up for miles because of the ambulances.

I looked around for my phone, I knew Edward was watching and he was probably flipping out.

Or maybe he wasnt...

When I pulled in the driveway I swear every light in the house was on. When I got out I hissed in pain.

My back was hurting like hell!

I opened the door which was unlocked.

I only got one foot inside the door before I was wrapped tightly in two big strong warm arms. That electric shock was well to say the least; shocking.

But he was holding me to hard and I hissed out a profanity.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Whats wrong love?" Edward asked franticaly. I didnt get a chance to answer him because my name was being screamed from outside.

I looked outside and saw a frantic Alice and Rose running towards me.

"Bella!" They shouted in unision and hugged me tightly. It didnt hurt my back because they hugegd me around my shoulders and they didnt hurt my heart either...

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked worridly.

"Yes!" I said exasperated. They all walked with me back inside. They were only like two feet away.

I sat down on the love seat and clenched my jaw at the pain in my back. Edward sat next to me and stared at me anxiously along with the others.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"I dont know. I was singing and then I was being pulled off stage by three huge body guards. I look back and the whole stage is on fire, everybody was screaming." I laughed slightly.

"We were watching and you just got yanked off stage, we thought you were getting kidnapped." Emmett chuckled. Edward shot him a dark glare.

"Hardy har har." Rose said and smacked his head hard.

"Ouch babe it was just a joke." He said and balanced a twin on each knee.

"Bells you could so sue." Jasper laughed cradling a sleeping Claire.

"Not thinking about that right now." I scolded laughing.

The phone started ringing and Edward answered it.

"Charlie calm down shes sitting right here. I will let you talk to her."

"Charlie." He said bluntly.

"Hey dad." I said uneasily.

"BELLA! Are you alright?!?!?!"

"Im fine daddy." I laughed.

"God Bells. I was just watching you on t.v. and bam! You were replaced with fire on the stage!" He said exasperated.

"Im fine. Everything is ok, my back kinda hurts but thats all." I said. Everybodys gaze snapped back to me and I rolled my eyes and walked out the room.

After a ten minute conversation trying to tell my dad that I was fine and heathly I went back into the living room.

I picked Sophie who was now sitting on my seat and placed her my lap playing with her hair.

"What?!" I asked everybody who was staring at me.

"Where does your back hurt?" Edward asked.

"In the middle, but I think it was just where one of the guys grabbed me."

He gave me a look that said 'That better be the only place they grabbed you.'

"Let me see it." He said. I sighed and lifted up my shirt for him to see my back.

"Damnit theres a huge bruise back here baby." He sighed.

"How huge?" I asked and pulled my shirt back down.

"About the size of my hand." He muttered unhappily.

"A bruise is better than her burning alive right?" Emmett asked earning a smack from Jasper.

"Yes Emmett it is!" Edward said jaw clenched. He leaned back on the love seat pinching the bridge of his nose.

He always did that when he was frustrated or angry. It was cute.

We all talked for another half hour until all the babies fell alseep then they decided to leave.

"Love the outfit by the way." Rose said and Alice nodded her head eagerly agreeing.

"Thanks." I laughed and shut the door as they walked back out.

I turned around and sighed sitting back down on the couch. Edward stood in front of me.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Sticky."

He chuckled slightly.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, my stomach is a little upset." He nodded sadly.

"Why dont you go take a hot shower? I'll put Sophie to bed." He said.

"That sounds good." I sighed and walked upstairs. He followed behind me with Sophie. As he turned into Sophies room I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me with his poker face on.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I already told you I would do anything for you." He chuckled.

I nodded and walked into our bathroom.

After my shower I slipped on my black nightgown, not caring what I wore. I was so worn out. Not exactly tired but just, ugh I dont know. Nevermind...

My back wasnt hurting right now, the hot shower helped. A lot.

I walked back out into the room still drying my hair. Edward was lying on the bed propped up against the headboared staring at me intensly. I ignored his stare and threw the towel in the dirty clothes.

I sat on the bed leaning against the headboard as well.

I sighed and grabbed Wuthering Heights from the table next to my side of the bed. I bent my knees up and rested it on them.

Edward turned back to the t.v and watched Nick at night. We had a secret fetish for it...

I read 5 chapters then put it back on table and slid under the covers.

Edward flicked the lights off and did the same. We both watched the Fresh Prince of Bel Air.

I giggled at it. It was one of my favorites. The one where they get an offer on their mansion, and all the flashbacks happen.

After it was over Edward turned the t.v off and turned over facing me. He scooted down to my level and stared into my eyes for what seemed like eternity.

"You really scared me tonight." He said softly. I saw something shiny run down his cheek and onto his pillow.

He's never cried in front of me before.

"I thought I could've lost you." His voice broke at the end and he brushed some hair from my face.

I choked up myself. I've never seen Edward so vulnerable, hes always been tough enough for the both of us.

I think he met his breaking point.

I scooted over and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped both strong arms around me and let the tears flow.

He buried his head in my hair and tightened his grip on me.

I think this is the tightest hes ever held me before. I wont complain, my back wasnt hurting and he's only touched me once in almost three weeks.

I cant handle it anymore. His eyes say everything. If I wasnt so stupid and blind I would've believed him in the first place!

"I love you so much Bella. More than anything. I never meant for any of this to happen. Im so sorry." He appologized over and over again.

"Shh. I know you love me. And you know I love you too. More than anything." I said softly and wiped the tears off his face.

We layed there for awhile not being able to sleep. His grip never loosened on me, but now my back was starting to ache, I winced when he shifted slightly.

He took his arms off me.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Its fine." I breathed.

His hands traveled to the hem of my nightgown and lifted it up till it was just over my belly button.

He looked at me to see if I would object. I just closed my eyes and leaned into him.

His hands went under my nightgown and massaged my back gently. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him to me.

His fingers traveled to the bruise and he traced it with his fingertips.

He massaged my back until I fell asleep, and probably a while after that.

I didn't mind. Not one bit. I absolutely loved the feeling of his big strong soft hands on me.

**Phew! Dont kill me...**

**Did you guys seriously think I wouldnt make them get back together?! Lol. I couldnt handle that, I would virtually stab myself before any of you got the chance to.**

**Anyways....**

**Review!**

**Its the weekend so hopefully more updates. Im not sure, I try to do my best.**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I dont own twilight or any of the songs! They belong to the rightful owners! Thx.**


	37. Stop

**Edwards point of view**

Very much to my dismay I woke up with empty arms.

For a minute I lay there wondering if last night had been just a dream. Me crying in front of Bella, that was stupid. I was supposed to be the strong man in the relationship. Not the wimp who breaks his wifes heart!

So was Bella really in a fire? Oh god!

I hopped out of bed shoved a shirt on and walked quickly downstairs.

I heard voices talking from the kitchen so I followed them.

Emmett and Bella were in the kitchen discussing something.

She was looking beautiful, as usual. Wearing her jean mini skirt, green, white tie dye form fitting top, and white heels. **(I cant really explain her outfit but its on my profile!)**

Bella was sitting on one of the stools at the island going through our filing folder with our financial papers in it.

All I could think of was; Divorce.

No! This couldnt happen! Last night wasnt a dream at all!

God, im going to pass out. I leaned against the wall outside of the kitchen listening to their conversation.

"Ugh! You think I wouldve kept the manual!" Bella stressed.

"Bells, why dont you just borrow Eddies car?" Emmett asked with a mouthful of food.

"Because hes sleeping." She said thoughtful.

"So?!" He scoffed loudly.

"Shh! He hasnt slept much lately. I dont want to wake him up and ask him for his car." She whispered.

Huh?

"To late." Emmett chuckled as I walked in the kitchen.

Bella glanced over and actually smiled at me. I havent seen that smile in forever. It was so beautiful. Dazzling me any second it got.

I couldnt help but smile back as I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Orange juice?" Emmett asked laughing.

"Its good for the vocals." Bella said as she rummaged through the papers in front of her.

"So, whats going on?" I asked and sat next to Bella at the island.

"Bells broke her car-"

"I did not break my car!" Bella interupted laughing.

"Sure. Anyway she asked me to take a looksie at it, Its completely fried. She didnt want to wake you up to ask to borrow your car." He shrugged.

"Silly Bella, you dont have to ask to use my car. Whats mine is yours." I chuckled softly and placed a hand on her back.

Was this ok? Was she still upset? Well, of course she is...

She sighed and slapped her hand on the table.

"Damnit! I threw the manual away in high school!" She stressed.

"Ugh. Damn! Damn! Damn!" She said and hopped off the stool heading for the door.

Emmett and I followed her outside.

"Im calling a mechanic." She grumbled searching her pockets for her phone.

"Why dont you just buy a new one. Arent you a billionair or something?" Emmett asked.

"That doesnt mean a thing. I dont like to spend uneccesary money." Bella hissed.

"Sure, thats why you spent a hundred dollars on a white studded belt." Emmett laughed. Bella smacked him on his head.

"Crap! I lost my phone too." She pouted.

"Purse?" I asked.

"Oh!" She smiled and walked over to her car. Emmett leaned over the hood taking another glance at the engine. I stood behind her as she bent over the front seat to the passenger side grabbing her purse.

"Nice view, eh, Eddie?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. I furrowed my eyebrows then went completely red.

I didnt even notice that Bella was bending over in her _mini_ skirt.

:O

Bella peaked over her shoulder still bending over. She raised her eyebrows at me. I looked away with my hands in my pockets.

She giggled cutely and straightened back up.

"Well, next time im wearing leggings." She said blushing.

"Great see what you did Emmett?" I growled.

"Aw, you can take her leggings off any time you want." He cooed and slapped my cheek. I glared at him.

Bella went inside and plopped down on the couch dialing numbers from the phone book.

Alice skipped over with Sophie and put her in my lap.

"They match." She giggled.

I looked over to Bella who was talking on the phone and then back to Sophie who was pulling on my hair.

They were both wearing green shirts and jean bottoms with white sandals.

"Aw." I laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes at the guy on the phone, she was inpatiently tapping her fingers on the side of the couch.

"Yes! I know it will cost a lot of money for them to come out here! Son of a batch of cookies-"

"They put me on hold." She smiled tightly and tightened her fists.

"Hmm hmm hmm." She hummed along to the music.

Sophie crawled over to her and smiled toothily.

Bella grinned and pecked her cheek.

"2 o'clock? OK. Yeah thanks." Bella finished her conversation with the guy and slammed her phone shut.

"I hate people." She growled.

"Thanks." Jasper and Rose said sarcastically. When the hell did they get here?

"You know I love you guys!" Bella laughed.

"MmmHmm." Alice giggled and fixed Claires top.

"Momma dadda no fight?" Sophie asked looking between us.

Bella glanced at me from the corner of her eye and sighed.

"I-" She was about to say but her phone cut her off. She looked relieved that it did. What does that mean?

"Hey dad." She smiled.

She talked to her dad for awhile so I went upstairs to take a shower.

After rinsing off and giving up on my hair - it never did what I wanted it too - I went back downstairs.

Bella was outside leaning over the hood of her car along with some guy.

Anger pulsed inside of me along with extreme jealousy.

Bella sighed heavily and nodded at the guy.

She turned back to the porch where Sophie was sitting on her pink law chair, me just standing there looking stupid.

"Whos he?" I asked and nodded once to the guy trying to start her car again.

"Mechanic." She sighed and ran a hand through her long soft shiny hair.

"No! Dont eat that!" She yelled and ran to Sophie. She had a ant crawling around her fingers. She kept trying to get it to go in her mouth.

Bella squished the little ant and Sophie narrowed her eyes at her.

"Ma!" She cried with tears flowing down her chubby little cheeks.

Bella picked her up immediatly murmuring a million appologies. When Sophie wouldnt stop crying Bellas eyes got watery and she took her inside.

I knew Bella hated to make Sophie cry, even though she killed the ant for a reason. I wouldve done the same thing.

I sat down on the swinging bench on the front porch and listened for Sophies cries. They suddenly stopped.

Bella walked back out with a sobbered up Sophie sucking on a pink popsicle.

Bella smirked and sat on the bench nect to me.

"Am I forgiven?" Bella asked taking the popsicle out of Sophies mouth.

Sophie didnt know what she said, Bella understood that but she nodded anyway.

Bella smiled triumphantly and took a lick of the popsicle then gave it back to Sophie.

The mechanic motioned for Bella to come over to him. She set Sophie down in her place on the bench and walked over.

The guy kept eyeing her up and down. His gaze lingering on c_ertain _places. My fists clenched and I let out a quiet frustrated growl.

Then I remeber Sophie was sitting next to me. I looked down at her and she had one eyebrow raised looking at me like I was crazy.

I smiled sheepishly at her. Then she went back to sucking on her popsicle.

It was dripping all down her green and white top. Bella was not going to be happy, she hated when Sophie was sticky.

I tried wiping her mouth off but her popsicle was melting all over. Damnit.

Bella walked back up the steps with the guy staring at her ... backside.

Agh!

"I leave you two alone for a minute and you get all sticky!" Bella scolded.

Sophie dropped her popsicle on my lap. Right smack dab on my... Oh! You get it!

I jumped off the bench and wiped the popsicle off of me.

Bella bent over laughing her head off.

"OH! That was priceless! Wheres my camera when I need it?!" Bella laughed wiping invisible tears from her eyes. I laughed along slightly, just happy to see her laughing happily.

I took Sophie inside and cleaned her up. It was hot out so she was just wearing a yellow onsie.

Bella was leaning against the side of her car talking to the guy when I went outside. I walked over to her and smiled tightly.

"Happy? Shes not sticky anymore?" I laughed and held out Sophie to her.

"Aw, you look so cute in yellow!" Bella gushed.

She walked back inside to get a drink taking Sophie with her. I leaned against the side of her car silently.

"Nice wife." The guy approved smiling a sickingly sweet grin.

"Yeah. Nice face. Keep staring at her ass and it wont be that way for long." I said cooly. He looked up at me with an amused expression, but when he saw mine he snapped his eyes back to the car engine.

Bella walked back outside without Sophie, I imagined she was taking her nap.

I heard a bark from my left and looked over. Brutus was running straight towards me, I dodged the dog, but she kept running and tackled Bella to the grass.

"Bella!" I shouted and ran over to her. Brutus hopped off of her and wagged her tail wildly.

"Baby are you alright?" I asked panicked and helped her sit up.

"Ow." She groaned quietly and put one hand to her back.

Then I remembered her bruise. Let me tell you, that thing was huge and almost black.

"Shit. Im so sorry, I shouldve just let that damn dog tackle me." I said and helped her off the laughed quietly at me and ran a hand through her hair.

"Come on, lets go inside and you can lay on a heating pad, or I can get you some ice." I said and placed my arm around her waist walking her inside.

She sat down on the love seat and closed her eyes biting her lip. I knew that she was doing that because of the pain in her back. I can read her like a kindergarten book.

"Would you like ice or the heating pad?" I asked and brushed her bangs from her clenched shut eyes.

"Ice." She mananged to get out withought opening her eyes.

I quickly scrambled around in the kitchen getting a few pain pills, and a thing of wrapped up ice in a cloth.

I walked back out to the living room and she was still sitting in the same position with her eyes closed.

I sat on the other side of the love seat and handed her the pain pills and a glass of water.

She gulped them down quickly. She layed down and rested her head in my lap facing me, with her legs curled up on the other side of the love seat. I raised her shirt up and placed the ice and cloth on her back where the bruise was.

I ran my hands through her long hair and she closed her eyes relaxing into me. Im glad I still have that affect on her.

She layed there for about another 20 minutes letting the pain pills kick in, until Emmett walked in with the mechanic and the other three of our friends at his heel. Bella sat up and I quickly pulled her shirt back down. I still disliked the mechanic.

"Whats the news?" Bella smiled politely at him.

"ITs completely fried." Emmett said.

"What he said." The guy laughed.

Bella groaned and put her face in her hands. I rubbed her back chuckling slightly.

"How long have you had that car?" The guy asked.

"Since I was 16. So about 8 years."

"Hmm. Well the only thing I could think of that could have fried it like that, was taking it over the limit." He said.

"I never did that!" Bella said laughing nervously. All of us raised our eyebrows at her.

"Ok, maybe once." She said quietly.

"But it was the first day I got it!" She defended.

"Well Bella that would possibly be the problem, the engine was run up I guess." He shrugged. Did this guy know anything about cars? I hate the way he said her name.

She sighed and got out her checkbook. Before I could object she started writing a check to him. I growled in frustration at her quietly. I saw her full pink plump lips pull into a crooked smile from the side.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked him smiling.

"226.35." He said. SHe wrote him the check and escorted him out the door.

When she closed the door she shivered.

"Did he give any one else the 'Creepy stalker vibe'?" She asked and sat beside me again.

"Yes all of us. Now young lady when did you start taking you car over the maximum mile limit?" Rose scolded like a mother.

All 4 babies were stuck in front of the t.v watching big bird. Damn.

But I was curious to this little speed adventure she went on.

"I told you already. It was the first night I got the car." SHe shrugged avoiding anymore talk about it.

"With who?" Rose pressed.

"ALice."

"No! I wasnt with you!" Alice defended. Bella shot her the death glare.

"Who were you with?" Jasper asked chuckling.

"No one. I was racing alone." She said.

"Racing?!" I asked incredously. Her eyes popped open wide, she hadnt meant for that to slip out.

"Everybody knows people dont race alone." Emmett laughed.

"Wait! First night you had it? Your birthday party..." Rose trailed off.

"You were with Rick!" Alice screached.

Huh? Who was _Rick?_

"Whos Rick?" Jasper asked just as confused as me.

"Bellas boyfriend at the time." Alice said.

"Also the guy Bella lost her virginity too." Rose smirked.

"What?!" Emmett laughed.

Anger pulsed through me again. I didnt like to talk about Bella and her other...lovers.

Now I wished she had been a virgin like I was when we met. She was my first.

We never ever talked about it though, so I guess I just assumed that she was or wasnt.

"No! He wasnt! I was virgin until I met Edward!" Bella interupted all their babble.

"Yes he was! You told us he was!" Rose said.

"I lied." Bella said sheepishly.

"What?! No! You did not!" Alice said.

"Yes I did." BElla nodded and stood up.

"What!?! Why!" Rose said incredously.

"Well maybe because my two best friends were pressuring me to have sex with any guy that happened to be my boyfriend at the time! So I lied! I wanted to keep my virginity till I met the one special person!" She yelled exasperated.

"Aw." Rose and Alice cooed after 5 minutes of an awkward silence between us 6.

"Dude." Emmett said smiling.

"Thats sweet." Jasper nodded.

Bella blushed profusely looking up at the cieling.

I was her someone special. The one special person. The goofy grin that spread across my face was uncontrolable.

"You know, we would blame you for lying but we can tell by your eyes that your telling the truth." Alice sighed.

Bella sat back down and giggled.

"Well, gee thanks for the trust."

"I cant believe you lied to us!" Rose laughed.

Bella shrugged.

"You know what sucks?" Emmett asked.

"What?" Bella asked warily.

"That you spent two hours a few days ago cleaning your whole car, and now you cant ever drive it again." He laughed.

"What?!" Bella said incredoulsy and hopped off the love seat.

"Day-um." She said.

"Im going to go make dinner." She grumbled and walked out of the room.

"Phew." I said.

"Dont like talking bout your wife doing the dirty with other men?" Jasper teased.

"She hasnt. And thats all that matters." I hissed.

Inside I was relieved. Extremely.

They all went home and I took Sophie into the dining room and she helped me set the table.

"Ew, no get the napkin out of your mouth." I chuckled and wiped her mouth free of paper.

"Yuck." I said.

"Yucky." Sophie mimicked giggling.

Bella walked in and set the pans on the table and sighed.

We both sat down and started eating. She made chicken tenders with mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, and a salad. Yummmmm.

We both reached for the ketchup at the same time but I motioned for her to use it first.

"Yucky, yucky, yucky." Sophie said picking up her chicken tender.

Bella poked out her bottom lip.

"Sophie." I scolded laughing.

"Yuck." She spat then ate half of it in one bite.

"If its so yucky then why are you eating it?" Bella grumbled and stabbed her mashed potatoes.

"Dadda said yucky." She giggled. Bella raised her eyebrows at me.

"No. No! I said that is was yuck I mean yucky that she put the napkin in her mouth!" I defended.

"Hmm." Bella nodded not believing me one bit.

"Heehee." Sophie giggled. We both looked over at her. Bella burst out laughing, I followed not long after.

Sophie was balancing her napkin on her head, we couldnt even see her eyes.

"Silly girl." Bella laughed and took the napkin and wiped her mouth free of ketchup.

Once we finished dinner Bella started cleaning off the table.

"Want me to give her a bath?" I chuckled holding Sophie at arms length pretending she stunk.

"Yeah." Bella giggled and started to wash the dishes.

I went up stairs and filled up our bathroom sink with warm water. She was actually tiny enough to fit in it.

I imagine that she will be tiny like her mother when she grows up. Tiny and most definatly stunningly beautiful. Dazzling everyone she passes by on the sidewalk.

Sophie was messing wit Bellas toothbrush.

"Haha. No. Remember last time you played with mommys toothbrush?" I said and snatched it from her and took her onsie and diaper off.

She crawled herself into the bath, well sink.

I stood there for 5 minutes getting really frustrated with her. She kept pouting and tears were running down her face.

"I havent even put any soap on you!"

"Mama!" She screached in cry.

Bella poked her head in 30 seconds later.

"Aw. Whats daddy doing to you?" She giggled.

"Im not doing anything, thats the problem." I said exasperated.

Bella opened the cupboards under the sink and got out a pink rubber ducky, blue bubble bath, and 3 other small toys.

She bumped hips with me pushing me to the side.

"Daddy just doesnt know how to have fun in the bath." She whispered to Sophie giggling.

Sophie played with the blue bubbles that formed in the sink around her ducky.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. I poked my head back in and smirked.

"Oh and by the way, I do know how to have fun in the bath tub. You out of _all_ people should know _that."_ I winked at her and left.

I heard her let out an incredulous laugh and chuckled myself.

I plopped down on the couch and flipped on the t.v.

A few minutes later I heard the shower turn on and figured Bella was in the shower.

Sophie was in her bedroom sleeping soundlessly when I poked my head in her room.

I left the door open and went into our bedroom. I slipped off my shirt and pants and layed in our bed in just my boxers.

Bella walked out of the bathroom in a short towel and headed straight for the closet.

She came out in a black tank top and and white shorts crimping her damp hair.

I leaned up agianst the headboard watching her. She noticed my eyes on her and walked over to me.

She crawled on my lap, straddling my waist and looked me straight in the eyes.

Did she want what I wanted?

Apparantly, because she pressed her soft lips to mine.

Her hands went to the nape of my neck and she pressed her lips harder to mine.

I couldnt get enough of this. I havent felt this in 2 weeks. I missed it so goddamn much, I missed her so goddamn much!

Our lips moved together in sync for a few minutes, then I felt something warm trickle over our intertwined lips.

My eyes flicked open and Bella pulled back breathless.

She was crying. My brows furrowed. Was this tears of joy?

She bent down and rested her forehead against my chest breathing deeply.

Her tears didnt stop there either. They ran down my chest and over my stomach, not that I cared.

All I cared about was Bella. My hands went to her back protectively. Was she in pain?

"Im so sorry." She cried breahtlessly.

"What? Why love?" I asked.

"Im so stupid." She pulled back.

"No your not." I said sternly.

"Yes. I. Am. This whole thing was my fault, I shouldve let you explain yoruself. Not that you needed too. I can see in your eyes, that you were telling the truth!" The tears flowed harder and she quickly wiped them away just for others to fall back down.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"I trust you Edward. Please. Know that I trust you. Please. Im so sorry." She cried against my shoulder.

"Shh. Bella, shh. I love you. Now, listen to me." I whispered against her cheek.

I pulled back and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I shoud've told you the night that it happened."

She was about to object, but I gave her a stern look.

"Right after she kissed me - her lips werent even on mine for a second before I pushed her away - I went to my car and felt sick to my stomach. The guilt was overwhelming."

"You didnt do anything though." She said quietly.

"But I did. I didnt tell you right away. And thats what started this whole thing. I know you Bella, and you wouldve listened to me if I told you right away."

"You have to realize that the only other time we were apart ever since we met, was my fault. I didnt let you explain. Even though I trusted you as much as you trusted me."

"Im sorry." She said again.

"Stop! Stop appologizing!"

"No! I cant. Im sorry but I cant!" She cried.

"Stop crying please for me?" I begged.

She turned her head down and let the tears fall onto her palms.

"You said you saw in my eyes that I was telling the truth. Why didnt you believe me?" I asked softly.

"Edward. I've been cheated on and lied to and pushed around-"

"By who!?!?" I asked angry.

"By every other guy i've met." She snapped.

I clenched my teeth together.

"I didnt want to believe that you would have done that to me. But when it happened part of me felt like I expected it. The part where people hate me and say im worthless."

"Your not any of those things Bella. You the most beautiful person in the wo

rld. I swear your soul is pure gold." I chuckled slightly.

"Its not." She laughed and wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Edward I want you to know that I trust you. With all of my heart. I do. I always will. I love you with all of my heart. I always will. Its yours." She smiled faintly and placed her palm on the side of my face.

I leaned into her soft warm hand and smiled.

"I love you too. More than anything. You and Sophie are my life." I said seriously.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Of course I do. With all my heart."

She smiled and pressed her lips to mine again.

We layed down side by side facing each other.

We kissed and hugged and just touched each other all night.

We needed this time to catch up on what we missed. To finally be with one another.

We needed each other.

****

This isnt the end. It seems like it but no its not lol.

Sorry its been so long, but to make up for it is an extra long chapter!

:)

Review!!!!!

Please and Thank you!!

-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!


	38. Avalanche

**Bellas point of view**

I was snuggled up tightly in Edwards arms. God, I missed this.

I couldnt tell you how much I missed his strong arms around me. Last night everything was out in the open. Everythings good now. Atleast I think it is...

"Uh." I groaned as the house phone started ringing througout the house.

I buried my head in Edwards chest and his arms tightened around me. Good.

Thats kinda what I was aiming for.

It wouldnt stop ringing!

"Damnit." I hissed and climbed over Edward and off the bed.

"No." He whined and grabbed my arm. I leant down and kissed his cheek, wiggling my arm from his grasp I walked out of the room.

I pressed the speaker button and sat down at the island.

"Hello?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Hey Bells!" Ben chirped. I looked over and saw Edward walking down stairs with a sleepy Sophie on his hip.

He was shirtless, I couldnt quit ogling at all his perfectly defined muscly glory.

"Ben, Im going to kill you." I growled and rested my head on the table.

"Woah. Did I interrupt something between you and the hubby?" He laughed.

I picked up a banana and pulled my arm back getting ready to throw it at the phone.

Edward grabbed it from my grasp and smacked my ass hard.

"Ow!" I yelped. He smirked and placed Sophie in my arms.

"Was that a yes?" Ben questioned.

"Ben. ITs early and you and I both know how Bella is early in the morning." Edward chuckled.

"Blah blah blah." I mumbled and played with Sophies wild hair.

"Momma." She whined quietly.

"Yes. I know its early baby girl." I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Anywho! I just wanted to let you know that today I will be in town, I want you to meet my girlfriend."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Well fine if you dont want too-"

"No! I mean I am honestly curious." I interrupted.

"OH, well, your my best friend Bells and my cousin. And I think you will like her alot." He said.

"K. Um, we can meet you. You havent seen Sophie yet."

"Gosh if she looks anything like you did as a baby then she has everybody wrapped around her finger."

"She looks exactly like Bella." Edward smiled.

"She looks more like her father." I stated.

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"OK! Well, I will meet you at the Applebees on 46th street about 12:30 this afternoon?"

"Mmk!" I chirped.

"Bye Bells, Edward and Sophie! Love ya!" HE said and hung up.

"Sleepy." Sophie mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" I wondered.

"8:30." Edward yawned.

"Im going to kill that idiot." I growled.

"Bedtime?" Edward chuckled. I nodded and we both headed upstairs.

About halfway up the stairs the phone started ringing again.

"NO!!!" We all groaned.

"Ben so help me god-" I started and picked up the phone.

"WHat!?" I yelled.

"Yeesh Bells. Is that anyway to greet your father?" Charlie chuckled.

"Ooops. Sorry daddy!" I giggled.

"Ha, so she pulls the whole 'daddy' thing on you." Edward said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he winked.

"Shes done that since the third grade." Charlie laughed.

"BElls. I need to talk to you. But I think it be best if it were not over the phone."

"Dad, of course! I havent seen you since- well, you know." I said nervoulsy.

Edward didnt look happy at me for mentioning that incident.

"Yeah. Well. Yeah." Charlie stuttered nervoulsy.

"When do you want to meet?" Edward asked.

"Today. Asap I guess."

I bit my lip.

"Well, were supposed to meet Ben at Applesbees today." I sighed.

"How about we all just meet up there?" Edward questioned and kissed my temple.

"That sounds great kiddo. See ya soon."

"Bye dad. Love you."

"Love you too Bella. Tell Edward and the rugrat I said I love them too."

"Ruwat!" Sophie giggled.

"Oh joy new words." I laughed.

"Bye dad."

"Bye." With that we hung up.

Edward decided it was probably best not to fall back asleep. And Sophie was wide awake...

We layed down on the couch with my back to him while Soph got her daily dose of Spongebob and Dora.

"Ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma." Sophie mumbled and threw her Tiger stuffed animal across the room. She crawled over to her Pooh bear and layed down with her head on it.

I snorted softly and felt Edward shake with laughter from behind me.

"She is going to be so beautiful when she grows up. Just like her gorgeous mother." He whispered and brushed some hair from my face. I felt my face heat up at his comment.

He always had a way with words. He was the only one that could ever make me blush.

I rolled my eyes and continued to watch Sophie babble on some nonsense.

"Bop, be, boop, ma, da, roo, ra, boo, baba!" She sang. I loud giggle squeaked out of me.

"I think shes following in the family footsteps." Edward chuckled.

"So what kind of new car are you going to get?" He questioned after a moment of silence.

I turned to him and smirked.

"I wasnt aware I was getting a new car."

"What else are you going to drive?" He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just thought that maybe I could use you Volvo. But since its so precious to you." I sneered.

"No! Sweetheart I didnt mean it like that! You and Sophie are the only precious things in my life!" He started stuttering and I smiled evily.

"Your naughty." He scolded.

"In which ways?" I questioned and kissed his chest never taking my eyes away from his.

I could hear the gulp in his throat.

"In a lot of ways, I must admit." He said uneasily.

"Hmm." I said kissing his neck.

"Bella." He warned unsteadily.

"Yes, love?" I questioned copying his formal words.

"You cant do this." He said glancing down to Sophie. She was to intent on the t.v. to notice me seducing her father.

I bit on his earlobe and heard him gasp.

"Oh yes I can." I said.

"Were getting you a new car."

I glowered at him for changing the subject. He new I would have to object and start a war over it.

"No were not. There exspensive."

"You know we have plenty of money right?"

"If I am going to get any kind of car then it will be one of the ones on the side of the road for a few hundred bucks." I stated.

"Hell no. All of those cars are used and dangerous."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because being in a tiny little car driving down the road compares to being almost burnt alive!" I said exasperated.

His brows furrowed then I could almost hear the light bulb go off in his head as he processed my words.

"Thats not funny."

"Burn baby burn." I sang and stood up.

"Stop."

"Im burnin up! Burnin up for you baby!"

"Bella-"

"I fell into a burning ring of fire. I went down down down and the flames went higher!" I sang.

"Thats it." He growled and got off the couch He put Sophie in her playpin then turned to me. He walked over to me and before I could even take my next breath I was swung over his shoulder and he was carrying me up the stairs.

"Edward!" I squeaked.

No answer.

"Ugh." I sighed and went limp in his arms. He smacked my ass hard and I jumped in his arms.

"I think the blood is rushing to my head." I whispered.

"Well you ought to be used to being red anyway."

I flicked his ear.

"Atleast you cant seduce me there." He muttered under his breath.

"Wanna bet?"

He brought me into the bedroom and threw me on the bed. He went into the closet and came back out with clothes then threw them at me.

"What are these for?" I asked sitting up.

"We are going out to get you a new car, no exeptions, so get your beautiful face ready." He said bluntly and walked out of the room.

He was frustrated. Frazzled. And he kept running his hands through his hair.

I giggled and went to go get ready.

After showering and everything I went back downstairs putting on my best pouty face.

"No, dont even try it." Edward laughed slipping his shoes on.

He stood up and I walked over to him silently.

He stared into my wide pouting eyes for a minute.

"Edward baby." I placed my hand lightly on his chest. I could feel his muscles under his light blue button up.

"Stop!" He groaned.

"You know what thats just fine! Be that way!" I sniffed fakely and walked out of the house with Sophie.

He came out a moment later.

"You know you may have the most melodic voice ever vocalated in history but you are a terrible actress."

"Just. Drive."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."

"Stubborn ass breathtakingly beautiful woman." He muttered and pulled out of the driveway.

When we got to the Chevrolet vehicle store Edward opened my door for me. I sat there crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you think for one minute that I will not swing your body over my shoulder and carry you in, well you are so very wrong my love."

I stood up stubbornly and grabbed Sophie walking in front of him. He chuckled and caught up with me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"How may I help you?" The man smiled eagerly realizing who we were.

"My wife needs a new vehicle." Edward smirked. The guy motioned for us to follow behind him and we did.

Edward was still smirking that irresistable cocky grin. I reached behind him and pinched his ass hard. He jumped like a foot in the air and yelped slightly.

"Everything alright?" They guy - Joey - asked.

"Everythings perfect." I smiled politely.

Edward glanced down at me threw the corner of his eye.

I smirked back at him.

"Two can play at this game." I whispered and blew him a kiss.

After 30 minutes of politely rejecting cars Edward was talking to Joey about getting a newer version of his precious Volvo.

I sighed looking around balancing Sophie on one hip. My attention snapped to a truck.

I started walking over there agap. I absolutely loved it!

It was a sleek metallic black Chevy Avalanche. My god... **(The link to this is on my profile! Its so b-e-a-u-tiful. I want one.)**

I dont know how long I was staring at it but someone must have noticed.

"You know, I think it just screams 'Bella'." A velvety voice said in my ear.

"Huh?" I said breaking out of my trance. He nodded to the truck.

"You know, I didnt know you were a truck driving girl."

"Im not."

"Ah, I see. Yes, this is a very nice choice." Joey said interrupting us.

"Is it safe?" Was the first Edward said. I rolled my eyes internally.

"Very. Fully equiped air bags, safe for the little one too." He said smiling at Sophie.

"Would you like to see the interior?" He asked. I nodded smiling. Edward took Sophie and slid into the passenger seat. I climbed into the drivers side and groaned.

It was absolutely freaking amazing!

Leather light tan seats, a navigating system on the dash, the dash was covered in a nice granit design, oh my god I can change the radio station by the steering wheel!

I bit my lip hard trying not to groan at how much I wanted it.

"I like it." Edward chuckled and leaned back relaxing on his seat.

"Its nice." I shrugged. Now you see on the inside I was screaming and begging myself to give into buying it. I looked at they price tag and almost choked on my own saliva.

47,150 dollars! *Eye twitch*

Joey stood by the driver door filling us in on the truck.

"Its the most flexible vehichle out there." He chuckled.

"We like it flexible." Edward said and winked at me. Even though I was distracted by this amazing truck that little wink made my heart skip a few winks. Not to mention the meaning behind his little wink and joke.

"So you gonna buy it?" Joey asked.

Edward smiled triumphantly.

I swallowed thickly.

"We'll think about it." I said. Edwards jaw dropped onto the seat.

We got out and the guy thanked us telling us to come back whenever we want.

Edward stopped me out by the car.

"You loved it!" He accused.

I shrugged.

"It wasnt what I was looking for."

I avoided looking him in the eye. I knew he could read me like a book.

He pulled my chin back up gently but firmly.

"Your lying through your teeth."

"Look Edward-"

"Bella please!" He said exapserated.

"Please what?"

"Admit it!"

"Fine. The truck was cool."

He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is this about the price?" He questioned after a minute.

I didnt answer him I just stayed quiet and looked away.

"Is it?" He asked.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

He barked out a laugh and wrapped both arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"You are so absurd. You know that right sweetie?" He asked and brushed my bangs away from my face.

"Maybe so."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"I know for a fact that you would be even more happy if you bought that Avalanche."

"Edward-"

His lips cut me off. They were so soft and warm against mine, his tongue battled with mine eventually winning. Crap. He won.

"Fine ill take another look at the truck." I sighed.

He smiled and took Sophie back out of the carseat.

"See I can be persuasive when I want to." He smiled.

"Uh huh."

"Back so soon?" Joey chuckled when we walked up to him.

"Bella wants the truck."

"Well that was pretty blunt." I grumbled.

"Just stating the facts love."

"Come into my office and we will sign some papers." Joey said leading us into the back.

_One hour later._

I was smiling like an idiot. The truck was mine. _Mine._

"I would do anything to see that smile on your face more often." Edward chuckled as we stood in front of the truck.

I reached up, grabbed the collar of his shirt, then pulled him down fiercly pressing my lips to his.

When we broke apart he let out an airy chuckle.

"What was that for?"

"For pushing me. Thank you. So much. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything but by now you should know that. Just dont get ot attached to it." He said and dangled the keys in front of me. I grabbed them eagerly.

"Go wit momma?" Sophie questioned reaching for me.

"Great both the girls in my life are leaving me for my wifes new truck." Edward pouted and placed her carseat in the back of the truck.

"I know, you like mommys truck?" I cooed Sophie. Edward put her in and she stared around in awe.

Edward bent down to peck my lips then walked away to his own car.

I slid in the truck and squealed slightly.

"Sophie isnt this a_wesome!"_

"Voom voom." She said immitating a car.

"Yep." I said popping the 'P'.

Edward pulled out and motioned for me to go in front of him. I followed orders and pulled out in the middle of traffic. I glanced in my rear view mirror and saw papparrazzi lined up outside the Chevy store.

Then I glanced into Edwards windshield. He was smiling that genuine smile that he only seemed to have when I was happy. Now, I would do anything to put that smile on _his _face more often.

He looked up and caught my eyes in the mirror. He winked. My heart just did a little tiny cartwheel.

I blew him a kiss and drove through the light when it turned green.

"Sophie want to try out mommys new radio?" I called back to her looking through the very handy rear view mirror. I could see the both the people that meant the world to me in it.

"Uh huh." She smiled. I knew she knew what I was talking about, her and I listened to the radio all the time. She knows ' Radio ' and ' Music '.

I turned it to a station that was common here, just a mix of rap/pop/rock/R&B. Pretty much all the latest hits played on this station.

"Oh." I said quietly and turned it up. Edward and I's duet was on. "Better than me." The one was sang at the awards years ago. Weirdly it was still on the top 100s chart.

When stopped at another red light and I took my phone out and texted Edward.

_Turn to 99.3. - Bella. _**(Made this station up.)**

I looked in my rearview mirror and watched him take his phone out of his back pocket and read the text. He turned the stations and listened to it for a second. Then he looked up into my mirror and caught my eyes again.

'I love you' he mouthed.

I rolled my eyes thinking about how ridiculous he was for thinking he loved me more than I loved him.

'I love you more.' I mouthed back.

He looked around making sure we were alone on this road - thats the only reason I texted him, I couldnt afford a ticket only having my truck for 10 minutes - he pulled into the lane next to mine and rolled his passenger window down.

I rolled my window down and leaned over it.

"Wanna race?" I smiled seductively.

He raised an eyebrow amused.

"Maybe later. It seems you have the tendency to race the first time you get a new car. Watch it, you have my baby in the backseat." He smirked and squealed out in front of me.

I sat there agape. Oh no he didnt.

"Sophie, daddys goin down." I nodded amused and drove off.

Now he was in front of me, I pulled in front of him so I could look at him through the mirror.

When we got home he jogged over and opened my door for me.

I hopped out and smiled.

"Does it drive good?" HE asked.

"OH yeah. Its really smooth on the road too."

"Not more smooth than me right?" He questioned. I brought his face down and kissed him passionatly.

"No your as smooth as ice baby." I giggled.

"Sophie seems to like it." He chuckled glancing in the back. She was alseep like a rock.

I giggled slightly. It was hard for Sophie to fall asleep in random places so its a good thing she slept in here. She always slept in the car, it was soothing sort of.

Edward climbed in the passenger side to check the rest of it out.

I got back in the drivers side and sighed.

"I really do love it." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled knowingly.

"You want to know what I like best about it?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

I climbed over in his seat and straddled his waist tightly. I leant down and brushed my lips against his.

"This seats lean _all_ the way back." I breathed seductively and pulled the handle on the bottom of the seat making us slide all the way flat into a laying position.

"Hmm. Thats definatly my favortie part too." He whispered and brought my lips to meet his.

**Ok, I know its been forever. I've just gotten over another freaking flu! Ugh. *Sighs***

**I tried to make it longer becuase it took me so long to update.**

**Review!**

**Please and thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	39. Deal

**Bellas point of view**

_Continuing the last chapter_

He kissed me passionatly and deeply until we heard a small giggle. I glanced up and saw Sophie watching us.

"Thats just nice." I muttered and opened the door hopping out.

Edward let out a airy laugh and ran his hands thorugh his hair. It was so funny when he was flustered.

"Well I think somebodys awake." I giggled and got Sophie out of the backseat.

"You think?" Edward smirked.

We walked inside and layed on the couch.

"So tired." Edward whined.

"No. You cant go back to sleep, because then Sophie will, then she will never go to sleep later." I said strictly.

"Please?"

"Fine but if shes up all night, then _we_ will be up all night." I said and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

He shot up and went into the kitchen. I followed him and laughed my ass off.

He was making a huge pot of coffee.

"Thats what I thought." I smirked.

_12:30_

We pulled up into Applebees and I grinned. Ben was standing there smirking at me.

"Eeek!" I squealed and hugged him. He picked me up spinning me around in a circle.

"Well hi ya." He laughed.

Edward walked over with Sophie on his hip.

"Ben this is Sophie." I smiled.

"Damn. Shes cuter than you were."

"I know." I giggled.

He picked her up and stared into her emerald green eyes.

"Yep, shes Edwards." He said seriously. I gasped and smacked him as hard as I could on the head.

"Not fucking funny." I hissed lowly.

"Just kidding." He laughed and clapped Edward on the back. I went forward to smack him again but Edward caught me around the waist chuckling.

"Ugh." I growled.

"Anyway Bells, this is Angela my girlfriend." He said and motioned behind me.

I turned around and squealed.

"Angela!" I said and tackled her.

"Wait you two know each other?" Ben asked confused.

"We've known each other since high school." Ang laughed.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Ben asked.

She shrugged.

"Uh. Now I feel left out." Ben pouted.

"Go play with Edward." I said and waved him off.

Edwards eyebrows shot up at me.

"Love you." I smiled sweetly. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the hood of the truck.

"Uncle Charlie!!!" Ben squealed and ran up to my dad as he pulled into the parking lot. Once he was out of the car Ben ran up to him and picked him up off his feet.

"Woah, what the hell?" My dad laughed.

"Did Ben just squeal?" Angela laughed.

"Oh, you'll get used to it." I giggled.

"Bells, I missed you." My dad said and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you to daddy." I sniffed.

"Aw, come on. No crying. I cant handle tears!" Ben yelled dramatically.

"Shut up!" I laughed and wiped a few tears away.

"Sophie." Charlie smiled. Edward handed Sophie to him and she giggled.

"Gandpa!"

"Aw." Charlie laughed.

"Damn nice truck." Ben said checking out my ride.

"Told you." Edward laughed.

"Just got it today. Other one broke down." I smiled and pecked Edwards cheek.

"Damn..." He sighed again.

"Go racin again?" Charlie chuckled.

"How'd you know?!" I gasped.

"Please. Its on youtube." He laughed.

"No way!" Angela laughed.

"Oh shit." I said incredously.

"Yep. Its just you, asshole isnt on there, though I know he was there." Charlie sighed.

"Asshole? Ugh. If I ever see that guy again..." Ben seethed and slammed his fist into his palm.

"The past is the past." I said. Edward looked confused.

"Tell you later." I said.

"Hungy!" Sophie whined.

"Sorry, shes in a bad mood because _somebody _woke us up to early." I said directed to Ben.

"Dont give me that evil look!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked up to the restaraunt.

The host dropped the menus when he saw me.

"Holy shit." He stuttered.

"No way where?!" Ben said and looked around him.

"Your with him why?" I whispered to Angela.

"I honestly dont know anymore."

"Angie." He whined.

"Table for 5 and a booster seat." I smiled.

"Yeah, um, ok. This way please." He stuttered.

I giggled. This was fun.

"See, this is why I get jealous so easily." Edward hissed to me and motioned to the waitors.

They were all huddled in a corner talking and staring at me.

I winked at them and there eyes got wide.

Edward glared at me.

"Im wearing your ring arent I?" I held up my left hand.

"You better be."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my menu.

e

"_They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy_

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters"

I took out my phone which was blaring throughout the restaraunt and answered it.

"Yes Emmett?" I could tell by my ringtone.

"Hey Bells!"

"What?"

"Ok, so dont get mad, but I accidently opened your mail."

"What?!"

"Anyways guess what?"

"What?"

"You got a letter from the Hardrock Casino in Florida. There having a charity benefit with all the biggest stars, and they invited you and Eddie!"

"Oh my god! No way!"

"Yep! And were goin with you becuase they invited us! Its going to be three days, the first is a interview like 'Comic-Con' almost, then you will preform the second day. Then were goin to the beach on the last day!" He squealed like a little girl.

"Eeek." I said queitly.

Everybody looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I got to go Em. See you when I get home."

"Bye Bellroo!"

I hung up and smiled.

"I got news." I grinned at Edward.

"What?" He laughed uneasily.

"Florida. Hardrock Casino. Me. You. Charity Benefit."

He smiled and nodded.

"How long?"

"3 days."

"We will be preforming?"

"Yep."

"Oh, and theres this interview thing." I added.

"Damn. Bella gets all the fun." Ben sighed.

"What are you talking about? Were going to California next weekend." Angela laughed.

"Oh, right. To visit my other family... great." He said.

"Whos going to watch Sophie?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I guess Edwards parents. Im sorry dad but I dont want Sophie around Renee."

"This is what I wanted to talk to you bout Bells."

"Huh?" Ben asked.

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce."

I dropped my fork on my plate.

"What?! Why?! Oh god, this is all my fault!" I stuttered my way through the words.

"Bella stop." He said.

"No! I shouldve just stayed away. You two could have been happy together!"

"Isabella stop it." He said in the fatherly strict tone. I shut my mouth and my eyes watered over.

"This is not your fault. I will be more happy without your mother. Shes just not for me. I cant handle the way she hurts you anymore."

"How can you say that?" I asked.

"Because I never realised what a bitch she was."

I giggled and hugged him.

"I still feel its all my fault."

"No. Its not. Its hers."

"How?"

"Because by hurting you, she hurt us. And the fact that I walked in on her and Phil Dawyer."

I gasped and bawled my fists.

Ben started choking on his food. Angela patted him on his back rapidly.

I was pissed but seeing him choke and laugh at the same time made me laugh.

"Hes like 50!" He choked out.

"Ew." Ang muttered.

"Thats what she said." Charlie chuckled.

"Oh god." I groaned and threw my head in my hair. Edward was silent throughout this whole thing so I peeked up at him.

His whole face was red and he was shaking in his seat.

"Oh just laugh!" I said exasperated.

He barked out a laugh then settled down.

"Well, I guess we know what she was doin behind closed doors." Ben laughed.

"Yeah. Phil." My dad laughed.

"Why are you so cool about this?" I asked him.

"Bells, I havent loved her in a while, she hasnt even looked at me with the slightest devotion in her eyes. I hate to say this but, I dont love her anymore."

I sighed heavily.

"Damn."

After lunch we went back home and Edward and I collapsed on our bed with Sophie.

"Shouldnt go back to sleep." I muttered.

"Please?" Edward said and wrapped his arms around Sophie and I.

My eyes were drooping and I was drifting off.

To make it worse, Edward started humming my lullaby.

I was in a deep slumber 30 seconds later.

**Edwards point of view.**

When I woke up I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

We were all over the place. All three of us.

Bella was spread out on back on her side with her long hair wild and all over the place. I was laying on my stomach spread out. One arm around Bellas mid section, the other somewhere hanging off the bed.

Sophie was laying between us, her head on Bellas stomach, her feet propped up on my back.

Her hair looked exactly like Bellas, wild and all over the place, even through it only reached to her shoulders.

Bella moaned softly and turned over. Her eyes flicked open and I saw her deep beautiful brown orbs stare into mine. She looked down and slapped her hand to her mouth once she saw Sophie.

"Crap. Shes never going to get to sleep later." Bella whispered.

She sat up and cradled Sophie in her arms.

"Sophie." She whispered.

"Sophie baby wake up." She cooed softly and rocked her.

Sophies eyes fluttered open. She looked around dissoriented then yawned. Her pink little lips formed an 'O'.

Then she started crying. Bella held her against her chest, Sophies chin resting on her shouler.

"Oh. I know, I know." She cooed and rubbed her back.

"Your tired. Yes we all are. Want some juice?" Bella asked. Sophie looked at her through tears and nodded.

"Ok, lets get you some apple juice." Bella said softly and got out of bed.

She took her downstairs and I followed.

"Here." She said and handed Sophie a cold bottle full of apple juice. Sophie sat on the island table.

She stopped crying and sucked greedily on the bottle till it was empty and making the sucking noises.

"Mor." Sophie begged.

"More?" I chuckled.

I filled it up again and gave it to her. She sucked it halfway down then set it in her lap.

"Seepy." She whined and rubbed her eyes.

"You cant go back to sleep honey." I said and sat in front of her.

She almost started crying again till Bella held up a peice of chocolate.

It was as small as my finger nail but it was enough to make Sophie reach for it eagerly.

"Thats all you get." Bella said sternly and got stuff out to make dinner.

"Go watch tv. I'll make dinner." I said and grabbed the stuff from her.

"But-"

"Go." I laughed and patted her butt.

"Fine." She sighed dramatically and took Sophie into the living room.

I went out there and sat with her while we were waiting for it to cook.

_"The couple seemed perfectly happy earlier today at Applebees. Do they know something we dont? Bella and Edward Cullen were not even seen together for weeks! Now there all happy._

_We have a new tape considering the topic of Victoria and Edward. This is shocking, incredibly shocking, but very sweet."_

The tape came on after the lady finished talking. It was the entire thing! Victoria seducing me! Every fucking thing!!!

Oh thank the lord.

_"What the hell are you thinking?!"_

_"Edward lets go somewhere."_

_"No! Leave me the hell alone!"_

_And with that I stormed out of the place._

"God, please tell me if I ever come face to face with that bitch that I can deck her!" Bella said through clenched teeth.

"You got right ahead." I laughed.

"You dont believe me?" She asked incredously.

"No, baby i dont."

"Fine. I swear to you if I ever come face to face with that slut then I will deck her." She said and held her hand out for me to shake it.

"Deal." I smirked.

"Deal." She said and gave me a firm hand shake.

**RevieW!!!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	40. Road trip!

**Bellas point of view**

Edward and I wrote a new song together. It was really different from the usual 'in love' ones we did. But, we both loved it and we were preforming it at the Hard Rock this weekend.

We are leaving tomorrow morning! Eeeek! I'v never been to Florida!!!

"Are you that excited?" Edward chuckled packing his suite case. Sophie was playing with one of his ties, getting it wrapped around herself.

"Oh my god, yes. I've never been to Florida." I said in awe.

He smiled at me and shook his head.

"I've only been once, and it was strictly business. So this will be nice. Just the two of us at the beach."

"Your forgetting our wacky friends." I laughed.

"We'll ditch them."

I smacked his arm playfully and set my clothes on the bed, they needed to be folded then put in my suit case.

"Where is Sophie?" I asked alert.

"Shes right... never mind." He looked around confused.

"Soph?" I called out. Maybe she was in the room.

"Sophie baby." Edward called and looked under the bed.

"What the hell?" He laughed in a whisper.

"Sophie?!" I stressed.

"Momma!!!"

"Oh my god!" I laughed. She was sitting in my suit case. Thank god it wasnt zipped up.

"Ok, um, get out of mommys suitcase." I scolded.

She was giggling wildy as I sat her back down on the bed.

"Weirdo." Edward said and tickled her. She let out a pealing squeal and squirmed around.

I sighed and stared at her. We were dropping her off at my dads today. He offered to take care of her. I wouldnt see her for 6 days almost.

Edward sighed.

"How are we going to manage without this little girl on our backs all day?" He said.

"I dont know." I laughed.

We finished packing and Edward put our stuff in the trunk so we wouldnt have to do it in the morning.

Now, we were driving to where my dad was currently staying.

Once we pulled up Edward turned to look at me and brushed the hair from my face.

He knew I was a tiny bit upset about this.

"Love, it wont be that long. You'll be distracted the whole time." He said softly.

I nodded and tried to wipe a small tear away without him seeing.

He sighed heavily and looked away. Ok, so he saw it...

He looked in the rear view mirror at Sophie and started talking to her.

"Sophie want to go see grandpa?"

"Gandpa!" She giggled and poked the window.

"He said he had a surprise for you." Edward smiled at her.

She giggled and tried to get out of her pink car seat.

"Someones anxious." He chuckled.

He got out and opened my door for me and smiled sadly.

I got Sophie out and squeazed her tight against me.

We walked up to my dads place and he answered the door.

"Bells." He said excited and hugged me sideways.

"Hey Edward."

"Charlie." Edward smiled.

"You two are going to have a nice time in Florida." He laughed. I nodded looking at Sophie.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Shes a little upset about leaving Sophie." Edward said and rubbed my back.

"Aw, Bella you'll be back in a few days. You can come straight here to pick her up if you like."

I smiled at my dad.

"I probably will." I giggled.

I hugged Sophie and kissed her all over her face making her giggle.

"I love you Sophie." I laughed.

I handed her to Edward and she locked her arms around his neck. His eyes got wide and she wouldnt let go.

"Sophie baby girl-"

"Daddy no." She cried into his neck.

"Oh." I cried and placed a hand over my mouth.

Charlie let out an airy chuckle and leaned against the house.

He tried to unlock her arms but she tightened them and let out a scream.

He looked at me with pleading eyes.

I bit my lip trying to keep the tears in.

He carefully unlocked her arms and cradled her to his chest. He had a stain at the neck of his grey shirt made out of her tears.

"Sophie daddys not going to be gone for that long." Charlie said softly.

"Momma daddy no." She shook her head stubbornly and bit her lip.

Edward and Charlie did a double of take of me and her.

"Woah." They laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"That was exactly what you do." Charlie laughed.

"Is not!" I said stubbornly.

"Yes it was." Edward smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at them and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yep." Charlie said popping the 'P'.

"Sophie mommy and I will bring you back a present." Edward said.

She looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Cookie?"

We all barked out a laugh.

"Yes. We will bring you a box of cookies."

"Animal?"

"Yes animal cookies." He laughed.

"With pink frosting." I added.

Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What? Those things are good." I smiled.

He hugged Sophie and she kissed his cheek then we left.

"So im driving first tomorrow." I said while we were in the car.

"No, your not."

"Oh yes I am."

"Nope."

"Its my truck."

"Nope."

"Edward." I growled and stuck my nails in the thigh of his I was holding.

He jumped in his seat and glared at me.

"Fine how about I drive for the first four or five hours then you drive in the daylight."

Are trip was 20 hours long...

"Ok, fine." I sighed.

Emmett and Rose were taking his Jeep. And Alice and Jasper were taking Jaspers Explorer.

They all dropped off their kids at the in laws today too.

* * *

**Edwards point of view**

In the morning I got up at about 4:00. I wasnt really tired. We went to bed early, about 8:30.

I let Bella sleep a little longer and made coffee.

"Bella sweetheart wake up." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Uh Uh." She said and shook her head.

"Baby." I whined quietly. She snuggled back into the blankets.

"Fine. I will go to Florida by myself, suntan on the beach, meet Jason Aldean by myself and everything."

She hopped up and went into the closet.

Jason Aldean was one of her favorite artists.

We got ready quickly and met the others outside by the cars.

Emmett was leaning against Rose half asleep. Alice was asleep leaning on Jazz's truck.

Bella was leaning into my side sleepily.

"Ok, so im driving first." Rose laughed and dug the keys out of Emmetts pocket.

"No babe im driving." He objected and snatched them back.

"Em your tired."

"No, im fine. We just need to stop at Mcdonalds for coffee and because im hungry."

"I agree." Bella laughed then her stomach growled.

"All houses locked?" Jazz asked. We nodded.

"Lets roll baby!!" Bella squealed and hopped in the truck.

I chuckled and got in after her.

Jasper pulled up beside me and asked me to lead.

"I know the way pretty well, and we have a GPS." I chuckled to him through my window.

"Good. We'll follow you." Emmett shouted from the Jeep. I nodded and took off down the innerstate.

"Eeek. Im so excited." Bella squealed and pulled her feet into her seat leaning back.

"Me too." I grinned and took her hand in mine.

10 minutes later we ordered food from Mcdonalds and we on the road again. We were going to stop as little as possible.

Some jackass pulled out in front of me and I slammed on the breaks. Bella's Sprite went all over her lap and clothes.

"Damnit!" She growled.

"Im sorry love. He pulled out in front of me." I said.

"Its fine." She sighed. She got in the back and got an extra pair of clothes and a towel to wipe off with.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she was taking her pants off.

"Changing?"

"Oh boy." I groaned and turned the radio up. She is going to drive me crazy one day with that body of hers.

She giggled and slipped her clothes off, leaving her underwear on thank goodness. She wiped herself down with the towel then slipped some jean daisy duke shorts on with a black tank top.

We both finished eating then she started to fall asleep in her seat. I reached over and lowered it slowly and tucked a blanket around her. She used my jacket as a pillow and fell asleep cradling one of my hands in both of hers.

* * *

12:00pm

Driving for 6 hours can really tire you out.

We all stopped at a gas station for gas and food.

"Im driving. Your sleeping." Bella said strictly as we got our drinks. I nodded letting her have her way. I was really tired.

"Where are we anyway?" She laughed.

"Somewhere in Charleston."

"Why are we taking that route?"

"So we can see more. Road trips are for seeing sights, thats what we are doing. And plus, I found a way to go through certain towns and still take no longer then the 16-20 hours."

She grinned and got back in the car but this time in the drivers side.

"If you get tired or something tell me." I insisted. She rolled her eyes and got back out on the road.

"Im serious." I said strictly.

"I promise I will tell you if I get sick or tired or whatever." She grumbled. I chuckled and rolled down my window.

**Bellas point of view.**

Always so paranoid that man!

We rolled down our windows letting the air whoosh throught the whole truck. Alice was driving in the Explorer in the lane next to mine.

She waved at me and I giggled and waved back. Rose forced Emmett to let her drive the Jeep and she was on my other side, both of them keeping pace with me.

Edward was drifting off in his seat but his eyes kept flicking back open.

I turned the radio and sang along with the songs.

Lollipop by lil'wayne came on and I sang along trying to make Edward laugh. He just stared at me unamused,

I turned the radio down and glared at the windshield.

"Am I not a good enough driver for you or what?" I said fed up.

"What? Bella your fine."

"Then what the hell is your problem?" I growled exasperated.

"Im just tired Bella. But I dont want to fall asleep on you."

"Edward I drove all the way from Washington to Ney York city! All by myself when I was 18!" I said.

"What?"

"Yeah. My parents drove together and I drove by myself."

"What about Rose and Alice?"

"They flew in 3 days later." I laughed.

"Well, I didnt know that." He grumbled.

"Now you do. Now go to sleep honey."

He sighed and leaned back. I held one of his hands in my lap. I turned up the radio and left one window rolled down so it wouldnt be quiet.

**Ok, so yes it has been awhile - almost a month- and you have every reason to virtually stab me for that...**

**But! Before you do! Tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**I thought is sucked personally... not my best.**

**Review!**

**Please and thank you!!  
**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I do not own any of the songs! Xp**


	41. Knock out!

**Bella's point of view**

We arrived in Florida at about 9 or 10.

Edward grabbed our bags and we walked into the hotel winding through all the paparazzi.

"Damn could they get anymore fucking annoying?" Edward hissed lowly.

I put my hand on his shoulder and pecked his cheek.

"They can and they will."

He grunted angrily in response.

We walked up to the check in counter.

"Cullen." I said.

The teenager at the desk didn't even look up from his video game.

"Cullen?"

"Bella Cullen."

"Look lady I don't have the time for assholes to yank my chain so get lost."

Edward stepped in front me.

"What did you just call my wife?"

The kid looked up and gulped.

"Dude! Edward Cullen. Holy shit! Bella Cullen." He smirked at me.

"Can we have our key?" I snapped.

"Sure room 314."

"Thanks." Edward hissed.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the elevator with our friends at tow.

"Gosh I am so tired." I yawned once the elevator doors were closed.

"Me too." Edward said.

"I can't believe we have to share a room with them." I said and nodded towards Emmett.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Like we can't hear you."

"Can we lock them out?" Edward whispered.

"Maybe." I giggled.

Alice smacked me on the head and I winced.

"Ow."

"Serves you right." She nodded proudly.

"Blah." I said.

"Blah." Alice said.

"Blah!" I said again.

"Blah!" Rose finished.

"Ok, children." Jasper chuckled.

"Blah!" We all said to him.

"Women." Emmett sighed.

"I hear ya." Edward chuckled and pounded fists with him.

"Ahem?" I growled.

"Love you baby." He laughed and kissed my temple.

"Thought so." I smirked

The next night we went to dinner at the Green Room.

* * *

A really fancy restaurant.

As we were waiting in line paparazzi were trying to get pictures of us through the large windows.

A young waitress came around the corner and gasped she saw us. The menus she was holding clattered to the floor.

"Oh!" I said and walked over to help her.

I picked them up and smiled at her.

"Here you looked like you could use a hand." I giggled and handed them to her.

"T-thanks." She said awestruck.

Edward came over and put both arms around my waist.

"I always loose you. I look one way your there, I look another and you're not." He chuckled quietly.

"Sorry." I grinned.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Bree." She gulped when I stuck out my hand.

"I won't bite." I laughed.

She took my hand and shook it lightly.

"God, I'm sorry. I'm such a huge fan."

"Thanks. You probably know my husband Edward." I said.

"Yeah." She laughed nervously.

He shook her hand and gave her his most dazzling smile.

"Pleasure." He nodded and let her hand go. That was his usual handshake to everybody.

"So you're coming to the concert right?" I asked.

"I wish. But it's been sold out for 3 months." She sighed.

"Baby don't you have some extra tickets?" I asked giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Ah, I guess." He sighed dramatically and dug around in his back pocket.

I handed her two tickets and backstage passes.

"Oh wow. Thank you!" She hugged me and I laughed.

"No problem. Just make sure to say hi to me again."

"Absolutely." She grinned.

We walked away and Edward chuckled lowly.

"What?" I asked.

"You are just incredible." He shook his head.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just nice."

"Too nice."

He kissed my lips and we ate dinner.

* * *

The next day was the interview thingy.

Toby Keith was there! Along with Beyonce, Kesha, Snoop dog, Tim McGraw, and a few other famous people!

What a weird group to interview huh?

We all took our seats and the questions came and went quickly.

The host picked on a girl and she stood up.

"This questions for Edward and Bella."

We raised our eyebrows.

"What made you fall in love with each other?"

We both ran a hand through our hair. We looked at each other and laughed.

Edward leaned towards the microphone and smiled at me.

"Ladies first." The crowd laughed.

"Um." I laughed nervously.

"I don't know if I can explain what really made me fall in love with him, besides him himself. But, I guess I could say I love how he such a gentleman, um, he's really handsome." I started listing off things while looking at my hands. I stopped and giggled.

"Plus he has a really great ass." I added.

The crowd laughed loudly and Edward chuckled.

Edward leaned forward to the mike and smirked.

"I could say the same."

Whistles erupted into the place and we laughed.

"Alright it's your turn." I rolled my eyebrows and waved him of.

"Well a lot of things made me fall in love, also the fact that I've never been in love before. But, you are gorgeous, nice, incredibly talented, and intelligent."

The crowd awed. He didn't say it to the crown he said it directed to me.

He kissed my hand and the questions continued.

When we were leaving I was about to get in the truck when a strawberry blonde caught my eye.

"Bella what are you- Oh god." He groaned.

"You know what? I'll be back in a minute." I smiled. He caught my wrist and spun me back to him.

"Bella don't do this."

"A bets a bet babe." I smirked.

I walked up behind Victoria and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hi?"

"Hey. Bella Cullen." I said.

"Crap. Damnit James." She muttered.

She turned around but I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." She said.

"What do you mean James?" I growled.

"James? Oh! I swear he paid me!"

"Paid you to do what?!" I yelled causing attention.

"To kiss your husband."

"Fuck." I muttered.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"He's here in Florida in the Hilton hotel about 3 miles away. What a douche I swear only using me to piss you off, hoping you would leave Edward."

I strutted to the car and slammed the door shut.

"Fucking drive." I snapped at Edward.

He sunk into his seat and took off down the road.

"So what happened?" He asked as we walked into the elevator at the hotel.

"James. He's what happened. He hired Victoria to kiss your fucking ass."

"Do you have to be mad at me because I don't like it?"

"No." I sighed.

He hugged me tightly and rubbed my back.

"Calm down. We will do something. I swear." He kissed my hair and nuzzled my neck.

I giggled at him.

"Does this mean I won the bet?" I shoved him off of me.

"No!"

"But you didn't deck her!"

I winked at him as we walked out of the elevator hand in hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You shall see." I smirked.

"Oh boy." He sighed.

* * *

"Emmett." I whispered.

"Emmett."

"Emmett!"

"Ah! W-what?!" He jumped.

"Can you take me somewhere?"

"Bells I'm tired." He whined.

"Shh. Be quiet."

"Please big brother." I pouted.

"Not gonna work." He said and snuggled back into his pillow.

"B-but I thought we be buddies?" That was his usual pouting whenever I was mad at him.

"You suck." He said.

"Please? We can stop afterwards and get you McDonalds."

"No."

"On me."

"Okey dokey sissy." He popped up and put a shirt on.

"Be quiet when you come down and don't wake anyone." I hissed and walked out the door.

He came down and helped me in his jeep.

"Were are we going at 8:30 am?" He whined.

"To meet James."

"What the fuck?! Are you shitting me!?"

"Nope." I grinned.

"Edward is going to effin murder me."

"It'll be ok." I smiled.

"Humph." He grunted.

We pulled into an empty parking lot behind the Hilton and James walked out of his car smirking that cocky ass grin that pisses me off so much.

"Stay here." I said to Emmett.

"Hell no."

"Ugh fine but keep your distance."

"Fine but keep your distance." He mimicked in a girly tone.

"I do not sound like that!"

He stuck his tongue out me.

"Bella." James grinned.

"Cut the crap James."

"Whoa. I don't take that tone sorry babe but you're not that special."

"What do you want?"

"You."

"I'm married!"

"That sounds like a personal problem."

I cocked my neck to the side and gritted my teeth.

"Leave me alone."

"I think it was you who called me bitch."

"Whoa! Ok who the hell is this fucker-"

"Shut up Emmett."

I stepped chest to chest to him and glared.

"You need to stop. It's over."

"I think it will be over when you get out of bed to make me a sandwich."

I leaped at him but Emmett caught me around the waist.

He stepped back a few and smirked.

"Want me so badly huh Isabella?"

Emmett was having trouble holding me back. I kicked and thrashed against him.

"Bella." He warned.

"More than you dick head of a husband?" James taunted.

That was it. I brought my elbow back and hit Emmett in his manhood. He groaned and let go of me. I stalked over to James and tightened my fists over and over again.

"What are you going to do?" He snorted and looked down at me.

I brought my fist back then threw it forward with all the force of my body.

I hit him perfectly in the eye. Score! Thank god Edward told me how to throw a punch.

He fell to the ground and hissed. I stepped over him and crouched down over his chest.

"Mess with me and I will fuck you up. Got it?"

He just groaned.

"I thought so." I patted his cheek. I got off of him and walked away. I stepped between his legs and smirked.

I saw Emmett run behind me and James trying to grab at me.

"Touch her and I will chop off your nuts, put them in a blender, and drink them as my morning protein shake." He said grabbing onto James collar.

James pushed off of him and walked away.

"Bitch." He muttered wiping his mouth.

Emmett turned around and I was sure I would be in trouble.

"Damn Belly I didn't know you could do that!" He picked me up and spun me around.

"We have to get back. Before the others wake up." I said.

"Gotcha." He laughed.

We tiptoed into a light up hotel room.

"Where the hell have you been you scared the shit out of me?!" Edward yelled.

"Sorry." I swung my arms around his neck and kissed him hard and passionately.

He broke away breathing erratically.

"Holy shit." Rose said staring at the TV.

"Uh oh Bella." Emmett squeaked.

_Bella Swan-Cullen knocking James to the ground!_

Was the headline on the news. Then a video of everything that just happened.

Edward looked blazingly angry when he looked at me.

"Surprise." I squeaked. Emmett did jazz fingers behind me and I smacked his head.

"Damn paparazzi." We both muttered then grinned at Edward.

**I know it's been forever! My comp. broke. Then I had to get a new one for Christmas. Blah blah blah!**

**I'm sick again. W. T. F.**

**Anyways review even though I don't deserve it, Will You Love Me For Me does!!**

**Thanks!**

**Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I messed up on the names this is the second draft, Victoria kissed him not Tanya. Whoopsie! Told you I was sick. -.-**


	42. The past

**Bella's point of view**

Edward walked to the door and opened it.

"Everybody out." He snapped. I shuffled along sneakily with the others.

"Not you." He said and grabbed my arm.

I sighed and stepped back into the room.

He slammed the door shut and stood staring at it for a few seconds.

"Sit." He pointed to the bed.

I sat and pursed my lips.

"Isabella-"Oh this is not good. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?!"

"Uh."

"No ill tell you. You weren't thinking! Or else you wouldn't have gone along and met with him!"

"Emmett was with me." I said quietly.

He turned to me with fuming eyes. He looked so mad that I had to look away.

"And I should trust Emmett with you?! The paparazzi are out everywhere the last thing we need is for you to go out alone. Yes, Emmett may be our bodyguard but I am responsible for protecting you because you are my wife! You went out and met James! _James! _Of all people!! Damnit Bella!"

He stood above my spot on the bed his chest heaving. I stared at my wringing hands while he calmed down. Unfortunately, I started crying. I really hated myself when I made him mad at me, and the, you know, yelling didn't help.

Tears fell onto my palms and I wiped them away with a sniff.

His breath hitched and a small groan came from him.

Edward got on his knees in front of me and pulled me so both my knees were pressed to his chest.

He took my face in his hands.

"I worry about you, Bella."

"You don't need to." I sniffed.

"Sweetheart it doesn't matter if I need to or don't need to. I worry about you 24/7 I can't help it. It's my nature because I love you so much. More than anything." His voice was as soft as a feather now; he brushed some hair away from my face.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

"He just – god! He is so terrible! Horrible! I can't stand him, I can't stand the way he looks at me, and I can't stand the way he always makes little comments about how is going to get me in bed-"

Edward sighed heavily.

"Don't you even say 'just ignore him' because you know damn well that it doesn't!" I snapped.

"No, no your right it doesn't work. We both know that very well."

"But, love, you are a little small to be dealing with men his size. No matter what he says about me or you or anybody else."

"I know." I cried. I didn't like feeling small and vulnerable.

He wrapped his big strong arms around me tightly and held me to his chest.

"Shh. Don't cry. He's not worth crying for. Your crying angry tears aren't you?"

I shook my head yes.

"Ah, see how well I know my girl?"

He kissed my nose then wiped at my tears again and again.

I giggled but pushed him away. I didn't want to laugh right now.

"Aw, see look at the gorgeous smile." He cooed and touched the corner of my mouth.

"Stop it." I said and slapped his hand away.

"Looky, the Isabella Cullen is a smiling beauty." He kept cooing me and poking me.

"Stop." I laughed and smacked his chest.

"Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn." He tsked and kissed my hair.

"Your stubborn too." I grumbled.

"Yeah." He sighed dramatically.

"Maybe that's why we go so well together. That or because we are totally completely irresistably in

Love with each other."

"I think its both." I smiled and he leant down to kiss my lips softly.

"Yeah, maybe." He smiled and kissed me again.

Tonight was our last night here, and then we could go to the beach tomorrow! I was so excited.

This was the night where we would sing in front of the big luminescent guitar in front of the Hard Rock.

Edward and I were performing our song 'Always'.

"Edward where are my shoes?" I whined from the bathroom.

"Bella we took the liberty of buying you new shoes to where tonight." Rose said and pushed the door shut. I gulped.

"Um, that's great?"

"Shut up." Alice rolled her eyes. She took out a long pair of leather boots and slipped them on me.

They went up to my high mid thigh and we leather and skin tight.

"Oh, shit you look hot." Rose whistled as I walked out the bathroom in my short black leather shorts and white and black strapless corset.

"I better not fall in these boots."

Edward walked into the bedroom and his mouth dropped.

"Oh _hellllllll_ no."

I dropped my face into a pout.

"Oh hell yes!" Rose snapped.

"You can't just pout and expect me to give you what you want." Edward retorted.

I made my lower lip tremble. I could see that he could see that he was losing.

"How come I never get to win?!"

"Because she's hotter than you." Emmett laughed.

"That's not true! He's very cute." I saw and patted Edwards's cheek.

He grumbled and led me outside. As we walked through the casino all the games were mesmerizing.

"It's like computer heaven." Jasper said in awe.

"Nerd." I snorted.

He shoved me from behind. I unlaced my hand from Edwards and turned to glare at him.

"Walk Shorty." Emmett said and patted my head.

"Assholes." I muttered and wrapped an arm around Edwards back, resting my hand on his shoulder blade.

"Ignore them Shorty." Edward chuckled.

"I will smack you."

"I know."

He wiggled his eyebrows and pulled me into his side.

All eyes were on us, the Hard Rock was filled with people of all ages.

We walked outside and it was already dark outside, lights of all colors were twisting around on the stage that was set up in the parking lot.

Paparazzi were all over taking snapshots. There over 1000 people supposed to be here. It sure as hell looked like it.

"Wow. Who knew that many people could fit in a parking lot?" Alice sighed as we walked into the make shift backstage.

We watched several performers then we were on.

As Edward and I took place on stage there were black and red lights flicking like strobe lights all over us and the audience.

The music came on and Edward winked at me.

(Edward = **Bold. **Bella = _Italics. _Both = _**Both.)**_

**I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all of these things  
That you would probably hide!  
**

_Am I your one and only desire?  
_

**Am I the reason you breathe,  
Or am I the reason you cry?  
**  
_Always, always, always,  
Always, always, always__**,**_

**I just can't live without you!**

_**I love you!  
I hate you!  
I can't get around you!  
I breathe you,  
I taste you!  
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you!  
**_  
_(Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you)_

I feel, like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around  
_**It's all, been bottled up till now**_  
_As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound! _

Halfway through the song it started raining! I looked at Edward incredously and he laughed.

**Always, always, always,  
Always, always, always**  
_I just can't live without you!  
_  
_**I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't get around you!  
I breathe you,  
I taste you,  
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you.**_

I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't live without you.  
  
**I wrap my hand around your heart,**  
_**Why would you tear my world apart?**_

_Always, always, always, always._

_I see, the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel, more like a man?_  
_Was it all, just a part of your plan?_  
**The pistol's shakin' in my hands**  
_And all I hear is the sound!_

_**I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't live around you!  
I breathe you,  
I taste you,  
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you.**_

I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't live without you!  
_**I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't live without you.  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor,  
And now I'm done with you.**_

Always,  
Always,  
Always.

We were both a little sweaty at the end but the rain helped.

My ears hurt from all the screaming of our fans. But I felt so good after performing with Edward.

"Wow you guys rocked." Alice grinned shielding her eyes from the rain.

"I hope so." Edward said and wrapped an arm around me.

I leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm all wet." I pouted.

He took his jacket that he left backstage and wrapped it around me.

"Thank you." I giggled and kissed him again, longer and gentler.

"Yuck." Emmett groaned.

"Shut up." Rose rolled her eyes and dragged him away.

For the rest of the night Edward and I danced to each of the songs and we were never further than arms length of each other.

"I'll be right back." Edward said in my ear while Kesha was performing.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I shouted.

"You'll see." And he walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

I rolled my eyes and went to turn to find Alice and Rose but of course I had to bump into somebody.

"Oh I'm so sor-" I looked up and gasped. I knew that face. I could never forget it. And I never wanted to see it again.

"Oh god." My hand flew to my mouth.

"Hello Isabella." Rick said.

**(If you don't remember Rick is the douche that was Bella's boyfriend when she was racing and the video got put on YouTube. Just a little reminder.)**

I stumbled backwards trying to get away from him. My eyes were wide and I was scared.

"Edward." My throat was tight and my words were barely audible.

"Bella wait Hun." He said and grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go." I whispered trying to pull free.

"I need to talk to you." He insisted.

"No!" I screamed and broke away from him. I ran.

"You know I'm sorry!" He shouted after me.

I looked all over back stage but couldn't find anybody I knew.

I felt a hand on my waist and jumped. I turned around and punched and kicked.

"Bella! Love! Stop!" Edward grabbed my shoulders and looked into my red eyes.

"Edward we have to go!"

"Bella? What? What's wrong?"

"We have to go!" I screamed.

He pulled my close trying to restrain me.

"Whoa. What's going on?!" Rose said when she saw me scared to death.

"I don't know. I left for two minutes."

I pulled myself away from Edward and stuttered out my words.

"We-have-to…go! Please!" I begged and pulled on my hair.

"Bella Hun?" Alice asked and felt my forehead.

"Don't call me that!" I screeched and stalked off to the hotel.

"Bella!" Edward caught up with me and tried to stop me but I pushed him away and got into the private elevator.

It shut in their faces and I was alone with Edward in there.

I was shaking rapidly and I rocked myself back and forth.

**Edwards point of view.**

What was going on? As soon as the elevator opened Bella ran into the hotel room, straight into the bathroom and vomited in the toilet for 5 minutes straight.

"Bella?" I asked worried as I lifted the hair out of her face.

She let out this strange cry and puked again. She kept gasping and telling me not to let 'him' hurt her.

Alice and Rose burst through the door and gasped.

Rose got a wet towel and patted Bella's head as she laid back on me.

"We saw someone outside." Alice said discreetly to me.

"Who?"

I looked down to Bella and her head rolled from the side and her eyes closed.

"Bella!"

"She's sleeping." Rose said.

"Bring her to the bed and we will tell you some things." Alice said with a tight jaw.

I swooped her in my arms and laid her gently on the bed with her head on my chest.

"We saw Rick outside."

I shook my head not understanding.

"Bella's ex. The one she refuses to talk about." Rose said.

"So…" I trailed off.

"She deathly afraid of him."

"Why?"

"Because he hurt her."

"You mean he broke up with her."

"No. He _hurt _her. Physically."

"No. " I shook my head unbelieving it.

"If anyone ever hurt her I would kill." I said bluntly.

I looked at Emmett and Jasper and they glanced down to Bella listening to Rose.

"They were dating for three weeks before he slapped her on the face-"

"Then everywhere else." Alice interrupted with a disgusted laugh.

"What are you talking about? I want to know everything _now!"_

Bella let out a sob in her sleep and I kissed her hair.

"Baby girl I'm here." I said and rubbed her back.

"They were dating in high school before Bella's career shot up." Alice whispered.

"She thought the slap in the face was the end of it, but he hit her harder and harder, anytime he was mad, no matter whom he was mad at."

"He wouldn't let her go out with us anymore. No movies, nothing, unless he was there. He was afraid that someone would see her and take her away from him."

I grinded my teeth together.

"You know that scar on her shoulder blade?" Rose asked.

I nodded looking at the wall.

"He took a knife to her one time."

I glanced at her sharply.

"You're not serious."' I growled.

"Oh hell no." Emmett stood up and went to the door Jasper behind him.

"Sit down you goofs." Alice laughed.

"He got really mad because she lied to him one night about doing homework, when she was really at my house." Rose said.

"It was after we first met and I had no idea." Rose started crying.

Emmett pulled her in his lap and rocked her.

"Why didn't she leave?!"

"Because he threatened her! He threatened to kill her if she left! If he couldn't have her nobody could." Alice bawled up her tiny fists and started silent crying.

"What a typical line." Emmett spat.

"So what happened?" I pressed.

"He got her with the knife, just a cut thank god. She finally told her dad and he got 3 to 5. Now he's effin b-back." Rose sniffed.

"That's why she kept saying ' don't let him hurt me '." I pursed my lips.

"Yeah…" Alice sighed.

"How long were they together?" Jasper asked.

"About a year."

"Goddamn!" Emmett growled.

"She was too afraid to leave. "

"So that's why she was crying and panicked, she must've saw him and ran." I said.

They nodded.

I sighed heavily. What had my baby gone through?

At about 3:30am Bella stirred and moaned.

The others were finally asleep and I just sat here thinking.

"Edward." Bella whimpered.

She flicked her eyes open and panicked again.

"Shh. Shh." I said and wiped her tears away. She kneeled between my legs looking like a doe in cars headlights.

"Hey." I said softly once she looked at me.

She braced her hands on my stomach and breathed out panic stricken short breaths.

"I saw him." She said to herself.

She looked at me confused.

"Did I? Did you see him?"

"I don't know what he looks like." I spoke carefully trying not to scare her.

He head drooped and she huffed.

"I did see him. He looks just the same. Only older."

She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Bella I know what happened."

"Who told you?!" She growled. I looked over to the others.

"You weren't supposed to know." She moaned.

"Why not?"

"Because then you would think I'm worthless."

"What? Why would I ever think that?"

"A teenager who got beat the crap out of by her boyfriend in high school. Yes, what a high society class A woman." She snorted.

"I could never think you worthless, especially when you're worth everything in my world."

She didn't say anything.

"What happened out there?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just bumped into him. He said 'hello Isabella.' Like he used to do when he was trying to scare me."

"Then…"

"Then I tried to run away but he grabbed me. Told me 'Bella wait Hun' I told him to let me go but he said that he needed to talk to me, then I screamed no and ran to find you. I couldn't find you." She croaked the last sentence and started crying again.

I pulled her down on my chest and squished her tight.

"I'm sorry. Did he say anything else?"

"When I ran away he screamed 'you know I'm sorry!'."

"Sorry? About… what happened?"

"I guess. I don't know! I didn't want to even see him better yet talk to him!"

I looked over in the dark room at Alice and saw that her eyes and all the others were open and they were listening. Bella didn't seem to notice them.

"Were you in love with him?" I asked softly.

She sat back and looked at me.

"It was just a high school romance. Not even."

"Were you?"

"No. I was afraid of him. I've never been in love with anyone but you." She whimpered.

"Alright Shh." I wiped her smeared makeup off with the wet towel.

"The scar on your shoulder. That's from him?"

She nodded yes and shuddered.

"Never knew a knife could hurt so badly."

I winced.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too. More than anything. And you know I would never hurt you, physically or I would try not to hurt you emotionally."

She nodded and smiled. Then I kissed her teary lips.

"Aw." We looked over at our friends and laughed.

We went home after the beach and Sophie almost choked me in a hug. She didn't want to be away from us all night, we all slept in the bed, her smushed between Bella and me.

Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I had never been in the mall that day.

If I would never have met the love of my life, Bella.

If we would never had Sophie. Our beautiful daughter, the spitting image of her mother.

If we never would have crossed paths would this have happened? I think somehow someway we would've met and this would've been our life no matter what.

I used to be just fond of my life. Now, I loved it. I love the main people in it. I loved my gorgeous innocent wife, and my cheese crazy little baby girl.

Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down.

Bella broke down all my walls, and she didn't even know it. The day I saw her eyes I knew I was in love.

"I love you." Bella said as she sat facing my on my lap.

"I love you too." I smiled.

"How much do you love me?"

She positioned herself so she was straddling my waist.

"A lot more than you will ever know."

"Tell me." She said with her arms around my neck twisting a piece of my hair in her fingers.

"I love you so much that I will fight for you, compromise for you, and sacrifice myself for you is I need be. Enough to miss you incredibly when were apart, no matter what length of time it's for and regardless of the distance. Enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and to never give up on us. Enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for me when you need or want me, and never, ever want to leave you or live without you. I love you so much."

I repeated those same lines that I said on our anniversary and we were by the waterfall at night. The night she said she would want a marriage and children with Me.**(Ch. 6)**

She leant down and kissed me with her soft pink lips.

We broke apart when we heard giggling. We both turned our heads but didn't move away from each other.

Sophie was sitting on the couch watching big bird with a piece of cheese melting in her tiny hands.

"Damn big bird." I murmured and pressed my lips to Bella's again.

**So… I must explain why this update took so long.**

**I started it about last week. I didn't know how to write it because sadly it is the last chapter.**

**There will possible an epilogue. If I get a really good Idea for it. I was thinking maybe a talk show- has a really cute Sophie and Edward part. Or another awards – has more involving James. Or any other idea you can help me with. If I do the talk show one, I need questions for the loving couple! SO HELP!**

**Review!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!! XD**


End file.
